Flirting With the Enemy
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: 18-year-old Lily Evans is a Death Eater and 20-year-old James Potter is an Auror. When a Death Eater meeting is broken up by a group of Aurors, Lily is captured, by you guessed it - James and is taken prisoner. AU to OOTP. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Captured

** Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I doubt they'd do any of the things I put them through.

A/N I have redone the format for this story...But it stays mostly the same.

Summary: 18 year old Lily Evans is a Death Eater and 20 year old James Potter is an Auror. When a Death Eater meeting is broken up by a group of aurors, Lily is captured, by you guessed it-James and is taken prisoner. 

*~*~*~*~*

Flirting With the Enemy

By: Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 1 Captured

Lily Evans walked next to her fellow Death Eater Severus Snape; talking about the usual things.

"Sev, what's this meeting about, and WHY are they having it in all places; a forest?" Lily asked, as they ducked underneath branches that were hitting them from the trees above them. They were heading to their Death Eater meeting, Voldemort wasn't going to be there, but nobody minded, he scared them all.

Severus sighed, "I think its about this new raid they're going to have next weekend- on muggles." Severus looked at Lily and watched her shiver in fright.

Being muggleborn Lily hated being a Death Eater, but it was either be a Death Eater; or have her parents murdered. Voldemort didn't say much to her; he just wanted followers, he'd wanted Lily on his side for her power, and it was no wonder. 

She'd been Head Girl, Prefect, top scores for fifty years in charms. She was brilliant, and she was an awesome fighter, who wouldn't want her? But before Dumbledore had secured her onto their side, Voldemort had gotten a hold of her…

"What about this whole- forest scene, it creeps me out." Lily said shivering again.

"Do you expect me to know everything?"

"Yes." Lily said smiling sweetly at him through the dark, he couldn't see her smiling but he could sense it. There were few smiles among the Death Eaters, not many people made friends with in the circle either; it was too dangerous.

Lily and Severus were only friends because they had one thing in common- they didn't want to be Death Eaters, Lily didn't exactly know why he'd even become one in the first place, but she thought it was because he had been young and afraid of the Dark Lord.

Lily remembered when she'd found out he had turned spy; it had been before they were friends and back when she still hated him (old feelings from school).

~Flashback~

Lily was at Hogwarts on business for her 'other' job. A reporter for the Daily Prophet she was interviewing Dumbledore on his latest fights against Voldemort. She had been about to enter his office when she heard Severus' voice through the door. She listened quietly and what she'd heard scared her they were talking about HER.

"Severus, any new Death Eaters I should be wary of?" Dumbledore asked solemnly. 

"Well, I don't know if you should be wary of her, she's not likely to kill, but she's powerful and if HE puts the Imperious Curse on her, she's a deadly weapon." Severus said quietly.

"Who Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily Evans." Lily with held her gasp so as not to get caught.

"Really?" Dumbledore sounded slightly shocked. "I never would have guessed it."

"Me either, she was always Miss Perfect (excuse me Professor) but she was, I would have thought her the last to go, she was such a well respected Ravenclaw after all."

"There maybe more to it they we think, but we will soon find out, Miss Evans do come in."

Lily's legs shook with fright as she entered the room. She looked at Severus whose eyes were wide in fear and his mouth was gaping open. Dumbledore looked amused at Severus' looks.

"Sit down; I suppose you've guessed what Severus is?"

"A spy, traitor, in danger of losing his life." Lily muttered, she had been so sure he'd joined and wouldn't waver in loyalty to the 'Master'.

"Yes, all those things are true, now at the moment, I am most interested in what you think we should do to you, now that we know you are in fact a Death Eater, you obviously let your identity slip to the wrong people." Dumbledore said and his eyes flickered over Severus.

"Professor I don't know what you're talking about." Lily lied quickly thinking of a way to get out of this mess. "I've only come here to do an interview with you for the Daily Prophet, and won't they be interested to hear you have been accusing people of- THAT!" Lily was a good actress, but Dumbledore's eyes grew sad as he saw through EASILY what she was doing.

"Oh, yes I forgot about the appointment." Dumbledore said.

"She is a Death Eater Dumbledore- I would never lie!" Severus exclaimed and glared at Lily.

"I believe you Severus, but Lily is afraid right now she-."

"EXCUSE ME, I'm right here! I am SO leaving; I don't have to take this abuse! I'm telling my editor you were too busy to see me!" Lily said as calmly as she could, and raced out of the door.

Severus started to follow her but Dumbledore stopped him. "She won't tell Severus, she's got too good a heart, but her knowledge of you is more of a danger to her then anyone."

Severus gulped. "What are we going to do? Arrest her, like the others?"

"She's not much of threat, not to anyone but herself. I don't think she truly wants to be a Death Eater and I suggest you find out what her story is."

~End of Flashback~

Lily had sworn Severus to secrecy about why she had really joined, and he hadn't told anyone about it- or so he said, she wasn't sure if she could believe him, but she did as much as she could. He never did tell her why HE had joined in the first place, but she didn't ask.

"Hey- where is this place anyways?" Lily asked; her feet were getting tired from walking for a few miles. "WHY couldn't we apparate again?"

"Too dangerous, the Ministry started monitoring a lot of the Death Eaters going to this meeting and we don't want Ministry workers showing up here. Now we should be arriving at the spot- now!" Severus answered and they came across a meadow slowly filling with Death Eaters from all different areas of the forest.

"Thank God, let's get this over with." Lily said as she walked over to a small group. Only about 12 or so people were there.

No one else knew what the meeting was about either they only knew it was most likely about muggle killings. Lily didn't like the sound of that.

She hadn't planned on killing anyone if she was forced to go to one of those things, so far she hadn't and she'd been a member for several months- about six. Strangely enough, she was never asked to kill on these 'raids' the only thing she was really used for was the Imperious curse and look out. She was exceptionally good at that and the head Death Eater of her group was some older guy named Malfoy or something she wasn't sure, but he told her what to do; like who to curse and what they had to do. 

So far she'd mostly cursed Ministry workers who came upon the scene of the crime before they had apparated, normally she took the curse off after an hour of fooling with their brains, and so they couldn't remember who they'd seen. It kept everyone's names cleared so they weren't under suspicion.

The most important person she'd ever cursed was the Ministry of Magic's advisor whose house they had attacked. Lily always stayed behind while the others killed, she was look out. 

Lily had witnessed a good many murders, but she learned how to forget them. She pushed out their screams, their faces of pain when they died; she kept it all in the farthest reaches of her mind. That was the only way she stayed sane.

Lily was talking to Severus when it happened. Someone apparated and not two seconds later- "AURORS, 10 OF THEM COMING THIS WAY!" Lily heard some one call from the other side of the meadow.

Someone had chosen to apparate instead of walking which they had been ordered to do; now they were in trouble, but none as much as Lily and the scarce few others who hadn't passed the apparating test yet. She just panicked when she took the test (all three times) so now she was going to have to run from them.

She heard Severus curse under his breath; he'd be apparating in a matter of seconds. 

"Severus! I can't apparate!" Lily squealed in fright, nerves racking her body as people disapparated all around her.

"Lil- I can't." Severus stuttered.

"Go Sev, go!" Lily screamed and he was gone.

Lily took off running, her large cloak that was for these special meeting weighed her down, but she couldn't stop running to take it off, but now she was a lot slower then normal and would probably get herself killed- or worse taken prisoner.

"Potter, there goes one! Get 'em!" She heard someone bellow and she KNEW they were coming for her; she didn't even have time to recognize the familiar name.

She was into the trees, but it was dark, it was around 1:00 in the morning, she was tired, and this Auror was coming up behind her fast, she was dodging curses every which way. Lily could see the curses flashing all around her; thankfully none of them were of the green color- the worst of them all.

Lily was panting for breath and she heard her pursuer coming closer, he was still yelling curses and charms at her every where, Lily was surprised she was still in one piece.

Lily was jumping over tree roots, trying not to trip of few times she stumbled, but pulled her self up, and continued at full speed.

Oh God help, help! I'm going to die! They'll torture me for information! Then I'll be sent to Azkaban! Or worse they'll give me that Dementor's Kiss! Oh that Auror is getting closer! Lily thought to herself she was panicking and trying not to get hysterical, but it was too late for that. She could feel tears of defeat rolling down her cheeks. I should have just told Dumbledore my problem, and then I wouldn't be in such a mess!

Lily could here the person breathing heavily behind her and she did something she hadn't thought of before- do to her panicking. She grabbed her wand and yelled out over her shoulder. "Expelliarmus!" but just as she said it the Auror behind her yelled it too, and their wands BOTH flew out of their hands.

She heard the Auror curse, but he didn't stop running, if anything he sped up. Lily squealed and ran faster, only briefly wondering where her wand was at.

He'd been chasing her for a good 20 minutes when Lily was getting worn out, but it seemed the Auror's energy lasted. Oh God, this is it I'm going to die, and he won't be happy that he had to chase me either. 

Lily let out a whimper, before she felt someone tackle her had onto the ground, they pinned her down, with he face down; she panted for breath but it was difficult with the MAN on top of her cutting off her air supply.

The Auror on top of her was apparently catching his breath, because he hadn't said anything to her yet, and she was getting uncomfortable with him on top of her. Think fast Lily you might still get out of this! Stop being optimistic Lily, it's never going to happen.

Finally the Auror said something, but it wasn't to her; it was to someone else. "BLACK! Get your ass over here! I finally got them! Did you all get the rest?!" He bellowed.

"Oh James you okay? We were getting worried about you, you'd been gone a while they sent me after you." Lily's ears rang with familiar names James Potter? Could it be him- that Gryffindor guy? And was that SIRIUS Black? What am I thinking, I'm about to die and I'm thinking about two guys I barely even knew! Lily thought angrily to herself, and somehow with the fact that she 'knew' them she found the bravery to speak.

"I can't breath under here would you mind letting me up?" Lily mumbled from her place on the ground.

"I lost my wand- her wand and mine are somewhere over there."

"Accio Wand! Accio wand!" And Sirius handed James his wand back but kept Lily's.

"Looks like you had a nice chase; I guess they couldn't apparate like the rest of them." Sirius said. Yeah just talk about me like I'm not even here.

"Hell yeah, I'm damn tired! Let's get her back to Moody; he'll know what to do." James said, and Lily found herself bounded and floating back to where she came from.

"Who is she anyway?" Sirius asked as he lifted her hood to look at her, Lily cringed. "Holy Shit! You'll never believe this!"

"What who is it- LILY EVANS!" James shouted, "As in Head Girl, Ravenclaw sweet heart?!" James looked appalled so Lily shut her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah I know who I am as well as you do, James." Lily said quietly. "I'm going to die." She whispered, trying to get used to the idea.

"It's likely, but I don't know what you've done, they'll put you under Verataseum first to find out what you did and what you know." Sirius told her.

Lily groaned. "That's not going to be pleasant."

"Not likely, but you seem awfully cheery for someone who's going to die." James said grinning slightly- he liked this girl; even though she was the enemy, she was still kind of funny.

"Why thanks, I'm just trying to live my last few moments in peace and harmony." She said groaning as they led her back with magic. "Why, why, why am I going to die?!" Lily cried, and this time she started bawling.

"Never seen anyone do this before." Sirius muttered.

"Me either, she's not like the rest of them." James agreed, but this only made Lily cry harder.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" She repeated over and over until they got to the meadow where she immediately shut up when she met Moody.

"Calm down you stupid girl, you aren't dying yet." Moody said, "Boys the others are already back at Headquarters. Too many of them got away tonight, we only caught three others, not including her so four all together."

Lily couldn't help wondering who they caught, she didn't really care if they died or not- they were horrible people anyways.

"Black you come back with me, a good few Aurors got injured and they'll be needing your help. The rest already took the other prisoners back. Potter take that girl back. By the way good work, I think she's the Imperious person that's been giving us trouble- she might know a lot. Imagine though head girl?" Moody said this all quickly and Lily was astounded at all the information. How'd they know I was the one behind the Imperious Curse? Lily wondered to herself. Where's James going to take me- AZKABAN!? Lily wondered anxiously.

"All right Moody, see you guys in a while, I'll get her questioned and fill out the paper work." James said and Moody and Black disappeared, leaving Lily and James alone in the dark. "Lumos!" James said and they had a small light.

"That's better." Lily said, she was determined not to think about her fate. James started walking her down a path that was in the opposite direction of which she come there.

"You know you're very different from the others I've seen." James said after a while of silence.

"That's great for me; maybe they'll be easy on me and not let me die." Lily said sarcastically.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No, I could NEVER do that." Lily said appalled that anyone would say that to her.

"Have you used an Unforgivable Curses on anyone?"

"Uh, only the Imperious curse, but it's not that terrible or anything, I mean I didn't hurt them- really. It was orders and they would have killed me if I didn't." Lily told him.

"You sure are giving out a lot of information, considering your suppose to hate me and be cussing me out so much that I have to put a silence charm on."

"Is that what everybody else does?" Lily asked getting curious.

"Yup, they aren't the most pleasant bunch, and would certainly never tell me which curses they have and have not done."

"I'll have you know I am different."

"How so?"

Lily seriously considered telling him the real reason she was a Death Eater, but she could do that later. Right then she was more worried about saving her butt, maybe she could convince him she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, maybe he'd even let her walk then she could escape, but he's just catch her anyways, she didn't even have her wand this time.

"I'm just different, you'll find out after putting me under that severe truth potion, so how long 'til we get there so I can see how long I have to live."

"They probably won't kill you since you haven't killed anyone, but your still going to Azkaban." Lily let out a whimper. James couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he'd never felt sorry for a Death Eater, especially after what they did…

"I don't want to die James." Lily cried, she wished she could see her parents one last time, tell them she did this for them that she's going to Azkaban (where she will die) for them. 

"Who DOES want to die?" James asked looking down at her floating body. "Oh by the way we'll be there in a LONG time, I have to walk through this forest then I have to take you through Floo Powder when we get to the nearest house; they won't mind me bringing a Death Eater in." James said grinning slightly.

Lily laughed slightly. "I hate that name 'Death Eater', considering Voldemort is suppose to be some kind of Genius he sucks at names. What's it suppose to mean eater of death, death doesn't sound like an appealing meal to me."

James stared at her. 

"What?" She asked.

"You said his name AND made fun of him; you're weird." James said his eyes slightly popping out of his head.

"So?"

"Well, EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE I've heard about calls Voldemort their Master and they are afraid to say his proper name. And they worship the ground he walks on- you didn't do any of that and you made fun of him!" James said in disbelief.

"Well, he should get used to it."

James grinned at this. "You know under different circumstances, I probably would have been hitting on you by now."

Lily laughed quietly. In truth Lily was beautiful, she'd been popular in school and wanted by mot guys; but her studies were more important the boys back then, now dating was out of the question. "Yeah, under VERY different circumstances, and may I ask are you flirting with your prisoner?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, where'd you get that idea?" James asked laughing all the while thinking, Why does she have to be a Death Eater? She's too sweet, kind, funny- wait a second I just met her! Well you did go to school with her- James that doesn't count- stop arguing with yourself. Okay.

"I can't believe you, what would your boss say. I yes sir I was flirting with the prisoner, here you can kill her now."

"I like this better 'flirting with the enemy'. Stop obsessing with you death.

"I can't help it! What would you do if you found out you were doomed to live in Azkaban for the rest of your life which wouldn't be very long since your going THERE?"

"For starters, I wouldn't have joined up with Voldemort." James said gravely. 

"Yeah, I wish I hadn't done that my self. It wasn't one of my brighter choices." Lily just tell him, its not that hard- I joined to save my parents lives. No that sounds stupid.

The two continued to talk for a while, just like old friends, considering the situation it was unbelievable. Then a thunderstorm started.

"Oh great, I'm tied up AND it's pouring down rain on me." Lily moaned as rain got in her face.

James looked at her in pity and sighed. "Here I'll do a quick binding charm so we stick together and that way you can at least walk, do you promise to behave?"

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah, do you promise to behave and not try to run away?"  
  


"I promise!" Lily squealed giggling like a little kid as James bound them together and Lily couldn't step two feet away from him, and she could walk. She looks better standing up James thought to himself.

The rain continued to pour and they could barely see where they were going. "Where is this house you were talking about?" Lily asked loudly through the rain.

"Uh, a long ways still."

Lily groaned, she was soaked to the bone and was freezing cold. "This isn't going to be easy." James said a loud.

"No kidding and you aren't the one on their march to death." Lily muttered, her legs were hurting and she was dead tired. "Can we take a break, I'm ready to fall over and go straight to sleep."

"Yeah I guess, here-." James and Lily stopped walking and James conjured a large umbrella that covered a big area so they could stay dry, with chairs underneath it they both sat down relaxing for the moment.

James' worries about getting fired for untying Lily melted away as he saw how peaceful she looked with her eyes closed. It wasn't fair she was going to be sent to Azkaban, he decided he was going to have to try and help her anyway he could.

Lily's worries about dying were still there, but they seemed less important then before and she had no idea why. 

*~*~*~*~*

Lily woke up in the chair she had been sitting in, she had obviously dozed off, and so had James. He was still sleeping directly next to her.

Lily grinned; he was so adorable when he slept.

Then she had an idea. I could steal his wand undo the spell and get out of here! But I couldn't do that to him, he'd get in trouble probably fired, he shouldn't have even untied me in the first place and he's obviously trusting me, but I don't want to die! The sun was coming up and Lily knew he would be waking up soon and she'd be easier to find in day light, and they knew who she was so she'd be living her life running from the Ministry.

Life was so unfair.

Lily finally broke down and woke James up feeling guilty and wanting to get the day over with as soon as possible. Plus they were probably wondering why James hadn't shown up with her yet.

"James- James wake up." Lily said shaking him awake.

"Its too early- go away Sirius!" James said and shoved Lily away hard enough that it knocked her off balance and since they were under the spell it brought James down too.

"Ouch, James get off me!" Lily mumbled from underneath him.

"What, oh Lily! Sorry about that." James said helping her stand up, she noted he was blushing, but she didn't comment as she was probably matching her hair color.

"Let's get going, I want to hurry up and end my life-achoo!'" Lily sneezed; she was getting sick; that's what happens when you sleep in wet clothes for a few hours.

"Your right we do have to hurry or I'll be in more trouble then I already am." James said and they took off walking quickly, all the while talking or flirting; something you just aren't allowed to do with the enemy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2--


	2. Chapter 2 Where Now?

*~*~*~*~*  
  


Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 2 Where Now?

  
  
Lily was tired; she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before, and was now dragging herself along behind James who had much more energy then her.  
  
Lily was groaning and such- she wasn't having a very good day, but who would in her position. She's likely to be sentenced to death soon, and she finally met a guy she felt that 'connection' with and he happened to be her captor. She felt strangely comfortable around him and was talking very openly with him, as he was her.  
  
"How much longer 'til we get there?" Lily whined.  
  
"You know, for a prisoner of 'war' you have a lot of nerve."  
  
That shut her up.  
  
Ten minutes later James finally spoke. "All right start talking, I can't stand the silence!" Lily giggled in spite of herself.  
  
"One minute your giving me threats the next you're ordering me to talk!" Lily said grinning at him; he made her feel a lot better especially when he smiled.  
  
James only shook his head; This isn't supposed to happen! I'm supposed to take her in, get paid and go out on another raid! Not start LIKING the enemy, no one can find out about this; especially Sirius. Damn, I really don't want her to go to Azkaban, she's too sweet, how'd she get involved in this?James thoughts continued to trouble him for a moment until he was interrupted by a soft voice.  
  
"James? Are you in there?" Lily asked him, she was walking along side him again, and he snapped to attention.  
  
"Oh yeah, just thinking." James said.  
  
"I figured that much." Lily said smiling. James started grinning too; her smile seemed to lighten his mood so easily.  
  
They continued walking in silence again. "Hey Lily I have a question, why don't you know how to apparate? I thought every death eater knew."  
  
Lily blushed. "Well, I kept failing my tests, and not everyone can apparate. To get around most places I just use a broomstick, even though it's dangerous in 'this job'." Lily told him.  
  
"Oh… aren't you a reporter for the Daily Prophet too? Hey you're the person who does all the reports on-."  
  
"Death Eater killings and other stuff on the war…weird isn't it? I was already lined up for that job before…I joined. I really like THAT job. This one isn't so much fun; I mean it's bringing me to my doom." Lily looked at him, and saw pity in his eyes.  
  
"I take it you don't like being a Death Eater?" It was more of a statement then a question, but Lily answered it anyway.  
  
"Yes, I think it's horrible, but I got myself into this- sort of, but I'm willing to suffer the consequences I guess, and if I do escape HE won't be happy with me."  
  
"Who Voldemort?"  
  
"No, the tooth fairy."  
  
"Did you know the tooth fairy is my third cousin twice removed?"  
  
"No I didn't." Lily said giggling, but then she sobered.  
  
"So, if you DO get out of this mess, what are you going to do; go back to it? Before you answer that I'll tell you what I think, I don't think you will because on accident I gave you a clear chance to escape and you didn't take it." James said knowingly.  
  
"Oh- this morning while you were sleeping?" Lily asked looking at her feet. That's no way to be a Death Eater Lily. Lily told herself, she honestly tried to be Death Eater, but she just couldn't do it.  
  
"Yeah, I realized my mistake- don't tell the Ministry about that okay?" James said it as a joke, but he was very serious.  
  
"I won't you can err, trust me. Kind of odd for the enemy to say that isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. If only we'd met at Hogwarts, well actually we did, but you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, at Hogwarts I always thought of you as that immature Marauder who all the girls fawned over."  
  
"They still do." Lily gave him a playful shove.  
  
"You're so full of your self."  
  
"Hey watch it; I am the superior person in this situation."  
  
"Humph." Was all Lily said.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to rub it in."  
  
"It's all right, you have every right to. I mean you were smart enough to keep on the good side, you didn't give in- but I had my reasons, just like everybody else in there, and I happen to think mine are much better then there's." Lily said grimly.  
  
"What DO they say in those…meetings?" James asked.  
  
"Oh the usual: Mudbloods suck, kill the muggles, we're going to rule the world, yada yada yada. I'm muggle-born you know, they could be talking about my parents."  
  
James' mouth fell open. "YOU'RE muggle-born?! You are in quite a predicament."  
  
Lily laughed dryly. "Yes, I go around helping them kill people like me."  
  
James shuddered. "So you admit you helped?"  
  
Lily tried to keep the tears from falling, and control herself. "Uh, yeah I told you I'm the person who did the Imperial curse on everyone. I was there and I could have stopped them, but I just listened…I wish I could forget those memories, but they're already there, now that I think about it- I deserve to die."  
  
James' heart melted for her, it wasn't fair she had to go through so much pain; it was evident on her face. He was confused about this girl; she seemed normal and wonderful and perfect- but yet she had this dark past (or present). He knew there was more to her story then she was saying, but he decided not to ask her. There would be enough to find out when they gave her the truth potion. Even though he had a feeling she would tell them anything they wanted if they only asked.  
  
"You don't deserve to die Lily; you're not evil like the rest of them."  
  
"Maybe not evil; but I'm definitely not a good person. I should have tried to save them- but I didn't and it's too late to take it back."  
  
They stayed quiet for a while until they finally reached the edge of the forest and came upon a field full of grass and a few small flowers blooming on that day in March.  
  
"I thought there was a house around here somewhere." James said squinting in the sunlight. "Come on let's keep walking."  
  
"Do I have any other choice?" Lily asked as she was pulled by the binding spell, and James turned to grin at her.  
  
"No, come on, I think the house is behind that tree over there, nice wizarding family there the Prewetts."  
  
"Oh t-them?" Lily asked nervously. "I'm going to get in trouble for telling you this but-."  
  
"OH God! Look!" Lily didn't finish what she was saying and the two ran over to where the house SHOULD have been, but all that was left was leftovers of the walls, and a faded dark mark.  
  
Lily gulped, "Uh, that's what I was going to tell you- they were on You- Know-Who's list, he was planning on killing them soon, and I guess he did." Lily held back a sob, and she and James entered the 'house'.  
  
"Oh, this is bad." James muttered looking around.  
  
"No kidding, I'm just glad I didn't have to witness it."  
  
"That's not the only bad thing, now I don't know how we're going to get back, unless we can somehow reconstruct this fire place…" James looked at the last remnants of the brick fire place and chimney.  
  
"James, that's down right impossible." Lily said sadly. "More walking I suppose?"  
  
"Yeah, they aren't going to be happy with me, I was suppose to bring you in already, hours ago; they might get suspicious and start looking for me. Maybe we should hang out here."  
  
"Are you asking my opinion? I'm just the lowly prisoner remember?"  
  
"Oh right." James said, and seemed to be thinking deeply for a few moments. "I think we should keep walking, it'd be so much faster if we could just use the Floo Network like I planned but that's going to be delayed for a while, and I don't know who's house we're going to find- I think the Hopkirks don't live too far off and wouldn't mind us paying a visit. So let's get walking we have a lot of ground to cover."  
  
Lily groaned her feet were tired and she was starving, and the stupid cloak was getting on her nerves, and it was still damp from last night's rain. Not to mention she felt like she might be getting sick.  
  
"Hold on before we leave, I'm taking this damn cloak off, I can hardly breath in it!" Lily exclaimed and started to pull it off, she had muggle clothes on underneath. I simple green t-shirt that brought out her eyes and blue jeans, she felt surprisingly warmer and James too took off his cloak, and they left them at the Prewett house to stay, it was also a sign that they had been there in case someone stopped by.  
  
Lily and James' shoes were covered in mud and it was cold mud, not the nice oozy warm mud that feels good but the clumpy cold kind that makes you shiver.  
  
"Ack, my shoe!" Lily yelped, her foot was caught in a deep muddy area, and her shoe had come off in the process of escaping. James laughed at her. "It's not funny; my shoe's is stuck in the mud, woah ah!" Lily almost fell over but James caught her before she fell over, but her sock was now covered in mud. "Oh dear."  
  
"Lily, what are we going to do now? You're either going to be very uncomfortable with a shoe full of mud, or you're walking barefoot!" James laughed as Lily stood up on one foot.  
  
"Help me!" Lily said in a whiny voice and put on her best puppy dog face.  
  
James caved easily. "All right all right what do you want me to do?"  
  
Lily grinned evilly. "Carry me!" She said, James rolled his eyes, but ended up carrying her piggy back.  
  
A while later they stopped for lunch. "I'm starving, I can't go with out food much longer, especially with YOU on my back- Err not that you're heavy or anything."  
  
"I don't care, what are we eating?" Lily's stomach grumbled she hadn't eaten since 6:00 last night and was ready to eat anything.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't care you choose." Lily said lazily.  
  
Instantly James conjured up a bunch of junk food and the two of them pigged out for about thirty minutes.  
  
"Okay, now I feel like your fattening me up!" Lily joked.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, when I'm the one who has to carry you!" James said honestly.  
  
Lily grinned, and jumped back on his back and they were off again. After a while of silence since James was concentrating on where he stepped, Lily started chattering on about her life story.  
  
"I was four when I had my first 'magical' experience. I turned my older sister's hair into snakes like medusa because she was acting like one, sneaking around and such she scared me so much it just happened. Then when I was seven…"  
  
James listened contentedly as she got up to age eleven. Then they took a break, it was James who needed it. They ate a little bit and purposely ignored the topic of their situation. For a while it seemed like they were just two friends out for a camping trip and it had gone wrong and James ended up carrying Lily around. But that's not how it was, and it was constantly in the back of their minds.  
  
"I have an idea." James said as they got ready to start walking again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I give you my left shoe and you carry ME."  
  
"Ha, ha very funny James."  
  
"I thought so." James said grinning, and Lily once again climbed on his back.  
  
"My foot's freezing!" Lily said, James looked at her exposed toes, and listened to her sneezing, they were both getting sick, and James didn't have enough supplies or knowledge about being a medic wizard to help either of them out.  
  
"You're going to have to deal with it for a while longer, I don't think we're going to be making it anytime soon to the Hopkirks, especially since I'm carrying you on 4 hours of sleep." James informed her.  
  
"Ah, my trusty steed." Lily said patting his head, and hugging his neck.  
  
James snorted, thinking about his Animagi form a stag.  
  
"I'm no horse Miss Lily." James said, but after that Lily continued her life story talking about her first year of Hogwarts which was very entertaining.  
  
"I swear I thought the Giant Squid was going to eat me! It wasn't funny at all, so stop laughing!" Lily couldn't help but giggle her self; it was a funny story after all. Lily on her first day had fallen in the lake and the squid rescued her, but she had screamed her head off and tried to escape before she realized it was saving her.  
  
As Lily continued about her story, she told him everything from misadventures in detention, to being bored out of her mind. When she got to the end of seventh year, she stopped. Partly because she didn't like that part and partly because it was late and they were stopping for the night since they couldn't go on anymore.  
  
"I'm going to be in trouble with my boss when we finally get there." James said as he conjured two sleeping bags, and started a fire where they could warm up. They huddled under the sleeping bags, sneezing and coughing, James was better off then Lily who had been missing her shoes all day; was getting quite sick by then.  
  
"Yeah, they probably think little old me seduced you and we ran off to join the ranks of You-Know-Who." Lily joked.  
  
"Probably, my friends won't think that but the Daily Prophet will have a field day that one of their very own people kidnapped an Auror or something like that. No one knows what happened to us after all."  
  
"I don't think the other Death Eaters will think that, they might even be looking for me- I know one of them probably will be anyway." Lily said thoughtfully, thinking of Severus.  
  
"Who?" James asked hoping to get information out of her.  
  
"Well, I won't say his name, but he's a spy for your side if you can take that as a hint."  
  
"Really? And you knew about it and didn't turn him in?!"  
  
"Uh, no we have a deal going on, he doesn't tell everyone about me and I don't tell them about him; not that I would but this keeps me safe…well it did until now. When you tackled me last night."  
  
"Just doing my job." James said.  
  
"I know, I don't hold anything against you for that either."  
  
They talked for a while and James and Lily both felt like they'd known each other for years, not just a day. James started talking about his life as they sat staring up at the sky, on the damp ground in sleeping bags. (Separate ones mind you)  
  
The same thought kept repeating in James' head over and over. This might be the last night I ever get to talk to her. James was really starting to like her; they'd practically flirted the entire day, something he thought he'd never do with a Death Eater. James also couldn't help thinking I wonder if she likes me? Even if she did, it's not like we could date.  
  
They finally went to sleep side by side, too tired to care about the sneezing and coughing or the fact that they were enemies, and were supposed to want to kill each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James were up early, and ate a quick breakfast and headed on their way Lily once again was carried by James by piggy back. Lily was feeling sicker then she had the day before, and wasn't talking; she just rested her head on James' shoulder and dozed off as they walked, even though it wasn't all that comfortable of a place to sleep.  
  
Some time late in the afternoon, they were talking another break, when they heard voices coming from behind the trees. The voices were gruff and cold, they both recognized them as Death Eaters and James and Lily took cover.  
  
"James, don't do anything stupid." Lily whispered.  
  
"Same goes to you." James said, he was concentrating hard and thinking about what to do. Lily was straining to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"The Master said she and that Auror were right in this area." A cold voice said, Lily recognized it as Malfoy who her group leader. Voldemort separated his Death Eaters into groups keeping them organized although sometimes they would join up with each other.  
  
Then Lily heard a voice then made her some what relieved, but at the same time worried. "Are you SURE she's here? That Auror might have already taken her off some where and the foot prints DID disappear a long time ago! Lets just tell the Master they're gone it will save us a lot of trouble." It was indeed Severus; Lily hoped he led them away so she and James could escape so Lily could be taken off to be killed. Wait a second! IS that what I want!? No of course not, maybe I should- no I won't do that to James, I deserve to die for what I did and plus I know some stuff that could help the Ministry with it's fight against Voldemort.  
  
James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away as the two men came closer. James felt an extreme need to keep her safe, and he had every intention to. At least keep her safe from THEM anyway.  
  
"All right then, let's go tell the Master they disappeared, but he won't be happy that's for sure. Remember how hard he worked to get her to join in the first place?" Malfoy said that and James looked at Lily curiously but she looked away, she didn't like THOSE memories at all either. There were a lot of parts in her life she just tried to ignore.  
  
Malfoy and Severus disappeared and Lily felt relieved, as did James, and they continued on in a hurry, and they both had the same feeling they'd be back soon, and they needed to get on safe ground soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night since Lily and James were going at such a slow pace they had ended up once again not making it to their destination. They would be starting their third day 'together' the next morning and they needed to make it.  
  
James didn't feel safe staying out in the open that night, but he didn't have a choice. They were trapped out there, but James had a bad feeling something was going to happen that night and he was feeling uneasy as was Lily.  
  
During the night James was shaken awake by Lily.  
  
"Hm?" He said groggily and reached for his glasses.

  
"James, I hear people, lots of them- I think they're Death Eaters." Lily's voice was full of fear, she was more afraid for James then herself (of course). "What are we going to do?"  
  
James was instantly a wake and hiding their camp sight, "Come on Lily we're going to make a run for it, and your going to have to run with out a shoe!" James whispered loudly.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Lily said determined to not get James caught or for that matter herself.  
  
The two set off in a run and they could hear the Death Eaters walking quickly all around them.  
  
"James I don't remember telling you this- I figured you already knew, but I THINK, I'm not sure but I think You-Know-Who can track me, I wasn't sure because I don't have that little tattoo yet- but all the same I think he still can."  
  
"It would have been nice if you'd told me earlier but it's too late now, keep running as fast as you can!"  
  
Then by misfortune they ran straight into an apparating Death Eater. "Shit." James muttered.  
  
But Lily recognized the man; it must be her lucky minute. "Sev! Help, they're after me and James!" Lily whispered frantically.  
  
"Snape/ Potter!?" James and Severus asked at the same time. Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lily you need to get out of here, you do know Potter is planning on making you die don't you? Lils I don't want you to die, come on Potter can apparate! Potter, let her go free, she's the most innocent person in this mess." Severus started to plead for Lily's life.  
  
"Severus, it's okay, I'd rather die then go back there, and this is for the best, now could you do me a favor and lead THEM away."  
  
Severus sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "All right, go that way and run as fast as possible okay? You'll see a small house there, it belongs to an old muggle, he'll take you in- I think. None of the Death Eaters will go that way I promise you, now go quick." Lily looked at Severus sadly. Severus was wondering if he'd ever see her alive again. "Bye Lils."  
  
"Goodbye Severus, thanks."  
  
"Come on Lily." James said grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction Severus had told them to go. James didn't trust Severus it was a well known fact, but James could tell Lily and Severus were friends and that Severus was more then likely the spy and wouldn't do anything to hurt Lily. (Auror instincts)  
  
Lily and James were running quickly and made it to the Muggle's house unharmed. The old man took them in just like Severus said he would, and James saw a fire place which was perfect to contact the Ministry with- but something held him back. Or SOMEONE held him back and her name was Lily Evans, and the fact that James wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before he had to turn her in.  
  
Lily was talking to the old man (Bob Smith, what a common name) making up lies about how her and James had been camping and gotten lost and their stuff was shredded by a rabid bear. He believed the story in a millisecond.  
  
"You two can sleep in the extra bedroom; I hope you find it okay." Bob winked; his house was so small it was impossible to get lost in unless you were a caterpillar.  
  
James and Lily entered the bedroom and discovered there was only one bed, and since Lily was still under the binding spell it wasn't going to work if one of them was on the floor.  
  
"Did he get the impression we're a couple?" Lily asked staring at the bed.  
  
"I guess so." James said scratching his head; his thoughts were going in two different directions. The first he really wanted to sleep in the same bed as her, the second he wondered if he would do something he would regret if he had to sleep next to her alone for so long, with nothing between them such as a sleeping bag.  
  
Just then Bob entered the room with steaming cups of hot chocolate. "You two looked so sick, I figured you'd want these." Bob said and handed them each one and he left them alone again.  
  
They sat on the bed in silence drinking the hot chocolate. Lily finally said something to end the awkward silence. "Well, I feel better just drinking this."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Do you think he has any spare clothes, I feel dirty and maybe a shower even- no never mind that's not going to work." Lily said immediately.  
  
"Why not?" James asked not realizing why.  
  
"The binding spell, unless you feel like sharing a shower with me, I don't think we'll be getting clean any time soon." James blushed as Lily said this and it occurred to Lily that she wanted to ask him what he was thinking but decided it wasn't anything below PG-13. This made her blush as well.  
  
"Uh, I guess we might just have to-." James was cut off as once again Bob entered the room carrying clothes.  
  
"I thought you might want these since your own clothes were so dirty. I don't think they'll fit- too big, but I think they'll be all right."  
  
"Thank you." Lily said politely taking the clothes he handed her and once again Bob left for the last time that night. The two were silent again.  
  
"Well this is an awkward silence." James said finally.  
  
"Yeah, okay let's just change and get this over with, I'm freezing and desperately want clean clothes!" Lily exclaimed and they both ended up changing with their eyes closed into the baggy clothes Bob gave them  
  
"Um, Err are you tired, because I'm very ready to sleep." James said.  
  
"Uh, yeah- this is going to be weird going to bed with the enemy- not in THAT way." Lily corrected herself as James gave her an odd look.  
  
It turned out to be a very uncomfortable night for the both of them; they just laid there not moving at all- too afraid to say anything or make a move (on the enemy.)  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3--


	3. Chapter 3 Go Away Severus

*~*~*~*~*

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 3 Go Away Severus

The night wore on and Lily and James finally fell sleep.

At the time just before sunrise, when the sky is just a lighter shade a blue; Lily awoke to the sounds of someone at the window. Lily looked around groggily mumbled something and noticed just how close she'd gotten to James during the night. He'd even wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lily scooted away slightly, and peered out the window, and was instantly awake as she locked eyes with Severus Snape. Lily glared at him viciously, as he did her noticing James. Lily rolled her eyes as Severus pointed to James and did a gagging motion.

Severus pointed to his wand and did a motion and mouthed 'Where's your wand?'

Lily mouthed back, 'Confiscated.' Severus got the picture. 

Severus motioned for her to let him in, but Lily mouthed 'I can't.'

Severus gave her a questioning look.

Lily started to walk towards Severus and they watched James be magically pulled towards Lily, Severus nodded in understanding; then he walked off.

Lily was wondering what he was doing there, when he came in silently through the door, and they began whispering to each other.

"Severus what ARE you doing here?"

"I came to get you back-."

"Sev, you can't keep traitoring back and forth, it's not good for you!" Lily said grinning slightly, as did Severus.

"It's more like getting back at HIM." Severus whispered and nodded towards the sleeping James. 

"OH I see, you want to get him back for all those things he did to you back at Hogwarts! Really Severus that's very childish, and using me and in such a delicate situation!" Lily scolded; she sometimes just didn't understand that man.

"No, Lils, it's not like that- I don't want HIM taking advantage of you! I mean look at you two; he has complete power in this situation, steal his wand and let's go!"

"No, Severus, I don't want to go back there, I thought you were supposed to turn in Death Eaters, not help them." Lily said curtly.

"Lily, come on Potter, he's just using you- you don't know what the Daily Prophet has been putting out; if he comes back with you as his prisoner he's going to be promoted or transferred to an unspeakable! He'll do anything for it, I know him; he will. Lily just tell me the spell he has you under and I'll take it off and we can get out of here!" Severus whispered urgently.

"No Severus, he wouldn't do that and even if he did I don't care, I'm not going back there, no way in hell!" Lily whispered loudly, and James stirred in his sleep, and Lily froze since she was still right next to him. "Sev, get out before you get caught." Lily laid her head back on the pillow, and Severus sighed loudly.

"I didn't want to do this, but honestly- Potter, WAKE UP!" Severus said, and cast as spell so water poured on James' head, and James was immediately awake.

"SEVERUS!" Lily shrieked.

  
"Snape?" James asked groggily waking up. "What the hell?"

"Potter, good morning." Severus said hotly.

"I don't see why you're in such a mood, seeing that you woke ME up." James muttered, grumpily climbing out of bed as did Lily. "Don't you have some Death Eater meeting to get to?"

"Humph-." Severus opened his mouth to say something when Lily intervened.

"Quiet please, BOYS." Lily said to the two 20 year old men before her. "Stop acting like kids and Severus tell me what you're planning."

"I want to take you with me Lily, away from HIM." Severus growled.

"I told you I'm NOT going, if you get caught Severus-."

"I'll just say I'm saving you-."

"And get James in trouble? No, Severus leave right now I'm going I've decided what fate I want, and this is how it's going to be. I'm going to Azkaban, all right? Deal with it; I have."

"Oh, like it will do any harm to Mr. Perfect's reputation, but what will do something to it is if your caught sleeping with him-."

"Severus!" Lily said exasperated. "Out, out, out! Leave now, I don't need the temptation!" Lily shoved Severus out the door, and he glared at her and left. "Finally, that man is going to get me into trouble." Lily muttered as she laid back down.

"What did you mean by 'temptation'?" James asked.

Lily sighed, "It's just the fact that I don't really WANT to go to Azkaban, I mean who does? But he was giving me such a clear get away, he woke you up probably to see what you thought- or something. Severus is a complicated man."

"You got that right." James said lying down next to her. "We'll get to the ministry for sure today, so get some sleep."

Lily groaned and rolled over so she didn't have to look at him. They were quiet a few minutes until- "Lily, my hair's all wet."

"And?"

James groaned, "So is the bed."

Lily snorted, "Not my problem now is it?"

"It is too, you're the one who let Snape in."

"I did not; he came in all on his own!"

"All the same, my half of the bed is wet, so scoot over so I don't have to get wet."

"OH no you don't, you're all wet!" Lily said backing away from James who was getting closer. "Plus this makes me a bit uncomfortable."

"OH get used to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  


"Nothing just that I want to sleep AND stay dry." James said.

"Well, then we're sleeping on the floor." Lily said: it was early in the morning, she was tired and trying to think straight and talking to Severus was making her head hurt. So obviously she wasn't thinking so clearly, because she grabbed James' arm and pulled him down with her as she rolled off the bed, making him land right on top of her.

What a sticky situation, and who could be so kindly to walk in at that moment?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4--


	4. Chapter 4 Things Get Sticky

*~*~*~*~*

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

**Chapter 4 Things Get Sticky**

James and Lily fought to untangle themselves staring at Bob Smith who was grinning like an idiot. 

"Oh excuse me- I'll be leaving. I just heard noises- now I know why." Lily and James' jaws dropped as he left. How could he think that!? Oh I wonder, we were in quite a sticky situation… Lily thought to herself getting off the floor, she and James were both blushing a deep crimson.

"Lily since we're already awake- do you think we should go on ahead and leave? Maybe Bob has some shoes you can borrow." James said sitting exhaustedly next to Lily, who was lying down.

"Yeah, shoes would be nice." Lily said pulling her foot up towards her, so she could examine it, it had gotten slight tan considering how cold it was. "So are we going to start moving?" Lily said yawning.

"Yeah sure, the sooner the better, plus I don't want to stay in this guy's house any longer then I have to."

"All right, I'm just going to rest a few minutes okay?" Lily laid back down on the bed. James sat beside her and yawned. 

"Sure fine…I think I will too." James mumbled and soon both were fast asleep, ignoring the wetness at the top of their heads.

*~*~*~*~*

"Oh shit." James muttered waking up next to Lily at 10:00 in the morning; well at least he'd gotten some sleep. "Lily wake up." James said shaking Lily awake.'

"Go away Isabella, the report can wait." Lily mumbled smacking James awake, who grinned and started tickling her until she gave in. "Okay, okay I'm awake!" Lily squealed, "Damn I have to use the bath room- same routine?"

"Yup, I have to go too." 

The two had a plan for 'taking care of business' inside the house one would be up close against the door, while the other would go…Out in the forest they just turned away from each other…it was so embarrassing…

They were getting ready, and were talking. "So, who's Isabella?" James asked almost out of the blue.

"Oh-how'd you find out about her?"

"You thought I was her when I tried to wake you up."

"Oh." Lily's ears turned pink. "She's my room mate…she doesn't know I'm a death eater...We work together and such; if I were able to get out of this; I wouldn't have a place to live anyway." 

"Oh." James looked uncomfortable. I wish this whole mess would just go away. James thought looking at how sad Lily was, she tried to be happy and sometimes she was, as long as they ignored any talk about Voldemort.

They went to look for Bob to get shoes for Lily. "Bob, do you have any shoes I can possibly have?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Oh, sorry dear, all I have are these and they're on my feet." They looked down at Bob's shoes they were scraggily looking shoes that were falling apart; why had they even asked?

"That's okay thanks anyways." Lily sighed and looked at James giving him a look that said 'Looks-like-you're-carrying-me-again!'

"All right come on Lily we have to get moving if we want to get to the house soon." James said, and soon he and Lily were back on the trail; Lily on his back once again.

"So Potter, how does this whole- what happens to my life thing; work?"

"Oh, that…" James shifted Lily's weight and started to explain. "First they question you and get as much information as they can out of you; that takes a while, and then you go to a trial." James left out the part about Dementors being around; though the Dementors had been acting oddly lately and he him self and others weren't feeling safe keeping the prisoners with them.

"Is all this at the Headquarters?" 

James didn't like this conversation, it reminded him of the fact that Lily would be sent off to Azkaban and would most likely die, and at such a young age, she seemed so innocent. James for the first time since he'd met her tried to make plans to get her out of their situation; something he could get in serious trouble for.

"Yes all of it is, but there are different parts to the headquarters…dungeons, offices, all sorts of things, it's a confusing place." James finally said. Lily sighed and rested her head on James' shoulder breathing in the 'James' scent she was really starting to like. "Now changing the subject to something different…"

"Hats." Lily suggested out of the blue. 

"The sorting hat!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"That sorting hat sure was weird; I can still remember what it said to me…" Lily was thinking back to a time which seemed so long ago…

~11 year old Lily's sorting~

A younger Lily was standing behind a girl named Isabella Patil, whose twin brother was standing next to her too. (A/N Patil family has a twin thing okay?) She'd met the two of them on the train. They were about to walk in to the Great Hall to be sorted.

"Which house do you plan on getting in?" Isabella asked.

"I'm don't care too much; Ravenclaw sounds fine to me, Gryffindor too." Lily answered. "How about you?"

"I really want Ravenclaw, but my brother wants Gryffindor- I don't want to be separated from him, but maybe if you go to Ravenclaw with me it won't be so bad."

"Yeah, it'd be great to have someone I know there." Lily agreed, and then the new first years were being escorted into the Great Hall. Lily hated being stared at; she couldn't stand being the center of attention. She didn't like the fact that people were staring at her, and judging her by her looks. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

Lily walked near a table of anxious kids; four boys were trying to start a chant of "Hungry, Hungry!" But were failing as, no one would join them. Lily later learned they were the famous Marauders, who made school a lot more enjoyable with their pranks on the Slytherins.

Soon Lily was watching kids be called out to be sorted, and sooner then she would like her name was called. 

A Professor placed the hat on her head, and Lily almost fell over with shock that it had started talking to her.

Ah, Lily Evans, my, my you've got ambition to do well, but Slytherin doesn't suit your personality. Your fairly loyal and have a good amount of patience, just not enough for Hufflepuff. You have bravery, but I can sense that you have daring and good Gryffindor virtue, but you seem like you'd be perfect for Ravenclaw. You love learning, and seem wiser then the rest and can be witty whilst in a tight spot. Though if you're in Gryffindor, your future will be easier, oh you don't mind a challenge? All right then. Yes, yes I think that will do- 

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat finally shouted, and Lily felt relieved beyond belief that it was over. She went to the table that was applauding her, and took a seat beside a boy in her year. Later she was joined by Isabella and was sad to see her brother (Patrick) be sorted into Gryffindor although he was grinning, he waved at them and sat down.

"I knew that was going to happen." Isabella said with a sigh. "You see in my family, we always have twins I'm afraid to have children for that very reason. And whenever they are enrolled in Hogwarts they are put into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw- always separated. I've been expecting it, but it still makes me upset."

"I can't wait to start schooling; do you think I'll do well?" Lily said changing the subject.

"Yeah, if you study hard."

"I'm nervous, I might not be any good at magic at all, and fail and have to go back to the muggle world!" Lily said worriedly.

"Yeah right, the worst that can happen is they expel you. And that's only if you do something terrible- oh look at Patrick, he's talking to a bunch of people already! That house is easily the most out going." Isabella once again changed the subject to her brother….

~Back to the future!~

"The sorting hat said your future would be easier if you were in Gryffindor?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's bothered me all these years, I talked about it with Isabella, but she said and I quote 'Lily girl, you worry to much'. I wonder if maybe, if I'd been in Gryffindor if I'd still be- where I am now, you know…being a death eater."

"Maybe, maybe not; but you're friends with the Patils?" James asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, Isabella's my best friend- she knows almost everything about me, though she's suspected something about this the whole time; she doesn't know- unless she read the Daily Prophet. Her brother and I dated for a short while in fifth year, but last time I checked he was dating this pretty Ravenclaw a year older then me- I forget her name, but Isabella said they are planning to get married and such. I'd hoped to see him get married, but that's not likely now…"

James hated hearing her sad, and tried to change the subject again. "You want to hear about my sorting? It's quite a funny story; I think it will go down in history as the best sorting ever!"

"Sure why not?"

~James at 11 years old in line for the sorting~

"Sirius!" James whispered loudly to his best friend who seemed preoccupied in poking a rather slimy haired boy with his wand.

"Hm, what?" Sirius asked coming to his senses.

"Remember?" James asked reminding him of the plan to just plain scare everyone around them.

"OH yeaaah." Sirius whispered back, and then Sirius spoke up LOUDLY. "Did you hear that to get sorted, you have to make up a spell and if it works and pleases these…judges, you are placed in the house of your choice Gryffindor being the best, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and then the lowly Slytherins."

"R-really?" I boy with blondish hair stuttered looking at them. (Peter)

"Yup, that's what my dad said!" James said, giving this theory a look of believability. Really his dad had told him how they really got sorted, but James and Sirius loved getting people worked up.

So pretty soon all the first years, were scared to death and wondering how to create a spell…

When they found out what you REALLY had to do, they were relieved, and actually Sirius and James had done them a favor. Now the sorting hat seemed trivial and easy compared to what they had thought, but a few of them (future Slytherins) didn't like it at all and soon hated the two boys, who frankly didn't care at all.

When "Black, Sirius" Was called, Sirius was grinning and waved to the crowd like he was a movie star, and blew kisses at the head girl, who VERY surprisingly- blushed.

Sirius sat on the stool, and while James had no idea what was going on inside, they were all very shocked when the hat started laughing! Sirius grinned proudly at himself, and was soon announced a Gryffindor.

Sirius started making faces at James as he waited in line- that's how Sirius acted when he was nervous…Like an idiot.

James was getting bored waiting for his name to be called and starting where Sirius left off—he began to annoy Snape. Finally (Much to the relief of Snape) his name was called.

James had the hat plopped on his head, and barely had it on his had before he was announced a Gryffindor as well. The Gryffindor table cheered and James made his way over and sat next to Sirius and Remus Lupin who Sirius had been talking to for a few minutes while they waited. Remus was quiet but friendly. Their conversation was then joined by Peter Pettigrew…

~Back to the Future~

"Peter Pettigrew?" Lily asked, the name seemed familiar…hadn't Death Eaters spoken of him?

"You know him? He's one of my best friends, a Marauder of course." James said, "Let's stop for a break, I'm beginning to lose feeling in my legs."

Lily slid from James' back and James conjured two chairs and they ate a small snack. James was rubbing his feet, which were a bit blistery from walking so much and it made Lily feel guilty.

As the two sat there with James massaging his feet still; the two both felt the eeriness of being watched. Both felt it, but neither said anything to the other. 

"Let's keep walking." James said trying to keep the edge from his voice. Being an Auror he had instincts on things…Maybe that was why he trusted Lily so easily; he knew she was a good person. 

Lily nodded and they continued walking, well James continued walking, Lily continued to be carried.

They were both very aware of their surroundings, and kept a wary eye on the slightest movements. While they were doing this they couldn't help but notice how the forest path became harder to decipher, and it was getting darker- both because the trees were denser and because a rain storm was hovering above them. 

Yet another obstacle for the two travelers…

As the day wore on, James took more and more breaks, and Lily felt horrible for making him carry her, but he never complained. She suggested walking, but he turned her down and said he didn't mind.

The feeling of being watched never went away, and the two were becoming more edgy as night started to fall upon them- along with a light drizzle of rain.

"How much FARTHER?" Lily whined, she was tired, he was tired and a nice jail cell sounded fine to her at the moment, compared to being wet, followed and scared by a creepy forest that seemed to be less muggle- and more wizard. 

This thought was proved true as they saw a Worky fly on to a branch nearby them. A Worky is a small creature 8 inches tall with wings of gold (like a snitch) and a silver body and along with the regular feathers it has poisonous spikes that fly out when it feels threaten. This probably would have been the worst of their problems, if neither of them had known nothing about care of magical creatures, because this particular specimen is attracted to yet another creature- a dark creature, and when Lily and James saw this Worky, they were both ready to run in the other direction, and Lily was wondering if they'd taken the wrong path to get to the Hopkirks. 

"James, that's a WORKY!" Lily whispered loudly in his ear. 

"I know, I know!" James whispered back, both had fear creeping up in them.

"Do you KNOW what creature Workys are attracted to!?" Lily asked trying to squelch the terror that was erupting inside her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5--


	5. Chapter 5 Arachanubas

*~*~*~*~*~*

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 5 Arachanubas 

Lily and James whirled around into the direction of the growl and saw something they never wanted to see again.

It was eight feet tall, 4 feet wide, scaly, black, slimy, two fangs that were three inches long, eight legs with 6inch razor sharp claws sticking out of them, a member of the spider family and eats its victims in its nest. It was an Arachanuba. It always stuck out in your memory because of the way it ate its prey- first it wrapped you up in a sticky material so you couldn't move, but were still breathing, then it bit off your head. 

Lily was never much of a screamer, and her lungs were well rested, maybe that was why her scream was so loud, and managed to annoy the monster before them. 

James being the Auror that he is; quickly dropped Lily and started to run in the opposite direction of the monster not caring that he probably wasn't on the path and hoped Lily followed him, but Lily didn't have her shoe and stepped on a rock and tripped, and since she was bound to James he was brought magically back to her.

Lily could only think of her fear, and the terrible fate ahead of her. She could hardly think straight, let alone think of an escape! 

Before they could do anything they were both whacked with gobs of sticky ness, and the Arachanuba came over to them, and if it could Lily swore it was grinning. It picked them up and carried them to its nest. This was up in a tree, 15 feet of the ground. 

James was trying his hardest to get to his wand, but the sticky substance had quickly dried and now it felt like brick and it was almost impossible to move. The situation seemed hopeless.

James looked at Lily, he could see her face- and she was still screaming bloody murder. James was trying to keep calm so he could get out of there. Although James had heard of plenty encounters with the Arachanuba; he'd never heard any survivor stories. So maybe he and Lily could be the first. They could be on Chocolate Frog Famous Wizard Cards, and on them it would say "First Survivors of Arachanuba!" it would be in all the papers. James looked around for something he could use. 

He really couldn't see much of anything. The nest they were in was covered with the same black goo, that was on him self. James tried to move his legs and arm, but failed. 

Lily wasn't looking for an escape; she was trying to get all the fear that had crept inside her; out. Her screaming was making her hoarse, so finally she stopped and started watching what the monster was doing. 

As James looked around the nest he saw something sickening, and he prayed Lily didn't look above her, because right above her head was a headless body- more like its skeleton. It gave James the creeps just looking at it. What to do, what to do!? James thought getting desperate for something to do. 

James' mind went back to Professor Kettleburn's class, 5th year. 

_ "The Arachanuba saves its prey to eat until the moon is high in the sky and only at night. So I suppose it doesn't eat on the new moon. Nobody knows why it chooses to eat at this hour, it just does. So you'll be lucky if it catches you right a night fall and mind you that is the only time it can catch you. It is a night creature…"_

James grinned slightly in relief; he had a few hours until he had to really be worried. The monster on the other hand was looking bored as it stared up at the sky- the moon couldn't be seen! It was cloudy and rainy! 

As if an answered prayer- it began to pour down rain. It drowned out Lily's whimpers (that had been killing him in emotional pain) and soaked him, and while being soaked the rain softened the substance that held them.

James grinned, and looked at Lily who had obviously noticed too, she was trying to get away. James was having trouble getting loose, the black stuff was thick, and made it hard to get to what he wanted- his wand.

Lily was having more trouble then him, she had noticed the skeleton above her head, and her screams carried to him, even through the rain pouring into his ears. 

The two struggled for hours with the black bondings, and were feeling distressed, as the rain poured on them, and the moon got higher in the sky. They couldn't see it, and either could the Arachanuba, but Lily and James had a feeling it would just know when it was time to…eat them.

The rain was slowing down, when James finally was loose enough that he could reach his wand. He grabbed it, and while the Arachanuba wasn't looked directly at him, stunned it. 

He leapt to his feet- tripping over the clumps of black stuff in the process and climbed over to Lily who was still in a mess. 

"James- help, help, help, help, help!" Lily whimpered, panicked and keeping her eyes on the Arachanuba. James started to pull the black stuff off Lily, who was pleading with him to go faster.

"I'm going as fast as I can Lily, don't worry." James said soothingly and Lily surprisingly Lily stopped whining. 

"James Potter if I die here- I'd like you to tell my parents I love them and tell my sister- to shove a broom up her ass." Lily grinned at him, and that made him know she was joking, and knew they were going to escape.

The Arachanuba was coming out of its state of stupor, when Lily was free.

Now after a bad experience, some people are emotionally…how do I say this; well you all know what I'm talking about. Lily was the type of person who needed a hug. So as soon as she was free she gave James a hug. 

He wanted to hold her forever, but the Arachanuba was waking up and so they hurried out of there. Climbing out of a nest 15 feet in the air isn't easy, but Lily and James did it in record time.

They got down, chose a direction (since they had no idea where they were) and took off running like the wind.

They didn't stop running for a long time, finally they collapsed in a clearing where they weren't any trees. They looked around once they'd caught there breath, and discovered there was a large house sitting smack dab in the middle of the clearing.

"The Hopkirks!" James shouted, pointing.

Lily looked at the house and her heart dropped. From one danger to another she thought miserably. "All right let's get going." She said and they started trudging toward the house. 

"Err Lily?" James said stopping their walk.

"Yeah?" 

"I hate to do this- but since you're a death eater and everything- they're going to want you to be- restrained."

"Oh." The two had to stop while Lily was once again bonded by straps, and James took the binding charm off. James felt strangely empty with out it. 

"I'm really sorry Lily, really I am." James said looking at her as he floated her towards the house.

"Really? Aren't you supposed to hate me, and want to kill anyone like me?" Lily asked getting angry.

"Uh, yeah- but-." James stuttered, he had something he wanted to say but Lily was making it difficult.

"James, really we're on different sides of this "war" as some people call it. We can't be friends, or anything else. I don't want to make you feel sorry for me. I'm going to Azkaban, your taking me, and that's that okay?" Lily said, but her thoughts were a different story. This is so unfair! I finally meet a nice guy, who's sweet, funny, smart; perfect for dating, and we're enemies! No fair! 

James looked hurt, but tried to hide it as best he could by looking away. Lily felt like her heart was being ripped apart, slowly. 

"Fine, if that's the way you want it-." James started.

"Yes." Lily said firmly. The rest of the trip was silent, they entered the Hopkirks house and were met by Hanie, she was a bit older then James and when she saw Lily her eyes popped out.

"Oh my God! You're alive!" She screamed at James and ushered him inside. "What the Hell happened? OH you have to tell me!"

"Hanie, all I need is your fire place and some floo powder; I have to get the prisoner to headquarters." James said the word prisoner, like some swear word.

Hanie led them into her living room, all the while rambling about how they were in the news- ("Top story everyday! No one knew where you were; they thought You-Know-Who had gotten you!") Lily was surprised that they were in the news and all the wild theories they had come up with. The one that stood out the most in her mind was one that said she'd seduced him and gotten him to trade to the Dark Side. Lily could never do that- it wasn't of her nature.

James bid Hanie a VERY fast good bye and went through the fire by floo, and arrived at the Ministry Headquarters. As soon as they got there they were met by a rush of workers who whisked Lily off away from James, who looked disappointed to see her go. 

James was confronted by Sirius, Remus and Peter who clobbered him with manly hugs. All were very relieved to see James alive. 

"Honestly you guys think she could have killed me? How could you doubt my power?" James said pretending to be hurt, but at the same time looking in the direction Lily had been taken.

"No of course not, uh James- what's all that stuff on you?" Remus asked noting the black smudges up and down James; it had clung to his clothing like dry mud.

James tried to change the subject. "What are you guys all doing here so late?"

"We wanted to see you if you came by- we thought you were DEAD!" Sirius told him, "Now what is the black stuff- it's disgusting!"

"Oh, I had a run in with an Arachanuba." James said as casually as he could. He didn't feel like telling them the whole story that had happened only a few short hours ago. James quickly recounted what had happened, and his friends were shocked that he'd escaped alive. James wasn't into the story at all his thoughts had wandered…

James was worried about Lily- he knew she was going off to have a very- "Pleasant" meeting with Dementors, he hadn't warned her about it, he figured she knew. The Dementors would keep her in check when she went places. Keep her chained at all times. An all out horrible experience. James hated the Dementors, and the thought that they had Lily made him feel sick. She would be questioned very soon, probably by Arabella Figg. He wondered if he'd ever see her again…

"Earth to James Potter, Earth to James Potter!" Sirius was saying waving his hands in front of James' face like a maniac and finally James snapped out of his thoughts of Lily. 

"Oh Sorry, I was just thinking is all." James said, but his friends weren't stupid.

"Uh James did something happen? I know it was a while you were gone- what? Four days?" Remus asked.

(A/n I don't know if that's right, I sort of lost track…)

"Yeah, so?" James asked rudely.

"What Mr. Moony is trying to say is- do you have feelings for the little Death Eater or what?" Sirius put in. 

James' mouth dropped open in shock. What are they thinking!? Of course not, not Lily- sweet, smart, funny, beautiful- DEATH EATER! I don't like her of course not. James told himself. 

"No I don't like her, but she wasn't as bad as I thought she would be…" James' voice trailed off.

"Did she t-tell you things?" Peter asked nervously.

"Some things, but not a lot, she didn't like talking about it.' James answered.

"Probably because she didn't want her master to mistrust her." Sirius muttered. 

"I actually don't think she's a bad person- she just got tangled up in a mess of some sorts." James said thoughtfully.

"You could be right James, but I'm telling you it's not likely at all." Remus said, shaking his head at his friend.

"It's true then, she seduced you!" Sirius announced loudly and several ministry workers looked his way.

"Shut up Sirius!" James shouted. "I don't like her, she didn't seduce me- we just talked!" James said quieter.

"Uh huh, right…" Sirius said. 

"Come on James you need to get some sleep it looks like you haven't slept it days! Well you probably haven't, but anyway you need sleep." Remus told his friend, who truly hadn't had much sleep that week.

"Yeah, I'm tired but-." James stopped himself from saying 'I don't think I could sleep', he would be too busy worrying about Lily. True she'd kind of told him off, it couldn't change how he felt for her. It's only friendship. James told himself firmly. Though a small voice in his head said there was more. 

"Come on Prongs, it's off to bed!" Sirius said, and his friends all apparated to James' flat. 

"Ah, home sweet home- damn it stinks! Sirius what did you do!?" James asked looking around his home- it was covered in trash.

"OH don't have a fit!" Sirius said and cast a quick spell and all the trash was cleared away.

"Thanks." James said flatly and fell on his couch where surprisingly he fell straight asleep. Remus Sirius and Peter looked on at their friend and left him there to go into the kitchen to talk.

They sat around the kitchen table wondering what had happened; James had seemed reluctant to talk about it. 

Finally Sirius voiced what they were thinking. "What do we do? I think he really likes her!"

"I don't know, most likely nothing. He'll get over her-."

"What if he loves her?" Sirius asked.

"How can you fall in love with someone within a few days?" Peter piped up.

"You can Pete, I just hope James didn't, or he's in for a world of pain." Remus said shaking his head in pity for his friend.

"Yeah, it would suck to have some one you cared about go to Azkaban." Sirius said. (A/N winces as she writes)

Remus shuddered. "Those Dementors give me the creeps; they are definitely on the dark side." 

"And yet they handle Death Eaters." Sirius said chuckling softly.

"So do you know when they're taking James in for questioning?" Peter asked. (A/n what an intelligent question!)

"Probably tomorrow morning. I bet they've already started questioning Lily. I still can't believe she was a Death Eater, she was so sweet in school." Sirius said.

"I know, everyone liked her- even Snape!" Remus said laughing at the memory of Snape.

"Really?" Sirius and Peter asked, totally appalled.

"Yeah, he was head over heels for her- I wouldn't be surprised if he followed her into becoming a Death Eater!" Remus laughed, and soon they all apparated to their homes, except Sirius who lived there.

*~*~*~*~*~*

~Ministry Headquarters, a cell in the basement~

Lily looked around her, and she felt despair. She saw a few familiar Death Eaters who were getting ready to be sentenced, the same ones from the night she'd gotten caught. 

Lily all of a sudden felt fear and sadness sweep over her, and knew immediately that a Dementor had come to collect her. 

Actually it was two of them.

They entered the place where Lily was held, and picked her up by her arms, and tugged her to follow them.

Lily whimpered as all her horrible memories hit her; again and again. 

Her mind drifted to the night Voldemort had finally caught up to her: the worst night of her life. Then to the memory of the Arachanuba and being captured by James then surprisingly saying good bye to him. It hadn't been much of a goodbye anyway.

Lily had only been in the cell for an hour, she was tired but couldn't sleep in there. So when she entered the questioning room she didn't notice the familiar face of Dumbledore sitting there along with Arabella Figg, the questioner. 

She did however notice the vile of Veritaseum sitting on the table. 

Lily gulped; she heard that those potions were painful. Lily fought the tears stinging her eyes, and the Dementors forced her into a chair and then left the room. Lily hadn't noticed they had chained her into the chair as well.

"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked her calmly, he showed compassion in his eyes, but Lily barely noticed it- because of the fact that she was overly tired and scared out of her wits.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"We would like your cooperation for this, please." He said and Arabella appeared with the potion in her hand and gave it to Lily who drank it willingly, but quickly regretted it.

Lily felt a burning feeling go down her throat like fire. Then it entered her system, and Lily lost all control of what she could and could not say. Lily felt helpless and vulnerable in this state, and wanted it to end, but it went on. 

It's a miserable feeling having no control over your self. Lily looked drowsily up and Arabella.

"What's your name?" Arabella asked.

"Lillian Mary-Ann Evans the 4th." Lily answered- her family was big on tradition.

"Good."

"Are you a Death Eater?" 

"Yes."

"What is you prisoner number?"

Lily didn't know this, but somehow it came right out of her mouth. "122587." 

"It seems to be working Professor, would you like to have a go?" Arabella asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6--


	6. Chapter 6 Truth Hurts

*~*~*~*~*

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 6 Truth Hurts

Professor Dumbledore looked at Lily and he saw that Lily's emerald eyes were glowing with fear. He looked down in pity at her; he suspected that there was something big behind the reason she was a Death Eater, and that's why he was here. There was no better questioner then Albus Dumbledore. 

Lily if she could have would have run out of the room- or screamed; she was having trouble picking what to do- what if he found out. What if he found out what she'd done; that she'd given in to the Dark Lord just because she was too wimpy to save her own life; and her parents; maybe if she was lucky, he'd like that fact that she'd done it for her parents. But that fact that her own life had been on the line as well, might make him think differently then she wanted.

"Now, Miss Evans- as long as you don't fight the potion, everything will be okay and you won't get hurt. The past questions were simple enough- I hope these are the same. Miss Figg I apologize, but I have some rather… secretive questions to ask her- dealing with unspeakables and spies for us; the Order of the Phoenix, and I cannot let you know."

"Oh right of course." Arabella retreated from the room; Professor Dumbledore did several silencing charms before starting.

Dumbledore faced Lily and sat directly across from her in a chair. 

"Now Lily is it true you are friends with a one Severus Snape?"

"Yes." Easy enough Lily thought.

"Do you know of his position with the good side and the dark?" He asked, his blue eyes bore into her emerald ones, and she felt guilt sink into her soul.

"Yes."

"Please tell me what."

"I know that he's a spy for the good side, he takes all the information he can get from the Dark Lord and his subjects and reports it to you. He talks about the new comers to the Dark Force and he talked about me." Lily said quickly and numbly and against her free will. "I know that he hates dealing with the Death Eaters- he told me so." Lily's brain stopped making her send information about the subject and no more came from her mouth.

"Are you friends with Severus?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever done anything to maybe traitor off the good side?"

"Yes." Lily herself was wondering what it was; Dumbledore looked at her curiously and noticed her confused expression.

"What was that?"

"He tried to save me, when I was with James Potter." 

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Severus has feelings for you doesn't he?"

Lily once again had no idea what she was talking about, but yet her mind knew what she was and it all came out. "He doesn't want to, but he does. He prefers me as a friend more then a lover, but he can't help himself. He was jealous that I was alone with James for so long."

Lily could feel herself blushing deeply under Dumbledore's gaze. His eyes twinkled and she feared what he would ask her next.

The question didn't come.

"How did you become a Death Eater?" It could have been worse Lily thought.

"Voldemort asked me to join him." Lily said, the details were left out, since it wasn't forced from her.

"Did you want to?" Lily once again felt Dumbledore's honest eyes boring into her's and she wanted to get away. Lily didn't want to answer this question it was too painful. Tears burned her eyes and she looked away. Pain erupted in her throat and the answer came out.

"No."

Dumbledore's eyes flickered with pity for her. Lily let a tear slip and he knew there was more to the story, and was bound to find out.

Lily somehow managed to find her real voice. "Please, Professor don't make me answer this!" Lily pleaded, it was such an awful memory, she hated to relive it, even in her mind and imagine saying it out loud when she'd never told anyone…Except Severus, wouldn't he have already told Dumbledore? "Hasn't Severus told you? He knows, ask him- don't make me say it…again!"

"Severus told me, a little bit, but he said he'd made a promise to you and didn't want to break it. He only told me you were the most innocent Death Eater he'd met and that you shouldn't be arrested, I had hoped you'd come forward and say so and join as a spy, but what do you have to say to that?"

"The Master was keeping watch on me- at all times, every time I visited some one I was almost always accompanied, he knew I could easily turn spy. Besides" Lily said unwillingly once more, "I couldn't risk it." Lily shivered at the memories of big creepy men following her to Three Broom Stick's and every other time she wanted to have fun. She'd felt like a prisoner- and now she truly was one.

"What were the risks Miss Evans?" He asked kindly, especially since they were enemies-even more then her and James. Oh how I wish I could just go to bed! Lily thought thinking of her nice comfy bed at her apartment.

"I couldn't risk him killing my parents; or myself." Lily said finally as the same burning feeling entered her throat and the pain became unbearable.

"So, Voldemort tricked you into this…situation?"

"Yes."

"How, what EXACTLY did he do?" Dumbledore emphasized the word 'exactly' as if to say every detail you remember. "How did it all come about?" 

Lily took a deep breath, and fought with all her might against saying what Dumbledore had just asked her. Her throat burned, and boiled with pain- forcing the truth out. No Please! Lily thought desperately, she wanted to scream but was too afraid that if she did the truth would leave her. Her mind started pounding, she felt like she was being squished between two slabs of concrete. The pain increased, and Dumbledore could easily see her fight with the truth potion. She couldn't fight anymore, no matter how good a fighter she was in duels, when it came to inside pain and Arachanubas, she was useless. Lily let out a blood curdling scream in defeat, and a large breath of air was released from her as the truth and memories began to flow out.

~Last Few Months of Seventh Year~

Lily; having enough stress with being Head Girl, having NEWTS soon, and Isabella begging for homework help; Lily was ready to explode with frustration when she received the first note.

Isabella had just left Lily, and she was alone in her dorm finishing an essay; when a midnight owl flew in straight through the window. The told her things…weird things about herself.

Such as: Lily Evans- are you parents name's really Trent and Morgan Evans?

At first Lily had thought it was just a joke. Then the notes seemed more personal…they knew what she'd put on her homework essay, they'd known she'd gone to snog with her boyfriend from Hufflepuff in an empty classroom late one night- something Isabella hadn't even known.

The stress built up on Lily, and the notes told her of the power she had and even though she was just a simple muggleborn, she would be a wonderful tribute to the Dark Side; at that Lily had freaked and had desperately wanted to tell someone, but she didn't want to endanger anyone else. So she said nothing. 

The mysterious notes; she had decided were most likely from Voldemort, so Lily made sure she never went anywhere alone. Never. 

She graduated with high honors, and with a perfect record she had a job lined up for her at the Daily Prophet. They'd liked her writings and she would start straight away. 

Her parents gave her some starting off money as a graduation present and she and Isabella had gotten an apartment together.

Late one night Lily (who had to take floo home since she couldn't apparate) had discovered at her office that she'd forgotten to fill up her stock of it; she was close by a shop that sold some and decided to walk there. It was the worst mistake of her life.

Lily had tugged on her cloak, since it had been a cold winter day, and left without too much thought of it.

She hated being alone; at night and with all the killings and the notes, that kept appearing whenever she was alone. They always knew when she was alone.

Lily had thought she was lucky it had been such a nice day outside, and walked along as the dark set about her. She was getting nearer to her destination, when someone apparated beside her and before she could say 'Help'; she been tied up magically and lifted over a large man's shoulder. He wore a long cloak that covered his face, and she knew at once he was a Death Eater.

Since she was tied up she couldn't scream since she'd been gagged- or she would have. She'd struggled and fought and found her wand was missing. She felt vulnerable with out it, and hoped someone would save her; she was wrong.

The man carried her for a great distance before setting her down, in an empty house. A poof of dust clouded around her when she moved. The man stood a distance away from her and suddenly a disgusting looking man walked into the room, with a sickening grin on his face: Voldemort. 

Lily felt even more fear enter her mind, and she'd thought for sure he wanted to kill her, after all she was muggleborn and he hated muggles and anyone who had anything to do with them.

"Ah, Miss Evans have you been receiving my lovely little notes I sent specifically to you?"

Lily's eyes widened and she forced herself not to panic. He levitated her to a chair and sat her in it, he released her bindings and let her just sit there: Lily was shocked.

"W-What do you want with me?" Lily asked nervously as she finally found her voice.

"I my dear want you to join me- if you haven't figured it out already." He hissed. 

Lily gulped, "Sorry, but I have too much to do with out a whole Death Eater thing hovering over my head."

"I won't let the muggle loving fool- Dumbledore," He spat, "Get to you first, I'll have you on my side or have you dead at my feet." Lily wondered where her wand was, and saw the icky looking Death Eater holding it, along with his own. "So, what do you say?"

"No." Lily said firmly, she'd prefer not to kill innocent people in her spare time and deal with it this way.

"I'm sorry you feel that way; Lily we can give you power. Anything you want! I could care less about you, but I know what you're made of, even though some can't see it; I do. You're a powerful witch, and I hear you're imperious curses are wonderful. They could do us a lot of good- keep those ministry people out of the way…We could have a lot of fun. Still say no?"

Lily nodded numbly and braced for her death; but Voldemort didn't give up that easily. 

His eyes flashed in anger. "Maybe I'll give you a taste of the pain you'll feel if you don't join me. Crucio!" Lily screamed in pain, as her body collapsed off her chair and onto the floor; it went on like this for a while before he let her go. 

Lily was panting for air, and just lay still on the floor, while he continued to talk.

"Will you join me now?"

"No." Lily said shakily. Voldemort kicked her in the stomach repeatedly, before giving her a hand and helping her to her feet. Make up you're mind! Lily thought angrily.

Lily hated it when he touched her, but she couldn't very well ask him to stop. He grabbed hold her arm and looked at her closely. She started into his black, dead eyes. His pale flaky looked like it might crumble at any touch. His dead eyes had only one emotion in them that she could decipher: Hate. It was probably all he felt. 

He touched her face with a dry hand, and Lily felt disgusted and prayed he didn't do anything too bad to her. She'd rather die- or maybe even join his side.

"You love your parents don't you?" He asked staring into her emerald eyes that shone with hate, disgust- and a lot of fear.

"Y-yes." Lily answered uncertain as to where this was going.

"Would you like it if I killed them?"

"No." Lily said, trying to fight the tears that welt up in her eyes.

"Then I suggest you join me, or else you won't be having anymore of those long talks with your mother or those walks you love having with you father anymore." He grinned evilly at her, and reading her mind he said, "I know everything about you Lily."

Lily tried to get out of his grip, but it seemed like he had a super hero power, that made him impossible to escape from.

"Join me?"

"No!" Lily cried out.

"Out of here Malfoy!" He ordered the Death Eater who had been standing silently in the corner and the Malfoy scampered away like a frightened rabbit. He looked at Lily, and noticed that more fear shone in her eyes then before.

"P-please don't!" Lily said, trying once again to get away from him; his grip grew stronger, and his sickening grin was on his face again.

"I know what you're afraid of Lily." He said, and placed his revolting dry lips on hers, and she bit his lip- hard. "Bitch!" He said, as he felt blood drip down to his clean robes. Lily glared, and tried to escape but he kept a strong grip on her. "You really are a good fighter." He said a wicked grin on his face, as he pushed her into the wall, touching her in a way that made her hit him and scream bloody murder. "Now will you join me?" He asked. "You're parents' lives are on the line, and your own life, do you still not want to join, if you don't I kill you, but not before I have you watch them die." He held her against the wall and licked her neck. 

Lily made her decision. "Yes." She said quietly, "I'll join you- don't hurt them please!?"

"As long as you are on my side, nothing will come to harm them." He said and stepped away from her, looking slightly disgusted with her, but amused and the terrified look on her face. "You will come to be loyal to me, until then I'll always keep someone around for you- to get to know." He grinned, and left the room and Malfoy reappeared and took Lily home, all the while explaining what was what, and that he would be the leader of the group she now belonged in.   
  


When Lily got home, she'd cried the whole night. 

~Present Time~

Dumbledore watched as the young woman sobbed, and he could tell it was a painful memory, and almost wished he hadn't asked her about it. 

"Thank you for telling me that Miss Evans, you now have a better chance of making it out of this place alive." He gave her a small smile, before leaving the room and Arabella entered the room; and began asking her more questions- they didn't find out much more then they already knew. It was all boring stuff about knew attacks and plans they had.

Will they let Lily go, she was taken by Dementors back to her cell and she fell instantly asleep on the rickety bed. It wasn't until then, that her mind drifted to a certain Auror that she knew…

*~*~*~*~*~*

James had just woken up from an uneasy sleep, he immediately thought of Lily- and then he remembered they'd gotten to the Ministry already and she was probably hanging around Dementors. 

James sighed heavily before trudging into the kitchen, where he discovered a head had just appeared in the fire.

"Ah! James, how are you?" James' eyes widened as he saw his old Headmaster's head, floating in his fire.

"Uh, just fine." James stuttered. "What do you need?"

"I want to speak with you at the Ministry Headquarters, how soon can you be there?"

"20 minutes, I need some time to get ready." 

"All right see you then."

James hurriedly got dressed and took a shower; he was just about to apparate, when it finally occurred to him that whatever Dumbledore had to say to him was probably about Lily. He wanted to make sure she was okay, and if possible they'd found out something from Lily that was helpful and if she wouldn't have to go to Azkaban after all. James could only hope.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily, on the other hand was still asleep, and was about to receive a very unexpected visitor…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7--


	7. Chapter 7 Imprisonment

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 7 Imprisonment 

Lily was asleep in her private cell, her fellow Death Eaters surrounding her, in their own tortures almost identical to hers.

It was a place between dreams or more likely nightmares and reality. While they slept they would dream of all the horrors or upsetting experiences they'd gone through, meaning they were dreaming the reality of what they'd lived in the past, but sometimes in their dreams those unthinkable things they'd done would change to become much worse then they had been in the first place. 

A person cannot go without sleep and that was the only reason people in these cells were sleeping at all; if people could go without sleep they would have. 

While the Ministry cells Lily was in were not as bad as Azkaban; it seemed to give you a glimpse of what your future would be like there. 

Lily already knew what drove people to insanity in Azkaban, she'd heard Death Eaters talk about it, and how you must avoid it at all costs. In Azkaban you could hardly tell the difference between reality and a dream, since it all seemed the same. Whilst you were awake the same memories would haunt you as they would in your sleep, but easily being asleep was worse, everything you'd done- say your mother died from a long sickness and when you were asleep that same memory would change. Instead of her dying peacefully in her sleep she would be screaming and yelling at you. Saying unmentionable things, blaming you for her pain and suffering, and while you hear these things you heart is breaking. After night after night of similar experiences hearing loved ones degrade you, you would eventually be overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow and somewhere along the way you decide you don't want to live anymore, You feel hopeless and without hope a person's will to live is gone. Then the insanity kicks in and you die.

There were worse dreams that could haunt a person. Living your worst memory over and over would easily drive a person to that point of madness. Maybe such as the memory of a small mistake which led to deaths and heartbreak? Maybe memories of the all out humiliation, that feeling of mortification you felt would become ten times worse and would never leave your mind. Or the feeling of grief when you lost the person you cared most for, although that feeling never leaves you even without Dementors with you, the feeling is so unbearable you wish to be put out of the misery you emotions are putting you through.

All these are only ever present feelings that will not leave your mind. You become frustrated and miserable. With no way to escape the worst feelings of human emotion, there is no love or hate. Those two emotions are the ones that can save you, but most people while in his place of ever impending doom those emotions are trapped in the far corners of your mind, and you have to have a VERY strong will to ever have them back. 

(A/N How was that? I was trying to describe it as best I could and I just couldn't describe it the way I wanted- I hope you are able to figure out what I meant.)

As Lily and the four other prisoners slept, if one had come in and walked through the hallway you would have wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

That person would hear moaning and screams of human torment. The sounds of their discomfort would enter a person's ears and make them share their suffering. The Dementors are the only creatures able to cope with these sounds, as they enjoy it- and no one is sure if they have ears. 

And as a person would walk among the cells, they too would soon feel painful memories enter their minds, but they are lucky they aren't in sleep, because sleep is one of the worst experiences in a Dementor's presence. 

So one would not be able to guess how Isabella Patil walked straight into this hall way and walked directly to the cell of her best friend. Lily's cries reached Isabella's ears and hurt her soul, so ignoring her own pain; she entered the cell and awoke the sleeping Death Eater.

As Isabella did this Lily screamed out and looked up. 

"Isabella?" Lily thoughts were spinning as she looked up at her best friend, and she wondered if this were another dream or if in fact her friend was there. 

"Yes?" Isabella looked concerned and frightened. Isabella would have been a great Gryffindor if she had not been in Ravenclaw, because going into a room with Dementors takes a lot of Bravery indeed. "I came to set this mess straight, as soon as I read in the Daily Prophet that you and Potter had returned I rushed over here."

"Huh- how?" Lily was still not in her right mind and was painfully shoving a memory of a colossal fight with Isabella in fourth year.

"I apparated, something you have yet to learn to do. It's the reason you are here in the first place! You couldn't apparate." Isabella said, trying to cheer Lily and herself up with humor. Noticing Lily was not amused, she gave her, her real reason. "If you must know, I've come here to help prove you innocent and to talk to you for a moment, I shouldn't be here alone, I'll most likely get in trouble, but Dumbledore said it would be all right…I have the feeling you aren't listening to me." Isabella said as she saw Lily's emerald eyes were staring into space and had a glazed look to them. Isabella's only response was a few tears falling down Lily's face. "Lily, are you okay?" Isabella asked gently. 

Lily finally looked at her, "Izzy, you know I never meant to hurt you when I went out with Michael." Isabella looked confused for a moment and then she understood what Lily had been thinking of. Them mention of her old nickname made her remember, that nickname was only used when Lily wanted something, or was just being friendly.

"Those damn Dementors." Isabella muttered, "Lily remember I forgave you about that in fourth year! Remember Michael actually liked that Felicia girl."

"I really didn't mean too, I hope we can still be friends." Lily said, looking desperate. Isabella was hurting, just to look at Lily like this, and Isabella want to go punch that James Potter for putting her here. 

"Don't worry Lils, we'll figure this out. I won't let you go to Azkaban without a fight. I'll help you." Isabella said firmly, and decided to go talk to Dumbledore.

"Wait, Isabella." Lily said sitting up in a hurry, her eyes seemed more focused then before. "Don't get mixed up in this, I don't want your reputation to go down with mine."

"Lily, don't even try that stuff with me. I'd go through hell for you. I love you to pieces. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore now. Good luck." Isabella said, and hurried out, not looking back. The screams had ceased, because the prisoners had woken up, now a female's whimpers could be heard and she called out 'Daddy!' Isabella shuddered, and her decision to get Lily out of there was confirmed. She couldn't let Lily be there, it was breaking her sprit already.

Isabella passed a Dementor and gave him the finger before walking swiftly up the stairs, and went through the door where a wizard guard let her pass. He'd been the same guy to check her to go inside.

Isabella walked swiftly to where Dumbledore had said he would be going. She finally found a door labeled 'Lounge Room' and entered. Inside she found Professor Dumbledore talking calmly with James Potter who was looking stressed, and seemed to be answering a lot of questions. 

"Ah, Isabella- I assume you talked to Lily?" Dumbledore asked, and James seemed to eye Isabella cautiously as he recognized her as Lily's best friend who he'd heard much about. 

"Yes, she's- she was talking nonsense! Talking about something that happened in fourth year like it had happened today! I got a few distinct words…but oh this is terrible! Why didn't she tell me?!" Isabella cried out, sitting heavily in a chair and the tears began to fall, not as bad as when she'd heard Lily was a Death Eater…that hadn't been pleasant for her. 

James looked at the woman before him, and could tell she cared about Lily deeply. They'd obviously known each other for a long time, and were very close. 

"Isabella, I assure you it hurt her deeply to keep it a secret, she must have thought it best to do so." Dumbledore said quietly, and patted the woman on the back.

"I-I just don't understand why…how'd this happen? Is it really true? Is she a Death Eater? It has to be a mistake!" Isabella sobbed, but tried to regain her dignity. She hated crying in front of two men she hardly knew, and one she didn't particularly like at all.

"She is a Death Eater, Isabella. Not exactly by choice-." James and Isabella both stared at Dumbledore, waiting for an explanation, but received none. "It's no mistake, I can not tell you the details now, and you may hear them in court when the truth potion discussion is represented in court."

"Please, Professor take her out of there! If- WHEN she's proven innocent she won't be the same. She's going to die in there!" Isabella said vehemently. 

"I'm sorry, but that is not in my powers to do that." Dumbledore said calmly, and Isabella turned to James who had been waiting silently for her to leave.

"James, can you get her out? Put her some place else?" Isabella pleaded her voice distressed and strained. James sighed heavily, wishing to himself that he could. 

"No, I can't or-." James stopped himself from saying 'I would have already'. 

Isabella let out a shriek of anger and turned back to Dumbledore. "IS there ANY way to get her out?!" 

"No, Isabella, please stay calm. The trial is in two days, she'll be fine- IF proven innocent." Dumbledore told her. With that Isabella stormed off, she did not want to wait that long. Her best friend would die- if not physically then mentally- if something was not done.

James was continuing his talk with Dumbledore.

"Please continue with what happened." Dumbledore ordered.

"All right, we were sleeping again, and I remember my feet were terribly sore from walking all day- Lily seemed quite fine." James left out the fact that he'd carried Lily for most of the way. "Then Death Eaters came around and one of them- obviously a friend of Lily's instructed us where we could go. I decided it was better to listen to them, then out run all of them. So we came to the house instructed and were taken in. Then that same Death Eater came up and tried to get Lily to leave with them. She refused, and so I believe she's loyal to the Ministry more so then the Dark Lord and shouldn't be sent to Azkaban." James said quickly and then filled in the rest of the details of the story of how he and Lily had gotten to the ministry and why it had taken so long. "So Professor, do you think with all the signs that she won't turn on us…that maybe we could do something else with her…I'd hate to see a perfectly good ally be put to waste…" James' voice trailed off, and prayed Dumbledore didn't see the real reason for his actions and thoughts on the situation.

"She's your friend isn't she?" Dumbledore asked. James was shocked and started sputtered and fidgeted under Dumbledore's watchful eye.

"Uh, no sir. We're enemies- how could I be friends with her since I didn't know her before hand?" James asked, nervously staring at his hands.

"Well, I've never seen you so concerned about a Death Eater's case before… Last conversation we had like this, every chance you got you cursed all death eaters to hell, if I'm correct?" 

James blushed, and answered, "Well, I did talk to her…a bit, and she seemed perfectly nice to me…I err…well- no feelings are in the way of this trial." James said firmly. 

"Okay, that's good because I don't know how you'd feel if I told you that if she's sent to Azkaban or proved helpful to our side and is turned into a spy you will become an Unspeakable. That would mean many things. For one, having a friend sent to Azkaban wouldn't be a pleasant experience for you, and becoming a spy would make it impossible for her to see you again, and it wouldn't matter because you would be an unspeakable. Though if she's proven innocent that promotion will not happen, I just talked to Moody about it." 

James stared at Dumbledore unable to believe the predicament he was in. He desperately wanted to be an Unspeakable. It had been his dream since he was at Hogwarts. They were paid well, and it would be wicked fun, but if that meant Lily's life ended up with becoming a spy and having to continue her duty as a Death Eater or worse sent to Azkaban where her life would surely end… He could not bare to see her go through that, innocence was what she wanted and what he wanted for her, but she made the choice to become a Death Eater- was it not her fault? Should she take the blame for what she chose? 

James' thoughts confused him, and Dumbledore watched him patiently until James decided to speak. 

"If proven innocent I don't get the promotion?" James asked for confirmation. 

"Yes, you will continue work as a regular Auror; don't ask why because I don't know. So how does being an Unspeakable sound to you?" Dumbledore asked James while James went and got a much needed cup of coffee.

"Sounds…great, but you talk as if she is already being shipped off to Azkaban." James said eyeing Dumbledore suspiciously. Did he know something James didn't?  
  


"Well, I should be the one to tell you this, being as I interviewed the girl-." James started to violently choke on his coffee. "Are you okay James?"

"Yes- fine, fine, it tastes horrible like some kind of…poison!" James said going to a mirror that was hanging in the room for no reason at all. He checked his tongue and noticed it was bright red and looked raw, was it poison?

"Let me see that James." Dumbledore ordered, James weakly obliged, feeling sickly already- would someone poison his coffee, or was it intended for someone else? Dumbledore observed the coffee with his eyes and then cast a quick spell and it confirmed what he thought. "James, we'd better get you to St. Mungo's quickly-." Dumbledore stopped speaking, because James wouldn't have listened anyway, he was out cold on the floor.

(A/N I actually stopped writing here, but decided I would write a tad more…when I became bored.)

Dumbledore quickly levitated James out of the room, in a hurry bumping people out of his way the whole time.

**!!**!!**!!**!!**!!**!!**

James was throwing up all his insides at St. Mungo's while the Medical Witch cast several spells to get the poison out and to stop his throwing up. 

"Mister Potter, it seems you caught a case of Wizard Flu." She said, James looked alarmed. Wizard Flu was much worse then muggle flu, because it made all food and drinks become poison to a human's system. That would be why James was so badly affected by the coffee. "You'll be here for a while we treat you and stop you from- regurgitating your stomach acids." The nurse wrinkled her nose and gave James a spell that finally stopped it for good.

James lay down on a bed, and groaned as the sickness took affect on him. He felt very tired and dizzy as he watched the red headed nurse buzz around the room. Making the antidotes he'd need whenever he wanted to eat and whenever he felt dizzy- like he did then. 

He fell asleep and heard the nurse talking about how she had the same Auror who had taken in the Death Eater prisoner to her friend who was probably another nurse.

James was feeling a bit out of place, and the nurse, with red hair looked exactly like Lily, because the world to him was blurry. Before he went back into unconsciousness, he murmured loud enough for the nurse to hear "Lily…"

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

The woman, who had just been mentioned, was feeling very miserable and sick as well. She hadn't eaten all morning. It was lunch time, and Lily wearily received a plate of food from a Dementor which she was reluctant to take. 

She noticed there were five Death Eaters, one at each cell with a person inside. When the Dementor came near Lily she was disgusted, and her mind was filled with sorrow as she remembered the deal she'd made with Voldemort. 

Lily looked at her plate, which was a perfect balanced meal if there ever was one. She didn't feel hungry at all, but took a sip of water that burned her throat and made her choke. 

Dizziness took over and she fell into unconsciousness, the Dementor didn't notice her state of being and she lay there on the floor. Helpless and with a bad case of Wizard Flu. 

She'd been laying there for a while, when Dumbledore came in. He was correct to think that the two had caught the Wizard Flu from the Arachanuba. They had filthy nests that carried diseases around. Lily would certainly get it as well. 

He wasn't sure what to do, since she had obviously eaten something, he decided he would have to get her out of there, but what would the ministry say? If he didn't do something quick she would surely be dead.

*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*

Chapter 8--


	8. Chapter 8 Wizard Flu

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 8 Wizard Flu 

"James my friend, you look like something my aunt's cat dragged in." Sirius Black said, as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came in behind him. James was lying down, looking pale and sickly- because he was. 

"Shut up, I am not having a good day and it would be nice to get some sleep." James muttered, but he was still pleased to have his friends beside him.

"I know you're not tired and would like to have someone to talk to while you're here, besides we have some news about that lovely little demon you brought in last night." Remus said, taking a seat in a visitor chair.

"Really?!" James said, trying not to sound hopeful, not caring that he'd called her a demon. Sirius looked amused.

"Yeah, well turns out you guys both got the Wizard Flu in that Arachanuba nest." James tried not to feel sick at remembering that incident and was trying not to feel concerned about her; he wanted to be an Unspeakable. "They're having a difficult time trying to figure out what to do with her. She'd be dead if Dumbledore hadn't found her. Dementor's are too stupid to notice anything, you know?" Sirius explained.

James, Peter and Remus all shivered at the thought of Dementors. James didn't like the thought of Lily dying on the floor with a Dementor beside her…The thought in its self made him feel like puking, even though he had the potion to keep food down. "So, what are they going to do with her? They can't leave her there, she'll need medical treatment." James tried to sound uninterested. 

"Yeah, that's why I'm here in the first place- I just ran into them while I was here." Sirius said, gesturing to Peter and Remus. "Dumbledore did some VERY quick thinking and bound her up so she couldn't escape, not like she would, but then he found me- talked to some people and they brought her here. The nurses are NOT happy; Dumbledore and several Aurors are in the area watching. You never know what could happen…" Sirius let his voice trail off, as the thought of what might happen if Voldemort found out Lily was here, no longer under the confinements of the cells at the Ministry Headquarters. 

"If You-Know-Who gets wind of this, he'll certainly send people to bail her out of this place that would mean…" Remus shuddered, how many would die just for one death eater to be freed? 

"The Ministry won't be happy." James said knowingly.

"No- they aren't. It's all over the papers; you're in them too. Auror and Prisoner with Wizard Flu…it's all over the place. They can't believe they are even giving her treatment…I don't know myself. I say let her die- that's what she deserves for going to the dark side- right Jamsie?" Sirius said casually.

"Right, right." James said unconvincingly. James let his eyes fall on his friends, when he realized Peter had disappeared. "Where'd Wormtail go?"

"What? Hey he's gone!" Sirius exclaimed as he turned around in a circle looking for him.

"And you two are Aurors…" Remus mumbled.

"Hey!" James and Sirius said at the same time, both feeling un-offended. 

"He probably just went to go get a look at all the action out there, you probably haven't noticed James, but Aurors are swarming the area…Not to mention reporters." Remus said, and he nodded towards the door and a reporter could be seen busily questioning a doctor.

"They've been wanting to question you too, but your nurse lady won't let them." Sirius said, laughing as the nurse began telling off yet another reporter, wanting to interview the James Potter who'd been missing for a few days, alone with a Death Eater. 

"Not that I want to…or anything, but…do you think, that maybe…you know since I am an Auror and everything…would they…maybe…let me visit Lily- I mean that Death Eater?" James asked his friends, trying not to sound eager.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. "No, definitely not. Only certified nurses and doctors can go and see her. Some blonde woman is going crazy out there, trying to see her." Sirius said quickly.

"Isabella?" James said, knowing he was right.

"Yeah, that's her. Apparently she's been causing quite an uproar out there, trying to see Evans. I find it hilarious, though if she doesn't stop they'll think her a Death Eater and send her off." Sirius told him, eyeing James with more suspicion. "How'd you know her?"

"I…ran into her this morning, right before I got sick actually." James said. "I feel surprisingly better since then, do you think I can go back to work?"

"James, you care too much about you job." Remus said shaking his head, "Well I have to go to work, and you two play nice." Remus said, and walked out and apparated.

"You shouldn't even be thinking about work. You need a break after that whole trek through the woods, which you never did fully explain…why don't you tell me?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Uh, not much to say, we had trouble getting to our destination and I had to walk the whole way. Mile after mile…" James said, and Sirius looked bored. He'd been hoping for a more interesting story. 

"Never an interesting life for you, right James?" Sirius said laughing, "You become an Auror for an exciting life, and yet even then you don't get enough excitement." 

"Hey, about Li- Evans, being here- have they informed her family about any of this. I kn- think they are muggles, they probably don't even know she's imprisoned." James couldn't help changing the topic back to Lily, but he was worried about her, and he couldn't help it, he felt helpless in the hospital not able to talk to her or help her…

"Her family…yeah, they were I think, but they can't visit her- unless they can use floo powder." Sirius said, scratching his head at him. "They'll probably be present at the trial, things like that are always setup. Well, I have to go keep watch on that little Death Eater."

"Hey, just wondering but where is she at?" James asked, trying to sound once again uninterested.

"Uh, down the hall from you- that way." Sirius was at the door preparing to leave and pointed to the right. "Get better, and see you soon."

"Bye Sirius." James said, and fell back into his bed, feeling more tired then before. The conversation had worn him out. Though, now he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with Lily so close, but so far away. He forced himself to collect energy and climbed out of bed and changed into regular clothes. He grabbed his wand, and walked out the door, and ran into someone he really didn't want to.

Severus Snape stood just in front of him, his face turned into a sneer as he saw James, but his eyes were panicked. "Potter, get out of here- oh wait I forgot your sick…"

"Snape, what are you doing here?" James already had an idea of why, and he was praying it wasn't true.

"They're coming here James- THEM." James knew something bad was going to happen since Snape had just called him James. Then before his eyes Snape changed into his Death Eater outfit and started shoving James back into the room.

"This is for your own good- they're busting Lily out of here, NOW." Severus sounded stressed, not liking his situation. 

"They're getting her out!? I have to warn Sirius!" James said fighting Severus back. 

"Trust me, they can handle it, but it won't do you any good to be around Lily, she'll be likely to fight US! Then they'll think her a traitor and kill her right there…Please just stay out of this Potter, before it gets any worse then it is!"

"She'll fight anyway; she doesn't want to go back. She hates being a Death Eater!" James growled.

"So? Its better then dying isn't it?" Severus sneered.

"Not to her!" James retorted.

"Since when do you know her so well?" Severus glared at James, there civil conversation disappearing.

"I- I don't know! Just let me get to them! I'm not having her or Sirius die because of you!" James pushed Severus to the ground and hurried down the hall and just outside the room ten Death Eaters apparated. Only one Auror stood outside the door- James recognized him as Hubert Heralds; Hubert cursed a few Death Eaters, before falling to the ground; either dead or unconscious. 

James stayed hidden, trying to think up a good plan to get him out of this mess. 

!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!

~A little while before~

Lily did not have it as easy as James did in the hospital. She was tied down to the bed, and all potions were shoved brutally in her mouth. She could sense the hostility around her. An Auror was in the room at all times, at the moment Moody was and he kept glaring with hatred at her.

Everyone hated her in this hospital; they all stared and cursed at her. Lily didn't take any mind to it, she was just happy to leave the Dementors. She would have tried to speak and say thank you to them for all the trouble to help her, but they kept a silencing charm on her. 

Lily felt sick, but she wasn't throwing up anymore, that was a great improvement. Lily was dreading going back to the Dementors; it had been one of the worst experiences of her life. She already knew there was no way to be proven innocent, and didn't exactly want to, but after that experience with the Dementors she was scared silly of Azkaban. 

So while she sat with nothing to do in her hospital room she began thinking of ways to get out of it- killing herself didn't seem too bad, but she wouldn't have the guts. Maybe she could get someone else to- Moody seemed a good possibility, he looked like the killing sort. He'd probably already killed a dozen people. 

Lily studied Moody; his eyes were black and full of distrust for everyone. His brown hair had specks of gray. She changed her mind; he'd probably killed TWO dozen people. He was too old not to have. One of his legs had just gotten her attention, when someone else entered the room. She recognized him as Sirius Black.

"Hey Moody old pal, how's everything going in this- cage of peril?" Sirius said grinning, Moody wasn't amused. 

"The girl's fine if that's what you mean. She won't be escaping as long as I'm around. Why don't you keep watch down at the other end of the hospital, before you go how's James doing?" Moody spoke quickly, and he always seemed to keep an eye on Lily. (A/N No weird eye yet…) Lily's ears perked up at the mention of James' name, but she assured herself it was only because she'd been with him for so long a time.

"Oh just fine, already wants to go back to work." Sirius laughed. Lily hadn't known James was so into his job. "Well, I'll get down there then, good bye Moody." Lily listened and heard Sirius say hi to a man named Hubert. 

She couldn't believe so many people were guarding her- she was harmless she was so sick she had to try really hard to think straight. She tried hopelessly to get comfortable, but it's hard when her straps were so tight that her circulation was cut off. Her neck, legs, arms, head and stomach were all held down. She would have groaned, but once again the silencing charm inflicted it. She felt terrible and wanted to be able to stretch. She gave up thinking of an escape and all her thoughts were on her high uncomfortable level. 

Suddenly, as she sat there with her thought occupied, Lucius Malfoy entered and yelled "Stupefy!" Moody dodged it, and sent a curse at Lucius, but he dodged it and it hit a mirror and broke it. Three more Death Eaters followed Lucius and managed to stupefy Moody and they surrounded Lily and undid her bindings, all the while she was shouting soundless words at them telling them to stop. 

Just then to make matters worse, she looked out her doorway, and saw James Potter in a duel with a few Death Eaters, Hubert was on the floor and she briefly wondered if he was dead. 

The four Death Eaters, ordered her to get up, but as she tried, she was too weak- and she didn't want to leave; it would only mean more trouble for her. This is bad, why'd they come here? What makes me such an important person to the Death Eater society that they send a bunch of Death Eaters to free me? Lily thought bitterly to herself. 

She scowled as one of the Death Eaters picked her up and swung her over their shoulder. She felt like a sac of potatoes- someone's property. And that's exactly what she was, she was something people fought over- two sides or two people wanted her. She wasn't property she was a human being and deserved the right to be independent- to choose. No one could force her to do something she didn't want to, but at the moment she was too tired and sick to do much.

The Death Eater that held her was the last to leave her Hospital Room, and she watched as one Death Eater- Severus seemed to be trying to sort things out. The scene she looked at was a mess. Robes were torn, blood was on the floor- it disgusted her. Three Death Eaters were- most likely dead and two were restraining James, who somehow had gotten a gash in his head. Lily saw Severus and sent him a panicked looked and tried to scream at him- Damn this silencing charm! Severus! Help! Lily thought to herself in panic, she wouldn't go back- she wouldn't!

"Snape, you'll pay for this!" James yelled with venom as he kicked Severus and fought to escape from the other Death Eaters, but he couldn't say or do anything more, because they had stupefied him. 

"The Master said to take him with us, I don't know why we can't just kill him." One of the Death Eater's who had 'rescued' her told Lily, who glared and started mouthing silent words at him. Lily felt terror run through her though, as she heard that they were taking James with them. They were going to use him against his own side. They'd use Verataseum, just like they had her; but they'd take the information of the good side. Then they'd kill James for sure. 

Lily fought back tears, as she kicked and squirmed using up the last of her energy trying to escape, but the Death Eater that held her was strong and kept her from freedom.

As the 9 Death Eaters and 1 Auror left St. Mungo's; one person was going into imprisonment for the first time; one person was only going to yet another prison and she was positive she would be a prisoner of the rest of her life, the prison of her life. 

!!~~**~~**~~**~~!!

Chapter 9--


	9. Chapter 9 Interrupted

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 9 Interrupted 

Lily had given up fighting as they arrived to the portkey that had been placed right near St. Mungo's. The portkey was a silver necklace with a snake on it. Lily hated snakes and she didn't understand why someone would want a necklace with a snake on it. 

They put a finger on the portkey and felt it activate and pulled them in.

Lily found herself in a dark room; she wasn't sure what country she was in, but she prayed Voldemort was no where near the area. The room reminded her of the dungeons back at Hogwarts; how she missed that school. 

She sighed as a different Death Eater helped her walk to a side of the room where several potions were brewing. They sat her beside them and Lily could feel the heat of the fires on her face. She wanted to ask what they would do with James, but she wasn't sure if she should and then they went out and told her.

"We're going to take the Auror into the back room." Lucius informed them all.

"The one with the password?" Someone asked.

"Yes, that one- and the one with the rats!" Lucius laughed, and everyone else joined in but Lily stayed quiet- as usual the damn silencing charm was still on her. Lily decided to get to Severus to get him to help her out with the silencing charm.

Lily walked up to him- prepared to make a fool out of herself. Severus was the one taking care of the potions next to her. She tapped him on the shoulder and out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucius levitating James out of the room, and she hoped someone decided to help him with that gash on his head- wait a minute, why do I even care? 

Severus locked eyes with her, "What Lils?" He asked and looked back at his potion. Lily was annoyed that he didn't keep looking at her and tapped him again this time mouthing words trying to show him that she was under the charm. "Lily- did the Wizard Flu make you lose your voice?" He asked raising an eyebrow Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Then what is it? Speak up." Severus how naïve are you? Lily wondered to herself. Lily tried mouthing that she couldn't speak, but he didn't get it and Lily stomped her foot in frustration. Then she started looking for a quill and parchment. "Can't speak? Here I'll take the silencing charm off you." Severus was grinning, but Lily was scowling. 

"Thank you." Lily said happy to speak, "What's going to happen to me? Where am I going to live? Why they'd bail me out because now I have no place to live! What's going to happen to James? Are they going to kill him? Am I the most wanted criminal now? What is going through our master's brain?" Lily started rattling off questions and would have kept going if all the other Death Eaters hadn't started staring at her. 

"I…let's go some place private and talk about this okay? You really need to get an apparating license…" Severus muttered and led her out of the room telling Crabbe to watch the potion. (A/N Bad idea)

"I would get an apparating license IF I wasn't the most wanted convict in the wizarding world!" Lily hissed, Severus chuckled, "Now, tell me WHAT is so funny?" Lily asked and pouted like a two year old.

"Well…it's not funny but I still can't believe you really ARE the most wanted criminal at the moment- besides Voldemort of course." 

"Don't say his name!" Lily snapped, and shivered involuntarily. Who would have thought someone as nice and sweet as Lily Evans could become the most wanted criminal in the Wizarding World? 

"Well, to answer one of your questions you are staying here- for now. They'll probably move you in a while though…" Severus started mumbling to himself and Lily stopped listening.

Just then Lily was struck by an idea. "SEVERUS!"

"Quiet!" Severus ordered quickly, and pushed her into a room. "This is where you are staying."

Lily didn't even look at the room, "Sev, guess what you can do for me?"

"What?" Severus said irritably.

"You can report me to the Ministry and get me out of here!" Lily said with a grin on her face.

"Lily, you went insane there didn't you? You were around the Dementors a bit too much. I'm not reporting you! I'll just say I don't know…"

"I can't have you getting in trouble, please just tell them where I am – besides they need to get here and help James." Lily said, pleased that something might actually be going her way.

Severus sighed, "Yep, you've gone insane; you were around James Potter too much, now you're ready to commit suicide-." How'd he know that? Lily wondered to herself. "Lily don't you want to live?" Severus asked urgently.

"You call THIS living? I sure don't, this is hell! I hate it and I want to leave and I'll do anything to get out of here!" Lily said angrily.

"If you wanted to get yourself killed LILY, you could have just told a few selective Death Eaters your parentage. Or annoyed a few people- or become a traitor, there are a lot of things, why do it so- publicly?" Severus said. Lily hated it when he acted smart.

"Shut up, and just do it- apparate away okay?" Lily snapped and looking around her the room she found there was a bed and she sat on it in a huff.

"There's a bathroom over there and I'll be in the room where we came from working on the potion you need to get better from the Wizard Flu, I'm even making one for Potter." Severus said, and with a whirl of robes he turned and left, leaving a very angry Lily.

She was feeling really energized suddenly and Lily decided that while she was here she could at least get cleaned up. It seemed like forever since she'd gotten really clean…

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

When Lily came out fully dressed in clean clothes from the bathroom (Voldemort knows how to treat his followers) she found her wand. Lily could only wonder how they'd gotten it, but was pleased to have it. 

While she was in the bath she'd been doing some serious thinking about what she was going to do. She wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to James and was going to visit him; she owed him that since he had been so generous to her while on their little 'adventure' through the forest. For God's sake he'd carried her the whole way. 

Lily pocketed her wand and left her room and went to find Severus. When she did he was working over the potions pouring some into drinking vials. 

"Still mad Lily?" He asked, Lily was glad the others had left because she wouldn't be able to talk much about the subject otherwise.

"No, is that the Wizard Flu antidotes?" She asked, taking a seat beside him. 

"Yeah, here drink it." Severus said, while he stirred the other one. "This one is for Potter; you want to give it to him? He'll trust you more then anyone else and probably wouldn't drink it if I gave it to him." Severus said with a funny look on his face.

Lily drank hers down quickly, and picked up James'. "Which way is it and what's the password?" Lily asked getting ready to go see James.

"Uh- that way, the password's 'Death to Dumbledore'", Severus' eyes flickered with anger as he said it; he didn't like the password anymore then Lily. They both hated it.   
  


"Thanks Sev, be back soon." Lily said, and headed out of the room with the vial in hand. She got to a door that was a bright opaque green that was sickening, she said the heinous password and walked in and found James lying flat on his back on a stiff bed- so much different then her own room that was comfortable and warm. At least there were no rats.

The room was tall- like a tower and it had a sky light in it and late afternoon sunlight shined in side, lighting up James' bed. He was still unconscious as far as she could see and Lily walked up to him and cast a comforting spell on his bed. Lily could see him visibly relax. She smiled happily to herself and was glad to have the power of her wand. James' wand was probably taken from him already. She sat the vial beside his bed on a table to save for later.

Lily sat beside him and tended to his gash- she knew a lot of healing charms. Soon it was healed and she wanted to check him for more wounds, but she was too afraid to touch him like that. She touched his face gently and pushed back hairs from his face enjoying the feeling of his skin on her hand. Then a thought occurred to her that made her jump back and run out of the room; trying to rid the idea and feeling from her head. 

She went back and found Severus who had the duty of making the Verataseum.   
  


"Lily, I think- if we're going to get James out of here I need to leave before…it's too late." 

Lily smirked, surprised that he was so determined to help James. "All right…do you want me to take over the potion?"

"No, I'm just going to let it simmer for a while, while I'm gone. You can…find something to do. Everyone left; it'll be just you here." Severus sighed dejectedly. "Lily I'm going to have to tell them you're here, even though you LIKE that idea, I don't. I don't know what they will plan to do, but I could very well come back with a bunch of Aurors and- just be careful okay? Sirius Black might be among them and he'll be furious…More then likely I won't come back though, and I'll never see you again; so good bye Lily, take care." Severus said, and gave her an awkward hug before apparating, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.

She just sat there for a moment staring into the fire when she decided she might as well go check and see if James was awake, and if not she would just wait for him to wake up; she didn't have anything else to do- or better yet she could just use the enervate spell. 

Lily walked quietly through the same hall way she had been in only moments before and found the same room, and said the password and entered. James was still lying there, and Lily went once again and sat beside him; just taking in his face. 

She would never see him again after this night. They'd be separated forever; it was likely that the Aurors might up and kill her on sight. Lily knew she shouldn't like James- not even as a friend. It was forbidden and wrong. More then likely he only thought of her as just another Death Eater and would forget about her forever. She didn't deserve him anyways. Lily fought with her tears and ended up losing the battle. She ended up sobbing violently beside him; she stayed that way for hours and when she finally calmed down, it was dark outside and the moonlight was shining in instead of the sunlight. 

Lily sniffled, wondering why Severus or Aurors hadn't shown up yet. She was about to leave and go see when James stirred and started to wake. Lily hoped he couldn't tell she'd been crying and gently started shaking him awake. "James, James." Lily whispered.

"Death Eaters again?" James muttered in his sleep and Lily smiled not sure if he was awake or sleeping, but it reminded her of the last time she's woke him up.

"James, wake up." Lily said, and shook him a little harder, and this time he opened his eyes and focused in on her. 

"LILY?!" He yelped and sat up, but Lily forced him back down and he started hitting her with questions about what was going on. She explained all she knew- which wasn't much- and he relaxed. "Okay, so Snape is going to get people to help me before I get taken in?"

"That's the plan, but you never know what could happen…" Lily said; who had had so many unexpected things happen recently she had no idea what was going on. 

"Yeah, I know. Everything's going crazy! One minute I was talking to Dumbledore the next I'm in St. Mungo's! Then captured by Death Eaters…Things are going crazy now." James said, he wouldn't admit it, but he really liked talking to Lily. 

"Oh well, at least it will be all over for me soon." Lily said.

"So you think you'll be proven guilty?" James asked.

"You still think I'm going to get a trial? I'll probably be sent straight to Azkaban!" Lily said, and felt even more depressed. Lily decided to change the subject, "I'm worried about Severus, he should be here by now or at least some Aurors."

"It does seem a bit weird." James said. "I'd be in trouble if something happened to that slime-." James stopped his insult when he got a glare from Lily. "Sorry, forgot your friends with…him." James could not believe himself, but he was jealous of Snape; he was so much closer to Lily then he was and it infuriated him. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lily asked slightly annoyed.

"No, of course not." James said quickly. "You know," He said changing the subject. "Considering how this bed looks it's really comfy." 

Lily grinned slightly, "I put a comforting charm on it." James' eyes widened. 

"You have your wand?" James asked his eyes had a look about them that Lily didn't like. 

"Yeah, I don't know how they got it, but they did and I have it in my pocket." Lily said.

"Right, I wonder where mine is." James said thinking aloud.

"I don't know." Lily said, I'd better leave, I don't want to annoy him She thought sadly. "I better be going- I've got things to do, people to be captured by- the usual."

James gave her a lop-sided grin which she found adorable. No Lily don't think that way! She scolded herself and started to leave when James called her back.

"Wait- what were you in here for in the first place?" James asked suspiciously.

"Oh right- you need to take your wizard flu antidote, I already took mine. Do you want something to eat by the way? Once you take it you can eat I can conjure something." Lily offered politely as hostess.

"Uh- sure." Lily conjured him a sandwich and a glass of water and set it on the table. Then she picked up the vial.

"Want me to feed it to you?" Lily said jokingly, but James answered very seriously.

"Yes please." Lily raised an eyebrow, but walked over to him. "Now lean back and open your mouth." She ordered, James obeyed and she leaned over close to him and became very aware at how close they were. She bit her lip as she poured the potion in his mouth and he swallowed, and shivered at the familiar taste, but it made him feel much better. 

"That tasted, kind of nice- tangy flavored." James said with a gentle grin. Lily hadn't moved an inch and still had the vial in her hand as she found herself leaning closer to him, and he moved closer too. Oh my God- what are we doing?! Lily's mind screamed at her to stop, but her body had different ideas. They were getting dangerously close to each other their lips inches apart, when someone entered the room and James pushed Lily off the bed, and she let out a yelp while her butt it the floor. 

Why are these moments always interrupted with me on the floor and someone walking in? Lily thought to herself as a rat scurried across the floor. 

***~~~***~~~***

Chapter 10--


	10. Chapter 10 Uh Oh Trouble

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 10 Uh Oh- Trouble

Well- things could be better. Lily thought dryly to her self. She stared up into the glittering black eyes of Severus Snape- who was not happy to see Lily there- she didn't see why; well maybe she could. Severus- she hated to admit it, but he always liked her- in a romantic sort of way, but Severus- was too gloomy for Lily's tastes, nice guy- but she just couldn't see herself with him- ever. I mean honestly- Lily Snape? Yuck. (A/N Sorry for the people who wanted S/L! Maybe something will happen in future chapters… *G* or this chapter…*Hint* *Hint*)

Severus- was no stupid man; he could look into their eyes and tell what had been going on. He pulled Lily up, muttering something about 'the enemy' and pulled her out of the room, leaving James alone with the plump rat. 

"Too bad you aren't Peter- I'd be much happier if you were." James said to the rat, as he leaned over and looked at the white rat, and the rat did nothing but twitch its whiskers. "If you don't mind, I'm going to tell you about what just happened- I need SOMEONE to listen to me rant this out." The rat didn't react. "I almost kissed a Death Eater- I think that's bad. I…I have to send that woman to Azkaban for God's sake! What the Hell did I get my self into? I think I was just caught up in the moment…That's it; there is absolutely nothing between us. Do the RIGHT thing; put her in Azkaban…that is the right thing isn't it?" James let out a tortured groan.

James thought back to Lily and what it felt like for those brief few seconds when he thought she was going to kiss him- or vice versa. "She's really beautiful though- and she has the mystery about her that I'm really attracted to. Damn it! I can't think (or speak) like that! She is going to Azkaban- whether I like it or not. Actually she's the one who wants to go. I am feeling no guilt what so ever!" James told the rat as he picked up his sandwich and to eat it- when an idea popped in his head.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

Lily was feeling a definite pain in her arm as Severus dragged her into the place where the potions were at. 

"Severus- let go!" Lily yelped as she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

  
"Sorry." Severus said, but his tone showed that he was not sorry at all. 

"Where's the help?" Lily asked getting straight to business- and changing the subject as to what had happened with James. 

"Couldn't get anyone. You wouldn't believe it, but as soon as I got there you wouldn't believe who I saw in Dumbledore's office."

"Who?" Lily asked curious. 

"Lucius Malfoy." Lily gasped. 

"Oh shit- now what do we do with James? We can't leave him here…" Lily said worriedly.

"Yeah we can." Severus muttered under his breath, and Lily gave him a slap on the back of the head. 

"Sorry! All right- well they won't question him until Lucius gets back- but that won't be for a while. I tried to wait it out for him to leave- but they were having some really big discussion and that's why I was gone so long." Severus explained. 

"Okay, that doesn't solve anything. Maybe you should just go and wait there. I mean if Lucius just apparates here-." 

"I know, I know- I think…maybe we should- do something." Severus said- he wasn't paying attention as he paced through the room. 

"Obviously! Maybe- we could just let him apparate out of here!"

"They'd figure it out Lily, especially if my wand or yours is missing- they catch things like that." They meaning other Death Eaters. 

"All right let me think…who's questioning him?" Lily asked, trying to see her options. 

"You aren't going to like this…" Severus said shifting nervously.

  
"I don't care, just tell me!" Lily demanded.

"The worst one." Severus told her, Lily covered a cry that came from her mouth.

"No- No not HIM." Lily moaned. James Potter was a dead man. 

"Yes, Voldemort." 

"Voldemort- the bloody bastard, he should burn in hell! He won't even NEED Verataseum." Lily growled, as she started pacing the room with Severus trying to think of a plan. 

"Watch your mouth! What if someone hears that talk!?" Severus hushed her as she continually cursed Voldemort.

"I'm ONLY stating the truth." Lily said haughtily. 

"Maybe so- but more then likely he won't burn in hell." Severus said moodily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily snapped, both of them hostile because of the situation.

"Well, him and some other Death Eaters have been making it so he doesn't die- he could very well live forever with all the spells and potions he's been using to avoid death." Severus told her.

"You mean- they're really doing that? I thought it was just rumors!" Lily exclaimed, horrified.

"It's true; I also heard that the next spell he plans on killing one of us." Severus shuddered, "For his 'best intentions' for them I'm sure. Honestly he kills his own followers!" 

"Now who's getting a bad mouth?" 

"You haven't heard anything yet." Severus told her. They were both frantically thinking, but nothing came to them. 

"Sev- just wait at Dumbledore's office- if you don't get back in time…" Lily shivered at the thought. 

"I'll get back in time- if not, I still owe James Potter." Severus said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked, curious.

"Well, he 'saved' me once. A bunch of shit if you ask me- but all the same I feel like…I sort of-." Severus was having trouble admitting it, "I owe him a favor." Severus forced out. 

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well mister secretive- since…I probably won't see you again, you want to tell me something?" Lily asked, getting an idea.

"What?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Why'd you become a Death Eater?" Lily asked, Severus looked worried. 

"Well, I guess I could tell you, since I'm never going to see you again, most likely." Severus said with a heavy sigh. "It's a short story- well, maybe not- do we have time?" 

  
"Just go quickly." Lily told him.

"All right- here it goes…"

~Severus Flashback~

(A/N I'm really starting to enjoy writing about him… Maybe one day I'll do a Sev fic) 

Severus got an owl from his father once again, as he sat in his Hogwarts' office. He'd only started a year ago, and the owl from his father did not please him.

Severus-

Come to the meeting tonight, I'll come get you at midnight. 

-Father

That's all it said, but 'meetings' were never fun for Severus. He didn't like the pressure his father put on him to become a Death Eater. He constantly told his father that he would rather remain neutral in the whole 'war' as some people called it now. 

He decided to go and talk to Dumbledore about it once; all he got from him was that he should become a spy. NO way would Severus do that, never. That was as likely as him becoming a Death Eater. 

So that night he and his dad were at the 'meeting', but this one would change his view on things. That night as he sat glumly beside his father- he saw a new face, one of the most beautiful faces he'd ever seen. 

  
Lily Evans.

She was standing off to the side, nervous and frightened when he approached him she'd acted like he belonged there. (Lily still hated him back then)

That night- Severus Snape got the dark mark, and told Dumbledore he was becoming a spy. 

~Back to the present~

Lily stared in shock, "You joined because of me?" Lily asked, feeling guilty.

"Yes." Severus said nervously, Lily then did the only thing she could think of as thanks. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you Sev- I think being a Death Eater would have been 10 times worse with out you."

"I know." Severus said, blushing. 

"Well- I think you really should go wait at the ministry building- try and help James- and get me to Azkaban." Lily said, trying to joke about it, but it was too depressing a thought. 

"Lil- I'm really going to miss you, you know that right?" Severus asked her.

"I know Severus, it's too bad we weren't as good of friends at Hogwarts- it probably would have been a lot more fun." Lily told him- she was afraid of where this was going to lead. She hoped Severus wasn't about to admit his feelings for her, which she already knew about. "You need to go Severus, I'll- see you…in hell?" Lily said laughing slightly. 

"You won't go to Hell Lily." Severus said, with a small grin at her lame joke.

"Neither will you- goodbye Sev, don't make me start crying now."

"I won't, good bye Lils." Severus said, and with one last look at her he apparated. Lily let out a small sigh, as she sat down wondering what to do. 

If you'd ever ask Severus Snape about that meeting later on in life, he would have told you Lily Evans was the best friend he'd ever had and he'd wished he'd stayed with her.

Lily was still worrying about James; if Severus didn't get back in time…James Potter would be no more. Then it occurred to Lily, James Potter was once head boy- he might be able to figure something out. Lily cursed her stupid ness and went back to James' room. 

Just as she stood in front of the door, she decided what to say and how to act- professional, she wouldn't talk about what had happened last time she saw him. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Severus ran up to Dumbledore's office and found him THIS time- with the Minister of Magic; Grogan Stump, (A/N this is proved fact) this meant that Severus wouldn't be able to talk to Dumbledore- again. Severus rolled his eyes and went in anyway- then he saw someone who had been 'hiding' behind Rufus. 

Forneli Wilkes a fellow Death Eater- he worked for the ministry and Severus had reported him, he hoped that someone would take care of him- as in murder him or send him to Azkaban, because he tortured some really good Wizards and Witches- he even laughed when the Prewetts were murdered. (A/N "Wilkes" is a real Death Eater- he dies in 1980- I have a website I go to for these things…you want it? *G*) 

Then he saw behind him Frank Longbottom- what was going on?

"Professor?" Severus asked timidly.

"Oh, Severus come right in!" Grogan said- his tongue waggling all the while making Severus a bit sick.

"What do you need Severus?" Dumbledore asked eyeing him. 

"My classroom has something urgent to be seen to." Severus' 'classroom' was a code for Death Eaters information. 

Dumbledore didn't react, but his eyes became concerned. "Oh, well sorry Forneli- I'll have to talk to you later." 

"This is important Albus!" Forneli said, but Severus tried to ward him away. That's when Severus had another idea. Frank Longbottom- he was trustworthy, he was well known and liked around the wizarding world for FIGHTING Death Eaters- he'd help him with the James thing. 

"Frank- can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Severus asked nervously. 

Frank smiled, and followed Severus- down the corridor where they couldn't be heard. 

"What do you need Severus?" Frank asked.

"James Potter- do you know what's happened to him?" Severus asked- it was more of a confirming you know question then a 'tell me what happened' kind of question.

"Yes- the poor guy, he'll most likely turn up dead in a couple of weeks." Frank said with a sad look in his eye. 

"Well, I know where he is- as far as I know he's still okay, but he won't be for long- they're going to be questioning him any moment! This is urgent!" Severus told Frank in a harsh voice that said 'this means business'. 

Frank looked shocked, and then suspicious, "How do YOU know all this?" 

"I'm- keep it quiet- Dumbledore won't like me telling- but I'm a spy for our side- I pretend to be a Death Eater and bring back information. Wilkes- he's a Death Eater and I can't talk to Dumbledore about it in front of him."

"No surprise about Wilkes, but what do you want ME to do?" Frank asked, obviously believing Severus. 

"We need to get Wilkes out of there, and quick! I fear they've already started…torturing James." Severus said- although he wouldn't admit it, James being tortured sounded strangely appealing. 

Frank's eyes widened, "What are we going to do?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me. We need to work fast- the two of us couldn't possibly take out Voldemort on our own- we need to get a crew of Aurors and take them to that old shack outside of Hogsmeade. That's where they WERE, but more then likely they're already gone." Severus told him. 

"I can get a crew of Aurors- you hurry and tell Dumbledore quickly. Hit Wizards for that Evans- she'll more then likely be there." Frank said, that was all the information he needed before he hurried out of Hogwarts to apparate away. Severus already had a feeling it was too late, even if Frank flew to where he could apparate, they would still be behind Voldemort. 

"At least I tried." Severus muttered to himself. Then he felt sorry for Lily- Hit Wizards- oh they could be nasty.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Lily and James were talking 'professionally' about what to do- he didn't have any ideas either. Lily was worried, she wouldn't let James die, or be tortured.

"James- how much information to the good side do you have?" Lily asked him.

James sighed, "A lot- more then the average Auror, I mean I was almost an Unspeakable! Not anymore…my life is going down the hole…"

"Shut up and stop being such a pessimist! We can still get you out of this." Lily snapped, she wondered how James had put up with her back when they'd first met and Lily had whined about dying all the time. She almost smiled at the memory. "Now YOU'RE the prisoner- so shut up and think!" Lily said, exasperated. 

"Right, right." James agreed, and they were engulfed in silence until they heard a bunch of popping noise, people were apparating inside the building. 

"Wait here." Lily said, heart pounding as she stuck her head out of the passage way. James, didn't wait he came right up behind her. "I don't see anybody." Lily whispered, but she definitely heard people. She was too afraid to step out, in case they through a curse at her. 

Then she saw them, a group of cloaked people- it could be Death Eaters or Aurors- and either were bad visitors.

!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!

(A/N I would normally stop there- but I promised a longer chapter- so here it keeps going…and going…dang I still need more words before its more then normal! So maybe- just to annoy you, I'm going to do a scene without Lily and James, I figured I put too much of them in there anyway. ;-) )

Remus Lupin stared at the Daily Prophet, himself, Sirius and Peter had been worried sick about James for hours, after they found out what had happened at St. Mungo's in fact, poor Sirius is traumatized after seeing them carry off his friend who was all bloodied up, but the only strange thing he found about that was that they carried Lily out of there as well- did she not want to leave?

Remus could only wonder- he was sitting in his den on the couch when Sirius apparated in front of him, Remus wasn't surprised at all.

"Remus! Moony! I can't stay long- we're going to get James! I think we might be able to save him! If we're not too late that is. Just wanted to tell you- we know where he is and we're going to try!" With that message Sirius apparated again- and poor Remus was left with hardly anymore knowledge then before. 

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

The Aurors and two Hit Wizards, apparated into a dark room- with a bubbling potion on one side of the room and they started discussing what to do next. They split up in groups; using revealous spells on all the walls- looking for where they might have put James, the place seemed deserted. 

Sirius Black came upon a very disgusting looking door, he quickly cast the spell, and strangely enough their was a room inside- but what caught his eye was a plate with a half eaten sandwich on it, he broke inside the room, and studied the sandwich, it was eaten into a shape- J. James had been there. 

Sirius called out to the other Aurors- he showed them what he'd found, and it proved they'd come too late to save his friend. Sirius sat down on the bed which was oddly comfortable and tried to control himself, he wanted to le down and sob, but he'd rather act like a man and try and save his friend then cry over him. 

Frank Longbottom consoled him when he saw how much pain he was in. "He'll be okay, James is a strong man." Then a thought occurred to Sirius. Lily save him, please be his friend and save him, please. 

"Hey Frank- do you think a Death Eater, might have pity in their heart and save an Auror?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Maybe, it's always possible." Frank told him, but his tone showed that he didn't think so. "Come on; let's go back to headquarters- maybe James will show up." 

"Okay" Sirius croaked, and they apparated.

~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~

~Not Long Before~

Lily stared in horror as she recognized Lucius' robes, and she felt her heart drop to her toes. "Death Eaters." Lily whispered, and she heard James swallow and his breath got heavier and she knew, he was afraid. 

"Lily, since I'm about to die there's one thing we need to finish." James told her, and Lily turned to face him. 

"Wha-?" Lily was cut off as James pulled her up close to him and placed a dizzying kiss on her, before letting her go, both were breathing heavily and hearts were beating like crazy, from the kiss and the fact that Death Eaters were right out side the door. That one kiss had had so many emotions it was hard to explain. There was a lot of fear, some nervousness, want, lust and even the smallest bit of happiness- which didn't last long.

Lily decided she was really starting to warm up to life or death situations.

"Oh Evans, there you are." Lucius said as he entered the room. "We have to get out of here, I brought a portkey." There in his hand was a skull of some animal- and she wondered what kind of sick people would think of something like that. 

"Potter- are you going to behave?" Another Death Eater asked. James glared and didn't say anything. 

"We need to get to the Master- he's expecting us." Lucius told them and held out the portkey. "Evans- you and Potter are the only ones using this." He gave her the skull and she and James took hold of it and it activated sending them spiraling into Voldemort's lair. 

As they came back in contact with solid ground, Lily found herself facing the most hideous face she'd ever seen- Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle or Lily's word The-Bastard-Who-Should-Burn-In-Hell. 

Lily felt fear run through her and an involuntary shudder went through her. 

"Hello my dear- would you be so kind as to put are guest, Mister Potter under the Imperial Curse?" Voldemort asked Lily, and Lily's eyes grew wide as she looked at James- she had to obey her master, but to do that to James? 

James stood there, looking fearless as he stared Voldemort down, he was doing far better then Lily when it came to confrontation. His eyes locked with Lily's, and Lily broke his gaze by looking at her master, then she looked back at James, and she prayed she did the right thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11--


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayal

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 11 Betrayal

  
  


"Quick *Lily* put the Imperial curse on him so he'll cooperate." Voldemort ordered, his long black robes touched the ground and when he moved his hands ordering her she could see his feet- he had smaller feet then she would have thought, not that Lily thought about his feet, but she was trying not to think about what she was about to do. 

"I'm sorry James." Lily whimpered, "Imperio!" Lily shouted as she pointed her wand at James. Lily refused to look at his face as she did- and it's a good (or bad) thing she didn't because his face had the look of a betrayed person, Lily wouldn't have been able to keep the spell on him. 

"Good Lily, good. I'm glad to see you've learned where your loyalties lie, now make him walk over there." 

They were in a dark forest clearing. All around they were thickly surrounded by trees, Lily briefly wondered if they were in the Black Forest. The grass was dead beneath her feet. Not a very lively place. James stood before them, and she could feel him fighting the curse, but Lily held it over him. "Now, have him bow down to me."

Lily didn't know why, but Voldemort always liked doing that to people- having them bow, she never understood it. She was normally too busy hating him to think about his reasons behind what he did. Lily concentrated on Voldemort, because for the first time in her life; it was better to think about him then someone else- like James Potter. "Bow Down" Lily told James, but she didn't look at him when she did it.

Voldemort pointed to black metal chair, that when James sat down he couldn't get out of it and Voldemort told Lily to make him sit in it.

The Death Eaters behind her were One: trying not to make them selves noticed or Two: Envious of Lily's powerful position, however they didn't know how much she hated it. 

"How are we getting the information out of him, if he's under the Imperial curse?" Lily asked, desperate not to look James in the eye- but she could still feel him inside her- when ever she had someone under the spell she could feel their presence, until the spell was taken off.

"Oh- we're having one of our giant friends coming to visit- have you not noticed- Corbeneth behind you?" Voldemort asked, in his hissing voice sounding like a snake. Lily shivered and turned around- there was a twenty foot tall giant man. Literally a Giant. 

Lily tried not to scream, Oh James- oh that's horrible- oh God, oh that's terrible. I hope I don't have to watch! Lily hated it when Giants were around for things like these; it normally meant torture for the Wizard in question. James was about to be in some serious physical pain soon. Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it Lily told herself, if she thought about James she'd probably do something stupid…

"Come on Corbeneth, it's your turn to have some fun." Voldemort hissed, as Corbeneth stepped forward, shaking the ground as he walked. "Take of the Imperial curse Evans." Voldemort ordered. Bossy Bastard Lily thought to herself, as she removed the curse.   
  


Now Voldemort stepped up to James- who was glaring daggers at Lily. "Are you willing to tell us what we want, Potter?" Voldemort asked, James shook his head- knowing the consequences. "All right then Corbeneth, please- do the honors."

James stood his ground as the Giant approached him; the only thing James could tell about that Giant was he had a very BIG hand. The hand gripped James around his whole arm and started to squeeze, Lily shut her eyes and covered her ears not wanting any part of the bone crushing ceremony. 

Though Lily covered her ears she could still hear his screaming, James was in pure agony and Lily knew she wouldn't be able to stand it. Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Lily yelled inside her mind, she couldn't take it- it was too horrible. 

She made herself open her eyes, and threw herself on the ground and Voldemort's feet. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Please?! STOP!" Lily shrieked, tears pouring down her face. 

"Evans- what's the deal with this? Don't you want our side to win?" Voldemort asked above the screaming, Lily decided it was best to ignore this question.

"Please just don't hurt him- no more! I'll make a deal with you!" Lily shouted over James' screams. 

"Really? What?" Voldemort asked, obviously amused.

"I promise- I'll be loyal to you." Lily tried.

"Aren't you already?"

"No, after this I've been planning on turning myself in to Azkaban so I don't have to be here anymore." Lily told him, she stood up from the ground and faced Voldemort. "I hate being here, but if you let him go- I promise I won't run, I'll stay here and be your most loyal Death Eater." Lily said bravely, and to her pleasure- Voldemort looked interested.

"Corbeneth, stop." Voldemort said lazily and the Giant moved away, James' screaming ceased but he was still moaning loudly in pain. Lily chanced a glance at him, and his arm was bruised purple all over and bleeding at the fingers. She wondered for a moment, if he could even hear what she was trying to do for him. "You won't run from me?" He asked interestedly. 

"No, I'll stay here." Lily said firmly.

"Would you kill for me?" Voldemort asked, Lily bit her lip- she couldn't kill- never- but maybe she could get out of it if he asked her. 

"Y-yes." Lily stuttered, trying to sound convincing. 

"Promise to be loyal forever?"

"If you let James go." Lily told him.

Voldemort sighed, obviously using pros and cons- more then likely he'd just kill Lily and James both, before letting James get away. He had to see something useful for himself to go with Lily's idea.

"Let him go?" Voldemort thought out loud.

"Yes, please- he knows hardly anything." Lily tried.

"Would you get the Dark Mark for me?" Voldemort asked Lily, Lily did NOT want the Dark Mark- oh no, she didn't. She'd never gotten it before, but if it was to save James…she'd do it.

"Yes." Lily said, trying to hide her shaking legs and arms. She was a bundle of nerves and talking to him like this was taking its toll on her. Voldemort grinned suddenly- showing all his hideous teeth. 

"All right then- one of you-." He pointed to the other Death Eaters, "Take Potter back to St. Mungo's- I have some business to attend to- Malfoy- take care of Evans." With that Voldemort apparated and Lucius gave the port key for James. Lucius all the while- seemed to be made of port keys, because he brought one for Lily. 

"Use this; it'll take you home- to your parents." He said with an evil grin. Lily had the feeling something bad was going to happen, "But first- the Dark Mark- I'm in charge of that you know." 

Lily rolled up her sleeve and bit her tongue- readying herself for the pain, but it never came; Lucius just stood there grinning like an idiot. "Honestly Evans- like I'd give a mudblood like you a Dark Mark." Lily tried to act disappointed as he said this, and unrolled her sleeve- he'd probably regret that, but until then she just wanted to go home. 

*#!*#!*#!*#!*#!*#!*#!*#!*#!

~An hour later~

"KIDNAPPING AT ST. MUNGO'S!" The headlines read, on a late issue of the Daily Prophet, Isabella stared at the paper, happy but worried all at the same time, afraid to read what the rest of it said. 

She'd read far enough to know that Lily and James Potter had both been patients there, when *both* of them had been kidnapped by Death Eaters...well Lily's had been called a jail break, but Isabella knew better. Her best friend would never join them without a good reason. 

Isabella was a loyal friend, as best she could be and was worried sick about her best-friend hanging out with Death Eaters and Voldemort all the time. When Isabella had heard her friend coming in late at night, she'd assumed it was because Lily was seeing someone, like her boyfriend—what's his name…Davy Gudgeon…That had been an off on relationship between Lily and him, he'd come by the day before to tell Isabella he had no idea about the Death Eater thing, he'd been questioned as much as Isabella had about being a Death Eater—if your friends with a Death Eater, it automatically makes you one in the public's eye.

Isabella continued to read the paper, Aurors had gotten an anonymous tip, of where Lily and James were supposedly held, but nothing came up.

Isabella took a sip of tea, and stood up and walked into her bedroom when she heard a bang from her living room—it sounded like her door and just blown off…don't ask how she knows how that sounds like…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

~An hour before~

Home. Home to Mum and Dad- her wonderful parents. When Lily had found out she was a witch- they'd accepted it, and loved her. Those two and Isabella were the only people to love her. With out her parents- Lily would be a nothing- a mere body in the world, especially since now she couldn't go and see Isabella. Lily just wanted her Mum to wrap her arms around her and comfort her with a hug, or her dad to call her his 'Tiger Lily'. 

Lily grabbed the port key and appeared in front of her parent's home- that's what she considered home. She looked around, it was dark inside and she walked up the steps and knocked on the door, and when no answer came she just walked in. "Mum? Dad? You home?" Lily called- it was late at night- so they were most likely in bed. 

"Morsmordre!" She heard someone yell- and she let out a loud scream, and bounded up the steps to the upstairs where she'd heard it from. NO, no, no! Please not my parents! (Morsmordre is the dark mark spell you know the one in the air.)

Lily came to their bed room- empty of a live person, inside the bed were their bodies- still, but as she stepped closer; she saw their faces were frozen in horror. Lily couldn't control her self- she'd been through too much that week. She started sobbing for the second time that day, her body racked with sobs. She just sat on the ground sobbing. Then she heard people enter the room- but as she looked at them, they were all blurry she focused her eyes and saw who they were.

"I see you found your parents."

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$

James didn't stay conscious for long once he'd gotten to St. Mungo's where they'd rushed him off and had started healing his arm. 

Oh, it hurt him- not just the physical pain, but Lily- she's put him under an unforgivable curse! Oh that had been the worst part of the whole evening- he didn't know where Lily had gone or why they stopped crushing his arm, all he knew was the pain. Then he was asleep.

When he did wake up- it was morning, and there beside his bed was Sirius and Remus- Peter was no where to be seen. 

James studied his arm, which was no longer hurting and was back to normal- he actually felt pretty good- considering he had just been tortured by Voldemort's minions…

"Hey Padfoot-Moony?" James asked, hoping they knew what had happened to him, Had Aurors come to his rescue?

The both awoke suddenly and were pestering him like a wounded bird. "Guys! Stop, I'm fine!" James said irritably and shoving them away to get himself some space.

"Thank God! You're still sane!" Remus said relieved.

"Of course I'm sane! I wasn't put on the Cruciatus Curse!" James told them, "Just a little bone crushing by yours truly the Giants." 

"Giants!? Argh- those bloody-." Sirius started using a nice stream of well chosen profanity.

"Sirius! Calm down one bloody moment so I can ask you a question!" James snapped and Sirius shut up, "What happened, I mean one minute I was being tortured and was a prisoner of Voldemort's- the next, I'm free and in St. Mungo's."

"We were hoping you'd know the answer to that." Remus told him, and all looked disappointed at not knowing. 

"All I remember was a lot of screaming- and somebody begging- for all I know it was me, I didn't know what I was doing while that giant started trying to pop me like a balloon." James muttered darkly. 

"James- while you were out, some very interesting things have been going on- Dumbledore's probably going to want to talk to you about it. Over night- that Death Eater Evans ("Little Demon" Sirius put in) her parents were murdered- by Voldemort- muggles you know. Why would he kill one of his own Death Eater's parents? Something happened last night- more then just you getting tortured, for all we know the death of her parents is connected to why you are alive- I mean maybe she did something…" Remus told him, James felt the anger in him at Lily ebb away, just a little. Could Lily have done that? Was she the one begging?... For my life? James wondered. 

"She's still missing, though- maybe she killed her own parents." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Yeah right- not many people can do that." James said.

"I doubt Lily could do it- I remember meeting her back in 7th year at a prefect meeting." Remus said, and his eyes filled with amusement, "She told Snape to go jack off with his boyfriend- or something along those lines, it was really funny though- I remember being shocked that a Ravenclaw- one as *nice* as Lily could say that out loud. I still don't believe she went to the dark side." Remus finished.

"Well- I do" James said angrily.

"I thought- never mind." Sirius said, covering his mouth before he said what was on his mind. I thought James liked Lily…

"She's a bitch- she put me under the Imperial Curse." James said hotly, Though she did say she was sorry…No she's evil.

"Right James, right." Remus and Sirius quickly agreed. 

There was a knock on the door, and Dumbledore walked in, "Oh good James, you're awake- we have to talk- could you excuse us?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to Sirius and Remus who quickly got up and left.

"What did you need Professor?" James asked, interested at what his old headmaster had to say. 

"Call me Albus- and I need to talk to you about Lily Evans." 

~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~!!~*~

Chapter 12--


	12. Chapter 12 Confusion

!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!^^~~!!

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 12 Confusion

James looked nervously at Dumbledore, "W-what about her? Didn't her parents get murdered last night?" 

"Yes, sad the poor muggles, but it gets worse, seeing that Lily seems to have a strange sort of…fondness for you I think that she might have some how helped you last night, to save you. Something you don't know about Lily, which I think could really help her case in the future, is that she- well she doesn't like people to know, because she thinks she's so weak for giving in." Dumbledore explained.

James nodded for him to go on. 

"Do you have any knowledge as to why Lily became a Death Eater in the first place?" Dumbledore asked him.

"NO- maybe because she's evil?" James suggested, still in a bad mood about the night before.

"No, because Voldemort trapped her into it." Dumbledore said gravely and James perked up to listen, with sudden deep interest. He proceeded to tell James what Lily had told him under the Verataseum. Dumbledore stopped to let James take in the information, "She obviously did something last night and broke her end of the deal and so he killed her parents and sadly…her best friend, Isabella Patil. I don't have any idea if Lily knows about her friend, but Lily obviously did something to get Voldemort very angry- because normally Voldemort doesn't hurt his follower's families or friends, even if they ARE on the good side, he had to have reason first- no reason for killing Isabella or Lily's parents except to hurt Lily." 

James stared, "So Lily didn't WANT to be a Death Eater, why didn't she just go to you?"

"I found out about it soon, but…she was so afraid, she was ashamed of giving in to him, letting him trick her into the Dark Side so easily- we can only guess what she did, but I am almost CERTAIN, that it had to do with you being safe, away from Voldemort." Dumbledore said reverently.

James looked at Dumbledore, and recalled a voice while he was still howling in pain, '_Please just don't hurt him- no more! I'll make a deal with you!' _It was Lily's voice- but what had she done? James couldn't remember, but the deal obviously hurt Lily a lot- but he had a strange feeling the deal didn't have anything to do with killing her parents and best friends, all the people she loved-- he wasn't worth THAT many people's lives. He wanted to forgive her…but she'd put him under an illegal curse! That's a hard thing to forgive a person for! Especially a Death Eater, But she didn't WANT to be a Death Eater James reminded himself. Just Great. Now I don't know what to think. 

"So what if she did?" James asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I have a meeting with Grogan, Minister of Magic you know." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment, and he left the hospital room. 

}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{^}^{

Lily whirled around to face the person who had spoken, in reality there were three people- three men, three Death Eaters. Michael Mulciber, another Imperius Curse specialist she and him often teamed up together when it came to big Imperius Curse matters, once she and him charmed six Ministry Workers and used them to kill several others. Another reason why Lily thought she deserved to go to Azkaban, no she hadn't killed, but she'd forced others to… 

Beside Mulciber, stood Antonin Dolohov who had a sour look on his face, and next to him; was Vincent Crabbe. Who was the one who had spoken. 

(A/N All three are true Death Eaters, Crabbe is the present Crabbe's father, and if you look on HPL you might figure out my plot… Mulciber really was an Imperius Curse Specialist, who gave me the idea for Lily's job.) 

"You killed them!" Lily shrieked and through herself at the one closest to her, which was a sad choice, because it was Crabbe. He was strong and easily held her back, she bit his arm and kicked him but he didn't bat an eye. 

"Calm down Evans, be calm." Mulciber told her in a soothing voice, and Lily watched as he pulled out his wand, "It'll be much easier for you- less pain, if I do this. I apologize now, for my actions." He smirked and shouted, "Imperio!" 

The world became easy and relaxed and Lily was told to be content, happy and cooperative for the rest of the night, then the curse was over, but the orders were still there, Lily wouldn't be able to grieve for her parents. 

"Right, that's taken care of." Mulciber said happily, "Besides, we didn't kill your parents- the master did." 

"Oh." Was all Lily could manage- she felt too happy to care about her dead parents. 

"Now, we have a few orders to carry out, straight from Malfoy." Dolohov said, "We have to first take care of your friend- Isabella Patil, and then we take you to Malfoy's Manor. You will be staying there for a while and then you will be moved to another Death Eater's house. We will keep moving you so you won't be caught. The safe house was strangely found by a group of Auror's so we had to do it this way."

Lily nodded in semi agreement. "What did you mean by take care of Isabella?" 

"Kill her of course." Crabbe said who had already let her go. Lily didn't even flinch, she was too happy to and she was forced to be cooperative. 

"All right, when?" 

"Now, Crabbe is taking you to the Malfoy Manor and Dolohov and I are going to your flat." Mulciber told her, Lily felt nothing about the fact that her best friend would soon be dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. Somewhere deep inside her she felt a voice screaming to hurt these men and stop them, but a nice soothing voice told her it was fine- what else had Mulciber put in her mind? 

Mulciber and Dolohov soon disapparated and Crabbe grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of the room, "We can't stay much longer, Ministry workers are bound to be here to take care of things." He told her and Lily simply smiled and followed him out the door into the back of the woods. 

They came to a house, Crabbe simply grabbed a pouch of floo powder cried out, "Malfoy Manor!" And shoved Lily through, she even forgot how much she hated the floo network she was so 'happy'. 

Lily tumbled to the floor, and was met by Lucius' wife Narcissa who dusted Lily off, muttering about how much she hated the floo network, and led Lily into a large room with a bed.

"This is where you will be sleeping for the next few days." Narcissa said with a weak smile. 

"Uh, thanks." Lily said perkily. 

"Did somebody give you a cheering charm?" Narcissa asked, with a smirk.

"No, just the Imperius Curse to make me be happy and cooperative, because my parents just died and now they're off to kill my best friend, and they thought I'd be easier to handle this way." Lily said, through a few giggles, she was disgusted with herself, but she couldn't act any other way. Narcissa only wrinkled her nose and left the room. 

The room was gorgeous, and Lily didn't mind staying there in the least bit- maybe that was because of the curse, she wasn't sure. 

Lily isn't stupid; now that she was alone she could just take the curse off. Mulciber must have over looked that minor detail, if she concentrated enough she could become normal, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She felt happy being like this. iGet the curse off, get the curse off, help Isabella.i A voice in Lily's head chanted, and soon Lily had managed to use her wand and some quick charms work to remove all previous thoughts, but when she did she was hit by so much grief she could hardly think straight.

Her parents were gone from the Earth- and Isabella was next!

No, I'm going to do something about it! Voldemort is not going to rule my life! Lily thought heatedly and stormed out of the room and picked up a pinch of floo powder threw it into the fire and called out, "Lily and Isabella's!" And walked through it, and in a flash was gone. 

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

James didn't know what to think, he wanted to believe that Lily hadn't helped him- that maybe something else happened, but if Dumbledore thought it to be true…But it can't be! James' mind was split in half one saying that Lily was good and liked James- after all she had kissed him back, but the other side of him said maybe she was only physically attracted to him and he should want to curse her into oblivion.

Maybe she should just die, and put him out of his misery, but that thought brought on a lot of pain deep with in him some where, that he would do anything to prevent her death. He did NOT like this situation at all. Why'd he become an Auror again? Oh yes, I wanted adventure- well I sure as Hell got it!

James' thoughts continued to confuse him, and soon he was ready to get out of St. Mungo's he was getting sick of the place- twenty four hours ago, he'd been in this same place! 

Luckily, a nurse came in and gave him good news, "You can leave after we give you a brief check up, all right Mister Potter?" She asked.

"Great, I can't wait to get back to work!" James said with a bit less enthusiasm than normal for him when he talked about work. 

The check up was quick and James was able to go home, and so he apparated to his home. 

He grinned as he looked around his humble (and messy) little flat and sighed as he fell on the sofa and kicked off his shoes, trying to relax and get all images of Voldemort out of his head for good and for that matter, that creepy Giant…

Try as he might he couldn't keep them away, he tried thinking of work- but that involved Voldemort, he tried thinking about his friends, he ended up thinking about Lily who was a Death Eater for Voldemort, he tried thinking of Dumbledore, he thought about the conversation they had which was almost completely about Voldemort. Nothing was working, so James got up and fixed himself some lunch. 

When James wasn't thinking about Voldemort his thoughts went to Lily, and back to Voldemort, he didn't know what he was going to do about the situation, but he was definitely going to do something; something about Lily, he needed to talk to her.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

Chapter 13--


	13. Chapter 13 Deadly Duel

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 13 Deadly Duel

Lily stumbled into her flat, only to find the living room empty and dark, was she too late? Lily was relieved of that thought when she heard screaming coming from Isabella's room. Lily held her wand steady and shakily rushed to the bedroom. 

There, Isabella was in a duel with Antonin; and Mulciber was no where to be seen. Isabella caught sight of Lily. "LILY BEHIND YOU!" Isabella screamed and that distracted Antonin and Isabella cursed him, with magical ropes that tied him up. 

Lily on the other hand, had reeled around in a hurry and found herself facing Mulciber. "Hello Mulciber." Lily said coldly, as she was pushed him into the hallway, away from Isabella. They stood a good distance away from each other, and had their wands at ready. 

"Evans, I told you to go to Malfoy's." Mulciber said with a glare.

"I did. But I decided to pay you a visit instead." Lily said, anger taking hold of her, all the anger about her parents' deaths and James' being tortured and the horrid deal with Voldemort, Lily was in a rage…a deathly rage. 

"Well Evans, I must excuse myself to kill your best friend." Mulciber said and made a move to get into the room where Isabella was.

"I don't think so, Mulciber if you want her dead- you have to kill me first." Lily said, and then she yelled into the room. "Isabella stay back! If I die- get out of here!" 

Lily didn't hear an answer if there was one because she had to block a searing curse from Mulciber. She managed to make it not hit her directly, but her upper arm was hit with a black gash, burnt- like being hit with a hot iron pole that had been in the fire for hours and was turning orange.

Lily bit back the pain and yelled "Incendio!" Right to his robes, and it caught fire, he extinguished it, and they stood in battle stance staring each other in the eye. 

"Glufinio!" Mulciber yelled, and Lily's feet were glued to the floor.

Lily then sent a powerful—pounding spell and Mulciber fell backwards, he glared at her enraged and jumped up quickly. 

Mulciber sent a wind stealing spell at her, and Lily had the air sucked out of her lungs. Then Mulciber took advantage of it, and yelled, "Pinprickus!" And Lily suddenly felt like a thousand needles were prickling her skin, she managed to get her breath back.

Then they made their move at the same time. 

"Expelliarmus!" They yelled, and both their wands went flying out of reach, now Lily was in trouble, because it was going to go into physical battle where Lily would surely lose. 

Especially when Mulciber pulled out a muggle dagger, and leapt on top of Lily causing her to fall over and be pinned beneath him- a place of certain death, Lily struggled beneath him and all seemed hopeless. She was putting up quite a struggle, wriggling and kicking trying to get free. Her knees bent, at an angle because she couldn't move her feet.

Lily grabbed his wrist that had the dagger in its hand and pulled it away from her hand, it was a tough fight, but Lily had rage and anger on her side, and she in some miraculous way, got the dagger from him.

With out the dagger, Mulciber leapt up from her and backed into the wall, but Lily had stood up awkwardly right after him with a murderous look on her face.

"Evans, you wouldn't kill me, you've never killed anyone- not directly. You don't know what it's like to take away someone's life. To make them stop breathing and to become some lifeless body- you can't do it Evans." Mulciber said, with cold amusement in his voice. 

Watching him closely, she saw him carefully go to their wands and pick them up, and handed her, her wand.

"I won't kill someone who can't fight back." She threw the dagger across the room behind her. He could never have an unfair fight, and she had a feeling this battle could only end in death, and she wanted to win it fair and square. As did he. She couldn't let the knife be in her way, so she tossed it and was probably going to regret it. 

She was going to have to kill him. Oh well, self defense, right?  
  


But Mulciber did something unexpected, "Accio Dagger!" HE cried and the dagger shot towards them across the room- right towards Lily, blade coming at her.

If Lily wanted to win, she was going to have to do something fast, to make him go down- the quickest way would be the Avada Kedavra Curse. 

Lily thought about her parents, lying there in their bed- lifeless, about James' arm being crushed by the giant, about all the evil things she'd ever done and about the fact that if she didn't get rid of Mulciber right that, Isabella would die. 

Lily sucked in her breath, and pulled all the courage she had, "Avada-," The look on Mulciber's face was a petrified look, full of fear, and Lily's was one of concentration. Then she said the last part of the curse. "Kedavra!" She yelled and green light shot out of her wand and hit Mulciber and he fell to the ground in an instant. At the same moment he fell, Lily felt a dagger plunge into her back. She cried out in pain, and fell to the floor, flat on her face. "Infinite Incantetum." She murmured and the strain of her feet stuck to the floor went away. 

She felt the warm sticky blood seeping into her robes and pooling around her, This is it, I'm going to die- better then Azkaban I suppose. Lily thought, and her thoughts were surprisingly calm, she was happy to die, This is the best way to die, defending my best friend's life. Lily touched her back, and felt the knife- it was in her skin to the hilt, and surprisingly she was feeling no pain. When she pulled her hands back she saw they were covered in the blood. 

She was strangely aware of her surroundings all of a sudden, and heard someone cry out- Isabella, and walk over to her and kneel down. 

"LILY! LILY!" Isabella sobbed, as she touched her fallen friend.

"I'm still alive Isabella." Lily said calmly, like she was just saying, 'It's raining outside today.'

"Lily!? Oh my God, what do I do?!" Isabella asked no one, but Lily answered.

"Let me die in peace." Lily moaned- she was suddenly in a lot of pain, and she got the feeling Isabella was touching the dagger. 

"Lils, I'm going to take it out, okay?" Isabella asked gently. 

"No! Keep it there! Leave me alone!" Lily muttered. "Take care of Antonin- take him to the Ministry."

"I already sent him- through floo powder." Isabella said softly, and Lily jolted as she felt Isabella take hold of the Dagger and pull it out.

"OUCH!" Lily screamed, and hit the palm of her hand on the floor in pain. Lily heard cloth tearing and then she felt Isabella shove the cloth into her wound and then Isabella left in a hurry and brought water back and some soap and using her wand tore Lily's robes so she could clean it. 

"I don't know if you should be the one to heal me- weren't you the one who botched up the medi-wizard-"

"Shut up Lily- I'm helping you." Isabella said confidently, but her voice didn't have the assurance Lily wanted. 

For about 10 minutes she just tended to the wounds, and after casting a sealing charm, Lily was just fine, except for the amount of lost blood had made her tired. Lily was able to sit up, and she went to change into clean robes. Looking at her room. Which she hadn't seen for almost two weeks. She took in the furniture and all the personal things…

When she came back to where Isabella was sitting in the living room- that's when it hit her, she'd just killed someone with one of the Unforgivable Curses- they could track her down!  
  


"ISBELLA!" Lily shrieked, "The Ministry's going to be here any second! They can trace Unforgivable Curses, and I used one on Mulciber!" 

Isabella leapt of the sofa, and went into action. "All right this is what we do…blow up the house!"

"What!?" Lily choked.

"Yes, I mean no one is in the area its just you and me here, we blow it up, make it look like I'm dead so Voldemort won't come after me and I'll get help from the ministry and you can go into hiding wherever…you can't go back to the Death Eaters- you just killed one of your own and you can't go to the ministry for help because they'll send you to Azkaban, and I didn't just save your life to get you fucking killed in there!" Isabella hissed, "Go pack some clothes Lils." She ordered, and her voice frightened Lily so much, that she did it, they came out both with a small bag of belongings, and ran out the back door standing a small distance from the house. 

"What was the exploding spell again?" Lily said, jumping from foot to foot in anxiety. 

"Wasn't it- Detonious?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, that's it! Quick we'll do it together on the count of three. 1….2….3"

"DETONIOUS!" The two women yelled together, and the house exploded, and they had to run to escape the flames that were engulfing the small house tripping slightly from the power of the spell. The light rain fall doing nothing to put out the fire. 

"Wow that was awesome!" Isabella said in awe as they stood back behind the shed by their house.

"Yes, there's no turning back now Isabella you're in this situation with me now, and you can't escape. Now we are both on the run, you understand that right?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, I'd do anything for you." Isabella said positive of it.

"I just…this is all my fault, if I had just let him kill me back then…I shouldn't have given in…You would really do anything for me?" 

"Yes, you ARE my best friend." Isabella said.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but best friends don't get their other best friend killed." Lily said, "Isabella you need to apparate to the Ministry."

"But—can't I at least…" Lily started thinking fast, she needed to do something so Isabella wouldn't go wandering into trouble…Hopefully the Aurors will look over here… "I NEED to go with you, if I don't-!"

"Isabella Patil, you cannot COME don't get any ideas." Lily said flatly. "Just go into hiding where you'll be safe- and don't forget to say you never saw me."

"B-but LILY-." Isabella was looking defiant, like the time right before she left the Ministry prison cell where Lily had been. "At least let me know you are somewhere safe! I know a good muggle apartment complex…you can go there!"

"Well, that's nice of you…But I'm going to turn myself into the Ministry, I deserve to be punished!" Lily said angrily.

"No you don't Lily! You're a good person! You just got into some deep shit is all! Don't turn yourself into that fucked up ministry!" Isabella screeched, clenching her fists in anger. 

"I *have* to Isabella, you have to understand! They won't go after you if I'm there! You can be happy to live your life however you want and have kids and watch Patrick's kids get older too!" Lily tried to persuade her.

"Lily, I've always been there for you and I always will be; remember all those times you've helped *me*? I need to repay you! Remember when I got into money problems?" Lily nodded, "And *you* helped me, you combined our pay checks and let me live with you! You'd always dreamed of living on your own and you let me live with you anyway! And remember that time in fifth year when Severus Snape was picking on me and you tackled him? After that I swear he liked you!" Lily smiled at that memory, "Or…Remember that time you saved me from Mulciber? You risked your life for me to do that! Then I saved yours so we're even—don't be getting any ideas." Lily smirked, but continued to listen to Isabella's little rant. "We're always there for each other, and if I can't be with you, how am I supposed to watch over you like you have for me all these years?" Isabella demanded.

"Listen, Isabella you don't know what its like—Voldemort can track me!" Isabella flinched at the name, "He'll find me soon, and I have to turn myself in to the Ministry or I have a worse fate than Azkaban on me!" Lily told her firmly, but Isabella didn't waver.

"No, you can't please—let me go with you! I'll follow you if I have to!" Isabella yelled, stomping her foot like a three year old.

Lily knew what she had to do. 

"Isabella, please forgive me for what I am about to do. I'm not going to let you run into a Death Eater- not counting me." Lily tried not to let her voice crack. "Stupefy!" Isabella fell to the ground, Well Lily, it seems you get more and more cold hearted every minute Lily told herself, and leaving Isabella out cold on the ground, Lily took off on her path, and hoped some one found Isabella soon. Ignoring the mud, which was all over the area where Lily's house was, she took off at a quick speed and didn't look back.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

James decided that if he was going to have any clue as to where Lily would go- he was going to have to visit her flat, and since he didn't know that it was blown up he apparated there, and was shocked to see that nothing was left.

"My God." James muttered, as he looked around. It was bad- all charred and only a black layer or rubble was left. "It looks like an extra strong exploding charm was put on this place- probably was." James laughed bitterly to him self; he didn't know Isabella, but just the fact that she was Lily's friend, made him feel sorry for her. 

James walked around the rubble, and looked at the back yard- he saw a small shed in the back near the woods, and as he walked towards it he noticed foot prints, two pair, and feminine looking headed out near it, they only started by the shed, and they seemed to stumble like they'd been hit. Running from an explosion? He wondered. 

Why hadn't the ministry noticed this? He asked himself, and he decided to explore these foot prints. Maybe it would lead him to Isabella's killers…

Voldemort sat, leaning back in his comfortable chair by a roaring fire, when one of his Death Eaters knocked on the door, "Come in." He hissed.

It was Lucius Malfoy. 

"Malfoy, come in lad- how is that mudblood Evans doing?" He asked, amused at what he'd done to the little brat.

"She escaped- she got out of Mulciber's Imperial Curse and ran to Patil's house and saved her friend, in the process- s-she killed Mulciber and Dolohov was caught." Lucius was nervous and shaking badly at what Voldemort might do to HIM in anger.

But surprisingly, Voldemort only seemed amused, because he chuckled to himself, and mumbled, "She finally killed someone, I'm shocked." He stopped laughing, "But that means she did go back on her word- it isn't very loyal if you go about killing your fellow Death Eater is it?" Voldemort didn't wait for an answer, "No, she must pay- and since she went back on her part of the deal, I'm going back on mine. Besides, Evans must have forgotten, I can track her- and Potter won't be hard to find." 

Voldemort walked over to a table, and looked over a magical map of England; which he had bought especially for Lily. He picked up his wand and muttered, "Identifius Lily Evans!" He snorted with laughter. "She won't get far, the little pesky thing, never learned to apparate or do any transportation spells. She's about five miles from her home; it seems she's been running, she'll have to rest soon. She's been sick and after a duel with Mulciber, one of our best- she'll be sure to rest." Voldemort said, not noticing his strange, demented little rhyme. 

Lucius only nodded, and watched the map. 

"Now, for Potter- Identifius James Potter!" Voldemort laughed even more as he looked at the map. "Merlin's beard, he's right on her trail. This is too easy…" 

-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-

(A/N Remember, time is changing around a bit, not everything is happening right after another, okay? This is originally where I left off, so be happy, this *should* be chapter 14)

Lily hadn't been walking for long when she noticed that if she moved her back just the right way- it stung. Apparently, Isabella's skills in healing still weren't very good--still. Maybe she shouldn't have…what if Lily had damaged organs or something? That dagger had been a good length and could probably do quite a bit of damage to her insides, and while Isabella would have meant well, she might have just made it worse…

Lily had been walking for about an hour when the pain started and it continued and she didn't have any *more* trouble, until late afternoon. She was trying to think of where to go- she could just live in the woods for the rest of her life, but she knew the Voldemort would eventually find her- he always did. 

She thought that it would be better to get to the Ministry and turn herself in and get sent to Azkaban to die- but then again her death would be quicker if she went to Voldemort…

Lily laughed to herself, as she walked quickly across and open field, here she was contemplating which death would be better. 

It seemed that Azkaban; at least she would be doing James a…strange sort of favor. Also that way Voldemort wouldn't have *won*, if you could say that. I mean really, winning wouldn't be killing one of his *own* would it? Lily pondered over this some more. She figured that her death would be much more….gruesome if she went and somehow had Voldemort get her. 

But if she had an Auror or Hit Wizard get her and she didn't fight, she would be bound up magically, and then sent off to the Dementors…At the thought of Dementors, Lily was reminded of her last Death Eater meeting- well what had almost been one. They'd been talking about Dementors and an attack…Lily hadn't been paying attention much, and with all the stress from the week she wasn't thinking clearly- and she was dead tired.

She finally came to the conclusion that she would rather turn her self into the Ministry, but something was holding her back- the fact that she might have to do neither, she could simply hide in the muggle world. Change her name to something like Jane Williams, which was a very common name as it was. She could do charms everyday to hide her appearance. It could work…But Lily really didn't like the idea of hiding all the time, she didn't know if she could withstand living a lie for the rest of her life.

No she decided, she would find a Wizard's house and give them her wand and have them take her to the Ministry, she'd been having a lot of those moments when she wanted to apparate lately and the pain in her back wasn't helping. 

She was in a nice muggle forest, nothing unusual about it and much thinner then the one she'd gone through with James and that was a good thing. She didn't want to run into any- creatures, like last time. Lily shivered at the memory, she'd been trying very hard not to think about any of *that* little adventure- or anything related to that entire trip. She really just wished someone would Obliviate the whole week away from her. 

Lily was getting really tired- she hadn't slept for…at least 24 hours, and since the sun was going to be setting soon, she might as well take a break and enjoy her rest- but she didn't know exactly where she could sleep. Muggles would more then likely be hanging around somewhere…and what would she tell them? ("Um, yes I just happened to get lost in the woods, don't worry about me. Please leave.") THAT idea certainly wouldn't work. 

Ow! Lily screamed inside her head, there was pain all through out her stomach- and it felt swollen. If this kept up, she was going to have to see a doctor or someone. 

Lily rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake, she had lost speed-she'd been traveling since before the sun was up, and her feet were hardly moving. Lily felt very fatigued so she picked up her wand and tried to cast a comforting spell on a patch of ground so she could sleep, but she failed. She couldn't concentrate. Whenever she tried, her eyes got black spots in front of them and she felt sick. 

Finally, she gave up, and just flopped down on a piece of ground close to a humongous tree and fell asleep in seconds.

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*

~Earlier that day~

James followed the foot steps, and he hadn't gotten that far when he came upon a body of a woman with dark blonde hair, lying there looking as if she were asleep. Ack! They didn't dispose of the body!? James thought with horror, as he eyed Isabella Patil lying on the ground. 

He moved closer, and checked to see that this was where the foot prints led to, and that another pair went off in the distance—that's when he saw it. Isabella was breathing.

"Isabella?!" James choked out. Thinking he was seeing things. This woman was supposed to be dead. 

James looked closer—she looked perfectly fine. That's when it clicked in his head. The other set of foot prints were Lily's. Lily had obviously gotten here…to do something—Maybe Lily had run here to save her friend from being blown up and—James stopped thinking for a moment, he could just ask Isabella. 

"Enervate." James muttered at Isabella, whose eyes fluttered open. "Isabella, are you okay?"

"Lily?!" Isabella cried out, whirling around looking for her friend. Then her eyes turned on James with anger. "Where is she!?" 

"I was going to ask you that." James replied coolly. 

"I don't know. She stupefied me and left." Isabella snapped at the Auror. 

"So Lily *was* here then?" James confirmed, and Isabella nodded. "Why?"

"She…she." Isabella contemplated whether or not to tell him about Lily and with a sigh decided she'd better. "To start off, I was at home- minding my own business. Worried about my best-friend's life and wondering what the Hell was going on out in the world; when two Death Eaters Apparate into my house, ready to kill me." Isabella paused to take a breath. "I ran away and was cornered in my bedroom and Antonin Dolohov starts a duel with me, while Michael Mulciber watches." Isabella shuddered.

"I always knew they were Death Eaters—wait a second, Dolohov was captured, where's Mulciber? Did he escape?" James interrupted.

"Wait, I'm getting to that." Isabella told him. "I could easily when over Dolohov, but I couldn't take on Mulciber, and I knew I was in for it." Isabella hurried on to the next part. "I was starting to win, when we all heard a crash from the living room and Mulciber left the room."

"Lily." James breathed.

"Yes, Lily came to my rescue—I'm not too sure what has been going on. She didn't say much, but anyway she comes into the room and to make it short ends up in a duel with Mulciber—which she wins, and she made a run for it." Isabella looked at the ground. "She stunned me after I started chasing her, and Mulciber accidentally blew up the house with himself inside it while we were running." Isabella looked up at him.

"Really?" James asked uncertainly.

Isabella didn't meet his eye. "Yes, she ran for it before we could hardly talk. I don't know which way she went or where she might be going." 

"Well, she obviously went that way." James pointed to her tracks. "You should get to the ministry; you need to be safe." James instructed and Isabella's eyes panicked. 

"Um—don't you need help to go after a Death Eater—and highly wanted one at that!?" Isabella demanded, standing up to face him.

"Yes, but I know that Lily is harmless—sort of." James told her. 

"She ki-she dueled someone and won." Isabella dissuaded. 

"She murdered Mulciber, I know- you don't have to lie." James told her, with an exasperated sigh and Isabella was horrified.

"Don't tell anyone please, please, please? I don't want Lily to go to Azkaban! She doesn't deserve it! She just saved me, doesn't that count for something?!" Isabella cried out, tugging on James' robes.

  
"I'm sorry, but I have to report all the facts. Just—go back to the Ministry Headquarters. Voldemort obviously is after you, and you need to go into hiding." Isabella looked infuriated at this.

  
"I CAN'T go into hiding now! Lily needs me!"

"LILY is running from the Ministry AND Voldemort. I hardly believe she'll want you in this mess too." James told her, his anger showing in his words. What he was mad about, he wasn't sure.

"Since when do you know Lily so well?" Don't those words feel familiar? James thought to himself. 

"I spent quite a bit of time with her, for your information." James replied.

"All that time, and you still don't' see what a good person she is?" Isabella demanded.

  
"She might *have* been a good person but she isn't anymore." James told her gravely, and Isabella smacked him one. James groaned and covered his cheek, "Just get to the Ministry, before I do something I'll regret." 

Isabella was staring at her hand in shock at what she'd done, and quickly pulled out her wand, and apparated with a small 'pop'. It was a bit…illegal to provoke an Auror. 

James sighed, relieved that she was gone. He wondered how Lily put up with her. Such…attitude that woman had…

James turned his thoughts to the business at hand—the foot print following, so they were obviously Lily's and he'd better catch up to her before something happens to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isabella found her self in the midst of a group of people, all sobbing and crying. That's when she saw her twin brother and his fiancé standing there; Patrick was restraining tears. 

(A/N I don't remember if I gave his fiancé and name already, sorry if I did! I don't feel like looking through all the pages…Or was he already married? They are Paravati and Padma's parents btw) 

Pandora looked up and saw Isabella standing there, looking a bit muddy from lying on the ground for hours. Her eyes widened and she managed to squeak, "Isabella!?" Before passing out cold in Patrick's arms. 

"Pandora?! Are you okay honey?" Patrick asked his unconscious fiancé as he set her down on a chair; holding her up. Isabella came up behind him. 

"Who died?" Isabella asked worriedly—that's when it hit her, they though *she* was dead. "Because, I sure as hell know it's not me." 

Patrick turned around in a flash and his fiancé fell to the floor with a thud. "Isabella!?" Patrick yelled in shock.

"Yeah?" Isabella asked uncertainly. 

"Is it really you?"

"Yep!" Isabella hugged her brother and he swung her around crying-

"She's alive! She's alive!" 

"I'm not Jesus Christ, but yes I am alive." Isabella muttered happily, and soon everyone around her was hugging her—a lot of family members, including her parents who hugged her a bit *too* enthusiastically. 

"Isabella—how are you alive?" Patrick asked once things had calmed down, and everyone looked toward her expectantly, including the few Ministry officials who had told them she was dead.

Now what was she supposed to tell them?! 

"Well, I was in fact attacked by Death Eaters, Antonin Dolohov and Michael Mulciber. They came to my house to kill me…Not all too sure why, but it had something to do with Lily." A few people looked uncomfortable at the mention of her best-friend. "Anyway, I was dueling Dolohov, with Mulciber watching like it was some sort of…Quidditch Match, when we hear a thump from the living room—I knew immediately who it was." She drew her breath dramatically. "Lily was there to rescue me." A few people looked at her questionably. "I managed to control Dolohov and Lily told me to stay in the bedroom, and I was glad we had a fire place in the bedroom because I sent him to the ministry by floo powder." 

"That's my girl!" Her father said, still looking a bit shaken by her near death experience, when he wasn't even the one to experience it.

"Lily took on Mulciber in a duel, duel—like only one survivor, and I knew I couldn't fight him and win…Lily's always been better at fighting. She killed him, but almost died her self in the process…" Isabella paused to figure out what to say next—she was going to lie, but tell the truth all at the same time. "We blew up the house so Voldemort will think I'm dead…then I wanted to go with her, but when she refused and I kept insisting…she just stupefied me and ran for it." Isabella sighed. "Either way I'll probably have to go into hiding." Isabella grumbled about that for a moment. Isabella winced to her self…

Okay. So maybe the whole truth came out. 

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~

Late that afternoon, after James had been walking along a path, for who knows how long; he came upon what he'd been running after all day. There, sleeping practically flat on her face, with her red hair all over the place; was the worn out figure of Lily Evans, asleep next to a large tree. 

He stared at her for a few minutes, just taking her in. James could tell she was exhausted, just by the look on her pale face. She looked really frail and weak. Dueling, running, and Voldemort just don't mix well. James, now that he saw her there, didn't know if he could take her back to the Dementors again.

James knew he cared about her, but he wasn't sure as to what extent. Now he was going to try and figure out how to wake her up first. He suddenly wished he didn't have to wake her up—then he reminded himself of all that she'd done to him—the bad things and knew he had to go with the law and return her to the Ministry.

Knowing that he could trust her, he kneeled beside her and rolled her over. He received a painful groan from her, but she didn't wake up. 

"Evans," James whispered, holding his wand out—just in case. "Lilllllly." James said louder, and this time her eyes fluttered open. 

"James?" She croaked out, "Oh! Shit!" She muttered holding her head and squinting her eyes. "Stop moving around it's giving me a headache!"

"Huh? I'm not moving." James told her wondering if she was acting. "Get up; I need to take you back to the Ministry." 

"Oh." Lily didn't seem to register what he'd just said. She tried to sit up, but her face turned green and she sat back down. "Give me a sec." She said hoarsely, as she tried to calm her queasiness. James stood posed above her ready for anything 'funny'.

"So, what exactly happened to you?" James inquired.

"Oh not too much if you really want to know, my parents died, my best friend was almost murdered, I got in a duel killed a man and was stabbed in the back—literally." 

"WHAT?!" James said, not bothering to hide his outrage. 

"Yup, and now even though Isabella tried to help me out a bit with the wound, there's still something wrong and it hurts like Hell!" Lily moaned holding her stomach where the pain had spread to. 

James looked at her calculatingly, trying to think of what was wrong with her—could it be possible side effects of the Wizard Flu? James had thought she'd be fine by now.

James began to think of what kinds of side effects could happen…then he had a good idea as to what was wrong. "Evans, lift up your shirt so I can see your stomach." He ordered, and Lily looked at him like he had just sprouted antlers. 

"Huh?" Lily whimpered, closing her eyes and drifting off back into sleep.

"Evans!" Lily's eyes opened wearily. "Okay, stay awake…" James muttered, keeping his wand in hand, he kneeled down again. "Give me your wand." 

Lily fumbled around blindly and pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. 

"Thanks for your cooperation." If Lily hadn't been so tired and weak, she would have rolled her eyes at him. He pocketed her wand, and proceeded to awkwardly lift up her shirt to look at her stomach. "This is strictly professional, okay?"

"Right." Lily agreed weakly.

Her head was spinning, and the black spots in front of her eyes wouldn't go away. She could hardly feel James' hands as they ran over her stomach. She closed her eyes; she just wanted to rest…to sleep. "Evans, don't fall asleep!" James told her sharply, and her eyes flew open. 

"Are you done yet?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Yeah." James said, removing his hand reluctantly.

"Good. Can I sleep now?"  
  


"Nope, you need to get up so you can get to the Ministry." James told her, "But before we do that I should tell you that you most likely have internal bleeding, it seems like it anyway. The wound wasn't fixed well enough."

"I can see that, Isabella was always horrible at healing." Lily told him halfheartedly. Suddenly, Lily had a coughing attack and blood came out on her hands, and she wiped them off on her robes. 

"Well, all we need now is the vomiting, and you will have almost all the symptoms there are of internal bleeding." James said. "I'll make sure you get a potion to cure it once we get to the Ministry."

"Mm kay." Lily replied, her voice still scratchy from coughing so much. "L-lets go." 

He gave her a hand up and they struggled along; he trusted her too much and knew she was too weak to run away; to actually tie her up or something. 

They went walking towards Lily's blown up home, and they had been walking in complete silence when several 'pops' rang out around them. James froze in fear, and swore under his breath. He prayed he was wrong, and that the apparating sounds were from Aurors and not Death Eaters…

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Chapter 14--


	14. Chapter 14 A Ceremony?

*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*^$*

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 14 A Ceremony?

"What is it now?" Lily asked weakly, as she noticed James' panicked look. Even she could see it, darkness was everywhere and just a few rays of sunlight could be seen through the hundreds of trees surrounding them.

"Um… Didn't you hear the apparating sounds!? We're surrounded by about ten wizards; I'm not sure if they're Aurors or Death Eaters, and if I were you—" James thought about it a moment, "I think your out of luck, which ever they turn out to be, but I'm hoping for Aurors." 

Lily fell silent, her eyes closing, as if it took all her energy to process the information he had just given her. "I feel like passing out," she told him finally. "I'll be no help if they're Death Eaters; just apparate home, James. If they are Death Eaters, they'll kill me—they want to kill me." Her voice surprisingly strong, considering how sick she was. 

"Lily, you know I can't do that." James told her; he looked into her deep green eyes, to show her how much he meant it, not just because it was his duty, but because he _wanted_ to.

Lily sighed, using all the strength she had left to think clearly. If she'd been in full health and rested up, she could have responded easily. "James…You know you are more important than I am--"

"Don't say that. It's not true-" James interrupted her, though she broke him off before he could finish.

"Yes, it is. Everyone will miss you if you die, your friends and family even the Ministry! You need to live. The only person I needed to live for was Isabella, and now I've almost killed her!" Lily persisted, her voice coming out hoarse. A second later, she had another coughing fit and bits of blood appeared on her pale hands.

"Lily," James started once again as the coughing stopped, "You shouldn't believe that—other people will miss you as well, people who love you!" James lectured her, hoping it was getting through. Not much did, it seemed.

"Who?" Lily asked simply. "I'm a Death Eater, remember? People hate me. They would love to see me dead. So who, exactly, do you think would love a Death Eater?" 

"Well for one--" James paused, thinking. He was about to go on, but the Death Eaters were closing in on them, and even in the dark of the evening and the woods, he could see their black cloaks—ones that he'd seen Lily wearing when he'd first pounced on her… 

The whispers of the Death Eaters grew louder and more frequent, and soon Lily and James were circled around, surrounded by black cloaks, a cold chill settled upon them. No faces could be picked out, all hidden in the darkness like a Dementor's, so the meeting would be no use to James, if he got out alive.

Lily gave James a pleading look, "Give up on me, James." She whispered softly; she could feel all the strength running out of her body, she was too exhausted to go on. She needed to rest, right then and there.

James was about to reply, when Lily collapsed on the ground, too weak to carry on. He couldn't leave her like that, never. She was helpless against these monsters, and he cared too much about her to leave her to them by herself; if they were going to die, they were going to die together—and he would die fighting.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

"So, you don't know where they are?" Sirius Black asked Isabella Patil, an edge to his voice.

"No, James told me to leave—so I did." Isabella shrugged weakly. 

"Are you mad!? You don't just leave a man to go off to kill a Death Eater on his own!" Sirius shouted at her, making her flinch. They were sitting in a small sitting room at the Ministry Headquarters, and though very few people were there, Isabella felt a deep sense of disapproval at her friendship with Lily hanging in the air, but spoke in her friend's defense anyway. 

"He's not going to kill Lily!" Isabella snapped angrily. Her temper was rising quickly, and between her and Sirius—with both of their best-friends off doing crazy missions, there could be quite a brawl.

"He'd better not get himself killed, I've been put through enough of his crazy—crazy hullabaloo, to last me a year! All week I've been worried about his life!" Sirius shouted, more to himself then Isabella.

"Oh, get a grip on yourself, you weren't the only one." Isabella said scornfully, crossing her arms. "Lily didn't even tell  me she was a Death Eater, and no matter what she does, she's probably going to die. Your best friend isn't in a life or death situation!" She hissed at Sirius.

"Yes, he is." Sirius muttered darkly. "Believe me, he is."

"Oh… James is your best-friend?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, since we were eleven." 

"Same with me and Lily." 

Suddenly, the two who had nothing in common found themselves with something in common. Both of their best friends had a knack for getting themselves in life or death situations.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

~Not Long Before~

Remus Lupin was getting ready to leave and go to the Ministry to speak to Sirius; he'd just gotten an Owl saying James had gone after Evans again. And, under the circumstances, things could get very ugly very quickly.

Being a werewolf, Remus wasn't allowed to have an apparating license. So he was always using Floo Powder. He'd always dealt with this handicap easily, but not for much longer.

He walked over to his fire place, and was about to leave when he sensed someone else's presence in the room. 

Since the full moon was the next day, Remus' senses were a growing stronger, and he knew danger was near. Something terrible was going to happen, and he needed to get out of there soon, but at the same time he wanted to find out who was in his flat. 

It was the late of the night, and only faint glimmers of moonlight and the flickering flames of the fire gave him what little source of light he could use- hardly enough to see clearly. What he managed to make out was a shadow in the doorway—a person.

Remus gulped, and reached for his wand. "Who ever you are, state your reason for being here," he said, his voice taking an authoritarian tone, reflecting none of his feelings. 

"Why, Mr. Lupin, I'm surprised you don't know," the person said.

Remus frowned, why would he know? Surely no one he knew would come to his flat in the dead of night unannounced or announced.

As if hearing his thoughts, the shadowy figure spoke once more, voice soft and menacing.

"I've come for you." 

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

"Master, we have a problem with the ceremony." A hooded man said nervously as he entered the room where Voldemort sat quietly—deep in thought, no doubt creating more plans for power and immortality. 

"Which part?" Voldemort hissed, angered at his train of thought being interrupted. 

"The body—since Patil had been the one we were using, and now she's alive… we have none." The man told his master hurriedly. 

"I gave you one job, boy, and you screw it all up. Since you failed to give me the body I wished for, I'll use you instead!" Voldemort said his lip curling. 

"No, master please!" The man cried out. "I can get another, Patil is replaceable."

"True, true," Voldemort nodded. "Yet, I am in a bit of a hurry. Why waste time and trouble when I can just use you?"

"I can get you another just as quickl-"

"You amuse me, boy. The Dark Lord does not forgive mistakes, you should know. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said lazily, and the man fell lifeless to the floor with a sickening thump. "Problem solved." 

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

"So, Sirius, when is Remus getting here?" Peter asked, five minutes ago he had finally made it, and now they were waiting for Remus' arrival so they could wait for news on James, together. 

Isabella was waiting there as well, she planned to see Lily. She thought she was the only one in the world who would be there for Lily. Her parents were dead after all, and everyone else wanted nothing to do with a Death Eater. She watched as Sirius and Peter talked, staying silent the whole time.

"He should have been here…" Sirius checked his watch, "Well, he told me he'd be here at 9:00 and now its 9:45… Normally you're the late one." Sirius' face went from fairly worried to extremely worried, the changes of feeling apparent on his face.

"You don't think…" Peter started to say nervously.

"No, not Remus--." Sirius said immediately, already knowing what he was talking about, because it had gone through his mind too.

"People like him are always going to the Dark Side…You never know." Peter told him.

"Yes, that's true—but Remus is a Marauder! He'd never do that." Sirius shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his head. 

"He's been gone a long time… Maybe if he is with the Dark Side, he went to help Evans or is even going to kill James-" Peter began again, putting more horrible ideas in Sirius' head.

"NO! That's impossible!" Sirius said, shaking his head once more, but a little part of him began to wonder, if, indeed, Peter was right. "He's a Marauder," he repeated himself, trying to convince himself, rather than Peter.

"Look at Isabella, she never suspected Evans to be a Death Eater—now look." That one hit the mark. 

"So, if even if there is a possibility, it doesn't mean that actually happened…but I do have a bad feeling about something…Maybe Remus got into trouble—or James!" Sirius looked completely lost. 

"How about all three of us go check Remus' flat?" Isabella suggested, speaking up for the first time. 

"Good idea, let's go." Sirius said his eyes looking surprisingly hopeful, he needed to prove to himself that Remus wasn't a Death Eater, and maybe he could find something at Remus' flat that would help them. 

The three apparated, and found themselves in a living room, that looked like a storm had blown through. 

"Holy Shit!" Sirius screeched. 

Their eyes took in the damage. 

The windows were broken and the glass had jagged pieces jutting up everywhere. From Sirius' trained Auror's experience, it looked like a curse had hit it after it had been dodged. The sofa had been tipped over, and a chair looked like a strong curse had hit it dead center making it explode. 

The small coffee table looked like someone had fallen on top of it, and all the lamps in the room were broken. 

"Remus! MOONY!" Sirius started yelling through the house, but no answer came. 

Isabella appeared by his side as he stood in the kitchen—blood was everywhere, a knife on the floor seemed to be the apparent cause of the blood.

"Sirius," Isabella whispered, "You don't know if that's Remus' blood." 

"What, are you saying Remus killed someone else?!" his voice taking a frantic, defensive, tone

"There's a possibility that no one's even dead… it could just be a bad wound. There's a spell to check whose blood it is…" Isabella thought for a moment. "Yes… It gives the initials of whose blood it is, I remember now!" Isabella looked triumphant. "Vealous Personus!" 

The blood began to move and swish into two different blobs. One blob formed into R.L. the other F.W. (A/N Go back to chapter 10 and you'll figure it out! *wink* It's not a Weasley either!) 

"Well, it could be worse. Its two peoples, and that means it's not as bad as we thought." Isabella said trying to help in feel better.

"But where's Remus? And this other guy! We can't tell who won the duel! Remus could be dead!" Sirius said, his emotions fighting to get free. 

"Calm down Sirius… Let's evaluate the damage." Isabella tried to sooth him.

"Remus wouldn't go down without a fight; he'd go down kicking and screaming." Sirius mumbled, more to himself then Isabella. 

"Hey, Sirius, Isabella! Look here!" Peter's voice called them back; the two left and went to where his voice was calling them. It led them to the front yard, Peter was gaping up above the house, and when Sirius and Isabella got there they stared in horror.

The Dark Mark. 

"He can't be dead! No! Remus isn't dead!" Sirius yelled in fury and pain. Peter just stared, too shocked to say anything.

"Think Peter! Why would You-Know-Who want Remus?! Think, you know him best—there has to be something different about him that would make them want him." Isabella questioned Peter harshly. 

Peter seemed to think for a moment and then spoke, "Well, he is a werewolf…" Peter seemed unsure if he should have shared it, but it was good that he did.

"That has to be why!" Sirius exclaimed, entering the conversation again. "They wouldn't kill him if they need him… maybe there's still hope…"

"What are we going to do?" Isabella asked him. 

"We… Just go back and wait, we report it to the Ministry and hope for the best. Maybe they can send someone to save him." Sirius said, his voice troubled and worried, though he recovered. "With any luck, we'll be talking over coffee about the latest quidditch match this time tomorrow, with James, too." 

The three apparated back to the office, and still found no Remus Lupin. "Where do we report these, um, findings?" 

"I'll go, you two stay here." Sirius said with a nod. 

"Alright," Isabella and Peter agreed, and went to sit down in the waiting room chairs.

Sirius walked down to the person he knew he would have to tell, Bartemius Crouch. He was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and would be the one to know what was going on. 

Sirius stepped into the man's office, not far down the hallway, and found 'Barty' talking to Albus Dumbledore in the fire place. Dumbledore looked rather stressed, which couldn't be good. 

"…Look behind you Bartemius; Sirius Black just stepped into your office." Dumbledore said, nodding towards Sirius.

"Ah, Sirius what is it?" Crouch looked annoyed at Sirius' being there, but Sirius knew he'd better get it out. He took a deep breath and said it.

"Remus Lupin… has gone missing; it was a You-Know-Who attack."

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

~A While Before~

Severus Snape sat in Albus Dumbledore's office, waiting for the Professor to get back so he could speak with him. 

If anyone knew Severus well, they would have known he was frustrated—and maybe even a bit frightened, but very few people knew him well enough to tell, Dumbledore was one of the precious few who knew him well enough to pick up signs of stress.

When Dumbledore did enter, he noticed Severus' state quickly and sat down across from him, "What is it Severus?" The blue eyes weren't twinkling, but shining worriedly.

"They're… doing a Ceremony…" Severus' voice was choked and full of fear, nothing like his normal sneering voice he used so often with everyone, except maybe Lily and Dumbledore, but Dumbledore knew him never to talk this way, unless something terrible was going on.

"What Ceremony?" Dumbledore inquired, trying to get Severus out of his state of shock—he didn't seem to be in the room with him. 

"I thought they were just rumors… He's really going to do it… if it works…we're all doomed," Severus babbled. Dumbledore started to feel alarmed.

"Severus, please, explain to me what you're talking about." Dumbledore urged him on.

Severus finally looked up; he took a deep breath and spoke. "You-Know-Who is doing a... a... Ceremony to become immortal… it's the most powerful yet; the others have just been spells and potions and whatnot." Severus took a shaky breath, "In this one, he's using people… He's using Lily Evans, Remus Lupin… I'm not sure who else—it's all very unclear; but I do know it's happening tomorrow night, and it will be complete at Midnight. I think it'll… give him a lot of power—even more then he does now, as unbelievable as it is."

Dumbledore looked very grave, "There's only one thing to do, then. We have to stop this."

"I don't think we can, Professor. He's letting very few people in on it. I myself wasn't told… I had to spy on two Death Eaters who did know about it," Severus told him. "He's going to have the highest security by his most trusted and loyal and highest ranking Death Eaters."

"Do you know the name of the Ceremony or at least how it works?" Dumbledore questioned.

Severus shook his head, "I'm not too sure on anything… They only refer to it as the Ceremony. But one thing I do know for sure is…Those used in its plot will surely die… slowly." Severus felt pain seize him, Lily would die… and she might not be as lucky as the times before. 

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

(A/N Of course I wouldn't leave you without knowing what exactly is going on with Lily and James!)

"Potter, if you go with us—we promise Evans will live to see the Sun tomorrow morning." A Death Eater told James in a sneering voice. "Very gracious of the Dark Lord to allow such compassion towards a traitor." 

The word "traitor" stuck in James' mind. In their world, she was a traitor, forever shunned by the followers of Voldemort. In his own, she was a person of evil, a person who had joined the Dark Lord, worked for him of her own accord, shunned by society and Ministry. What sort of life was that? Would it be kinder to just let her die unconsciously? Stop that, Potter. A shunned life is still a life,his conscience scolded him.

Thinking about pros and cons, weighing them out— "Alright, I'll… cooperate." James almost choked on the words. 

"Good, that makes this far more easier." The Death Eater conjured up magical roped that wrapped around his hands, and took up James' wand. James could just feel the Death Eater's menacing smile. 

"Someone help out Evans, we have an appointment to get to," The Death Eater chirped, and James glared at him. 

A Death Eater approached Lily and picked her up easily. "Don't hurt her!" James snapped, but a quick silencing charm kept him from saying anymore. 

He wanted to do something…he had no idea what he'd gotten himself into, but whatever it wasn't good. He wasn't that stupid. 

"Congratulations Potter, you are our newest participant in the Ceremony. The Master will be very pleased with you." James had little time to wonder about that sentence as he and Lily were swept off by a portkey. He promised himself to investigate more later.

Little did he know, the Death Eaters were thinking about "later" as well, and "later" didn't include him in it.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

Chapter 15--


	15. Chapter 15 Voldie’s Plan?

^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 15 Voldie's Plan?

Lily awoke from her unconscious state only to hear the faint dripping of water and someone else breathing, and after she checked…she was breathing too. 

She was lying flat on her back on a cold stone floor, and the faint glow of the room revealed a person with sandy brown hair lying aimlessly astray across the room from her. As if someone had just dropped him there carelessly, not caring if he broke his neck.

It took her a moment to recall what had happened…James, Death Eaters, too much stress…All led up to Lily fainting, and at the worst of times too. 

She tried to sit up, but felt too weak to do so. She hated this feeling of helplessness, but she couldn't do anything about it. She knew she would die, and it irritated her that she couldn't even try and fight back because she was so weak. It was a definite obstacle when it came to dueling. 

Lily continued to lie there, and stared at the man in there with her…He looked vaguely familiar, but with all the blood and cuts all over him it was hard to tell. And he was far away and she couldn't see him very well. She wondered who he was and if he was another Death Eater. 

She struggled with her hands and legs and managed to get into a sitting position with her legs lying there practically useless. She continued to wiggle until she was up against the wall near the man, who was obviously unconscious on the floor. 

She took in her surroundings, awed by its simplicity. Stone walls, stone floor, stone ceiling and one lone torch a light by the…door! Okay, so if she could get up, she would definitely have to examine that. 

Lily didn't feel particularly inclined to use up all her energy to examine the door, so she decided to see if the anonymous man would wake up.

"Um…Excuse me, but are you alive?" She'd meant to say, 'Are you awake?' but sometimes her mouth spoke faster then her brain thought.

Surprisingly, there was a low moan in response…He _was_ alive!   
  


"Are you okay?" She asked uncertainly, after all, he looked like he was on the bad end of a fight with a Hippogriff. 

Them man didn't answer, but carefully stretched his legs and arms. He sat up stiffly and eyed her, waiting for his eyes to focus he spoke. "I'm okay…Who are you?"

"Lily Evans." Lily said shortly, not sure where her name would get her with this man.

"Oh, I see the resemblance! You look so different from back at school, remember me? I'm Remus Lupin."   
  


He was acting friendly…Then Lily remembered…Remus was a friend of James' from Hogwarts.

"Oh! What are you doing in this Hell hole?" Lily asked, suddenly worried, "Do you know if James is alright?"

"I was kind of hoping you knew that." Remus said sheepishly. "But I'm here, because they brought me here."

"I figured…You don't seem like the Death Eater type."

"Either do you." Remus said, and the sentence hung in the air for a moment and the air around the twisted into more uncomfortable-ness. 

"So…You don't know where James is?" Lily asked dejectedly.

"No…how'd you get here, could you tell me what happened?" Remus inquired. "It might help us."

"Yes, of course…" 

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

(A/N I'm never good at making Voldie talk, so you might have to just help out with your imagination on this part…)

The silencing spell had finally been taken off James as he faced Voldemort, for the second time that week. He sat in a chair, tied up of course across from a standing Voldemort.

When Lily and James had landed in this odd dungeon like place, the Death Eaters had quickly escorted James here and Lily had been carried elsewhere. 

So far Voldemort hadn't said anything, and James didn't exactly want to be the one to initiate the conversation with the most evil wizard of the century.

James busy taking in the looks of Voldemort—he was ugly! James never forgot a face, but in this case he would just love to make an exception. This…_thing _was hideous. His pupils of his eyes were red, and his pale skin made it look like he hadn't been out in daylight for years, which he probably hadn't. Not to mention, that his mere presence gave him the chills. 

Finally James decided to say something it wasn't like Voldemort had told him not to ask questions. "What are you planning on doing with me and Lily?"

"Several things with Evans, one or two things with you." Voldemort said vaguely. "You have an important, but indirect role in my quest for immortality. Soon, I will be invincible." 

James didn't like this guy…he was so demanding! And evil of course… "Care to explain that?" James asked, irritated.

"Evans or you?" Voldemort asked, apparently amused.

"Both." James said, wondering why the Dark Lord was acting… almost plesant, except for the fact that he had James tied up, they were acting like normal everyday people you saw on the street.

"Well…I was hoping you'd be selfish, but I'll give you _some_ information about Evans. For one, if something isn't done soon she'll be dead." Voldemort informed James, having the 'decency' to not smile at this fact. "The traitor can be saved…but it all depends on You."

James shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like where this was going and he felt very alarmed that Lily was…basically dying, but then again you can't trust everything evil wizards tell you. 

"What do you mean…'it all depends on me?'" James asked, knowing it probably couldn't be a good easy thing, like take her out on a date—no, it'd be more like put her out of her misery.

"First let me explain why I know you'll do this, and then I'll tell you what you have to do." Voldemort smiled forebodingly. "For one thing, I've been watching you and Evans travel all the way to the Hopkirks, it was in fact, I, who infected you two with the Wizard Flu. It was also I who made sure your path took you straight to the nest of the Arachanuba." 

James stared, not quite believing what he was being told…This man had controlled so much.

"Most of it was testing you and just playing around with the two of you…okay so most of it was torture. I just enjoy watching my…pupils get scared silly." He said, speaking of the Death Eaters.

"You put on a rather entertaining show with the Arachanuba. I never expected you to escape, but it was just as well because I had my…friend, Mr. Smith make sure the two of you were exposed to the Wizard Flu before leaving his home….remember that hot chocolate? It had a good amount of the virus in it, but being amazingly dedicated to the art of potions, he even put a time set on it so it wouldn't activate for a while—that way you wouldn't suspect him."

James was sure he was gaping like a fish—but what could you do? Snape had ratted them out…

"Now I know what you're thinking, Smith was a muggle! Of course he *posed* as a muggle named Bob Smith….did you ever wonder about his boring name? He is in fact one of the strongest followers of Grindelwald left and has been hiding as a muggle for years…No one could possibly know his true identity but me, after all, we'd worked side by side during the 40's."

_So it was all just a game to him…no point at all…_ James thought in shock at what he was being told. 

"At first, I planned to just send my little 'minions' after Evans (kill her while they were at it) and to squeeze information from you…But then I saw the '_relationship_'," Voldemort spat out the word. "The two of you were starting. The Arachanuba only proved it…you cared for the little mudblood. You wouldn't have bothered to save her otherwise; I know your style _Potter_." Voldemort grinned and James' astonished look. 

"Almost everything was planned…Evans hadn't done as well as I'd wanted. Most that I've forced into following me eventually concede into the loyalties of being a Death Eater. She was going along with it…sure, but she wasn't using the power she has like I'd wanted her to. The whole entire reason I wanted her to begin with." Voldemort seemed disgusted for a moment, muttering, "Useless waste."

James gulped, wondering how much more Voldemort would reveal to him, before he got to what James had to do. Apparently, Voldemort loved to show just how well he'd tricked you—right before he killed you, because James was almost certain Voldemort was going to kill him or have someone else do it.

Would Voldemort really reveal to him why he'd bothered to take a muggle-born witch into his crowd of minions…

"I'll tell you why I want Evans…She has more power then any other muggle-born witch I've ever seen. I knew that if she fought against me, it'd be dangerous. So before anyone else could tell her otherwise, I started tempting her… scaring her, and finally succeeding in her joining me, knowing that if she was with me I'd have a much easier time gaining power." Voldemort smirked, "You were another I wanted, but Dumbledore thinking I would never want a muggle-born put his strength into watching out for you. It made it all too easy to get her."

"Too easy." He repeated. "When she SAID she'd be loyal if I let her go, I humored her and let you go back, before my giant had his way with you." Voldemort's thin lips gave James a grim smile. "So, just for the Hell of it, since she revealed to me she hadn't planned on being loyal much longer anyway; I knew our very first deal, to keep her parents alive was destroyed and so I immediately went and took care of them."

James was disgusted, but kept his mouth shut, hoping he could get more out of this, maybe something to help Lily….

"Patil would have been fun to murder…My own Death Eater chose her out to kill out of everyone else, and with good reasons. Though, when Evans went and interrupted THAT plan…That was the last straw with her. Her death will be slow… But I'm not sure how much of it she'll even feel. As she will be under going one of the oldest forms of soul stealing there is, it's a little less efficient then the Dementor, but it has the desired effect that I want."

James was very confused as to what Voldemort was talking about, but he didn't seem to want to talk any more about it.

"She'd have had much longer to live if she had full strength, but with Mulciber's poisonous dagger killing her off…" Voldemort trailed off, leaving James to think about it for a moment.

_ She's poisoned?! So it's not internal bleeding! _James' brain yelled at him, immediately bring back the memory of Lily and getting to put his hands on her…Not that he enjoyed it or anything.

"IF, you go through with what I want to. She will have full strength and will be able live for a month, rather then a day or two. She needs someone willing to give them their power, they have to care about her, and since I know you do –all you have to do is agree and I will transfer your power to her. The poison will still kill her, but she won't die near as quickly. Stress can kill people you know." Voldemort said, James wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or not.

"So, what happens if I say no?" James asked, just to figure out his options. 

"I kill you. If you say yes *I* won't kill you." Voldemort told him, and James wondered what kind of deal he was making here. 

"So my choices are die or death?" James managed to force out lightly.

"Yes."

"And this will help Lily, as well as you?" James asked, knowing Voldemort wouldn't be making this deal if he didn't get anything out of it.

"Yes, now all you have to think about is whether you want Lily to have a quick tortured death, or a slow happier one where she can say goodbye to her friends."

"Earlier you said something about soul stealing though and that she would die a slow and painful death," James pointed out.

"Oh, well her *soul* will die slowly in either case," Voldemort corrected himself, and his eyes flashed angrily at James in annoyance, and James knew he was pushing his luck.

James thought about it… He knew Lily probably just wanted to die, but she might want some time to straighten out her life before she died. Lily dying didn't exactly appeal to him. If he could just buy her a little more time, maybe they could save her soul. James really didn't understand what was going to happen to Lily, but he could tell Voldemort wasn't going to explain his 'evil plans' to him.

James began to wonder, if your *soul* died, if you didn't get passage to heaven or hell. What happened if your soul died, or was kissed away by a Dementor? It was something that had always bothered him. If there was anyway to ensure Lily died of natural causes, he was going to try.

"How exactly…do I transfer my power to her?" James asked, as he made his final decision.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
"Still no word yet?" Sirius asked, it was near midnight and all he'd managed to figure out was that it was more then likely two of his best-friends were in the hands of Voldemort. Alive…maybe, but still with Voldemort. 

Peter had left earlier and Isabella was asleep in the sofa across from him as they stayed in the Ministry lounge.

Sirius was speaking to Albus Dumbledore who had apparated over; he said he had something important to tell them.

"No word yet…We do not know if they are dead or alive." Dumbledore told him, and Isabella stirred and sat up to hear what he had to say. "Things are not looking good. While James' fate is unheard of as of yet, Remus and Lily are both scheduled to… die, as a sacrifice to Voldemort I'm assuming—it's all very unclear, but they are going to be used to give Voldemort more power then he ever had before. He will no longer have to fear death." He said solemnly. 

"Shit." Sirius said, and Isabella just gaped. 

"Exactly." Dumbledore said, some humor coming into the horrible situation. It wasn't exactly funny, but Sirius' words were exactly what he was feeling himself.

"I just thought of something Professor." Sirius said out of the blue. "Tomorrow is the full moon—would they want Remus, because of that?"

Dumbledore thought about it carefully for a few moments, "It's possible, I'm not ruling it out. But—what would Voldemort want with a fully grown werewolf?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 16--


	16. Chapter 16 Blue & Red Potions

*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-*o*-

Flirting With the Enemy

By; Sierra Sitruc 

Email: ChristmasAngel87@hotmail.com

Chapter 16 Blue & Red Potions

Remus and Lily had both been talking quietly for a while the time ticking away quickly; overwhelmed with anticipation for what was to come, not the good type of anticipation, like Christmas, but the terrible kind like… Well, waiting for your death. 

"So… You just passed out?" Remus asked, slightly amused. The two of them were getting along quite nicely for mortal enemies. 

"Yes—oh it was terrible." Lily said, and she smiled at Remus but her smile changed as she started coughing roughly and blood appeared on her hands once more. "Ouch." She croaked. 

"Yes… Are you feeling alright? You look terrible, no offense." Remus said quickly, not wanting to offend anyone, friend or foe. 

"I feel terrible. You look how_ I_ feel." Lily said. "Like someone beat me up." Lily groaned as her legs cramped up. She repressed the urge to scream. 

"Yeah, I didn't exactly have the most pleasant of evenings. That was…" Remus looked at his watch. "Wow that was almost 14 hours ago. It's almost 11:00 in the morning!" Remus said more to himself then Lily. 

The two prisoners were rather calm; it made no sense to act as petrified as they were since it wouldn't help the situation any. So Lily and Remus had stuck to talking quietly and not speaking with hatred towards one another. It was how most prisoners acted towards each other. 

"May I ask, what happened to you?" Lily inquired. 

"Oh… I got into a fight with a Ministry Official if you really want to know." Remus said as he touched a large gash along his arm. He was used to getting hurt from his werewolf transformations and any other man in his place would probably still be unconscious. 

"Really?" Lily asked alarmed. "A _Ministry Official_?" 

Remus nodded, "Forneli Wilkes. I knew there was something about him… I just didn't know what, but he always smelled—_wrong_." Remus said thoughtfully. 

"Oh, well if you ever get out of here, you can report him." Lily suggested, but there was no hope for escape in her voice. 

"I think the chances of me escaping are as high as Dumbledore joining the Dark Side." Remus told her glumly. 

"Yes, sad but true. So Forneli just _fought _you? Care to explain it?" Lily asked, willing to listen to anything that might take he mind off all the pain she was feeling. 

"Sure, well… He came to my house and after some small talk." Remus snorted at this. "We started throwing curses at each other—my house was a wreck! He's very agile considering what a tub of butter he is." Remus said darkly. "At one point I was knocked onto my sofa and flipped it over… I'm sure it was a dark version of the wind spell." Remus explained. 

"Ouch." Lily commented dryly. 

"He dodged so many curses that all my windows are broken. Well, I got one good spell that made him fall on top my coffee table—smashed it up I reckon. And I took the chance to run towards the kitchen, he moved quickly though and cornered me in there I grabbed a knife and somehow—he got one too and forgetting our wands we got into a might fierce battle. He finally got me though when he drew out some silver powder and through it in my face… It just hit me so hard… I was knocked out. That just about sums it up." Remus told her. 

"Silver?" Lily asked, not understanding him. 

"I'm a werewolf." Remus told her, his amber eyes glinting morosely. 

"Oh." Was all Lily could think to say, but it made sense. "You think that's why you're here?"

"Yes, I know that's exactly why they want me here. Probably have some sick plan for me." Remus sighed dejectedly.

"Well, it can't be any worse then being a traitor to the Dark Lord." Lily tried helpfully, and Remus looked at her with a weak smile. "Weird how we're together, don't you think?"

"Yes, I was wondering about it myself. I wonder where they put James." Remus announced his worries for his friend. 

"I don't know, I've never even _been _to a place like this." Lily informed him. "You'd think after being a Death Eater for as long as I have, you'd know where he liked to keep his prisoners, but that was never what I did." 

"What exactly *did* you do?" Remus asked her. "With all this Death Eater crap?"

"Oh… I was mostly doing muggle raids and surprise attacks on small homes… I was an apprentice to Mulciber in _Imperius Curse_ usage." Lily informed him, her voice full of sadness. "I wish I'd never gotten caught up in all this." She moaned frustrated, to herself. 

"We ALL have regrets Lily." Remus told her. "Now, changing the subject to a happier one… Do you think we'll be dead by lunch time, the afternoon, the evening or by tonight?" Remus said, keeping his tone light and jokingly, but serious at the same time. 

"Hmm… I don't think I'll live too much longer." Lily said her voice considering her predicament. "You might still be alive 20 years from now. Other wise I don't think you would have survived such a fight. He would have just killed you. I know the way Wilkes' mind works. We did a few missions together." Lily added. 

"Oh, well, I feel sorry for you."

"Don't be. I want this."

"Are you afraid to die?" Remus asked, looking at her through his black eye. 

"It's not that I'm _afraid_ to die… It's just that I don't want to be there when it _happens_." Lily said truthfully. 

"I'm with you on_ that_ one!" Remus heartily agreed. "Dying doesn't sound too bad compared to living through this…"

"Hmm." Was all Lily managed, but the sound held her agreement. The two of them were quiet for a moment as they both tried to ready themselves for the death they knew was coming. They were lucky to have this time, time to reconcile things in their mind with their relationships with others and what they'd never get to do, everything they'd leave behind. They were prepared. 

|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|

James had long ago left Voldemort's room and had been escorted to a room, similar to Lily's, but he had no roommate to talk to, unless you count the spider he'd found in the corner of the room. 

He'd managed to get into a semi comfortable spot and had slept for hours straight, never waking, but having dreams of unidentifiable figures and strange glowing lights. Nothing to comfort him in his loneliness and fear. 

James woke up late that morning, feeling rested and awake. He was worried about Lily—where was she? Was she safe? Who was with her… Snape? Since this place was full of Death Eaters (from what James saw) Snape had to be there.

He sat there quietly, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. The deal he'd made with Voldemort seemed easy enough. All he and Lily had to do was take two different potions, and everything would be ready to go… All the steps seemed easy enough. The entire process of giving Lily half his power wasn't complicated in _his _ mind. 

What if it was painful? Who would it hurt worse? Him or Lily? James had no idea. He hoped, if anyone had to feel pain it would be himself. Lily didn't deserve to feel anymore pain then she had already—and with whatever plans Voldemort had for her; she would be inevitably in an extreme amount of pain. It made James' heart wrench at the pure thought of it. 

His stomach growled, but he didn't think he'd be getting food anytime soon, and that spider didn't look at all appetizing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape stood in his potions lab, quietly brewing two different potions at the same time, something he was getting quite good at these days. Though, he was very _sick_ of doing two potions at once, because it took an awful long time and he'd been working on these all night! 

On the left, a flaming red potion boiled insanely—the '_Giving Potion'_ as it was known. It had a more proper name, but Severus had never bothered to learn it. The potion gave a person the power to send their energy into anything or anyone. It was how powerful dark magical objects were created. A wizard would send his power into it, trapping it in the object. It was quite spectacular really. 

On the right, an opaque pale blue potion was simmering quietly, known as the '_Stealing Potion'_. Another common, easier name to memorize. But basics were simpler to memorize then difficult foreign names. But the name meant almost exactly what it was nicknamed. This potion, made Severus wonder what Voldemort planned to use it for—he couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Lily.

This potion was used for sucking energy _from_ a magical object… Or even person, though that was rarely done. Dumbledore himself had used this potion, when defeating the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. Dumbledore had stolen the energy from Grindelwald, leaving him powerless to fight, and Grindelwald had been defeated. 

Severus knew that both potions would soon be complete and that in an half an hour a fellow Death Eater would 'discreetly' come and collect them. Severus had already informed Dumbledore of the potions he's been asked to make, and Dumbledore knew they should be wary of what they potions' effects may be. And they needed a double helping of the '_Stealing Potion', _**why**? Was the question though. 

Maybe, if they were all lucky, the potions would be dropped on the way over—after all it _was_ Pettigrew who was coming. Though Pettigrew had always been rather clever at these kinds of things. He was sneaky like the rat he was. It was no wonder James didn't know one of his best-friends was a Death Eater. 

Severus didn't think Pettigrew would ever do anything against his friends anyway, he was too weak. To_ wimpy _to try anything against the_ great _James Potter or for that matter _ Sirius Black_. Though, you never know, sometimes people can turn around and bite you right in the ass with their huge buck teeth…

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--

"Damn it Pettigrew, hurry it up!" Lucius Malfoy muttered to himself, Pettigrew had one job, just _one_ and of course the blundering idiot was going to screw it up.

About five minutes the blonde showed up, panting-- but holding what they needed. "Here it is Malfoy." Pettigrew said, as he handed three vials to him.

"Good, I was getting worried you'd _never _show up and then the Master would be forced to kill you for your _foolishness_. He'd be terribly upset if he didn't get the ceremony finished on time." Lucius sneered. 

"I won't mess up, if anyone messes up it'll be you. Your the one who is always-." 

"Oh, shut up Pettigrew let's hurry up. What would you do if your cover was blown? Talking to me isn't a very good idea. Your friends will get suspicious." Knowing that would work, Pettigrew apparated quickly to wherever he was needed next.

Lucius apparated to right out side his Master's quarters, he came in with a soft knock and found Voldemort sitting there quietly. Lucius knew better then to interrupt him when he was thinking. He waited silently until Voldemort called on him.

"What is it Malfoy?" Voldemort said finally.

"The potions are ready, I have them here." Lucius held them up for Voldemort to see.

"Ah, good. Where' Gudgeon?"

"In one of the dungeons master, it's ready." Lucius answered quickly.

"Good, good-- After you get the audience readied for their little part, bring them there." Voldemort ordered, and he waved for Lucius to leave, which he did without question, leaving a vial of red potion on the desk.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Remus? I was just thinking... When's the next full moon?" Lily asked, a shaky idea in her head.

"Tonight." Remus said firmly, a bit of fright in his voice. "You don't think they'll leave you in here with me until I..." Remus let the thought hang.

"It could be possible, I wouldn't doubt the possibility." Lily said bitterly.

"I'm not going to _kill_ you, oh God... I've never actually _hurt_ someone before in my wolf form! This is horrible... If only you were--." Remus stopped speaking, and seemed deep in thought, and Lily just watched; the energy was draining from her, conversation was easy-- but anything else... 

Finally Remus looked up, "Too bad that door doesn't open." He said looking at it longingly, that's when Lily realized she'd definitely skipped over something important.

"We don't know that. Go try and open it." Lily urged.

"Why don't _you_?" Remus said, after all she was closer to the door then he was.

"Because I can't stand up." Lily said simply. 

"Oh." Remus suddenly felt very stupid, then he felt curious. "What happened to you? You _look_ fine."

"I certainly don't_ feel _fine." Lily said, groaning slightly and rubbing her legs. "I hurt _everywhere_. The only thing that happened was I got stabbed by a dagger--you'd _think_ the pain would go away."

Remus sighed loudly a got up, "It's probably locked, but I will just kick my self if its open." Remus got to the door and fiddled with it for a moment and it opened.

At first the two were both shocked, until a Death Eater entered along with none other then James Potter.

"_Remus_?!" James exclaimed upon seeing his friend, then he looked down and saw Lily on the floor. "_Lily_?! What the _bloody_ hell is going on?!" 

"Not too much." Lily answered weakly, and the Death Eater came up to her, she got a good look at his robes and recognized him immediately as Lucius Malfoy. Hanging around all the Death Eaters had some (_very few)_ benefits.

"Evans, get up." Lucius ordered. 

"That's where the problem starts my dear friend, I have lost the use of my leg." Lily said, a sneer on her face. 

"Fine, stay down there." He spat, "We can do this without you standing." Lucius then produced a vial of fake blue looking liquid. "Drink this."

"Is it going to kill me?" 

"Does it matter?" He asked impatiently.

Lily considered it a moment. "No, it doesn't, but if my drinking this turns into some freaky evil plan of Voldemort's where I turn into a fish--."

"Just drink it Evans!" Lucius snapped.

"Okay, okay-- don't lose your head." She said and grabbed the potion and examined it. 

"It's alright Lily drink it." James said calmly, James had been busily talking with Remus and had stopped to tell her that. James himself was holding a red vial of potion-- it looked like blood.

"Okay then." Lily pulled the cork out and drained it in one gulp. Her body tensed up as she felt herself become very... heavy--or dense like a black hole. It was like everything was coming towards her. She was glad to be sitting down it made it much easier. "Whoa ho." She muttered, Lucius stepped a good distance away and James told Remus to stand back as well. 

Something told Lily, something weird was going on. The room was slightly hazy looking and the world swirled in her vision. It was making her feel sick (er). 

James pulled the cork out of his vial, and gulped down the red potion, with a look of determination on his face. He made a face as it went down and waited patiently for it to kick in. James' body became a light blue color--he almost _ glowed. _

He took a step towards the very weak and tired Lily and kneeled down beside her. He studied his hands for a moment, knowing that what he was doing was for the good of Lily. He placed his hands on either side of her face and everyone watched as the blue began to fill Lily, it went very fast. But soon the blue color had drained off James into Lily. 

Remus stared in shock, totally clueless to what was going on, and Lily couldn't have stopped him. 

Lily became aware that she could stand up and had her strength back. _What did James do?_ Lily wondered. James collapsed next to Lily looked tired, "James, what the hell did you just_ do_!?" Lily demanded, worry for him evident in her voice. If he got him _self_ killed because of her, Lily would never forgive her self. 

"Just a potion, it gives you some of my energy--I'll be weak for a while, but I'll be fine." James told her.

"James, _why_? You idiot." Lily said affectionately.

"No time for answers, Evans, Lupin you two are ordered to come with me... To a new chamber." Lucius drawled, a smirk on his face. He soon escorted Lily and Remus out of the room, leaving James alone. 

**James. **Lily thought worriedly to him, what she hadn't expected was an answer. 

**_Lily?_!** Came an echo in her head, that sounded familiarly like James. 

**Um... Yeah?** Lily tried. 

**_Amazing, it looks like the potions gave us a telepathic ability for a while._** James told her in her mind. 

**What was that about anyway? **Lily inquired, but keeping her mind together as they continued to walk. 

**_ Well... Voldemort-_**

** Oh not him!**

**_Yes, anyway, he told me if I didn't do what I did you'd be dead in a few days, I just bought you more time. _**James informed her.

**So? You shouldn't have done it. I would have rather died, now Voldemort can torture me to death! Did you think of that James? **Lily's mind voice was exasperated.

_** Erm... No actually, but I don't think that's what he's doing. He was going on and on about soul stealing... Quite strange really. **_James explained. 

Suddenly, something came to Lily's mind, something Severus had said to her when they were talking awhile back before Isabella had been attack and Mulciber had been killed... Something that might make some sense to the situation, Lily recalled the conversation she'd had with Severus.

_ "Voldemort- the bloody bastard, he should burn in hell! He won't even NEED Verataseum." Lily growled, as she started pacing the room with Severus trying to think of a plan.  
  
_

_ "Watch your mouth! What if someone hears that talk!?" Severus hushed her as she continually cursed Voldemort.  
_

_   
"I'm ONLY stating the truth." Lily said haughtily.  
  
_

_ "Maybe so- but more then likely he won't burn in hell." Severus said moodily.  
  
_

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Lily snapped, both of them hostile because of the situation.  
  
_

_ "Well, him and some other Death Eaters have been making it so he doesn't die- he could very well live forever with all the spells and potions he's been using to avoid death." Severus told her.  
  
_

_ "You mean- they're really doing that? I thought it was just rumors!" Lily exclaimed, horrified.  
  
_

_ "It's true; I also heard that the next spell he plans on killing one of us." Severus shuddered, "For his 'best intentions' for them I'm sure. Honestly he kills his own followers!"  
  
_

_ "Now who's getting a bad mouth?"..._

Lily remembered it well, it had been right before she and James had had their run in with Voldemort and the giant. 

**I think I know what he's doing.** Lily 'said' to James.  


**_What?_** James 'said' back. 

**He's going to try and become immortal somehow, by using me--Oh dear we're here. **Lily told him as she came into a room that was lit by dozens of candles floating in the air. 

_**What? Lily tell me what's going on! **_James demanded. 

**Oh God... It's Davy! He's dead... Oh shit... **Lily's thoughts held sadness that even James could hear. 

**_Lily, keep telling me! Explain to me what's going on! _**James ordered her, and Lily didn't answer for a long time and when she did her voice was shaky and afraid. 

** They... They're raising him from the dead...**

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 17--


	17. Chapter 17 Attempted Escape

**Disclaimer: **If you think I'm JK Rowling or trying to steal her stuff-- you are stupid.

_**A/N** Sierra can't write **no more**, so sorry. Err...Don't take that to the **extreme,** she's got a **serious,** **humongous, stupendous,** **colossal, gigantic, unbelievably terrible, horrible, rotten, nasty, annoyingly** bad case of** Writer's Block**! Sierra just can't seem to get herself to type more then a disclaimer (or author's note). It's not pleasant, and she feels awful, so forgive her! She's trying to get this chapter out. _

_Really, I just got truly stuck on this chapter...I'm having trouble thinking of a good way to raise Davy Gudgeon from the dead the way I want--he won't be the same is about as far as I've gotten. It's going to be very vague I guess. I think the reason for my problem is probably the fact that I didn't want to rush into the biggest parts of the story. My beta-reader (Y. Kuang) and I were discussing how some people rush into the climax of stories, and I already knew I didn't want that, so...If I have my way with this chapter it should prep you for the big bang--well maybe more like the main scene, but many more big scenes will happen after, this is probably the big** bonker**--well actually this is a small chapter--still getting to it the main thing-y, didn't I already say that?_

_High School Sucks...but the people are cool-ish. _

_Wish me luck! And reviews always help me write, they just plain give me ideas and I don't know why. Maybe I should just glue my butt to the chair so I get this DONE!!!! _

_OTHER notes...Um, my wisdom teeth are coming, maybe they'll make me smart and less 'dumb blonde'_

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~!*~

**What Happened Last Time We Tuned In: **

**I think I know what he's doing.** Lily 'said' to James.

**_What?_** James 'said' back. 

**He's going to try and become immortal somehow, by using me--Oh dear we're here. **Lily told him as she came into a room that was lit by dozens of candles floating in the air. 

_**What? Lily tell me what's going on! **_James demanded. 

**Oh God... It's Davy! He's dead... Oh shit... **Lily's thoughts held sadness that even James could hear. 

**_Lily, keep telling me! Explain to me what's going on! _**James ordered her, and Lily didn't answer for a long time and when she did her voice was shaky and afraid. 

**They... They're raising him from the dead... **

Chapter 17 Attempted Escape

_**(A/N** I hope you can tell the obvious that this _**is Lily**_ and this is **James. **James is the** slant/bold** and Lily just the _**bold, **for thoughts**.)**

_**They're raising him from the dead!?**_ James repeated, his voice filled with horror. 

**Yes.** Even Lily's head voice sounded squeaky.

_**I believe that's impossible, that can't be it.**_ James said in his mind.

**Well that's what seems to be going on! It's my boyfriend--ex-boyfriend. Davy Gudgeon, we were always an on off kind of thing. He's a Death Eater too it seems. He was most definitely dead and now he's twitching and--oh! **Lily stared, there were 13 Death Eaters standing around Davy's dead form, and they were chanting something over and over. Lily couldn't make out the words.

_**What? You dated a Death Eater!?**_ James exclaimed.

**JAMES! That's not the point here, pay attention to the fact that they're turning him into an undead creature! **Lily screeched to James' mind. 

_**I was!**_ James said unconvincingly. 

James couldn't see the anger on Lily's face, but it was evident in her 'voice'. **James, how do I stop this? They can't do this! I mean it's illegal for one! They banned this years and years ago, because the creatures they created were of the devil**! Lily's head voice held panic that hit James hard. 

**_Well, I don't know, are you by any chance being restrained?_** James inquired. 

**Of course! Two bulky henchmen got me by the arms, and Remus has three--he's putting up quite a fight actually. Is there anything I can say that might stop it? Is there anything you have that might let you escape--run here and do something?!** Lily knew this was bad, and she had no idea as to why Voldemort would want to mess with this kind of thing--it seemed of no use to him...But then again Voldemort hardly ever made sense and this could very well be something of great importance then something besides scaring the dickens out of her! 

In actuality, Lily and Remus were in a chamber, so far down below the last one that James would probably never be able to get there in time without getting lost or caught. Lily had a good guess as to where they were. It was an apparent wizard home, probably one from the old medieval warring days, most likely used as a prison for the owner's opponents that were imprisoned and tortured. 

**_I don't think there's anything I can do, Lily. _**James's voice held the hopelessness Lily felt as well._** Lily?**_ James tried, but there was no answer. 

What James didn't know, was that the ritual was complete and Lily, Remus and all the Death Eaters were now face to face with one _incredible_ beast-y from _Hell._

The normal handsome lines of Davy's face were contorted into a gruesome sneer and his brown eyes were a vivid yellow with black lines slashing through them. The once, dirty blonde hair, was now infested with snakes, and the devil's imprint had been burnt into his forehead...And there was no explaining how disfigured his body had become, and his skin was white with death, but he moved and stared at them all with nefarious eyes.

Lily had belted out a loud, earsplitting scream and Remus had gone white in terror and stopped struggling. Lily felt sick to her stomach, and suddenly took the moment to vomit on the Death Eater restraining her. Lucky for her, he took no offense in it, and just cleared it away with his wand, and then quickly emptied the contents of his stomach too, it was a very grotesque sight. 

Finally, one of the Death Eaters approached to Lily and Remus and spoke, "Do either of you want this to be your fate?" 

Neither of the two in question replied or made any notion as to having of heard. 

"Then I suggest you don't try anything funny or mess anything up when the Ceremony begins tonight. That was the only _real _ reason for showing you this." Lily finally recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy's. "Though, pure amusement had a lot to do with it, I see you enjoyed it Miss _Evans_." He gestured to the previously vomited on henchman and laughed coldly. Lily bit her lip to keep from screaming at him in hatred, and to stay away from getting into trouble so soon, because her mind was already forming a plan.

"Shall we take the werewolf back to his... quarters?" Lucius asked no one, "Take him up there and be sure to lock him up tightly with Potter, or else the consequences might be ugly. "Evans can't be with them remember? She goes in a cell on her own." With that Lucius took off and left Remus and Lily alone with the other Death Eaters, and the two who held Lily and the three for Remus made their way up the long staircases. 

**James?** Lily tried finally.

_**Oh thank God your okay Lily! I thought they'd done something to you! **_James' voice found Lily with awkwardness in it's tone.

**James, I have to explain something to you, and very quickly or it might not work. Now might be my last chance to do this...**

*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!

_(**A/N,** *Sierra rejoices to have finally been able to have written something on this story!* Kiss my butt goodbye writer's block!)_

Dumbledore had long since left Isabella and Sirius alone and they were both talking about what could be going on with their friends. 

"My best guess is that they're going to kill or turn someone into a werewolf with Remus--maybe kill Lily that way, and then James is probably undecided because he was just a tag-along." Sirius proposed.

"Maybe, but then again it could be that they are going to make as many werewolves as possible and set them out on the world and slowly torture Lily and James by trapping them in a room with all of them!" Isabella's idea seemed a bit out of the ball park, but the two had no idea what was happening in the least bit. 

"Perhaps...But we simple folk could never even begin to calculate what was going on inside that evil master mind's head that we all call You-Know-Who." Sirius sighed dejectedly and leaned back tiredly. He hadn't slept all night, and it was now lunch time.

"We should probably get some sleep." Isabella offered turning the chair Sirius sat in into a bed, and then turning the sofa she laid on into a bed as well, and then conjured up some blankets and pillows for the both of them. "This way, if anything happens we'll be notified immediately and no one will be able to trace us back home and neither of our lives will be in danger."

"Hey! I just thought of something, they could've been after me or Peter all night and since we were always with the Ministry or together they couldn't catch us! Maybe it's one giant plan to get rid of the Marauders."

"Maybe...But not likely, what's special about the four of you?" Isabella asked through a yawn as she cuddled her pillow and began to fall asleep."

"Oh, we're special in our own way...They don't call us Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs for _nothing._" Sirius and Isabella were soon both in deep sleeps, but that didn't scare away the nightmares that plagued them both. Neither of them knew that they shared the same dream, it was lucky for them that that day was filled with so much magic that many images were capable of entering the mind--_true _images...

~*~ 

In their dreams, Sirius and Isabella both found themselves in a similar place, if you could call it that. It was mostly filled with dark figures and objects that had no distinct shape, but the evil of them was easily felt.

At first no sound could be heard, but it _ seemed_ like something was going on--a huge preparation, it was just something a person could feel, by the tenseness the figures that moved gave off. The movement of the figures got faster and faster, but never clearer. 

Suddenly a burst of colors exploded from no where and a emerald green figure seemed to be the center, and an amber and red color fueled _into_ it. It was remarkably beautiful, but had an eeriness that made Sirius and Isabella think over of not going near it.

Then just as quickly as they had appeared, the colors disappeared, and in their place a lone figure dwindled over where they were and Sirius and Isabella went over to investigate the figure. 

As they got closer it seemed the figure got clearer and clearer--and the two both recognized the figure to be a person, one James Potter to be precise.

Sirius abruptly reached out to grab at James, but couldn't even touch James, so Sirius and Isabella just looked on as to what James seemed to be doing. 

He held a wand in his hand desperately trying to do something as he knelt over --_something_. And then a black figure came up behind James, and dragged him away out of sight and the colors burst out around the two and Isabella and Sirius made a run for an escape. 

And then the area around them was seeable-- they were in a desert, bare of anything but sand and marks all over it. A few Death Eater were there and holding James back and Lily, Remus, Voldemort--and many unknown figures were laid out in an orderly fashion on the ground and looked very much--_dead_. 

Isabella had just enough time to comprehend where they were when she woke up with a yelp.

~*~

"Sirius! Sirius! Wake up-." Isabella cried pouncing on Sirius' bed/chair.

"I'm awake, I'm awake! God, you just woke me up from a terrible nightmare." Sirius shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I know where they are! I know where they are! They're in the Sands of Death Desert!" Isabella squealed. "We have to inform someone immediately! This could be life or death Sirius! And..." Isabella glanced at her watch. "It's already dark outside and the moon has risen!" 

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_(**A/N** And I'm still going! Yes! Yes! YES!! I was really getting worried about my writing ability, I hope you are getting the time jumps._)

~_Why Peter Pettigrew Was Late To Meet Lucius_~

"Pettigrew? You're the one picking these up?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Squeaked the shorter man. 

Severus tried not to growl in anger and handed the vials over to the man. "Take care of them and don't drop them--or you might just get yourself blown up." Severus added with a smirk, the two men had met at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and it seemed the the blonde had a strong fear of it and Severus. In other words, Severus was going to scare Peter as much as possible for pay back for the torture the shorter man and his friends had put Severus under during their school days.

"You know Pettigrew, being a Death Eater is a difficult job--all the secrecy, you can't tell anyone." Severus said slyly, keeping yet another smirk off his own face.

"I-I know Snape." Peter's high tenor voice stuttered. 

"You'll have to be careful not to slip up--because if you do, well I'm sure not even you dearest,_ closest_ friends will not hesitate to turn you into the Ministry, including Lupin; the soft hearted git." Severus added under his breath.

"I haven't slipped up once! And I'm not the one who fraternized with the mudblood!" Peter snapped, apparently, being a Death Eater had given him some much needed confidence, this was a great annoyance to Severus.

"And if you aren't really careful with who knows what you are, or you'll find your brethren will turn you in just as easily as your enemy." Severus voice was thick with the hatred he'd had for the man for almost 10 years. 

Peter eyes Severus suspiciously and his eyes flashed with just as much hatred for the taller man as the other held for himself. "I'll look out for that. Goodbye Snape." 

Yes, indeed Severus would never report the man--it was a waste of time to capture him and report him and the short man was of no threat to any one, just a pitiable messenger boy. 

**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**

~_The Present Once More_~

**_Lily that's the craziest idea ever, it'll never work! You'll get yourself killed--or Remus! And maybe even myself._** James exclaimed when Lily had told him her plan. 

**Who's to say we won't all be dead my the morrow?** Lily countered. James made no reply and Lily continued, **Remus and I might just get to you, but hopefully we'll be able to put a stop to this nasty plan and get our butts out of here! _Escape_ is the only way.** Lily told him again, her plan for escape was vague and not very safe, but it was they're only chance.

**_It's too dangerous Lily! I forbid you to do it! _**James ordered.

**You can't stop me! You're the one trapped in a cell upstairs! **Lily yelled at James once again in her mind.

_**Well, it's your fault I'm here.**_

"**Guilt will get you no where**." Lily replied firmly, not noticing she'd said it out loud as well as to James. The six people around her eyed her warily, wondering just what kind of schizophrenic illness she'd developed. 

**_Guilt will get you to Azkaban._** James said in a sing-song voice that held bitterness to it, and they both suddenly wondered how they're conversation had gotten so harsh.

**Being thought guilty will get you to Azkaban, but only for terrible crimes.** Lily said stiffly in an attempt to defend herself.

James' voice snorted into Lily's voice, and it reminded her of a very irritated pig she'd once met at a petting zoo. **_I still think you shouldn't go through with it, it's too dangerous! _**

**Oh shut it! I've been planning on dying all day and you aren't going to ruin it for me by turning all parental on me!** Lily snapped angrily, almost falling over a step because she wasn't paying attention, and then she noticed it was now or never. **Step 1 in escaping, run as fast as you can in the opposite direction and hope no one notices. **

Lily then put her plan into action, whilst grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him back down the stairs with her, the Death Eater henchmen left to stare in wonder at such an abrupt attempt of escape. 

Remus and Lily were running, and Remus kept casting curious glances at Lily as to what they were doing, but didn't bother to say anything and just followed her down the many, many stair cases and hallways that existed in the large prison. 

All the while as they did this, Lily and James were arguing inside each other's heads. 

_**NO! Lily turn back and turn yourself in while you can still find you way back! **_James screamed inside her head, making Lily's head hurt.

**I think they're chasing us now...** Was Lily's scatter brained reply. 

_**LILY! If my friend or you gets killed, what do you think will happen to ME!? **_James tried desperately to persuade her from her crazy plan of escape.

Remus and Lily were beginning to pant and sweat from the effort, and not to mention the pressure they felt for getting caught or not getting caught.

**James, if you haven't noticed I'm rather busy now.** Lily told him exasperatedly. 

_**Does it seem as if I care!? Just get your--**_ Nothing more could be heard. 

_James? James? _Lily tried, but it didn't work. She was alone with her thoughts once more. Lily took a deep breath and spurted on farther. 

*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*

_**A/N** Sierra is quite pleased to have written something finally! She's very, very sorry for not updating in so long, but...sometimes you just can't! I was quite pleased with this chapter, and I hope to get lots of reviews for it or else..._

**_LILY GETS SENT TO AZKABAN!! _**

_Well, it may or may not happen, right now I'm leaning towards not, but then again it could be really awesome to have her go and then get her out and then...Well but it could also be really neat to not send her to Azkaban..._

_Hmm...Let's try for...**1450 **reviews?? or like in **1492** Columbus sailed the ocean blue?? Hint. Hint_

_High School makes it down right impossible to have time to write anything at all! It's very annoying! Homework takes up all my time and the rest of my time I would like to spend sleeping or being with my friends. BUT, I mangaged to get creative late Saturday night at type this, so off it goes to my beta-reader!_

_ ONCE more I'm SO Sorry for the long wait, and not long enough chapter, but writer's block overwhelmed me!_

**_*~Sierra~*_**


	18. Chapter 18 Running Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I have no claims to--hardly anyone in this story, but Isabella IS mine. So, eat that you naked mole rat!

_**A/N** Um, having troubles with this story again! Ack! I just want to kick myself in the butt! Urgh! Anyway...Let's see where this goes... I was on a roll there for a while. Posting left and right! Or up and down, whatever. _

_And I've noticed on my own...That I think I might be putting off some Isabella/Sirius waves--nope. As far as I'm concerned, no TOO much of that kind of thing will be happening. Probably a little...But I have plans for Isabella big plans...And Sirius--well in the next section of this story, you'll see what I have planned for him...I feel terrible for it, but oh what the heck--I AM the author! _

_I think our little Lils will be sentenced to Azkaban...Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun DUN! You are going to have to read and see about that. More of you are reading this then are reviewing...I have '**Enhanced Statistics**' people!_

|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|

Flirting With the Enemy

By Sierra Sitruc

Chapter 18 Running Away

Isabella Patil was not having the best of times. It seemed whenever you had something urgent to tell the Ministry, they were _always_ busy and wouldn't give you an appointment--or any moment of their time.

She and Sirius had been in the Main Office of the Ministry for hours, trying to talk to someone to get some help. Lily, James and Remus were in trouble and they needed to get moving fast! Why wasn't anyone listening to her? 

Isabella had been in the 'waiting room' and they were just now letting her in to see Forneli Wilkes who had just apparated in it seemed. 

Isabella thanked the secretary and she and Sirius walked in determinedly to Wilkes' office. They knocked on the door marked 'Mr. Wilkes' and heard a "Come in." and they entered to see a very disheveled Wilkes sitting there, busily scribbling on pieces of paper. 

"What is it?" He snapped angrily. 

"We have some information on the missing Lily Evans, James Potter and Remus Lupin cases," she said hurriedly, and took a seat and Sirius followed suit. It had taken Sirius and Isabella no time at all to decipher what they could of their dreams; Sirius hadn't recognized the desert of their dream as the 'Sands of Death Desert', but Isabella had visited it once with her family. (Her father was an Archaeologist) So now, Sirius was totally updated on what Isabella knew.

Wilkes stared at them intently for a moment, "What do you know?" he asked.

"I know where they are--or at least where they were," Isabella replied, trying to hurry him up. "They're in the 'Sands of Death Desert'." The 'Sands of Death Desert' might sound gruesome--like people die there all the time. It's actually called that because in 1211 3,000 Wizards and Witches died in a week long battle of the light and the dark. Archaeologists of the Wizarding kind, were always digging up artifacts there--magical warring weapons were still abundant there--just buried under thousands of pounds of gritty sand. 

"R-really? Aren't there ghosts there?" Isabella got a strange vibe that he was trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but if James and Remus are there--and Lily--we need to get there as soon as possible so we can search the place and find them! They could be dead soon if we don't hurry up!" Sirius shouted, losing his temper. 

"Calm down!" Forneli and Isabella snapped at the same time.

"Sorry." Sirius said sheepishly.

"Sirius has a point though, we need to act fast. We'd like to set up a rescue party of Aurors to go and search the place." Isabella explained.

"Well, I don't think we should--you have no proof that they are there." Wilkes said grouchily.

"Yes! We do! We had the exact same dream! That's got to be something--" Sirius interrupted Isabella 

"Yeah! Exact same dream! James, Remus, Evans and Voldemort were ALL there! Come on, we need permission from you to check this out!" Sirius growled, his eyes fixed on Wilkes'; demanding permission.

"No, I'm sorry--dreams just aren't the way to base evidence on. If we did that, we'd probably have Aurors going off to all parts of the world every five minutes!" Sirius noticed that Wilkes was starting to sweat.

"Well, whether you like it or not we're going down there!" Isabella roared. "Come on Sirius--." 

"Don't you dare." Wilkes hissed, he whipped out his wand and before you could say "Merlin's Bloody Beard!" Isabella Patil and Sirius Black were out cold on the floor by the Expelliarmus spell. 

_**(A/N** Hmm...Merlin's_ BLOODY_ Beard, is sort of half my own creation...Cool-ish, but at the same time, it sounds completely disgusting. If you don't remember, I said Forneli was a Death Eater a few chapters ago.)_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lily and Remus had soon figured out that they were going to have to find a stair way that led upwards, or their escape plan wouldn't work out too well. Lily was trying very hard to remember where James' cell was--but it wasn't that easy since all the doors looked the same, AND Death Eaters kept popping up everywhere.

They'd be running down a hallway and suddenly one would appear on the other end and they'd have to turn left or right. It was like a giant maze of hallways. Lily was losing stamina fast, and Remus could probably go on longer then any other human in the world--because, well, Remus wasn't human. 

Lily was falling behind and her legs and throat were burning and a pain was shooting up her side. Going up the stairs only made it harder...If she'd had a wand this wouldn't be so hard--she could fight them off--or _something_. 

_I can't keep up! I can't do this! Oh God! They're going to kill me--AND Remus!_ Lily thought desperately. _Think! Think! Think!_ Lily demanded herself. 

"Come on Lily! You can do this!" Remus panted at her. "Don't give up! James will kill me if I let them catch you!" 

Lily didn't respond to anything, she just concentrated on putting one for in front of the other. Remus was already several yards ahead of her. She felt like she was going to throw up--not that she had anything_ to _throw up. 

"Which cell is James'?" Remus yelled back at her. 

"I...Don't...Know." Lily coughed out breathlessly. 

"Shit." Lily heard him mutter. They turned right and went up a staircase, and Lily chanced a glance backwards...No one was after them. 

Lily stopped abruptly and Remus noticed and stopped as well and walked over to her, panting heavily. "Why'd you stop?!"

"No one's behind us." Lily huffed, leaning over holding her legs and breathing deeply. Her lungs demanding oxygen. 

"We'll get caught if we stay here in the open...Let's go in there." Remus gestured to a large wooden door with metal plating all over it. 

"O...Kay." She said and her wobbly legs managed to walk her over to it. 

"We're lucky to have even gotten away from them." Remus said as he pushed open the door, he had hardly opened it before he slammed it shut again. "Um...This room's occupied." He said weakly.

"It is? Who's in there?" Lily asked, finally starting to regain her breath. 

"Um...A vampire." Remus said. "And it looked hungry." 

"Oh." Lily said stupidly. 

"Let's just walk...Was there anything that might let us know which door lead's to James?" Remus asked. "I can't think of anything."

"No...We can just start opening doors..." Lily tried and Remus gave her a look that said '_Are you serious?_' "Well, what else CAN we do?"

"I guess your right...But there's probably thousands of doors in this place!"

"More like hundreds." Lily corrected.

"If we can find a fire place I can floo powder out of here! I still have some!" Remus said brightly.

"Great! Okay, try that door up there." They then began opening all the doors they came across and in the process finding: A banshee (didn't notice them) , a mermaid (in a pool of water), a giant (who tried to attack them) and several empty rooms. 

"This isn't working!" Lily cried in frustration.

"Obviously." Remus blurted. "It's getting late...The moon, I can feel it pulling me." He added nervousness filling his tone. 

"Oh--we can just lock you in one of these rooms if worst comes to worse." Lily said unsurely. 

"Right...But what about you? What if your caught or killed or I escape?!" 

"Remus, we're just going to have to deal with things as they come at us. If I run into other Death Eaters...I'll try my best to get myself killed." 

"Lily!" Remus snapped.

"Okay, I'll just...try and get to James--then maybe him and me together can escape and try and find help to get you...If things get truly bad, I'll just try and get myself out and get Aurors to help." Lily said, "But no matter what, I think we are pretty much trapped here."

"Yeah." Remus agreed sadly. "Where to now?"

"Hmm...Left." Lily said and they began walking in that same direction. "Remus--you trust me right?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Mostly, it seems we are both stuck in the same situation--I don't really like the idea of putting my life at the hands of a suicidal Death Eater, but sometimes a man just has to do things he doesn't want to." Remus said.

"Okay, then--good enough. I trust you as much as I can someone I haven't met." Then she paused, "I'm not suicidal!"

Remus burst out laughing humorlessly. "Yeah right, and I'm not a werewolf." 

Lily sniffed and didn't reply. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"They escaped!?" Lucius Malfoy growled. 

"Yeah...That's what we just said." Crabbe said uncertainly.

" You idiots!" Lucius snapped at Crabbe, Goyle and the other Death Eaters in charge of Lily and Remus. 

"They won't get away so don't get all in a huff." An unidentified Death Eater sighed, used to Lucius' temper.

"Yes, but we certainly can't have our most important part of the entire Ceremony getting eaten by a fully grown werewolf!" 

Apparently, the Death Eaters hadn't thought of that.

"Go setup a search party you Neanderthals!" Lucius ordered. "No...Wait, just go out searching I'll got get a dozen or so more to help." 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Remus and Lily weren't having much luck in escaping--and they kept running into more Death Eaters, they were now sneaking around, looking a lot like burglars from a muggle comedy. 

"I swear, the next Death Eater we run into, I'm going to tackle them!" Lily promised.

"I'd like to see that." Remus said lightly.

"I'm serious."

"Right, unless it's a female Death Eater you won't have much luck--there aren't many female Death Eaters you know." Remus said.

"How do YOU know that...Something you not telling me Remus?" Lily asked quirking an eyebrow. 

"I read the Daily Prophet, not many females are getting caught--it's just the fact that most are men. I just assumed more Death Eaters were men that women." 

"Okay, I believe you---and your right--Only about 30% of the Death Eaters are women. They are much more careful about getting caught too." Lily said.

"Shh! There's another one down there." Remus whispered and Lily and Remus stopped and peered around the corner. 

"It's a woman! What luck! I'm going after her!" Lily announced and took off down the hallway. The Death Eater didn't notice Lily's presence until it was too late.

Lily had pounced on the woman taking her down to the ground and then pursued a vicious cat fight. Remus came up and watched amusedly. Lily had the upper hand and was punching the day lights out of the woman. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You bitch!" Lily screeched as the Death Eater pulled her hair. "Lestrange! Your in for it!" Lily pulled back her arm and then swung fiercely, finally knocking the woman unconscious.

"Okay, now what do we do with her?" Remus asked, smirking.

"I'm taking her Death Eaters robe." 

"Ah, that makes sense! Then we can get out of here easier." 

"Right."

Lily began stripping the woman of her robes (who thankfully had other clothes underneath) and put them on herself, hiding her face from the world. 

"Okay Remus, let's get moving. Now, if anyone sees us, I can just say your my prisoner and 'I' disappeared." Lily explained. 

"This is perfect!" Remus said joyfully, "We might just make it out! Thank God you are impulsive."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I think we'd better continue our search for James and then it's off to Azkaban for me!" Lily said enthusiastically. 

"You are so weird." Remus mumbled.

"I know, I know...I'll take that as a compliment too."

!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!

_~Ahead of Time, After Dark~_

Isabella and Sirius awoke to find themselves...In what seemed like a cell room. Stones aligned the room and a lone torch was their only light.

"What happened?" Isabella asked groggily.

"It seems...We ran into a Death Eater Spy in the Ministry." Sirius said angrily.

"I never did trust Wilkes." Isabella grumbled, standing up and yawning. 

"I think we're prisoners now." 

"Great." Isabella said sarcastically. "How are we going to get out of this one?" Both of them simultaneously checked for their wands, and didn't find them. "You're the Auror, think of what we can do."

"Well, they don't train us in escape plans."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't supposed to get caught." 

"Oh. That makes sense." Isabella said with a nod, running her hands through her blonde hair. "Hey, could this be where Lily or Remus is?" 

"We don't even know if Lily OR James is actually captured." Sirius said, "For all we know, the two of them are still off running in the words--or worse! They're off in Jamaica mating like dogs in heat!" 

Isabella glared, "This isn't the time for jokes."

"I wasn't joking, I was just stating one of my theories." Sirius said in his defense. 

"I wish they'd separated us!" Isabella moaned.

"I guess they put us together because they thought we wouldn't be able to do anything anyway--err, but if you think about it, we could do SOMETHING--." 

"Sirius, your perverted! Act your age!" The younger woman snapped.

"Sorry." Sirius said weakly.

"Now, THINK, how are we going to get out of here! We need to help Lily somehow...If I know Lily, and I do, she's probably trying to escape right now."

"Same with James and Remus, they won't stay prisoners for long--if they are." 

"If you think about it, the only reason to keep us alive is to use US against Lily and James...Or Remus. So, either Lily isn't caught yet, or she's not cooperating." Isabella said thoughtfully. 

"You are correct." A voice said suddenly, and Isabella and Sirius whirled around to face the intruder. "Lily isn't cooperating, and unfortunately for you that could be YOUR demise." The voice sneered. 

"Where's Lily!?" Isabella demanded the same time Sirius yelled, "Where's James and Remus!?" 

"Calm down, calm down! No need to get your knickers in a twist. To be frank, Remus has already transformed into a werewolf, and your dear friend James--is dead." 

-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-

_**A/N** **James is Dead?** What? Okay, so with that scene you see that Lily is most likely not caught by the time Isabella and Sirius are brought to where Lily, James and Remus are. It's obvious there that they didn't get out in time and that Remus DID transform. James is said to be dead, but you can't ever be sure with me being the author. _

_We don't know right now where Lily is out and about to. Did she get caught? What happened when Remus transformed? _

_I will tell you, that Isabella and Sirius are going to be used against Lily--and the whole big thing about the Ceremony should be coming up by at least Chapter 20...I hope. Anyway, PLEASE review..._

_Oh, one more thing--anyone have a **live journal code** they could give me?? I really want to get on there...I've been asking everyone and hardly anyone will give me one! I promise, if I get one...I'll update--your choice of story! Pick ONE of my stories and I'll update it. Unless it's finished, then that doesn't count. You get it?? So anyone, and I will FORCE myself to type it! Isn't that a nice deal? And all you have to do is give me a valid code...And, (if this even counts) I'll love you forever if you give it to me!_

_Let's try getting too....1515 reviews?? That's not TOO much, I'm just getting review greedy...THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love you all so much! Thanks! _

***~Sierra~***


	19. Chapter 19 Full Moon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody, though, if you ask

my parents, they might have a different opinion...LOL, they think I'm possessed! They own ME not the other way around! 

_**A/N** I have strange inspiration for this chapter, I'm listening to Eminem--Lose Yourself. It's good, I mean--it's just...neat, I don't like to admit to a lot of people--but I love Eminem, all his songs are fairly good---no real singing, but the beat is what gets me..._

_WARNING: Language is about to get--un-pretty. It had to be realistic, and this is what I think would happen if they were truly in this situation._

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~

Flirting With the Enemy

By Sierra Sitruc

Chapter 19 Full Moon

Lily and Remus had yet to pass a window of any sort to show them what time it was. They were relying on Remus' instincts as to when he would change, but that wasn't a certain thing--he could change any moment--and that meant...

"Why aren't there any windows?!" Lily cried out in frustration.

"I know it's close--real close I can feel it." Remus said weakly, his pace had slowed considerably, the pull of the moon putting a damper on their escape. 

"Oh Remus, don't change on me now!" Lily squeaked, grabbing his arm and heaving him along behind her.

"I'm not...You'll know when I'm changing." Remus glanced at his watch, "It can't be too far, it's around 6:00." The lack of food and water and...practically everything else was having an effect on both of them--and they were relying on their adrenaline to keep them moving, the only thing they'd eaten the entire day was...nothing. 

"Oh shit, oh shit--oh SHIT!" Lily screeched quietly--there, a hundred yards away was a window. Small and tiny--a perfect circle. Just enough to show the dark blue color of dusk. 

"Fuck," Remus said, stunned. "You know, as luck would have it--I'm transforming RIGHT NOW!" He bellowed, and Lily turned from her staring at the window on the other hall and set her eyes on Remus, who's skin was growing hair faster then you could say "Azkaban". 

"Oh--what do I do, what do I do!?" Lily yelped. 

"Here, find me a room--." There were no doors in the hallway they were in. "I have about 1 minute until I can't control myself anymore." 

"Come on--this way!" Lily ran quickly and Remus staggered along after and they turned right and the first door on their left they flung open. 

"James!" Remus exclaimed, slightly relieved.

"MALFOY!" Lily jumped back, shocked. Their eyes had apparently landed on different figures.

James was slumped on the floor, gazing up weakly at Lucius, who was now, glaring at Lily. 

"Evans, fancy seeing you here." Lucius laughed coldly, "Just my luck, I came up here to see if you'd come here--and low and behold--I was correct."

No one knew what to do...None of them were armed but Lucius and he was the only potential killer. Lucius studied the cowering Remus. "Evans, get out of here--Lupin's about to become a werewolf." He said casually walking out of the room, and gripping Lily's arm tightly.

"What about James--."

"Potter stays here--this is all part of the plan." 

"_Plan?!_" Lily snapped as she tried to fight off Lucius who was tugging her out of the room, and Remus was bent over in pain crying out as his bones reshaped themselves.

"It's okay Lily, calm _down_--I'll be fine." James croaked, looking up at Lily--their green and brown eyes met for a brief moment, and Lily tried to convey to him her fright, and James just shot back at her...His courage.

Lucius slammed the heavy wooden door, leaving James Potter alone with a man hunting beast.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_~Into the Future!~_

"Where's Lily!?" Isabella demanded the same time Sirius yelled, "Where's James and Remus!?" 

"Calm down, calm down! No need to get your knickers in a twist. To be frank, Remus has already transformed into a werewolf, and your dear friend James--is dead." The Death Eater laughed as he said it.

Sirius fumed, "Liar! You fucking liar!" 

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" The Death Eater drawled lazily. _(**A/N** Am I giving you enough clues?)_

"We have no reason to believe you! Your bluffing!" Sirius seethed, his breathing coming heavily in and out of his nose. 

"What about Lily? Where's Lily?!" Isabella asked earnestly, trying not to break down into tears. Her strong hold fading fast--if they killed James...And if Lily was WITH James... 

"Evans is...well, fine for the moment. She's not cooperating with us at all. So, it was a lucky thing you two got nosey with Wilkes--it worked out for the best between us." The Death Eater sighed happily, "My master will be pleased, that's for sure." 

Isabella growled, and Sirius' shoulders shook with suppressed rage. "What about James? He's not dead!"

"He's very much so...At the hands of a werewolf, I doubt anyone would survive." Strangely, that statement relieved Sirius greatly.

"Oh God...Remus is going to be so pissed..." 

"If he lives through the night that is." The Death Eater said, and you could just_ feel _his eyes glinting with wickedness. 

That was the last straw for Sirius he tackled the Death Eater and just started punching at him--unfortunately, the Death Eater had obviously been prepared for that, because two bulky Death Eaters appeared at the door and contained Sirius and all his fury.

"Sirius, don't fight them." Isabella urged, then she addressed the head Death Eater. "Take me to Lily...please."

"Exactly what I had planned. Keep Black here--Patil and I have some business to attend to." 

-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-*^-

_~In A Dungeon With Moony the Werewolf~_

James watched weakly as Remus changed, he was a complete werewolf--and James couldn't summon the energy to take on stag form. 

_Change, change, change,_ James chanted in his mind._ I can do this, I've done it a _hundred_ times, and now when it counts the most I can't do _IT_!_ James thought, gritting his teeth and willing his body to transform. The werewolf was looking at him with hungry eyes. 

The werewolf's _amber _eyes glowed and it pounced just at the same moment that James managed to take on stag form. 

The wolf was disgruntled for a moment, and when it recognized it's pack mate, it grinned--wolfishly, since it knew no other way. _Thank you God,_ James silently thanked. 

The two began to play around, Prongs using his antlers, Moony--his teeth. Without Padfoot, it was much harder to control the werewolf, but James managed--though James suspected he'd find in the morning that he was scratched up pretty badly.

All was going well for a few hours...Until someone came and opened the door.

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^

Lucius was walking briskly--Lily didn't know what to do--if she ran, she'd probably just be caught, but if she didn't she could be used to worsen the situation. To run, or not to run; that was the question.

Lily was lost in her thoughts on consequences when she made a decision--and acted on it. 

Lily had fallen a few paces behind Lucius and he seemed to think she would follow him; no questions asked--boy was he wrong. 

Lily took a deep breath, summoning all the strength and courage she could muster. Closed her eyes for a 2 second mediation, opened them up again--and ran like a dog out of the pen. 

It took Lucius, approximately one minute to notice she wasn't there, and when he did--a large amount of cursing was involved and he pulled out his wand--but it was too late to cast a well aimed spell. He'd have to chase her, and Malfoys did not chase prisoners. 

Lucius grumbled to himself and continued in the same direction he'd been heading--where had Crabbe and Goyle gotten to? 

!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!

"Patil, I should tell you--we don't rightly know where your friend is at." The Death Eater explained to Isabella.

"Really--then why the Hell am I even here?!" 

"Well, you were being nosey--we have no idea how you found out our headquarters for the Ceremony, that and we know Lily will come once she hears your screams."

Isabella bristled, "How will she even know I'm here? How can she hear me in this huge place?" Isabella demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Easily, we'll magnify it." 

"You are one sick bastard."

"I know, but at least I don't go mixing with the mudbloods. You're giving pure bloods a bad name, Patil." 

The Death Eater led Isabella into an empty room, and ordered her to sit. "I'll be back, I have to call back the search party and attend to the preparations of this little bit." The Death Eater nodded at her and left, locking the door behind him.

Lucius walked quickly with his usual elegance, smirking all the while. Isabella would bring Evans straight to him, but first he needed someone else to do the dirty work--meaning, someone else to use the Crutacius Curse on Isabella.

Wilkes was always pretty good at that kind of thing, so Lucius headed in the direction of the North end of the building. Learning the directions in this place hadn't been one of the more pleasant things in life, all Death Eaters who knew of the upcoming Ceremony had been drilled in knowing there way around the place--weeks before hand.

The secret operation was so restricted that out of the hundreds and hundreds of Death Eaters--only a select fifty knew of it. It had only that week finally leaked out to a few other Death Eaters, but that was nothing to be worried about. 

Lucius grumbled to himself about having to do all the work himself--really, Voldemort had him EVERYWHERE, it was becoming very obvious that his shifty habits weren't typical of him. Always leaving work early, never home in the middle of the night, cutting of relations to certain people and strengthening relations with people he normally wouldn't have even acknowledged. 

Especially in the past two weeks, Lucius had found himself apparating everywhere--chasing Evans, picking up deliveries--but in the end it would all work out for Lucius. It meant he was trusted above all other Death Eaters; he had a high rank that few others shared. Lucius _influenced _ choices Voldemort made--not many, but a few.

Lucius had been traveling along the halls for a while, when he found the north end of the 'prison' and went into the room where Wilkes and another Death Eater were speaking rapidly--from what Lucius caught, they were trying to cover up the fact that Wilkes, Isabella Patil and Sirius Black had all disappeared rather abruptly...and Isabella and Sirius wouldn't be coming back. 

"Ah, Lucius!" Wilkes exclaimed, looking relieved. "Could you give me an alibi?"

"Sure, if..." Lucius paused, Wilkes was getting as good as Evans at figuring out who Lucius was. After hanging around one another for so long...Death Eaters begin to recognize _shapes _and certain points of the lumpy robes that define one person from another. Lucius walked elegantly, while Crabbe walked clumsily. And Lucius could identify Evans by the way she hung her head--and her body was a woman's and then her most defining feature was probably her robes and how they were marked just slightly different from everybody else's, they were tinged with red, and the red sparkled in the dark... 

All Death Eaters robes were charmed to fit the person. Very few knew of this. No matter what robe Evans wore, it would sparkle red in the dark and no matter what Lucius' robes would have a dark green tinge to them. Everyone had some little feature different from everyone else--but only the important--or in Evans' case, uniqueness, were in dark colors. Crabbe and Wilkes' robes, if Lucius looked careful--were each line lightly with blue on the cuffs of the sleeves, but the blue on Wilkes' was slashed with yellow marks... Not noticeable at all, but add all the robed and figuring differences and you could identify the people in your group--or the people you dealt with the most.

Lucius had had Evans in his group of Death Eaters who went and attacked together--she'd been assigned to him, because she'd needed to have an experienced leader, and she'd needed to be watched--carefully. It seemed Lucius hadn't done his job too well.

Lucius snapped himself from his reverie, "...Go put the Cruciatus Curse on Patil." 

"Right, sure," Wilkes agreed immediately. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_(**A/N **I'm not going to go through the Isabella/Crucio scene, because if everyone's read as many stories as I have--you get kind of tired of reading it again and again--oh the pain was unlike any other...yada, yada--so you'll know of it and...well just read!_) 

Lily was feeling lucky, for one--she hadn't been followed, for another she thought she might just be finding her way out of this place. There had to be a front door or something, right? She just had to look for it. 

Once she got out of there, she could help James--and Remus of course. Then they'd all live happily ever after--with Lily in Azkaban. Quite a bad after thought really. 

Lily stopped in her tracks suddenly--what was she fighting so hard for? James? Remus? Azkaban? That's what it seemed to be. Lily didn't like the idea of having to be a hero for about 3 seconds and then have to go to Azkaban. Did hero points get you out of Azkaban? Lily could only speculate.

Was James even alive? That had been pestering Lily's brain for a while--it seemed he was dead; and the thought made Lily's heart thump vigorously in her chest--in pain. James had said he'd be fine so convincingly--that Lily wanted to believe him... But being alone with a werewolf didn't exactly perk up the love life, now did it? She couldn't exactly date him if he was dead.

_Love._

Now that word just about scared the pants of Lily. The word love made Lily's mind jump immediately to James--and that, she wasn't exactly happy about. You couldn't be in love with someone you hardly even knew! Sure... they'd talked quite a bit back... the week before when they'd been traipsing through the woods--but that wasn't enough time to fall in love with someone!

Sure, she'd been thoroughly attracted to James--and sleeping in the same bed with him that one night had felt unbelievably natural--but that didn't mean a thing! Did it? Lily was all confused in the whole entire 'love' deal. She'd only lived 18 years... and she still felt like an immature idiot. How could she possibly an expert on love? Nope, she hadn't even been capable of a steady boyfriend! In fact, her last ex was now a devil creature... Where was that guy anyway? 

Lily wondered what to do--should she continue looking for an escape? Her heart screamed 'yes', but her brain was saying a loud 'no'. The escape would only lead her to more trouble--no one would believe her if she said that James and Remus were here, and even if she told the Ministry, they might think she was just setting them up for an attack. 

It'd be better if she just hid out here for a while...Or, actually the best idea at the moment seemed to be to find the exit, get out and go into hiding--it worked out for the best for her. She would be able to live long enough to see 19.

Lily wouldn't do that though, besides she didn't even know WHERE this prison was! It could be in the middle of a jungle for all she knew, and if it was--how would she get out? How would she get money and survive out there? It seemed best now, to wait out the night--wait for the sunrise and go and see if James was... in fact dead or not. 

If he was alive, then James, Remus and herself could find a way out of this place together! 

With her plan all set, Lily went to go find a nice place to sleep for the night--but her plans were interrupted by a loud, tormented scream. 

_Isabella. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N_** _Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun, DUN! That was TOO much fun to write...I was basically just rambling on...in my personal opinion that is. I think the plot's coming together quite nicely, you'll see it--I hope. _

_The times are ALL together now, no more confusing--oh has this happened already or is this before? _

_Oh, and a reviewer said they didn't like this story because they thought they were going to see Lily and James fighting one another...Hm...I doubt it will be happening any time soon--beside verbally, but you never know what can happen in my stories..._

_I have a live journal now! Yeah for me--I just ended up paying for it...My dad wasn't too pleased. Here's the **link:**_

_ http://www.livejournal.com/users/sierra_sitruc/_

_copy and past people...You'll get a good laugh--I'm in idiot. I write whatever I feel like...And when I'm hyper...Well, there's nothing to describe the insanity, as you will see. I'm a fast type-r so I can write long messages in a short amount of time. I write fast with regular hand (which according to some guy, is a good thing for Debate!! yeah for me) Anyway, I've go to go!_

_Let's try for...1605 reviews?? Please? I'll love you forever! Thanks for all the reviews by the way!_

**_*~Sierra~*_**


	20. Chapter 20 The Twin

**Disclaimer:**_ Ah, freak--I'm sick of these! Do you *honestly* think I'm even CLOSE to being as a good a writer as JK Rowling? That's like the most stupid thing I've ever heard in my life!!_

_A/N Okay, I decided I might be a good idea to write some L/J in this part, because the romance has been practically sucked dry from this story because of all the angst that is---probably going to come to play soon._

_Oh, and Nikki dear? Do calm down with the reviews..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flirting With the Enemy

By Sierra Sitruc

Chapter 20 The Twin

_With her plan all set, Lily went to go find a nice place to sleep for the night--but her plans were interrupted by a loud, tormented scream. _

**_Isabella. _**

Lily upon hearing the scream froze in her tracks._ What the hell was going on!? _Lily whirled around--where was it coming from? Was Isabella dying? Why was she there? What had happened? These questioned filled her mind as she stood in the hallway. 

The screaming stopped and a voice came on instead. "Evans, reveal yourself to us and your friend won't be hurt. By all means, join her if you wish. Birds of a feather flock together!" The jovial voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed along the halls. _What had he meant by that_? Lily wondered. 

How do I reveal myself? Then Lucius answered her question, "Just walk toward the Eastern end, and someone will surely find you..." Lily could almost swear she heard laughing. "No fighting us either, you have to cooperate or...well you know what happens." Lily shivered at the thought of poor Isabella going through all that pain. 

She used Sonorus on herself and called out, "Fine! Fine! I'll be there! Don't cast one more spell on her, and you have to promise she goes free!"

"Alright...I promise." What was a promise to a Death Eater? "Wizard's honor." There, now Lily would surely go.

"I'll be there in a moment." Lily said gloomily, her voice echoing along.

"Good, I'll be waiting." Lucius answered, his voice containing his glee barely. Lily looked around, checking the robes of the Death Eater to see if had a compass in it--and was surprised to see she was right. Then, just to check, she searched the robe for a wand, and found none.

She headed East, not noticing her robes were stained red---not knowing they might soon be stained, also with blood.

_(**A/N **Remember, the robes are enchanted to fit the Death Eater... Hers will always be red, and Lucius' with a dark green tinge, Lily knows this too.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James stared at the door that had been opened, the person was covered in gear to protect it from a werewolf's bite, so he couldn't see their face--they looked like a medieval knight, but it was magical armor. 

James wasn't sure what he should do. He couldn't transform back, and more then likely the person would wonder where James Potter had gone to. The Knight looked at James for a few moments, before shrugging and fighting off the werewolf that was now ferociously trying to bite him--the knight used a wand to subdue Moony and the levitated him out the door and trapped James inside, slamming the door behind him. 

Sometimes getting a werewolf to cooperate was TOO easy...

James transformed back to his normal self, and slumped against the wall. He felt hopeless, and Lily was off as a prisoner to Lucius--and they'd taken away Remus to do who knows what kind of experiments on him. James hoped both of them would be okay...Was Lily still alive? She probably thought James himself was dead...

James grumbled about to himself, women really could be too much trouble to deal with sometimes. There had to be someway he could help her out...

That's when he heard it...The conversation between Lily and Lucius was quite loud--and the only thought going through James' mind was,_ What the hell is she thinking?! She's going to get herself killed! _

James didn't know much of what had happened since Lily had been taken, but it seemed that she had escaped, and Isabella was a hostage for it. It was just one big mess. 

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^

Lily was rushing towards the Eastern end of this maze-like prison. This time as she wandered she looked for the people to find them, not run from them. It was getting late...An hour from midnight probably, she wasn't positive because the compass had no watch. 

She had no idea what she was running towards...Yes, she'd save her friend--and she'd probably get herself killed, but if Isabella made it out alive, everything was alright; but what about James? Was he even alive? Had Remus shredded him to pieces? 

Lily, despite how much she wished she wouldn't...She felt tears burning her eyes. She wanted to break down and bawl, but luckily she didn't because right then there was Remus 'himself' being floated along a corridor by a hunky Death Eater.

It wasn't one of Lily's more brilliant ideas, but in a moment of stress a person will do most anything to save someone. Lily took off running and made a leap on the armored man. She found she was a light weight to him and he just let her hang there. She tried to grab at his wand or anything--but he easily knocked her off and she fell to the ground with a thump.

The Death Eater snorted and pulled Lily up by the arm roughly and dragged her along with him. Lily knew she'd made a stupid mistake--she was supposed to cooperate, but...it was too late now. She felt a sharp pain her face as her head collided with the armor and she touched her cheek and found she was bleeding profusely. It hurt like hell, and from what she could tell, it was going to leave a scar--it felt like it'd gone straight to the bone. The cut ran from her hair line to her eye in a horizontal line. Not very attractive at all. 

Lily groaned in pain, that armor was sharp and this guy was hauling her a long like she was a sack of potatoes. His hands were covered in thick metal gloves that grinded against her skin on her arm and made her bleed more. By now blood was dripping all over her robes and her face. She was feeling dizzy and weak--that potion was helping her stay conscious, but she couldn't take the pain and eventually just let the man drag her, and tried her best to ignore the pain his hand caused to her left arm. 

If that werewolf woke up...It would not be a pretty picture, that was for sure.

They arrived at a large door, the largest she had seen yet._ How nice_, Lily thought sarcastically, _I might just get the honeymoon suite_. Even through pain, some people can keep their 'sense of humor'. 

The Death Eater, which Lily thought had a good chance of being Crabbe, how he managed to get in with the higher up crowd of Death Eaters, she'd never know; tugged her inside the room--which Lily decided had to be one of the most astonishing rooms of the building she'd ever laid eyes on. 

It led through a long hall way lit with torches on both sides and on the ends was a bright orange light--a fire she presumed._ Nothing like being burned to death, _Lily laughed to herself humorlessly. Maybe she'd go out like the witches in Salem. 

A red carpet, of all things led the way through the stone corridor and she had the distinct feeling of going down the aisle of a church for a wedding...

Crabbe pulled her further in and the door closed on it's own after Remus came through; still floating like a ghost--it occurred to Lily, that he might not even be alive. She tried to focus on his breathing, it _looked _like he was breathing. 

As they got closer to the end of the corridor she realized it was indeed a fire--a large fire with potions brewing, and Voldemort himself was observing their making. The most skilled potions maker was at the cauldron, he only bothered with making potions for Voldemort when it was something really delicate otherwise Severus handled it. 

From what Lily had gathered, the potions maker was foreign--from Portugal somewhere, and he didn't speak English, not much else was known. 

He didn't wear a robe, but Lily wished he had--he was missing an eye and it was scratched and raw looking. The other eyes caught the glow of the fire. Beside him, was the reincarnated Davy Gudgeon; the devil creature observed the fire; ever so often growling softly--unable to speak words. 

Lily shivered in fright--would they turn her into one of him? 

"Crabbe? Who's that?" Another Death Eater Lily didn't recognize asked. 

"I don't know--they jumped me so I just dragged them along." Crabbe answered stupidly, Lily rolled her eyes--damn this guy had gotten lucky that he caught her.

"Oy! It's Evans! You lucky bastard!" A deep voiced man came up and patted Crabbe on the back--and he dropped Lily unceremoniously on the ground. "Oh--she's injured." The same man picked Lily up gently and led her to a counter. "Malfoy is looking for you--I'll take you there in a moment." The man seemed kinder then the average Death Eater, it was odd. The man began casting spells on her healing her. "Oops, your going to have a scar there, but your arm is healed and the blood is gone." His voice sounded oddly familiar...

Lily nodded, and resisted the urge to thank him--it was one of the few kindnesses she'd gotten for a while.

Voldemort watched the two carefully. "Bring her back fast! Show her to Malfoy and bring the traitors back quickly!" He ordered from his arm chair he sat in_. Traitors? _Lily wondered briefly. The man nodded and helped Lily up and walked down the fire and Lily felt cold suddenly as they left the fire behind. 

Once the door was shut, the man removed his large hood and his face came into view. Lily gasped loudly and would have fallen over had he not kept his grip on her. 

"Patrick!" There before her, was none other then Patrick Patil--Isabella's twin brother. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sirius Black paced his cell, he'd been trying to think of an escape for quite a while now without any luck. James was alive, he had to be, because no one knew he could transform into a stag! That had relieved Sirius greatly. Sirius knew he wouldn't be living for long if he didn't get out of their quickly. 

Then it hit him, suddenly--HE could transform too! Sirius transformed into Padfoot and waited patiently for someone to open the door.

He needn't wait long, because shortly after his transformation the door opened, a small Death Eater stood there with a knife in hand. Sirius growled and pounced biting the arm of the man viciously and the Death Eater cried out in pain and fell over. Sirius ran out the open door transformed into Sirius and slammed the door--locking the Death Eater in there. 

Sirius took in his victory shortly, and then turned into Padfoot and raced down a hallway, sniffing for any familiar scents--Like James Potter or Remus Lupin. 

That's when he got a strong scent of a woman's blood. Padfoot wondered if that might be Isabella, and changed his course of action and followed the scent. It got stronger and stronger.

That's when he found it. A long thin trail of blood trickled its way down the hallway. In the path, every once and awhile he saw a foot print smeared in it, like someone was being dragged... Padfoot's Auror senses were high as he observed the scene. 

Apparently the woman was wounded and dragged away--still alive by the looks of it. He snuffled along and followed the trail, in search of the wounded. 

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~

"Patrick?! What the hell is going on?!" Lily demanded, poking a finger in his chest. "Last time I checked you..._Weren't a Death Eater!_" Lily snapped. 

"Lils, calm down! I had my reasons, just as you had! I've been very secretive about it--I've been in it since I was sixteen! Lily, don't mess this up for me! After I do You-Know-Who one last favor, I get out of this damned mess for good."

"What...What? What's he making you do?" Lily asked confused, putting her head in her hands, and Patrick Patil led her down. 

"First, let me explain why I joined in the first place. There were a few of us who thought it would be a good idea you know--Just to be safe, my children will be out of harms way!" Patrick explained pleadingly. Lily continued to listen, while keeping her anger in check. "The way to get out--as you know."

"Patrick, you didn't!"

"I did, I got someone else to join in my place and then had to perform one final task for him...He's using me as his power source when he does the Ceremony tonight."

"Do you know what's going on with that?" Lily asked quickly.

"Not a clue, and I don't ask either. Devil creatures are enough to tell me it's something evil though." Patrick said shortly. 

"I can't believe you joined Voluntarily!" Lily said, clenching her fists in anger. 

"I was very careful about who I talked to--I didn't change any of my habits. I still kept in contact with you...I didn't know you'd joined until a few months ago."

"I never knew..." Lily just couldn't believe it. 

"Lily, I tried to get out shortly after I joined up you know..." Patrick said, in a way to reconcile what he'd done. "They threatened your life, Isabella's and of course Pandora, I had just started seeing her then."

"Does she know what he future husband is up to?" Lily asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes." That surprised Lily. "She told me she wouldn't marry me unless I got out of this...So, I talked them into this deal and--I'll be free to go back to my life normally, as long as I don't choose to go to the light."

"Oh, so be neutral then?" 

"Yeah, exactly." Patrick nodded, they came to the door where Isabella was. "Watch out for Isabella, it was I who got her in this mess in the first place."

"What--?" Lily asked even more befuddled then before. 

"Never mind, none of that information leaves this room?" Patrick said, and Lily agreed to keep her mouth shut; forever. Patrick leaned in and whispered in her ear as he pulled his hood up once more. "If it comes down to yours and Isabella's life, the exit downward, unlike what everyone thinks. Go down as far as you can. You'll come to a tunnel with a vertical ladder, you'll know it when you see it." 

Lily thanked him silently and entered the room and Patrick followed. 

"Evans, I almost thought you weren't coming." Lucius said good naturedly. Lily was slightly distracted, as she had just found out that one of her oldest friends had just admitted to have been a Death Eater since he was sixteen. Not on the everyday schedule. 

What had he meant by he'd gotten Isabella in this mess? Had he been the one to capture her? Or did he in some way turn Isabella into a target?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_**A/N** Now, I know what you are all thinking! And you're wrong! Wrong I tell you!!_

_So, so, so, so SORRY for the long wait! I've been trying to get Just Like Dad done and well--this one is so much easier to write on...Well, I hope you like it. I didn't, but maybe you all will. _

_The more reviews...The sooner the update!_

_1700 reviews...at least people!! I'm review hungry!!_

*~Sierra


	21. Chapter 21 Midnight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but the ones that I do.

_**A/N** Here's chapter 21. Am I making a liar out of myself?   
_

_Anyway, I'm sorry if these last chapters have sucked... I'm trying--but--well, normally I write from the heart, I just go with it you know? And lately it's been just filling up the page...Let's hope this chapter isn't like that! _

_It's probably been bad because there hasn't been and Lily and James interaction...I'm trying to get them in at least the same area--or see each other or something this chapter. _

_Is this really turning in to 'A soap opera' as one reviewer so kindly put it. Well--let's see...Maybe that's what I'll do for a living when I'm older...Write screen plays for soap operas and eat potato chips. Pleasant? I think so._

_I wrote this chapter out--around 6000 words I think...I didn't like it. I mean--it's the Biggest part of the story--well, sort of--and it SUCKS, I mean--awful! Terrible! I've gone through it again and again...And...No--it's just not working._

_So, I took a very long break off of it, and read over it again--it didn't get better magically, so I used my muggle self to fix it._

_"Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best."--Chudley Cannons Motto_

_Also, I didn't sent this through my beta-reader--because well...I felt it was just--too confusing as it was. I hate it--and ick, well--I'll send her the next chapter, which...I'll start working on._

_And Imagine...I thought I'd have this story done by now!_

** *--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

Flirting With the Enemy

_By _

_Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 21 Midnight 

James Potter sat, alone, in the dark, because now, --when he thought it couldn't get any worse-- the torch had finally burnt itself out. Where had all the magic gone?! 

James wondered if he could stand up...When he tried, he quickly found out he was too weak to do anything physical past crawling.

He decided that thinking of an escape, was the next best thing to escaping. He figured that unless that Death Eater was really dumb, someone would be up to check up on the 'mysterious stag'. Because while James himself had not been seen, the stag had. 

James willed himself to transform back into the stag, cursing himself for ever changing back. He was too weak; the potion and fighting Moony for so long had left him helpless. 

He struggled to transform into Prongs once more, but failed, again. He was beginning to sweat from the effort, he had no physical or magical strength--he might as well be dead. Remus and Lily were out there--and both could already be dead, unless he did something, and quickly.

_Transform.....Transform..._

_Prongs...Prongs...Prongs..._

_Stag...Stag...Stag..._

_Change..._

James chanted over and over in his mind, focusing on nothing else but changing into Prongs. He wasn't aware of anything else in the room, not the darkness, not the gentle dripping somewhere in the back ground, not the uncomfortable stone he was leaning against.

He was lying down, just laying, hardly even breathing or moving at all.

He finally felt something stir deep within him. Not like a growling stomach, or an emotion...More like something _alive_ was in him, and was waking up--stretching and yawning. 

James Potter was just smart enough, just desperate enough, just strong enough and just focused enough; to finally transform into the majestic stag, that was his counter-part.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_"Evans, I almost thought you weren't coming." Lucius said good naturedly. Lily was slightly distracted, as she had just found out that one of her oldest friends had just admitted to have been a Death Eater since he was sixteen. Not on the everyday schedule. _

_What had he meant by he'd gotten Isabella in this mess? Had he been the one to capture her? Or did he in some way turn Isabella into a target?_

"Of course I'm coming, I just got a bit distracted on my way here..." Lily's voice trailed off suddenly, as she caught sight of Isabella, sitting in the corner, curled up in the fetus position. "Isabella!" Isabella looked like a bird with a broken wing, like she'd lost the one thing that helped her escape--_flying_. 

"Lily." Isabella whispered, suddenly blushing at being seen in such a pitiful state. She'd always had a lot of pride, and dignity that was obvious to anyone who knew her. Being seen like this was embarrassing.

Patrick kept his distance, but you could tell--even covered by all his robes--that he was holding himself back from leaping to his sister's aid. "Are you okay? Isabella--he didn't--."

"No, just the Crutacius curse, I'll be alright."

"Like hell you will!" Lily veered around and eyed Lucius angrily. "Let her go! Just set her free--please!" She demanded, her face a brilliant shade of magenta. 

"That wasn't part of the deal Evans; she won't be hurt anymore--but she won't be set free." Lucius grinned wickedly and then turned to Patrick and they discussed Voldemort's orders, quietly. "Okay then, let's get moving. The Ceremony starts in a half hour--and we all have our _roles_."

Lucius grabbed hold of Lily's arm roughly and Patrick went to his sister and helped her up. Isabella looked shocked out of her skin that a Death Eater was being so gentle. Then a look of understanding crossed her face, and Lily knew that Isabella realized who was hiding in the cloak. It must've been a twin thing. 

Lucius did not notice the_ moment _as he dragged her along behind him out the door way; Lily flustered around getting her hair out of her face, and for a brief moment of normalcy, she wished for a hair tie. 

Patrick and Isabella were behind Lucius and Lily as they stormed down the hallway, making a lot of racket--none of them noticed the large dog hiding in the shadows...

-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-*!-

_~Moments Before~_

Padfoot had been trailing the blood path for a while, without any luck. Noting remotely interesting had happened until he caught the whisper of voices...

"No, just the Crutacius curse, I'll be alright."

"Like hell you will!" 

That was all Padfoot needed to hear, to know who he was listening to. Isabella and Lily. 

He crouched down, straining to hear more conversation, and when they came out of the room, he slid into the shadows; blending in with the dark, cautiously following them.

Lily was easily not cooperating, from what he could tell as she fought aggressively to get away from the Death Eater's grip. Isabella on the other hand, looked tired and weak--with good reason. She leaned against the Death Eater who had her, for support and the pair of them lagged behind Lily and her Death Eater. 

Isabella's group were soon far enough behind that Lily and the other Death Eater could no longer be seen. 

Padfoot decided that now was the time to make his move. He barked, loud enough for Isabella and the Death Eater to hear, but quiet enough so it didn't travel to Lily's ears.

The Death Eater and Isabella whirled around, Isabella recognizing him immediately and she looked surprised to see him, the other Death Eater's expression could not be seen.

"No, go back boy!" Isabella urged, her voice ragged.

"What--Isabella?"

"It's okay...He's a friend." Isabella explained to the Death Eater. 

A loud sigh was heard from the Death Eater. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just--forget you ever saw him." Isabella knelt down and called Padfoot to her, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'll be okay, this guy will protect me. I'm not sure where we're going--Just get out of hear." 

The Death Eater leaned over, "The exit is farther down. Look for a ladder that leads upwards." He told the dog. The dog snuffed, obviously unwilling to believe a Death Eater.

"He's trustworthy...Just go--please." Isabella begged the dog, the dog shook it's head. "Look for James."

"James is dead--." The Death Eater started to say. 

Sirius transformed back into himself. "Just tell me where he was last." 

The Death Eater, too shocked to do anything else, simply gave him the directions he needed. 

"Thanks." Sirius muttered, and transformed into Padfoot and got a pat on the head from Isabella, and then he was off in search of his best friend.

Isabella turned to her brother, "That was nice of you."

"I know, just hope no one finds out about it--now let's hurry!" Patrick practically lifted her up and carried her down the hall way at top speed. 

Isabella and Patrick caught up quickly to Lucius and Lily. Lily was tripping over her robes he was pulling her so fast, her hood was still down and Isabella could see her expression--it was a cross between confused and frightened--not a good mix.

"Don't hurt the prisoner you idiot!" Patrick said, threateningly--he was up one station in authority then Lucius--but not for long, because Lucius was replacing his rank.

"Oh, sorry forgot you had_ attachments_ to her." Lucius sneered. "I can't believe you associated with filth like her--either of you." Lucius nodded at the twins and continued roughing Lily up.

They continued and made it to the large doors which Lucius flung open and entered.

_Well, this is it Lily old girl--whatever's going on in there will not be pleasant--look out for sharp objects anything that might save you. You can still fight your way out of this. _Lily prepped herself. _On the bright side, Isabella is in the hands of her brother--so there's still hope. Not that I know what that hope is for..._

They went down the long vibrantly lit hallway and came to the same bonfire Lily had seen earlier. Voldemort was still there, and as soon as he spotted the small crowd he magically tied Lily and Isabella in chains and shoved a potion into Patrick's hands. Patrick immediately drank it, and sat down and then Voldemort drank a potion--Lily couldn't tell the color-- as soon as he did, a strange effect came over both Patrick and Voldemort...

Voldemort seemed to be sucking the power right out of Patrick--and Patrick was willing. He glowed a light luminescent blue...Just like James had looked hours ago with Lily. Voldemort had taken on a red-ish glow that made his eyes look watery. The blue light from Patrick began to feed Voldemort--making him stronger then before. 

When the process was complete a few Death Eaters help Patrick to his feet and led him away. _Well, there goes **that** escape plan,_ Lily thought. 

Two Death Eaters then came and lifted Isabella up--Lily could actually feel the tension in the air...They were pressing for time. 

They took Isabella and repeated the process with Voldemort--but it back fired. Since Isabella wasn't willing it just spread her powers in all directions and she fainted--it might have been amusing, had it not been under the same circumstances as it was. The explosion of sparks all over the room angered Voldemort--and it was only luck that kept Isabella from getting killed.

"Master, we must hurry--midnight is approaching--and the moon is at it's peak." The foreign potions maker said in rough English.

"Right, right." Voldemort eyed Isabella furiously. "Get her out of my sight!" Then he fixed his eyes on Lily. "Now, YOU, finally we have you under control and cooperating" Lily said nothing--partly because she was afraid, and partly by choice. "Are all the creatures out there already?" Voldemort asked a short Death Eater.

"Yes." The feminine voice answered. "All our sorted and ready for the Ceremony, my lord." 

"Good, good." Voldemort looked positively pleased. "Everything is going according to plan--and I have my most important piece to the Ceremony too." Voldemort approached Lily, and whispered the spell that freed her. She stepped back immediately, but his hand grabbed her arm--and immediately she felt 10 degrees colder. "Cooperate and things will be easier on you." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

He gripped her arm harder, his nails digging into her skin and he let go and pushed her towards two Death Eaters she recognized as Crabbe and Goyle. They led her out, and she walked along, barely able to keep up with their speedy pace.

They led her to a room, where a port key, in the shape of a mummified hand, took them outside in the blink of an eye.

It was desert everywhere. Black sand--she'd expected it to be hot, but it was freezing cold. She also expected wind--but it was deathly quiet...The place seemed familiar, but she couldn't lay her finger on it--no time to contemplate things however, they were moving again, walking towards a set point.

The moon was directly over head, and it seemed to be shining perfectly on an area wear a crowd of creatures had gathered...As the party Lily was with got closer to their destination she saw something--painted in blood, was Satan's sign. A star with a circle around it. "The Scapegoat" some called it. It was huge--40 feet wide was Lily's guess.

"Do you recognize the blood Lily?" Voldemort asked, amusedly as the two henchmen drug her closer, following their master. Lily didn't reply to the dark lord--sickened that he'd used her first name. "That's the blood of the man you killed--It was what Mulciber had given me to show his loyalty--and the Ceremony did call for someone who had slain another..." Voldemort then cleared his throat and recited something. "Blood of the murdered, body of the slaughterer, lain together shall call the power..." Voldemort smirked at her--and that was when Lily started to fight.

She put up a vicious battle. Kicking, screaming--turning upside down, twisting in every direction to escape. Crabbe and Goyle had to hold fast, and actually_ try _to keep a grip on her.

"Evans! Remember to cooperate!" Voldemort hissed, and he held his wand to Lily's neck and all movement stopped. She was bent over forwards at the time he drew his wand on her. So she righted herself and they proceeded to the scapegoat. 

Lily began to make out creatures--a vampire, a banshee (silenced), a giant, a mermaid (more correctly, a siren)...Dark Creatures--Remus the werewolf was out cold on the ground... The siren was the most pitiful, she was dark green and scaly. Dried up, from lack of water. 

The giant growled at them, and the banshee tried to scream at them--none of the creatures moved from their spots at the five corners of the scapegoat. They stayed still, but stared intently at Lily and Voldemort.

Voldemort then called upon his Potions maker--the foreign one, and passed out 5 vials of potion to the creatures, the werewolf having to be force-fed it in a rush--Everything was hurried, because time was running out. Lily had figured out that the Ceremony had to start at midnight, or it would not work at all--or so she hoped, and maybe it was past time.

Then Voldemort himself drank the potion and then held out the last, and final vial to Lily.

"Drink it, or I'll make sure neither you or any of your friends make it out alive."

"I assumed they were going to die anyway." Lily said harshly.

"Drink it Evans!" Voldemort demanded, the liquid in the vial shook with the rage from his shaking hands. The black liquid didn't look at all appealing to drink.

"I'm sure that potion's full of calories." Lily said, pretending to be ignorant. 

"God damn it Evans! Drink this now, or you, Patil--and everyone else I can get my hands on--will be turned into what Davy Gudgeon is. Davy, for his part--was standing in the center of the star, hands stretched upwards to the full moon--it illuminated his face and made Lily shiver. 

It made Lily worry--she didn't want Isabella or Remus to face Davy's fate... 

She glanced around the area--wondering if there was anyone around to save her--but all the other Death Eaters were gone. 

Lily looked into Voldemort's face--his eyes were furious. "Mess this up Evans--and I promise you will spend eternity in the depths of hell--with me." His beady red eyes glittered, then and Lily knew that he was serious. 

"If I do this--you have to promise that Isabella will live--unharmed or hurt physically by you." Voldemort nodded impatiently. "How can I know you'll do that for me?"

"You can see to it yourself." Voldemort said, "Now, drink the fucking potion!"

"Right then." Lily knew it was stupid--you could never trust Voldemort--but--what he could do to her if she didn't, and what he would do to everyone she cared about... There was just too much at risk. Maybe everything would turn out alright in the end. 

She grabbed the vial and gulped it down in one swallow.

"Come now." Voldemort directed Lily to one side of Davy and instructed her to lie down arms stretched out--Voldemort did the same. 

It was eerily quiet. No sound came to her ears--nothing. Everything seemed to be dead in the area...And the dark creatures had all laid down as well... It seemed like they were all prepared for death, but not in the heroic way, they were taking death lying down. The only thing _standing_ in the area was Davy, who kept his deformed hands lifted up towards the moon.

_It must be midnight by now.._.She thought.

Lily closed her eyes, as she felt a heaviness surround her--like she had become a dead weight. Then she felt nothing--and became entirely numb. The only thing she _could _move were her eyes... and they focused on Davy above her. She was helpless now, this she knew for certain.

Then, all at once--the silence ended and all that was left was a noise--crashing, thundering, and the ground shook with all it's might. Lily was surprised they were all still in place.

Lily closed her eyes tightly. _ So this is it, I'm going to die surrounded by a bunch of crazy lunatics! _She thought desperately. 

She chanced a look and saw a deep black light surrounding Davy--it was like something was working_ through_ him. It could have been Satan himself, and she wouldn't have been able to tell. 

The black light became a spinning cylinder raising towards the moon. It felt like forever--but in reality all the happenings came to pass in exactly one moment. 

Lily managed to keep her eyes from shutting and observed a bright emerald green light shoot from within her body out towards to black cylinder, Voldemort had a beam of blood red light that seemed to consume his entire body--and over to her left, Lily saw Remus--amber lights--all three beams of light united together in the center.

The other dark creatures all held a dull muddy brown color of light, feeding towards the giant beam of light that _was_ Davy Gudgeon. 

Lily still couldn't feel anything--but she suddenly couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. All was dark to her, but around her the action didn't stop.

Remus' light continued to glow--and by the look on Voldemort's face, it wasn't supposed to happen like that. The other dark creature's had long ago stopped feeding their lights--they'd not had enough power to last.

Voldemort's eyes shut finally--and all sound was gone--all movement stopped. The black cylinder of light, froze in mid motion.

A faded emerald green mist arose from Lily's lifeless body, and a _red_ mist did the same from Voldemort's, and an amber one rose from Remus' werewolf form, each small mist of light, took on the figure of it's previous owner, but while they looked like humans--they had more of an appearance of ghosts.

The red and green mists flew up and spiraled into the center of the black light--and the mists disappeared and then the black cylinder of light, retreated back into Davy; sucking inside of him like a black hole.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Lily found herself in another form...She was a vibrant green color, identical to her eyes--which now glowed to the point that they lit up the dark. Speaking of which, she had no idea where she was.

All she knew, was that there was only blackness around her. She was _in_ a nothingness. 

She whimpered, happy to be able to make sound. 

"Hello?" She called--no echo, the sound just seemed to die and get absorbed into the darkness.

"Evans." A voice hissed--and as Voldemort entered her range of vision, the nothingness became something--a mountain. Cliffs and sharp rocks jutted out all over--it was like an avalanche had occurred just moments before.

"Where are we? What happened?" Lily asked--wondering just exactly what had she gotten herself into. 

"Some people call it, the life and death--limbo? I've never bothered with all those muggle sayings. Either way, we are in that place between being alive--and being dead." Voldemort observed Lily's look of horror with amusement. "Don't be alarmed, you won't feel a thing--since, technically you're already dead."

"But--how can you get back?" Lily asked, frustrated with not knowing what was going on.

"First off, as of now--both our bodies are currently laying lifeless in the center of the Sands of Death Desert. But as long as my followers obey me, they will still be intact when I go back--though it won't do _you _any good." Voldemort stopped and studied his red glowing hands for a moment. "Anyway, as soon as we combine our souls--since this is the form we're in as of now--I'll go back to my body a little weaker, and you'll--disappear into _nothing_."

_Now, that sounds nice. _Lily thought sarcastically to herself. "Nothing? Combing our souls?" Lily couldn't help but not feel anything towards this subject. It seemed too unreal. 

"Yes--all I have to do is--well, I'm not exactly positive on what we do to connect--Salazar never specified that in his studies."

"Slytherin?" Lily inquired, biding her time.

"Yes, the old founder himself. He came upon this ceremony by accident, while trying to resurrect his dead sister."

"How nice of him." Lily said starkly. 

"I thought so. It didn't bring his sister back--but he knew he was close to doing so. He tried again on the next full moon, this time while bringing along his non-magical servant." Voldemort's eyes blazed with passion as he spoke. "They were trapped here until, as Slytherin reported, his servant bumped into him and their souls melded together. Only Slytherin came back to life. This time stronger. As I will be--thanks to you."

"Why isn't he alive still? Isn't this process suppose to make you immortal?" Lily asked. 

"As I said, the servant was non-magical and did not have all the attributes that_ you_ have. For immortality, my research tells me, you must have someone's blood on your hands. I had originally planned to use Patrick Patil--but, you seemed so much better the substitute. The best way yet to punish a traitor. Take away their after life." 

It made some sense to Lily, but she was still stalling for time...Time for what, she wasn't sure. "So...you'll live forever, just because I have magic and have killed someone?"

"That is correct." Voldemort said, amusement clear in his voice--then his expression changed. "Though, something didn't go as planned...There could be something faulty with it."

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"Lupin...He should have died just as quick as the others." Voldemort seemed to be thinking aloud. "He kept glowing, long after them--it might have caused a chain reaction of sorts." Lily waited for him to elaborate, which he did. "Everything in the Ceremony had to be _just so _for it to work...The potions, the possessor (Gudgeon), the dark creatures even had to lie just so on a particular point of the star, and the timing had to be a full moon exactly at midnight, when all is silent. Then the scapegoat had to be painted just the right size and place--in the right blood."

"What about the place--the Sands of Death Desert? It's just a grave yard--."

"Oh yes! That was in fact, one of the most important parts!" Voldemort for a moment, sounded very out of character. "That particular point, where the scapegoat was made--is the most unholy place on Earth." 

"Really?" Lily tried not to let her voice squeak. 

"Thousands have died on that point--for hundreds and hundreds of years. It's standard to be taught in History of Magic about the greatest battle of light and dark that had happened there. In 1211; 3,000 wizards and witches died in a week long battle of light and dark." Lily decided to let him retell something she already knew to her. 

_(**A/N ** Chapter 18, 8th paragraph or so has information too--Bits of this chapter *has* been hinted at before...But I don't know if you all read into the clues._) 

"Did you ever wonder why? They don't teach you that, that's for sure." Voldemort reminded her of a very twisted Professor McGonagall suddenly. "1211 was the last year of Slytherin's life. He was there in that desert, trying to resurrect an army and a force powerful enough to bring his _beloved _sister back, when the 'fighters of evil' came in and killed him." Voldemort sighed sadly. "They were trying to stop him from bringing an undead army to--_life_. Its a advanced spell of the one Davy Gudgeon had. So many died, because at night--when the battles stopped for rest, he would go about the battle field with a group of men, resurrecting those who had fallen. His army would get larger, while the other army shrunk."

"That's sick!" Lily blurted.

"He almost won that battle." Voldemort continued, undisturbed. "But in the end, some knuckle-head was out looting the bodies--and caught Slytherin in the act and reported it to the side of the light. They began burning the bodies--and so Slytherin's army was no longer able to rejuvenate itself."

"It's a good thing though, imagine an undead army made of Davies wandering the world--what was that all about anyway?" Lily asked, interested for once. "Why was Salazar doing that in the_ first _place?" 

"He was conjuring bodies from the black sand. The sand has magical powers within it--dark powers. It's the most magical place in the world, aside from the Bermuda Triangle." 

"Oh." Was all she could say as a reply. The thing about Dark Lords, is that once they've done something great, awful and clever--they want to spill the glory.

"After that great battle, more kept dying--unexplainably, the fort we were in, is the only building within hundreds of miles to that point, people have become _that_ afraid. The only people who come around these days, are archaeologist wizards and people like me." Voldemort grinned ruthlessly. "Ghosts show up every now and then--not the happy kind of Hogwarts--the tortured kind. The only things left of the bodies' resurrected that fateful week. _Those_ ghosts." 

Lily shivered, almost glad she wouldn't go back to that place. 

"They sink into the ground until someone summons them, like Davy did, or until they get bored or someone disturbs their sleep. Like pesky archaeologists." Voldemort sneered, "They were what made up the black shaft of light we saw, their bodiless haunted souls creeping out to serve their lord--Satan you know." Voldemort added casually.

"You mean--that the people on the good side are trapped there as well?" Lily asked.

"Oh them--no, you can't resurrect something that went to Heaven." 

"So Davy went to Hell then?" 

"Yes, it appears that way--but he's not there_ anymore_." Voldemort chuckled to himself.

"Where's his soul then? He didn't die out in the desert." Lily pointed out.

"That's true, but he will go there as well--all resurrected beings eventually do. It calls them, and sooner or later he will give into the urge. It's the closest place on Earth that they can get to Hell." 

"Oh." Lily said unthinkingly.

"You really could use a vocabulary lesson Evans." Voldemort said with a sigh, "It's too bad you would never cooperate with me, you were such a powerful witch."

"I see your already thinking of me in past tense." Lily noted.

"I am, aren't I?" Voldemort grinned wickedly. "You could have saved yourself a long time ago Evans, if you'd only done as I said--but no, you and that Potter had to get in my way. You weren't even a good_ traitor_ Evans!" Voldemort laughed coldly. "You could never pick which side you were on, always torn one way or another. Traitors are all the same, they're fine for a week until their best friend gets in trouble." 

"What...Have you done to the past traitors?" Lily asked, out of curiosity.

"You are my favorite case, because you are muggle-born filth, pureblood traitors are normally turned into tortured to death--in the worst ways possible. 500 boggarts is always amusing." Lily raised an eye brow at this. "You have by far the worst punishment, I've never been quite capable of taking someone's soul away. I would have done it sooner--but the potion you and I and the rest drank took my most capable potions master eight years to make."

"Why waste the Ceremony on me? You could have used one of your followers to do it. Someone who was cooperative." Lily spat out.

"Well, I'd already killed off four of my best allies--all the dark creatures, you see, were Death Eaters, or in some way helping my cause. They volunteered to be the four of the five points, all used to force the souls out of the ground and you and me into it." 

"Why'd you use Remus? Why him specifically?"

"He was the most powerful werewolf around--and the fact that he was the only one fighting for the light helped out quite a bit. It was only a benefit that two of his best friends were Aurors."

"James and Sirius..." Lily whispered, the first time in a while it occurred to her, that they would discover her and Remus out dead in the desert (hopefully) if Voldemort didn't do something with their bodies. Then again, James could be dead--but she thought she'd feel something if he was dead... "What happened to James? I think you owe me that answer for the big favor I'm doing for you."

"Ah! Yet another complicated part of the plan." Voldemort really did love explaining his detailed plans to her. "The werewolf--and all the other creatures, all had to have killed something; or in Lupin's case, needed to have tasted it's prey's blood. I simply shoved him and his friend together two get two bird's with one stone. So much easier then killing James separately. And imagine what will happen, when the Wizarding World find's out, their beloved hero-_-James Potter_, was killed by his best friend!" Voldemort cackled. 

"That's revolting! You_ sick _bastard..." It dawned on Lily--that with James being so deeply involved with the recent dark forces, that he was probably gaining a lot of fame. She still didn't believe that he was dead though, he just couldn't be! And if he was...She was glad Voldemort planned to kill her...But if he was alive--

Lily then abruptly, no longer wanted to die. She wanted to live--but she had no idea how to go about it.

"Wait a second...Who's to say who goes back to life to live--and who disappears? When we meld together--or whatever? How do we know I won't just pass right through you and we'll be trapped on this--rocky mountain thing forever?" 

"So many questions Evans! Well, the one who is more powerful in the magical area lives, or course." Voldemort said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have far more magical ability then you."

"Is that so?" Lily dared to venture. "Why did you want me on your side so badly--if you did not think of me as anything other then a threat to your power?" 

Voldemort stared, questioning her with his eyes. "Evans, I wasn't afraid of you by yourself--I was afraid of what power you could have--if it combined with Potter. You two would have teamed up against me--the most powerful witch and wizard since me and Minerva McGonagall were rivals in school." Voldemort's eyes flickered for a moment as he said this. "I would have had twice the power, if that woman had just agreed to join up with me in my quest for power." 

Lily wondered exactly what the pretense of this meant. That simple bit of information, had started up thousands of ideas and questions... Had McGonagall been the first one Voldemort tried to recruit? Had their been some crazy love affair that ended in shambles when she refused?_ Lily, dear, you really do have quite the imagination. _Lily told herself. _Too bad it'll all go to waste when I die. If you can call what I'm going to go through, death._ She added miserably.

"Imagine--such a pair, you may not have defeated me--but you would have caused trouble. Dumbledore kept Potter so protected--never thinking I might just possibly go for a weak muggle-born--or so he thought, that was what I considered you as. I'm not stupid, any witch or wizard that has power is something to be wary of. Potter, now he was out of the question of getting at--but you were something of an easy target."

"Why didn't you just kill me then? Why make me join?"

"Honestly?" Voldemort asked with a evil glint in his red eyes. "I thought you'd have killed yourself by now--but then I saw you weren't that weak. That you were going to hold out, and I started using you for my own benefit. Funny, I began to even believe you liked it--then I saw otherwise. I told Potter one story and I'll tell you another."

"You talked to James?" Lily asked.

"Yes, well continuing. You didn't do as well as I planned--and then, your loyalties started faltering--you hadn't conceded like I thought you would to them. You couldn't even use the power I'd wanted from you to begin with!" 

Lily felt a bit happy about that--one small triumph.

"Then you began that irritating lying--Yes I'll be loyal--but no that was a lie--blah, blah, blah--that was that last straw and you became my 'donateur d'âme' my 'soul giver'."

"Why did you want to kill Isabella? She was just my friend."

"Yes--but she was also--You know what, I'll just let you wonder about that. You'll have quite a while to wait for death. I've estimated, that the time it takes to 'kiss your soul' away, will be about a month. If you had been weaker--it would've wiped you out in a day or two. So, technically--I didn't lie completely to Potter when I told him 'you will have full strength and will be able live for a month, rather then a day or two.'"

"So that's what you told him, to get him to agree with willingly taking the potion and transferring power!" Lily cried out, "You bastard!"

"Well, it won't do any good now--he's dead." Voldemort laughed harshly.

"I can't believe it! You used his attachment for me to get him to do what you wanted him to!"

"I did, didn't I?" Voldemort mused. 

Lily almost flung herself at him--but that would be giving him exactly what he wanted.

She thought of a question to distract him, "So--Voldie old boy." She taunted, "Why are we in this rocky terrain anyway?"

"Because--Well, I can make this place look however I want, it's all in the mind as to how it looks. No light in the tunnel."

"Oh, I'm so disappointed." Lily mocked, before sprinting of as fast as her newly formed legs could take her, as she leapt up the rocky side.

Voldemort's eyes watched in fury as she climbed--and he did something surprising--he simply floated--at a very fast pace--right at her! 

She had to leap away from the hill she'd climbed to escape him, stumbling into some sharp rocks--and discovering she couldn't feel any pain. 

Lily pushed herself up--and discovered very quickly, that all she had to do was think it--and she could do something. 

She made herself fly, as Voldemort careened towards her again. She had a feeling, that he was going to try and merge their souls, by doing it physically...It didn't seem logical, but he was trying it anyway. 

Lily flew, kicking her feet wildly around in the process--50 feet in the air, the limbo area seemed to have a storm about it. Perfect weather. 

Voldemort barreled after her, and Lily noticed he had in his hands--a rock, and he threw it at her, but she simply imagined herself having a shield--and she did and the rock bounced off like a small pebble.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Voldemort yelled, disarming her shield with his own mind power. Mind vs. Mind. 

"You'll have to do better then that, to catch me!" Lily hollered back, making herself fall towards the ground. She landed, on a large, flat rock, and stumbled backwards--almost losing balance and falling on her behind. She grunted and stabilized herself.

She looked up at the sky, and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. She whirled around behind her, just in time to duck a behind attack. 

"Sneaky bastard!" She yelped, forgetting to fly and running around on the rock.

"Sneaky traitor." Voldemort hissed, striking fear throughout Lily's entire soul, the one thing she had left. 

Lily trembled, they danced circles around one another. Voldemort continually trying to plunge head first into her, and failing each time. 

He swiped at her near the head, and she ducked. Crawling around on all fours to escape--a move that confused the expert killer greatly. 

Voldemort raised his brow at her, and rushed after her, just in time to miss her by an inch. Lily rolled her self over--and promptly found herself falling on a set of sharp rocks. Her feet went through a few of them, but once again she felt nothing. And it was at that moment, she noticed she had no heart beat. She was breathing--but at the same time, feeling absolutely nothing.

It was at this moment of contemplation--thinking had always gotten Lily into trouble--that she felt Voldemort fall right through her system. 

She gasped--no air passing through her lips. And she felt a powerful burn deep with in her body, where her heart should be pounding--but there was nothing. 

The area was completely silent as Lily felt Voldemort's soul invade her own--and then an even deeper pain seared through her--she felt like a piece of her had just been stolen--and it had.

Voldemort stepped back, staring at her. Watching fascinated, as a piece of green emerald mist connected him and Lily. More and more green began to leave Lily...Like it was being drained. 

There was a sudden flash--and Voldemort was gone, and Lily was in the dark once more. 

The feeling of her soul being drained away didn't leave her. And it felt like it was still going on... He had said the process could take a month. Would she just stay in the dark, until her soul had been completely consumed by Voldemort's?

There was a noise suddenly, and an amber colored light appeared, glowing softly. It couldn't be...

A shadowy form of Remus Lupin appeared, looking frightened and confused. 

"Lily?" He asked hoarsely, shocked to hear his own voice.

"Remus?" 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_A/N Yuck! This is terrible...This whole entire story seems rotten...Nobody likes it anymore--well, not nobody, but hardly anyone... I hate watching my reviews go down...It depresses me! _

_Anyway, you guys wouldn't mind--reviewing a ton? This is my Christmas Present to you all, you know._

_Merry Christmas (Eve)! _

_Love you all,_

_*~Sierra~*_


	22. Chapter 22 The Third Traitor

**Disclaimer: **Hey, if I was JK Rowling, would I need to buy my own copy of Prisoner of Azkaban with my signature in it? No. That's just Sierra.

_A/N Well, this story is confusing. Good lord--I should tell you this, If you think your confused, don't worry-_-**I'm **_confused_**,** _this story is the kind you have to keep rereading past chapters of, or you won't get it unless you have a good memory. I mean--Each time I write a chapter, I am constantly referring back to past chapters, it's quite sad actually--but nice that I'm checking myself. _

_Also, I had this sudden fright the other day--that this won't be done by the time the fifth Harry Potter book comes out--so...Well, I'm going to have to get this done!!_

_Thanks for all your support reviewers!! It made me feel a lot better--and yes--I do have low self esteem. I often claim to be the Peter Pettigrew of my friends--I'm the only blonde, and I'm rather chatty--and I'm the worst secret keeper--especially my OWN secrets, unless it's important to my friends, I'll pretty much blab their secrets to at least ONE person...OOPS, but actually, recently, I've gotten very good at keeping secrets...almost too good. Neeh._

_I felt really awful about last chapter, it was very hard to write. No kidding, it was probably one of the most vital parts of the plot, and I had to get it right--you know? I spent a lot of time on it, the ideas of it had been spinning around my head for weeks, and I had trouble harnessing them. _

_The next few chapters have been planned since a night in summer, which I couldn't sleep and had been listening to the Fantasia soundtrack. I came up with the most brilliant plot of my life--it was quite clever, but lucky that I came up with it, because I had to figure out to get Lily--oops, I almost told you the ending! *Laughs nervously* _

_Last chapter was when things *sort of* all came together--I didn't think I quite gave you a clear picture of what was going on...but a few said that it did--so I guess I did my job. :-)_

_I'm also making a liar out of myself--I just....*sighs* I'd planned it, but some of you were guessing it, so I said it wasn't true...Oops._

** *--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

_**Flirting With the Enemy**_

_By _

_Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 22 The Third Traitor

_A shadowy form of Remus Lupin appeared, looking frightened and confused. _

_"Lily?" He asked hoarsely, shocked to hear his own voice._

_"Remus?" _

"Where the hell are we Lily?" Remus asked, his voice whispery soft, but the tone was sharp. Remus Lupin did not in the slightest, like to have no control over a situation he was in. He liked to know what was going on, and as of now--he knew less than a naive _ Peter_...

"That nice, happy place between life and death," Lily said, unable to believe how happy she was to see him. At first, she'd thought she could handle it...A month of having the soul seized out of her, like a much lengthened Dementor's Kiss, but now that Remus was here, she realized just how afraid she was to be alone when she _ disappeared_.

"What are _we _doing _here_?" Remus inquired, trying to grasp what Lily was telling him. He'd been wandering around for a while-- what he thought was an hour --and he hadn't _once _noticed he was--somewhat _dead?_

Lily explained the situation to him in a hurried manner; Remus listened well, though he looked like he might vomit as he heard some of the details of Voldemort's enlightenment on the subject, as he'd given Lily.

"So... I was supposed to die _sooner_," Remus said thoughtfully. "That could explain why I'm here with you--and not somewhere else." 

"True," Lily said. "I'm glad your here though." Lily felt odd...She could actually feel a tingle as her soul trickled slowly out of her possession. 

"You're glad that I'm dead?" Remus asked, mildly surprised. 

"No! I mean--It's nice to have company. I'm going to be here for a while..." Lily said nervously, twiddling with the robes that she was cursed with. It seemed she did have clothes after death... But not very good ones; Lily's were her Death Eaters' robes.

"How long?" He scratched the back of his head--everything felt a bit different here. He was scratching his head--he'd felt an itch, but yet--everything seemed unreal at the same time. Like a detailed dream...

"A month." Remus cringed and Lily wished that they could have a real conversation, instead of discussing morbid things like this, but then again--what else could they talk about? It wasn't like they could forget about their surroundings and talk about the nonexistent weather; they had to make do with conversing about things they noticed, maybe something they discovered would lead to an escape...

"That sucks," Remus said indifferently, as his eyes went unfocused, contemplating would happen to _him _here...

"Yeah... It's weird, too--I can _feel_ my soul leaving me, bit by bit," Lily continued, shuddering. "Most bizarre feeling ever."

"You can? I don't feel anything..." Remus said with a shrug of his amber shoulders, he studied his gleaming hand a moment, before saying, "It's odd how we're lit in colors--coded by our eyes."

"I never really thought about it... but on that note, they do say that the eyes are the windows to the soul," Lily told him, while interestedly she observed herself. "And we're 'decently' clothed too. I could get used to this, I suppose..." 

She found herself thinking, Don't get used to this. There's still some hope left. "Except its dark," she voiced out loud. "I don't like the dark." 

Remus nodded in agreement, it _was _terribly dark here. "You think you have some kind of connection with Voldemort now?" he asked her suddenly as the thought occurred to them.

"Maybe... I'm not really sure," Lily said uncertainly, the idea chilling her to the bone. What could develop from this? Could her soul possibly slip into Voldemort's, and then her mind go with it? Would she live right alongside with Voldemort for his immortal life? Spending all of eternity looking out of Voldemort's eyes, watching him do terrible things day after day without being able to stop it? And if he was ever conquered, would she go to Hell itself with him? 

"I wouldn't spread that around to the other undead people--if you know what I mean," Remus said, attempting a joke--though in a way he was disappointed, they might have been able to do_ something _if Lily had a "union" with the infamous Dark Lord. 

"I don't think anyone else will be trapped here--it's just a side effect of the potion or Ceremony..." Lily murmured, her thoughts wandering off.

"Potion?" Remus asked, fascinated, she'd forgotten to mention that part.

"They gave everyone a potion--except Davy." Remus and Lily shivered simultaneously, as they recalled what had become of Davy Gudgeon. "When I think of that, I'm actually _ delighted_ to be dead--because that could have quite easily been my fate as well."

"That was the most horrifying thing I've ever witnessed--which is saying something, coming from--someone like me," Remus said dangerously, his amber eyes unclear as his thoughts tumbled in his mind, the image of the deformed man painted perfectly...

Lily stared off into the darkness, so far it'd just been her and Remus in a lot of nothing--but suddenly, it wasn't so dark...At first it reminded her of a muggle flashlight, but on further inspection she noticed--it was yet_ another _person. 

~*~

Prongs listened as he heard a scratching at the door--then a down right _bam_. Prongs bucked, and turned his head down in a battle stance, ready to fight. 

The door swung open, and light flooded in, and there stood Padfoot. Prongs felt relieved, but didn't like the idea of trying to escape now--_now_, he wanted to sleep--the transformation had taken a lot out of him, he lacked the strength to do anything magical--in his physical state of Prongs, he knew he could at least walk easily...

Padfoot changed into Sirius, "Change back, Prongs--we need to go rescue some people." James didn't think he was up to it, and shook his great head _'no'_. 

"And why the hell not?" Sirius demanded impatiently. "Remus and Isabella are in danger! I know the way out! I even managed to get a hold of a compass--it was just lying on the ground." At Prongs' cold stare, he let out a sigh, his shoulders heaving. "Fine, fine, just--just go in stag form," Sirius muttered, as Prongs followed him out slowly.

"Prongs, you okay?" Sirius asked, concerned suddenly. The stag snorted indignantly, as if to say, You have that little faith in me? 

"I figured you were fine..." Sirius patted his friend's nose, before speaking again. "We've got to get out of here James, if anything, Remusneeds us--and Isabella too. Maybe even...Lily." Sirius added timidly. Chocolate brown eyes stared at Sirius as he tried to figure out what Prongs had planned.

Prongs tried to convey what he was thinking to Sirius, he willed Sirius to know that his magic had been so far drained out of him that he could barely cast '_Lumos_' if his life depended on it...

Sirius soon figured that he was not going to see James Potter anytime soon and decided to just go on by himself. "Coming, I see," Sirius noted, as Prongs followed him out the door, "Let's go, then." Sirius transformed into Padfoot, and they hurried on to uncertainty. 

~*~

"Isabella!" A voice called to her from the darkness, "Isabella!" Then everything cleared as she opened her eyes. 

"What?" She'd thought her voice would have come out irritated, but instead it came out weak and hoarse. That's when the past events rushed to her memory. "Oh shit." She groaned leaning back.

"Oh shit is right, the master won't let me take you home-_-that's _for sure. I'm... I'm going to send for help though," Patrick said determinedly. Who would have thought her kind, concerned brother, was capable of murder?

"Help? Patrick--you can't exactly do that. You can't tell people that you're an Ex-Death Eater!" Isabella hissed.

"I know, but--Isabella, I've got to get you out of this mess--I got you into it, I'll get you out of it," Patrick said heroically, and Isabella just rolled her eyes.

"Patrick! I didn't have to agree to what you asked of me. I did it because I love you, and wanted you to have a good life--free of this dark terror," Isabella said in a tone so deathly quiet, Patrick could do nothing but listen. "Don't blame this on yourself."

"I'm still getting you out of here." Patrick said firmly. "I'm going to go talk to that Sirius Black." 

"You know where Black is?" Piped a squeaky voice, as another Death Eater walked in the room, just catching the last part of their conversation. 

"No, I don't know where Black is, but I'm going to talk to him as soon as I see him--He knows something I'm interested in." Patrick covered up, as he jumped up from where he'd been sitting beside his sister on the stone floor--of yet another prison room. 

"I can't believe the dog got me like he did!" The small Death Eater griped, holding his arm where Padfoot had bit him. "I'd forgotten he was an Animagus." 

"You knew _before_? You should have _said_ something," Patrick snapped irritably. Isabella stayed silent, glaring fiercely at the non-brother Death Eater, her blonde hair made her look less menacing then she would have liked however, and ruined the effect.

The Death Eater made a gurgling sound, as if he had just remembered a vital piece of information, and forgotten it, now they were all doomed. It was_ that_ kind of gurgling sound. "He's not the _only _Animagus." 

"_What_?" Patrick asked, taking on the vicious tone he used for other Death Eaters only. 

"James Potter's an Animagus as well! The werewolf... wouldn't have killed him." The young Death Eater mumbled something unintelligible. 

"The only thing you're ever good for-- ever _have_ been good for--and you never speak up! You idiot!" Patrick growled, with his fists clenched. "Get out Wormtail! Out!" He bellowed, and the Death Eater, Wormtail, scurried away as quickly as possible.

"Are you going to tell anybody?" Isabella asked tentatively.

"No, of course not," Patrick said with a sigh, picking up the pace. "I'm officially no longer a Death Eater--as soon as I charge up some strength, I'm going to apparate and never see the Dark Lord's face again," Patrick said, his voice full of hope. "I'll find Black first though--and make sure he gets out safely. Actually... I could just return him his wand! I know where your wands are Isabella!" Patrick looked overjoyed at this revelation.

"Well don't stand there flapping your lips! Go and get me my wand!" Isabella grumbled, Patrick was almost out the door, when Isabella called him back, "Get Lily's too--just as a..." Isabella trailed off, unsure of what to call it.

"Right." Patrick took on a grieved look, and a few tears shone in his eyes. "Isabella... I'm sorry about Lily; we were both close to her but--"

"Get your Gryffindor arse out of here," Isabella said, trying to joke, but it came out cold. 

"Of course," Patrick said, disappearing.

Lily was Isabella's best friend--for eight years, they'd done everything together... Following one another around, if one went--the other would sure follow suit, it was just the way things were. Isabella had followed Lily somewhere unintentionally too... Isabella had followed her into becoming a Death Eater. 

Isabella remembered well, the day Patrick had asked her to become a Death Eater so he could get out of the business himself. Isabella had been appalled--but he'd been so_ desperate._ Isabella had never done well with seeing her twin suffer, she'd agreed out of the love for him in her heart, ignoring the consequences that would surely follow.

He'd taken every precaution to make sure Isabella would be safe and unable to be discovered. He wouldn't have his sister going to Azkaban, but a week after her initiation, all the plans had fallen through. 

One morning Isabella woke up, got ready and went to work--to find reporters from her own job swarming all over her asking her questions. They'd surrounded her and all she heard was _ 'Are you a Death Eater?'_, '_Did you know about Lily Evans being a Death Eater_' over and over repeatedly, she'd felt sick to her stomach. She'd fled the office of the Daily Prophet, after picking up her own copy of the newspaper. 

Branded on the front was "_Lily Evans Captured by Auror James Potter"_, on the front was a picture of Lily, smiling innocently from a picture in from their school days, her wavy red hair framing her small face, and adjacent to her was a picture of James Potter his wand out held in a dueling stance--_he_ looked frightening, and they were saying that_ Lily _was the Death Eater? When comparing the pictures, James seemed more likely to be the dark infested one then Lily--a _muggle-born_ no less.

Isabella didn't want to believe it--but at the same time, knew that it was true. Why else would Lily have been at a Death Eater's meeting? Isabella herself had been at the same one... Funny, the two girls had both lied to each other about their plans for that night.

Isabella had told Lily she was going to see Patrick--which had been half truth, since he would be there, and Lily had told Isabella she was going to Davy Gudgeon's house--a half truth as well, now that Isabella thought about it, she'd seen him a few hours ago--well, it'd looked like him--a deformed him, and he appeared to be a Death Eater as well... Where had all the trust and truth gone? It seemed that there was no one you could believe or trust, anyone could be a Death Eater, you weren't safe--even from your best friend. 

People thought Isabella was faithful, sticking to her best friend like she had, even though her best friend was _clearly _a Death Eater--It wasn't faith--it was more of a kindred thing, they were both Death Eaters--and now, they were both traitors to the side of the light, and the dark. 

The two of them had to stick together now! Isabella couldn't leave Lily alone...Not now. Isabella knew that Lily still had a chance to survive that Ceremony--even if her brother didn't think it. James and Sirius could save her! They were Aurors--that's what they _did._ They saved the innocents, and if anyone was innocent; it was Lily. 

Just looking into her face, people could tell Lily was an innocent. She'd seen things no one had the right to--she'd done things no one should have--but she was innocent, she'd been forced into all of it--and that in itself, was innocence.

~*~

_ (**A/N **Thank my beta-reader for this part, it was** really** bad before--still not very good, it's rushed and a bit messy--but she helped with the better dialogue in this scene, I think it's rather obvious what she said, and I was said. :-p _)

Patrick muttered obscenities to himself as he fought with the lock on the box with the wands in them. All had been placed in here for safe keeping and he couldn't find his personal key to the slot, and so he'd found himself here, frustrated and angry with the somewhat inoffensive box.

He grumbled to a bit, and finally picked up the box and repeatedly hit the locked part against the wall. It didn't work as he'd hoped, and only managed to scuff up the box.

"Damn it!" He cursed, stomping his foot childishly. He thought long and hard about the problem--until it came to him. "Alohomora!" He said, pointing his wand at the box--and it opened instantly. "Well,_ I_ feel stupid." He mumbled, as he pulled out several wands--not knowing whose was whose, but he recognized Lily's and Isabella's easily--it was everyone else's he didn't. 

He pocketed everyone's wands and shut the box. Patrick left the room, and headed back to Isabella's--he'd planned on it anyway--but as he was walking, he'd spotted a stag and a dog crossing his path.

"Wait! Potter! Black!" He shouted unthinkingly, running towards them--they stopped, and the stag reared back but the dog transformed instantly into the human. 

"Where's Isabella?" Sirius asked hurriedly, recognizing it as the Death Eater she'd been with, he had a feeling on who it was--but he couldn't quite place him yet...

"This way--which one of these wands is yours?" Patrick questioned, as he showed them the way to Isabella's and his collection of wands--all the while the stag looked highly confused. 

"Ah! That one!" Sirius said, picking up his wand and feeling instant power rush through him. "Thanks man, you have_ no_ idea how much I've missed this."

"Which one is Potter's?" Patrick asked, keeping a wary eye out for the other Death Eaters. 

Sirius plucked up James' wand, and showed it to the stag, who still refused to change. "You want it, James?" Sirius waved the wand around a bit, but the stag only stared back, regarding the two. 

"Why won't he change back?" Patrick asked curiously.

"Stubborn arse, I don't know." Sirius shrugged. "He hasn't changed back since I found him. You don't seem surprised to see him alive either--and how'd you know it was him?" 

"Death Eater told me he was an Animagus," Patrick said lightly. "You should watch out, there's a spy among your friends," he added with a grim tone. Sirius stared at him intently for a moment, before continuing. 

"There are a lot of spies about--It's hard to pick out all of them." Sirius said gruffly.

"I know what you mean..." Patrick sighed, "Come on--in here." Patrick opened the door with his key, and led Sirius in--but James stood guard outside, listening to their conversations all the while.

"Sirius!" Isabella exclaimed, pleased to see her friend, and Sirius gave her a weak smile. 

"Ran into your Death Eater friend," Sirius murmured. "Let's get you out of here." Patrick came up and gave Isabella her wand; she took it and stood up.

"Not without Lily." Isabella said fiercely.

"Isabella, you know she's dead--." Patrick started to say, but Isabella stopped him.

"You might think she's dead--but there's a possibility she's alive! There's no proof she's dead--." Isabella began to argue, but her brother interrupted.

"Except, for the fact that the Dark Lord has seen her dead body," he said gently, but sternly. Isabella froze sharply, and then started to shake.

"It's not true. I don't believe it," she hissed, "You're lying." 

"She's dead--gone, she's _ never coming back,_" Patrick told her firmly, trying to get through to her. 

"She is not! And I refuse to believe it until I see her lifeless, rotting corpse with my own eyes, damn it!" Isabella replied fiercely.

"Lily's dead, Isabella, just... accept it, will you?" Patrick asked softly. "Will you just listen to me? I'm trying to help you, but--"

Isabella stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "No," she whispered. "You listen. You do not know Lily. You did not spend your half of your life with her. She's strong. She wouldn't give up without a fight, I know it. And I'm not going to leave here if there's even one millionth of a chance that she's alive."

"Isabella, if you would just stop being so difficult-"

"Difficult?" she screeched. "Me, difficult? I have agreed to practically everything you've told me, but when you tell me to abandon all hope of saving my friend, well... I'm not the one who's being difficult." Isabella stepped around her words carefully, so as not to give her brother's identity away, but her rage nearly blinded all her other clear thought, Patrick would never understand...

"She's dead, Isabella," Patrick repeated softly. His words stung, as simple fact, as cold truth, as harsh honesty.

"I won't believe it! No!" Isabella felt her legs shaking with anger, the world was spinning out of focus as the grief threatened to overrun her. Her fists were clenched, and she looked ready to--do _something..._

"_Isabella_," Patrick warned, "Don't do anything_ drastic_... These are hard times, and we have to join together--" 

"Oh don't go all soft on me, you Death Eater bastard!" She hissed, Sirius and Prongs were left to stare at the two--Sirius was slowly figuring out just who this Death Eater was. 

"Isabella! Wasn't Lily a Death Eater as well? What about _you_?!" Patrick asked, his voice tinged with impatience. "Lily was a Death Eater, and she _died_! Get it through you fucking head!" He bellowed in frustration, his own grief for the loss of his friend causing him to lash out.

"No! No!" Isabella whimpered, covering her ears. Not wanting to believe it. "She's innocent! She's innocent!" Isabella cried. Sirius reached out to comfort her, but she threw him off. The world felt like it was crashing down around her ears, "Stay away from me! She can be_ fine_! Just like James was... She's alive, and I_ know_ it! Just _GET AWAY!_" she let out an anguished scream, and then took off in a wild run down the hall, tears pouring down her face, and running in no apparent direction. Things were going to _explode _if she didn't run...

She didn't need to escape from _them_, she needed to escape from the reality, the reality she wasn't ready to deal with. Denial surrounded her, and all she could concentrate on was the pain and the terror that had followed her these past days, now the only logical answer was for her to run away from it all...

"Isabella--" Patrick let out a sigh of regret, and Sirius acted quickly. 

"James! After her!" Sirius hollered, and Prongs galloped after the hysterical girl, catching up to her but being unable to do anything but follow her--she was just _mad_! 

Sirius and Patrick raced after them hopelessly, Isabella was a fast runner and showed no signs of stopping even in her weak state, it was up to James to help her, even if Sirius transformed he wouldn't be able to catch up; she'd gotten too far of a head start. 

Patrick turned to Sirius, and told him as they ran. "Apparate to the Ministry--I'll take care of Isabella and your friend. Give me his wand--I'll give it to him." 

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sirius questioned, slowing to a stop. 

"You don't, but what other choice do you have?" Patrick said, his smirk unseen by Sirius. Sirius let out a long sigh, before handing over James' wand. 

"If I come back--the Ministry will be with me. I know where we are." Sirius said informatively.

"I figured as much, but most likely--we'll all be gone by then. We're through with this place. We've just been searching for our missing prisoners before we cleared out," Patrick told him truthfully.

"Make sure James gets out alive for me--and Isabella too." 

"Of course, anything for a fellow_ Gryffindor,_" Patrick said swiftly, and with that, Sirius apparated, and not the least bit sure of what was going on. 

~*~

Isabella had been running for a while--and with that potion earlier, it made her extremely exhausted--finally she just collapsed, which was just fine for Prongs who did the same--transforming back to human form in the process.

"Ugh. I feel awful." James groaned, lying sprawled out on the ground beside Isabella. They'd found themselves in an odd room--full of brooms. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Isabella snapped angrily, she'd always had a bit of a grudge against James--for capturing Lily. "You're supposed to be the _Auror_!" 

"Damn, I knew you were a strange one at first--but really--you're mad." James grunted, as he tried to stand up. "I haven't done anything to you, and you're going off on me like _ I'm _a criminal!"

"What do Death Eaters need with broomsticks?" Isabella wondered ignoring the comment and staring at the room of perfectly usable brooms, if not a bit_ too _used. 

James looked at Isabella pointedly, "Maybe they have something in common with Lily, she_ can't _ apparate. She said everyone used these to get around if they couldn't apparate. Poor Death Eaters--having to fly all the way out here..." 

"I see you aren't using her in past tense," Isabella said testily, bitterness still stinging her words--but still, not the least bit embarrassed about her actions earlier. It wasn't like her to care too much about things in the past, she'd acted a bit irrational--she just had to deal with the consequences now. She would just sniffle, and carry on. Things were clearer now after her run.

"I'm with you on that one. She could still be alive--I wouldn't believe _half_ of what Voldemort told me," James said, finally succeeding in standing up, and proceeded to inspect the brooms. "He could have her tied up somewhere to starve to death for all we know."

"Don't think like that!" Isabella scolded harshly, "Lily's resourceful--she can get herself out of most situations--or I should say, get other people to get her out of them... She's clever like that." Isabella said informatively, her voice going wispy as she thought back to her friend. 

"I don't doubt it," James replied softly. Turning back to the brooms to find a half-way decent one, he complained to himself, "Hm...I don't even know where this blasted castle place is."

"We're in the _Sands of Death Desert_," she told him with an air of superiority, "It's the whole reason Sirius and I got captured in the first place."

"Oh that's it--I couldn't exactly question him on why you were here or why he was here--I just went with it. I felt rather stupid too; mind you I _was_ in stag form." James said, eyeing her suspiciously. "What did you two _do_?" 

"We didn't ask to come here, if that's what you mean. We had--a dream..._thing._" Isabella said unsure all of a sudden. "We were asleep in a room at the Ministry, awaiting news on you, Lily or Remus--when we decided to sleep. Then we had this odd dream--lights every where--amber, green and red--then in the middle of it--was you. I saw the desert in it too--and that's when we knew where you were." Isabella explained as slowly as one could, who was speaking to someone she didn't like. 

"Strange--lucky of you. This place sends weird vibes to people--since we were here, it must have just sent you--our close friends--a message for help. This desert has a lot of odd powers, it's one the most magical places on Earth--not to mention, it has the closest place to the devil--supposedly." 

"The closest place to the devil? I've never heard of that, and I've been here before--with my dad--the archaeologist you know," Isabella added, as way of explanation. 

"Yes--closest place to the devil--it's somewhere in the center of it. I expect this is the old fort, from the battle of Salazar Slytherin," James said. 

"You know an awful lot about these things," Isabella noted.

"I wasn't Head Boy for nothing." James said cryptically, and with that, he picked up a broom. "Let's check it out."

"What?" 

"The center of the desert of course! Voldemort would only bring us here if he wanted to use that place for some sort of--power field." James told her, making Isabella feel like a right idiot. 

"We can't go there--there are ghosts!" Isabella protested. 

"Do you want to see if Lily's alive or not? He could have left her there--you never know. He could be using the power on that spot to kill her," James said thoughtfully.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Isabella growled, forcing herself up from the ground and getting on a broom. "Where now?"

"Up, of course." 

"I know that, but--Oh." Isabella had looked up to see a hole in the ceiling. James climbed onto his broom, and Isabella followed suit and they pushed off. Hoping to find some sign of Lily... Hoping to find hope.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~

_A/N Well, that chapter's over with--rather long...I have a knack for long chapters suddenly. :-) _

_I'm going to try and work solely on this fic for a while, and then I'll pick another and get it done, I want these done and over with before the fifth book comes out!_

_Before you freak out about Isabella being a Death Eater--well, it had to happen, I've had it planned for a while...There's a few subtle hints--but nothing you really notice, I don't think. I made a rather blunt one two or three chapters back... _

_Just watch--it's quite interesting what happens, because of what Isabella is. _

_Patrick...I think we might have seen the last of him for awhile...Or completely...But he has James' wand--so, yeah he'll be back!_

_I miss Snape--I'm pretty sure he's coming back...Though it's not necessary at this point, I'm just very attached to the greasy haired man, but... who isn't? _

**_Next Chapter:_**

_Lily and James interact! It happens fairly quick--first 20-25 paragraphs...I've already written it...No real romance--because they have their stations to stay in still. Isabella meets Remus and...well...It's fun! I should apologize in advance for Lily's aloofness to James though...Don't expect fluffy little bunnies to attack her...James acts nice to Lily though--it's actually a bit amusing..._

**And a Big Thanks:**

**To al**l of my reviewers, you all really made my day! You guys racked up about 100 reviews for the last chapter, and encouraged me to write more on this story after all! I'm really, really appreciative. When ever I get mope-y and depressed, you guys pull through! Thanks! 

_I know this plot is a big confusing, so if there's something *specifically* you don't understand, just say so in a review and I'll clear it up, either in writing or author's notes! :-) Just ask! _

_Sorry it was so Isabella centered this chapter. I didn't mean to do that... So, could you guys tell me your** impression of Isabella?** Too Mary Sue? Really, I hadn't planned on making her such a big part of the story--but, I felt I was lacking in the girl area--I hate stories that are boy centered--not hate--I mean, they just get on my nerves sometimes--like _ Lord of the Rings_--there's only one girl with a big role (in the movie!)...Tolkien was so sexist! Girls can kick ass! Am I right? Tamora Pierce thinks so..._

**_*~Sierra~*_**


	23. Chapter 23 United At Last?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing.

_A/N I had a bit too much fun with Remus Lupin in this fic...Damn _I love him_!!_

_Terribly sorry for the wait I hope you know, but I was having quite the busy month, and I got into a scuffle with a case of writer's block. I just didn't feel like writing. Before I knew it...It'd been a month since I'd even written anything that was in my journal. I'm very upset with myself, but there's nothing I can do about it, but I have a new keyboard and I'm going to try and write some on this chapter, it may be inadequate to my standards, but sometimes you just have to suck it up! _

_*_

_Also, I actually got questions! I'm so happy, because I've always wanted to do this...*big goofy grin* It was really interesting question, but I had thought it out somewhat--so I can *answer* this question (somewhat) intelligently. _

_  
_**Q._ if Voldie's pulling Lily's soul out of her, can't lily pull it back?_**

From:__**vourshtygal **

**A_._ **Well, if Lily was stronger then Voldemort, then she would be able to, but we all know that's quite impossible! That's how it was decided who was able to go back to life and who was going to stay in the 'limbo' area. The stronger witch/wizard was the one able to pull the soul out of the other. Get it? No matter what, Lily's not stronger than Voldemort, it's just a fact we have to live with and write out--and it makes it all easier for me to follow--yes I could make Lily stronger than Voldemort, but then it would be very silly that she would have died at all--or for this entire story to ever have taken place! (which is already very unlikely anyway)

**Q.**_ **also if Lily pulls her soul back, won't she get Voldie's as well?**_

From:__**vourshtygal **

**A. **Good question, I mean--it's a brilliant idea, but once again--Voldemort's stronger than Lily, so he would just tug more than she could tug him. If it was in present Harry time, then I believe Lily would win--because he's still kind of weak and dead-ish...But, this isn't and everything is CrAzY. 

**Q._ what does Remus have to do with it all?_**

From:__**vourshtygal **

**A. **Remus? Oh my lovely Remus...Well if you look into it, it has to be very specific in what happens in the ceremony, and if one little thing goes wrong--there will be a glitch in it all. Making things possible that weren't possible before...As you will very soon see, in this chapter. What went wrong was that the werewolf had never tasted human blood, Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters (I say most, because Peter knew) didn't know that James was an Animagus, if they'd have known, they probably would have sent Isabella in with Remus instead of James...Err...get it? Specific details, and one was messed up...Err--now you've probably figured out this chapter! But all the same, that's that, and I'm hoping that I'll explain it later--remind me, because I'm no professional you know! So, Remus was the key to their escape (which I hoped you already figured out...)

**_Q. You're a horribly evil tease....you know that?_**

From: **Gyaradosntd**

**A.** Yep, I knew that! :-D

**_Q. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!?!?!?!?!?!_**

From **Sierradogbaby**

**A. **Look and find out! LOL! Hey, your name reminds me of mine--my dog's name is Sierra...Err--does that make any sense?

_**Q. You still didn't explain how Isabella got to where Lily and Remus are. Will you explain in the next chapter?**_

From: **Lily Lupin**

**A. **Nope, but I really didn't think it was important how Isabella and Sirius got there--how did Lily and James get there? Portkeys, remember? Same way for Isabella and Sirius! If you want, I'll try and mention it in the coming chapters.

**_Q. Are there any more good people going to be death eaters???_**

From: **akutenshi**

**A. **Maybe, maybe not! I'm not telling! 

~*~

**Last chapter review:**

In last chapter we found out that Isabella Patil was a Death Eater along with her twin brother, Sirius is off to the Ministry and Patrick Patil has many of their wands. Isabella and James found some brooms after James caught up to her after her running down the halls like a crazy person, and Remus and Lily met up and were about to meet someone...But who? Well, sorry, but you don't find out who just yet.

**_  
_**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Flirting With the Enemy**_

_By_

_Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 23 United At Last?

_"Do you want to see if Lily's alive or not? He could have left her there--you never know. He could be using the power on that spot to kill her," James said thoughtfully._

_"I'm going, I'm going!" Isabella growled, forcing herself up from the ground and getting on a broom. "Where now?"_

_"Up, of course." _

_"I know that--Oh." Isabella looked up to see a hole in the ceiling. James climbed onto his broom, and Isabella followed suit and they pushed off. Hoping to find some sign of Lily..._

They'd flown out without any difficulties, surprising as James was so weak in magical abilities, but he managed to still fly amazingly. Isabella and James flew across the fort, and were awed by it's size. Just seen in the moonlight, it gave off a haunted vision. It was just as large as Hogwarts, but it was more of a prison. Stone towers shot up in every direction, and there wasn't a window in sight--or a way out, just that one hole they'd flown out of. It was eerily beautiful, the light of the moon silhouetting it, giving it a glazed impression. 

"_Brilliant,_" James muttered; as he flew off in the direction he figured was the right way. "I don't know if this is the right way!" he called to Isabella.

"It's the right way," Isabella shouted back. "I can tell; the ground is sinking." 

"That's--great!" James hollered, and then they stayed quiet--mainly because they didn't exactly enjoy each other's company, and they couldn't fly close enough to have a good conversation anyway. James was secretly hoping Isabella would decide to fly back, and Isabella was secretly hoping James would fall off his broom. 

The desert was named with good reason, it just portrayed death. Black sand everywhere as far as the eye could see. The moon and stars the only light, it was like a painting in its beauty. James's thoughts slipped to thoughts of Lily... _Could she be out there somewhere? _James' heart ached, just _thinking_ about her lying dead out here... alone. 

They flew long into the night, James gripping his broom tightly to prevent his dosing off into sleep. He glanced at Isabella who was hunched over her broom and was starting to slip off. "Isabella! ISABELLA!" he yelled again, and she gathered her wits, and gripped her broom better. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, but James didn't hear it, as he was staring intently at the ground, which had been gradually descending in a centered point. 

The sun dawned in the sky, and slowly the lands began to clear in image, and James saw something--a group of bodies lying on the ground scattered in different directions. He sped his broom up, and lowered it until he was only a foot off the ground. 

It was an odd sight, but he didn't pay much attention as he threw himself on the ground and ran to Lily's side. Her body was stiff--like a _dead_ body... James shivered, and grabbed for her hand and was surprised to see it was _warm_... He looked closer, and saw that she was breathing softly. 

"She's alive! She's alive!" he cried, and Isabella rushed and sat beside him--the two kneeled over her, looking over her with great interest. Happiness flooded through them.

Isabella placed a finger to Lily's neck, and felt a pulse. "It's confirmed! She _is _alive!" Isabella said jovially, and she started to cry with overwhelmed glee. "Oh it is a great, wonderful morning." She sobbed into her robes, tears flowing down her cheeks as the uncontrollable emotions vibrated through her.

James glanced at her briefly, before examining Lily for injuries. "Go check to see if there are any other survivors--of this _ceremony_..." James said distractedly to Isabella, who rolled her eyes at him and stood up to examine the creatures that lay around. 

She began mentally checking off who was alive, and who wasn't in her mind. _A siren--dead...a giant--dead, a _very _handsome man...alive_! "Someone is alive over here!" she called to him, about 10 feet away, "And damn if he isn't the best looking man I've seen in a while," she added quietly to herself, taking in the sandy brown hair and perfect face, besides the cuts up and down his cheeks, and his _very_ nice body--if she had anything to say about it. 

James stopped his examination of Lily, and looked over at her. She studied the man in front of Isabella--and a look of recognition crossed his face. "That's Remus Lupin! My best-friend--I knew he'd survive." James said, relieved, but still didn't move from Lily's side. He hovered over her protectively, and watched amusedly as Isabella examined Remus--_a bit too thoroughly _if James did say so himself, Remus was going to hear about _that_ later...

James didn't find any broken bones on Lily--no dangerous cuts--he observed she'd gotten a severe cut on the side of her face, but it had been healed--so nothing needed to be fixed--not that he _could,_ because his wand was still gone...

Lily suddenly made a noise, and James took on a look, not so different from a mother hen. "Lily? Lily? Can you hear me? Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" 

Lily's eyes squinted as she stirred; she locked eyes with James, and smiled weakly at him and mumbled quietly, "My prince charming--here to rescue me?" 

"You could say that," James said, staring into her emerald eyes with concern, and petting her hair. 

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked, sitting up finally. She felt incredibly weak, but her interest in her new friend was stronger then her physical pain. 

"Remus?" James asked, confused a moment--he leaned back on his heels and answered, "Over there with Isabella. He's still unconscious--or so I hope, as it looks like she's got her hands all over him." Lily followed James gaze, and smiled gently at her friends. 

"It seems Isabella's taken a liking to Mister Lupin." Lily sighed happily. "I'm sure he'll like her too--that'd be nice--for those two to get together." 

"I don't know how well that would work with us--Isabella seems to hate me," James said disdainfully, casting a wary look at Isabella. Lily would have smacked him had she the heart.

"She doesn't hate you, she just didn't like you--capturing me and all that," Lily said, waving him off as he tried to help her walk over to Isabella and Remus. 

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't like capturing you either," James said, but Lily wasn't listening to him. She seemed very concerned about Remus' welfare. She didn't even want to know what had happened to James since they'd last seen each other! The last time he'd seen her, he'd been off to be eaten by a werewolf for all she knew--and she didn't seem to care a bit about him now...

James paused his torrent of thoughts, and knelt beside his friend, "Hey, Remus?" James said, shaking his friend's shoulder. 

_Who's in love with the big bad wolf? _Lily thought amusedly, staring at her best friend who was currently almost drooling over Remus. 

"He might not wake up for a while, he just transformed back you know," James said, trying desperately to put Isabella off his friend, by adding the werewolf bit in. James knew it was wrong of him, but this girl despised him--and he didn't want her hanging around with him anymore then she had to... Unless Lily was with her... _Damn this attraction to redheads_, he cursed himself.

"Hmm," Lily said, biting her bottom lip in thought. "I hope everything worked all right--I'd thought if either of us had difficulties coming back, it'd be me--seems like something went wrong," Lily said absentmindedly, as she studied Remus. 

"Coming back?" Isabella and James asked simultaneously, and glared childishly at one another when they did. 

"Oh--long story," Lily said, looking nervous. "I don't want to talk about it." She continued her fretting over Remus, her red hair falling in her face, James was entranced for the moment by her beauty and Isabella conversed with Lily about Remus, finding out if he was a nice guy and if he was seeing anyone. 

"I don't know anything Isabella! Ask James, he's known Remus since his first year of Hogwarts," Lily snapped at her friend, tired of the silly- no, petty- questions. 

"I'm not asking_ Potter_." Isabella grumbled. 

"What--what's going on?" Remus asked suddenly, sitting up and blinking at the light that had started to fill the skies. 

"Remus!" The three exclaimed. 

"Yes? Lily--" Remus said, abruptly remembering what had just happened.

"We need to talk," Lily said firmly. 

"Yes--I'm glad you made it back! I was worried you wouldn't..." Remus' voice trailed off as he noticed Isabella and James looking at the two confusedly. "James, it's good to see you," Remus said, flashing a half hearted smile and changing the subject. 

"What happened to you two?" James asked, nodding between Remus and Lily. 

"A lot," Remus answered cryptically. "What happened with you--? Who's_ she_? And what's she doing here?" Remus asked, nodding to Isabella, a look of interest on his face, Isabella prayed it was an _agreeable _kind of interest...

"I don't think we have time to sort this all out," Isabella said, casting a glance back in the direction they'd come from. "Sirius is still in there--"

"_Sirius_ is here?!" Remus asked shocked, and Lily looked just as confused. 

"Uh huh," Isabella told him, "We were captured at the same time--but it got us here, which is good because we were able to help... somewhat." Guilt rushed through Isabella as she remembered it was her fault Lily had been recaptured in the first place, she pushed the thought from her mind as she countered that it hadn't been _ entirely_ hers, how could she and Sirius have known Forneli Wilkes was a Death Eater?

"Before we start explaining, we need to get out of here--and fast," Lily said, standing up weakly. "I have to see Dumbledore immediately." 

"Why?" Isabella and James asked.

"Don't ask questions--Lily's right, she has to see Dumbledore quickly, before it's too late." Remus said gravely, pushing himself off the ground, his bones creaking and he grimaced in pain. 

"If Lily goes to see Dumbledore--she'll be sent to Azkaban for sure!" Isabella cried, and James looked like he agreed with her 100%, when it came to the matter of Lily, he and Isabella were on the same level--except their feelings were formed from opposite motives...

"That can't be helped, this is far more fatal than just me dying," Lily said earnestly, and looked around the area and shivered. "I want to leave this place as soon as possible before something..._happens_." 

"Alright--oh shit! Why didn't we bring extra brooms?" James groaned angrily at himself, and Isabella looked just as displeased. 

"We'll have to pair up then," she said carefully, and then an idea hit her. "Remus can ride with me and Lily can ride with James, I'm sure you won't mind, _will _you James?" Isabella asked tauntingly, not a bit of friendliness in her tone. James glared, but didn't disagree.

"Lily?" James asked, nodding towards his broom. "Lily?" James tried again.

"Hmm? Oh yes--brooms, escaping..." Lily said, her eyes were distant, and it was obvious she had a lot on her mind, so James didn't question what had happened to her in the Ceremony, and just left her to her thoughts.

They paired off, and mounted the brooms and took off, the sun was higher in the sky and they had to make it back before nightfall...

~*~

Sirius Black looked around the Ministry, and looked about as people rushed around in every direction. There seemed to be a panic in the system and he could only_ guess _what it was. He felt instantly tired, but knew that he had to get help for his friends first. 

_Your _ friends_?_ Another voice countered somewhere in the back of his mind. 

The thought stirred up more thoughts on what was going on, that Death Eater...Why had he been helping Isabella? Obviously they had to be friends--or relatives. He brainstormed on who it could be, and something that specific Death Eater had said to him pushed its way forward in his mind,_ "__Of course, anything for a fellow_ Gryffindor_..."_ he had said to Sirius, just before he'd apparated.

The haunting words echoed in his muddle of ruminations, the voice had been young--not much older then himself and probably not too much younger. He had gone to school with him--who had been in Gryffindor? Who had known Lily in Gryffindor? The Death Eater had seemed to care for Lily, in the way he talked about her with Isabella...

_Patrick Patil. _The name leapt out of its dusty settlement, and made itself known. 

Isabella's twin brother, the same dark blonde hair, blue eyes...It all made sense too, Lily, Patrick and Isabella had all been this little group back in school, they'd done everything together, and once he'd caught Patrick and Lily snogging in the Gryffindor Common Room...He'd kicked Lily out, for being a smarty pants Ravenclaw. 

How could Patrick have turned to the Dark Lord's side? Then again--how could Lily? 

Another thought occurred to Sirius, if both Lily and Patrick were Death Eaters--what would have stopped Isabella from turning as well? Why wouldn't she join as well? Wouldn't her best-friend and brother easily convince her to join? It made perfect sense, and it made a lot of things Isabella had said to him, more understandable. Isabella was a Death Eater, and he'd let James go off with her alone...

Sirius' heart pounded in his chest, and he felt a wave of sickness go through him. He had to get back to that place as soon as possible, before it was too late. 

~*~

They'd been flying for awhile, when Remus' sharp eyes picked up black clouds formulating together in the distance, at the same time they all noticed that the wind was picking up in speed, making it extra difficult to steer their broomsticks.

Both girls tightened their grips on the riders in front of them, who were controlling the broomsticks. James was trying not to be pleased about the weather's effects, but a goofy grin was on his face, having a pretty girl holding onto you for dear life didn't happen very often.

The pleasantness didn't last long for James however, because soon the dark clouds were upon them. The sky blended with the ground in its blackness and all they could do was hope they were flying in the right direction, Lily had pulled out her compass, but none could read it. The rain came down hard and furious, and pounded through their robes. 

Lily and James were aware that they had lost sight of their friends, and prayed for the storm to pass quickly. James held his grip on the broom, a look of determination in his eyes as he continued to struggle through the storm. 

"Why don't we land!?" Lily yelled in his ear, to have her voice heard over the howling winds. 

James tilted around, and shouted back, "I don't know which way is down!"

Lily had no response to that, and they pushed through to what James thought was the correct direction. The rain stung their eyes, and soaked them, and all James could think about was the rain around them and getting back to the fort.

This carried on for hours, the storm raging around them, angry ghosts showing there faces by tipping their broom and throwing up sand. The rain was coming in every direction, and no matter which way you looked, it was in your face. 

The two were desperately wishing to find the castle, and, very abruptly, they did.

With a great crash, the broom collided with a stone wall of the large fort, sending Lily and James, both tumbling to the wet black sands; the only witness a laughing ghost who took joy in their dilemma. 

~*~

A/N Well, if THAT wasn't difficult...Goodness, I thought I'd NEVER get it done! Sorry if it's not very good, but oh well. 

Next chapter:

Top secret things that I can't tell you, but I'm sorry_ to_ say, that you might not like it...

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever, and get the chapter out quicker! I'm much faster with motivation!! 

*~Sierra~*


	24. Chapter 24 Pain and Fortune

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim owning you JK Rowling's stuff

_**A/N**_ As the great Charlie Brown said, "Good Grief!". 

Many of you said in reviews, "_I'm confused!_" I never said this story wasn't confusing. Now, I think, that the only reason you guys are confused, is because you are reading these chapters one month at a time (my own fault, I know). If you read these all at once, it would make more sense. And it also could be the fact, that I decided to skip a big part of the story and leave it for later... Just be patient! It will all come together soon, and HOPEFULLY none of you will be confused when this story is finished...If that time ever comes...

But, even saying that--I'll answer questions for all of you!! Especially since people said they liked that. :-) I'm glad you did, because it was fun for me to do! 

I think that I can answer many, many questions with just one little fact--I *purposely* didn't put how Remus and Lily got back in, it'll come up later...I almost put it in, but I didn't like the scene yet and so I saved it for later so I could post chapter 23, I figured you would all figure it out--a few did--and just went on ahead and posted...Oh well, things will get less confusing in the mean time.

**Questions and Answers**

Question by **Lily Lupin**

They hit the fort? Weren't they going to Hogwarts?

Isabella likes Remus? And she gets to ride with him?

Answer:

Yes they hit the fort, yes they were going to Hogwarts--but they had to go to the Fort to get Sirius, because they hadn't known he was gone. I didn't really explain that well. I apologize.

And yes, Isabella gets to ride with Remus and she likes him. I was jealous too, but I decided you guys would like it if I paired the boys and girls up. :-)

Question by **Starr**

How did Lily and Remus get back?

Answer:

That's classified information between me and myself. 

Question by** Sierradogbaby**

how did they get out of the . . . place again?

Answer:

Just a short sentence here: broomsticks, hole in ceiling, flying, Patrick is a cool guy.

Question by **miss ballerina **

Which castle did they bump into and why were they heading there? Why did James say "damn this attractions to redheads"? MY HEAD IS WHOOSHING AROUND HERE! Why does potter dislike Isabella?

Answer:

It wasn't a castle, it was a fort the place where they've been held captive by Voldie and his crew. 

James said that, because he's attracted to Lily physically--anymore than that, we're not really sure about.

Potter dislikes Isabella, because she dislikes him. If someone's rude to you, you are going to be rude back.

Question by **Annice Hastings **

...one question HOW did Remus get them out of that place?

Answer:

Which place? The fort? He got out of there when the Death Eaters carried him out for the ceremony. If you're talking about the limbo place--well, that's disclosed information. 

Question by** vourshtygal **

How did Lily and Remus get out of limbo, and who was the 3rd person that they saw?

Answer:

Not telling just yet...Next few chapters, maybe! :-) Be patient everyone! This will answer everyone who asked that question--because I think I'd be typing forever. I left that part out on purpose! 

Question by Tigerlily Loamsdown

Where was Patrick in this chapter?   
And did he give the wand to the Voldie people or does he still have them?  
How did Lily and Remus suddenly come to that desert place where James and Isabella found them?   
Was that where their bodies were and their souls just came back to them?   
And if there souls just came back to them how did that happen?  
  
Could you do that Q/A thing again in the next chapter??

Answer:

Cookies to you for asking so many questions!!!! *lol*

Patrick...Still in the fort, picking his butt as far as I know.

He still has the wands--which there will be--I think it's a one sentence answer--in this chapter for where *they* go...Sorta.

Hmm--well there bodies were there--and they--came back...Oooh, but that's all I can say! And that's about answering your next questions.

I am doing the Q/A thing, see? Does that answer you question? *grin*

Question by **Clearbrook**

Are Remus and Isabella going to get together?

Answer:

Hmm...I can't say--they might, they might know. Wouldn't it be so cute though? Or should Isabella go with Sirius? Or should Isabella die?

Question by** gryffcat**

if Patrick, Lily, and Isabella were all friends and they're all death eaters, what would keep them from finding out?

Answer:

Good question! In explaining this with what I had in my mind when I wrote it, it is said in the books that no one knew who was who--Sirius, Remus, James and Lily hadn't known Peter was a traitor, now did they? Oh, I feel smart now...Kind of.

Question by **mogliecat **

Secret things up next. What would it take for you to make those things a long snog scene with James and Lily?

Answer:

It would take money, cash--in American dollars please.

Question by Magical Mischief Maker no5

Have I missed something or is Severus just...not coming back into the story?

Answer:

Oh...He'll be back, I do believe. Maybe you should ask him.

NOW READ CAREFULLY BECAUSE LOTS OF STUFF IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Flirting With the Enemy**_

_By_

_Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 24 Pain and Fortune

_~*~_

The storm raged on above the two unconscious individuals, the pouring rain washed away the blood from the wounds caused by the crash into the fort. A mile away Remus had landed Isabella and himself to safety, by crashing them into the mud-like sand. 

Isabella was highly irritated that she was covered in gritty black sand in her hair and inside her robe, they seemed to have crept all over her and she couldn't get rid of the itchy feeling she felt. It only made matters worse that Remus was there, seeing her in such a disastrous state. Then again, it was a definite plus that Remus was there, because she got to cuddle up to him while they waited the storm out. 

Over the past days, regular human needs had disappeared from their lives, but now she was starving and felt like she could drink all of the rain in the desert, just as she opened her mouth to drink some...of course, the rain stopped. 

The land around them was a murky vision, and Isabella and Remus spotted the gray fort, looming in the distance, a sign of life and death all at once. 

"Do you think Lily and James made it through the storm alright?" Remus asked Isabella, his gentle voice full of concern for his friends. 

Isabella bit her lip in thought, "Most likely...They probably crashed into this muck like we did." 

"I doubt anyone, even a good flyer like James, could stay in the air through that storm--it was blinding." Isabella looked up at him, and noticed his amber eyes were red where they should be white. She assumed her eyes looked similar, it had been a whale of a storm, and here she thought deserts were supposed to be dry.

Isabella's thoughts were interrupted by Remus' voice, "Shall we be on our way?" He waved his arm in the direction of the fort.

"Sounds good to me." Isabella said, beginning the grimy track to their destination, the bent broom left behind.

Their feet sunk into the ground, making suction sounds each time their feet pulled up from the mush. It was hard work, a few times Isabella would lose balance and fall on her knees, but Remus would always help pull her up and they'd persevere on.

Sometimes they talked, most times they didn't. What could they talk about? Both were full of questions, but feared to ask them, terrified of the answers. What dark truths would they discover of the happenings around them?

"Have any ideas on how we could get home from here?" Isabella finally asked, it seemed a safe question; they _were_ going to have to get home sometime, after all. 

"None." 

An idea came to Isabella, "I have my wand, I can apparate and go and get help!" She had completely forgotten her brother handing her her precious wand the day before.

Remus' eyes lit up with hope. "Do you know where we are?" 

"Yes! The Sands of Death Desert." Isabella answered instantly, excitement flowing through her at the chance to get out of this horrid place.

"You can bring them back here then, tell them we're in trouble and need immediate assistance." They formed a rough plan of what to do, Remus would go on to the Fort in hopes of finding Lily and James, Isabella would go to the Ministry and bring back help with portkeys for the wandless ones---leaving out the fact the fact that Lily Evans was here for her safety. Getting Lily _out_ of here would come later. 

Isabella apparated, and Remus was left alone. He continued making his way to the ancient fortress ahead of him, wondering how on earth he was supposed to get inside; after all, he'd been unconscious when he'd left it.

As he approached the fort, he was alarmed when the smell of blood reached his nose. The wolf inside him howled in hunger. Fighting down the wolf's hunger, followed his oversensitive nose to the place of origin of blood.

He searched around a bit, and finally found what he was looking for. The scene before him made his stomach writhe in horror-struck dread. 

A stone wall shadowed the splintered broomstick. Around it watery puddles of blood surrounded it, if Remus had any say in it; most of the blood had probably been washed away by the rain. The blood was dulled in color by the blackened sand, but it did not hide the fact that it was fresh.

Just as he had decided to go and search for his wounded friends, his eyes caught something. Footprints. Slightly indented, there were many tracks all around the disaster scene. Proving to him that someone else had been their first--several ones by the looks of it. 

"Shit!" Remus cursed in frustration to himself, "I should have come faster...Damn Voldemort and all his nutty followers."

~*~

Thousands of miles away, in the holding cells of the Ministry, three old friends were imprisoned side by side. It hadn't taken long for Sirius to convince the Ministry officials that Isabella and Patrick Patil were both Death Eaters, and on sight had been arrested; Isabella as soon as she'd apparated into their Headquarters, Patrick when spotted at the fortress. 

In the cell between the twins, Lily laid unconscious, the blood on her head where it had scraped against the wall of the fort, was dried and crusty with bits of sand dirtying it up. She looked a mess, she was damp all over from the down fall of rain, her robes were covered with black sand and an ill vibe radiated from her, the only sign that she had been apart of the Ceremony.

The twins were beside her, Isabella was sobbing loudly, the cries echoing against the stone walls. Patrick was oddly quiet, the few Dementors that guarded the holding cells were but a taste of what Azkaban would be like--and that thought chilled him to the bone. 

A sound broke him from his muddled thoughts, and he jerked up as he watched a tall, slim figure come near him. He didn't recognize the wizard, graying hair and a mustache, he had a hard look about him; years of hanging around Dementors had given him a tough surface. 

The man entered the cell beside him, where Lily was held and he felt concern fill him--and then a lot of dread of what that man might do to her. 

The man was a medi-wizard, ordered by Albus Dumbledore to tend to Lily's wounds. He grunted as he took in the scar by her eye, nothing he could do about that, and the gash on her head would leave a few marks with or without his handiwork. He cleaned her up and left, keeping his head down as he passed the Dementors.

Isabella had quieted sometime during the medi-wizard's visit, and was now only sniffling loudly--Patrick had the sense to tell that she was having a nightmare. He'd told her not to fall asleep, but he hadn't taken it into account that she'd been up and about without hardly any sleep and must be exhausted--between Lily and Isabella, they probably wouldn't wake up for a few days. 

Patrick sighed miserably, as he blinked away the memories the Dementors were bringing back, he almost couldn't wait until his trial...Too bad they'd confiscated those wands.

~*~

Remus was missing, Isabella, Patrick and Lily were in the holding cells of the Ministry, and James was out cold which left Peter and Sirius to worry about where Remus was and sort out the mess that had been made over the past few weeks by themselves.

Sirius and Peter each fidgeted as they sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's, where James was in the care of specialists in head injuries. They weren't sure what kind of damage had been done to his brain, but they were doing plenty of tests and making sure that no more harm could be done and they would let Sirius and Peter know of James' condition as soon as_ they_ knew. 

The Aurors, who had gone to collect James and the others, said that it looked like a storm had blown James right into the stone wall of the fort. Lily seemed to have been on the broom with him--the Aurors had asked Sirius if he'd known why James would have shared a broom with a Death Eater, and Sirius had only shrugged helplessly. 

_Damn this is one fucked up mess,_ Sirius thought. It had only been approximately two weeks since this entire disaster had started, but it felt like a year. Sirius looked at Peter who was busily folding a napkin every which way; the napkin had come from their shared dinner provided by some of Sirius' Auror buddies.

"Ahem," A gruff voice interrupted, "Mister Black, the Minister would like to see you in his office immediately." The voice belonged to a large man, with more hair on his face then Rubeus Hagrid. 

Sirius was about to ask why, but then he figured it was about the confusion that had been going on. "Right--eh--which way is it?" 

"Follow me." The man said, and Sirius followed. 

Arriving at the well furnished office, Sirius was reminded of Dumbledore's office--except this one was square. 

Sitting at a large desk, was Grogan Stump. The Minister of Magic. 

His eye twitched as he looked Sirius up and down, as if sizing him up for a brawl. Sirius knew he had nothing to fear--as this man had been Minister of Magic for over a hundred and fifty years. Everyone expected him to croak any day now, but Sirius wasn't about to bring _that_ subject up.

Abruptly the old wrinkled face broke out into a big, loud laugh; it amazed Sirius that a man so old and frail looking could laugh so loud. It was more of a bark anyway.

"Come in my boy! Important promotions and money to talk about!" 

"Huh?" Sirius said stupidly, as he took the seat the man was gesturing to actively. 

"Well, you don't think I'd let you do all this hard work without a spot of money did you? I'm increasing your salary by 20%--" Sirius almost swallowed his tongue, "And giving you a 1,000 galleon payment right now." 

"T-thank you sir." Sirius said weakly, feeling like a heel. Putting someone who was his friend for awhile and her brother who had helped him out in a great time of need in Azkaban; not mentioning the fact that he was also probably killing the girl his best-friend was rather fond of in there too...It didn't seem like something to get promoted for. 

"You and James will both become Unspeakables as well." The elderly man said offhandedly. 

Sirius was sure he was dreaming now... "I don't know how to thank you--"

"Don't thank me." The man said, pulling a stack of papers out of a drawer. "Just have you and James (as soon as he'd better) fill these out and show up to the Trial tomorrow."

"Trial sir?" Sirius asked dumbly.

"Oh! You haven't heard? How long have you been in that St. Mungo's waiting room?" Stump laughed, and then coughed roughly.

"Quite awhile I guess." Sirius said bashfully.

"Well, we're having a large trial-- four people on trial for deviation to the Minister--I." He said briskly. 

"Who are the four Death Eaters, sir?" Sirius said, knowing exactly what the Minister had meant.

"Hmm...Let's see. Patrick Patil...Isabella Patil--twins right? Then there's Forneli Wilkes, that bastard of a traitor." He added quietly, "Then of course--the most famous of the four Lily Evans."

"Won't we need James at the trial then?" Sirius asked curiously, after all Lily had been his capture.

"No, she's already admitted to it--she doesn't even need a trial, but Dumbledore thought it wise..." The Minister began to ramble after that and Sirius was finally let to leave an hour later.

~*~

A/N Well, I got it done. It was a lot of work, but I did it--I'm not particularly happy with this chapter...but oh well, what can you do?

Next Chapter:

The Big Trial--like To Kill a Mockingbird, which I've been reading in class. It's a wonderful book--I read ahead of my class...Oops. 

PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm going to start on the next chapter right NOW! Promise! I will force myself to type if I have to (even though, when I do that it normally doesn't come out as nicely...)

Thank you to all you kind, kind reviewers who've stuck with me since the beginning.

*~Sierra~*


	25. Chapter 25 Fates Decided

**Disclaimer: **I own not a thing.

**_A/N_** Yes, I know I suck! Especially last chapter...But...There was nothing I could do--life gets hectic sometimes! I'm having trouble finding good original L/J fics to read...and so I'm sad. :-( So I have nothing to push me to write about them...No real interest! You know?

Well, after much consideration (about 1 minute's worth or so) I decided who should be the main narrative of the trial. Lily--I didn't think I could really do her without messing up my plot. James--he's still unconscious in St. Mungo's, Isabella, Patrick and Forneli--no, don't like writing new characters all that much, even if 'Wilkes' is a real character in the books, I made up his first name and therefore a newbie. I also thought of doing Dumbledore, but that was a no, and Remus is...Gone still. Poor dearie! So it came to Sirius, and I liked that idea best and so--here it goes.

I've also thought of TWO completely awesome plots--(err maybe not *awesome*) one where Lily DOES go to Azkaban and the other where she doesn't! I can't pick! It seems boring to not make her go? Right? Oh well, I decide when I get to the end of this chapter!!

Questions

Question by **Angelic Ashley **

I don't understand two things though- when did Isabella become a death eater (Like what part of the story did we find this out) and how did Lily not know about it?

And why did Isabella become a death eater in the first place?

Answer:

Well, I went over it in one of the last few chapters, I think it was chapter 22 (not positive, mind you I didn't double check myself) But Isabella became a Death Eater a week before Lily was captured. Isabella became a Death Eater in the first place to take her brother's place--as said in chapter 22...It's all explained there, unless you accidentally skipped that chapter... It might help if you skim over the chapters a bit... That's what I do (sad but true), I can't always keep straight what I have and have not said.

Question by ** hErShEyKiSsEs17**

What happened to Remus? will he be in the next chapter? also, will James recover in time for the trial?

Answer:

Remus...Is still gone. :-( He'll be back though! I'm hoping next chapter, but you can't control these things. And no, James won't recover in time for the trial. He's still unconscious in St. Mungo's.

Question by **Kathie**

what the hell?? Isabella is a death eater? O.o In what chapter you said that!?

Answer:

Chapter 22...I don't mean to be rude...But I do believe you skipped a major part of the plot there, dear. 

Question by **Shree**

Have you written any original fiction? I didn't see any on your website last time I checked, but if you have written any, have you posted it on fictionpress.net? If not, is there any possible way I can read it?

Answer:

Yes I have written Original fiction and it's not on my website--because I haven't decided whether or not to put non-HP stuff on it yet. And yes, it is posted on fictionpress.net. There's a poem and short story...Both rather depressing, I might add.

Question by **Sierradogbaby**

Man, things just don't seem to be going well for them, do they?

Answer:

Doesn't look like it does it? I agree--I love torturing my characters!! Muhahaha!

Question by **manic bipolar pretzel**

why would Remus assume that lily and James had been taken by "Voldemort and his nutty followers"?

**Answer:**

Well, after all just the day before or so, they'd all been his captives. It made sense to me...Maybe I didn't do it clearly enough (something I would easily believe)

Question by ** Clearbrook**

If Sirius is friends with Isabella, then why did he tell on her and Patrick?

**Answer:**

Well, before he hadn't known they were Death Eaters, and now that he did--well-- he's got to do his duty. Right...?

Question by mystikalolo

when did Sirius turn them all in? why did the minister just randomly, out of nowhere, say that Sirius and James would be getting salary raises and become Unspeakables? how long has it been since Isabella apparated till rite now? when did Remus start missing? and... finally... where is James?

**Answer:**

::ducks and hides behind her "human shield":: One question at a time... First of all, to explain myself, I don't always think they you have to explain when people did stuff, so--just assume that it was right after you last saw Sirius that he turned them in. The Minister did not randomly give them he promotion--he did that because they'd been doing hard work. If *you* had been taken hostage and turned in Death Eaters and gone through a lot of crap, you'd be wanting a hefty paycheck too. Besides, at the very beginning of the story James had said he'd wanted to be an Unspeakable. 

The length of time sins Isabella apparated...Hmm...I think it was about a few hours. It depends, I just left it up to the readers. Remus isn't missing--he just wasn't found with everyone else at the fort. And James, is in St. Mungo's, unconscious...For now. :-) On a last note...Dang you like to ask questions!

Question by **Amelia Bedelia**

When are you thinking the story is going to be finished? About what chapter and at what point in their lives will you stop the story?

**Answer:**

In a few chapters...I'm hoping by the end of May or the beginning of June. Maybe sooner. I'll stop the story sometime in the story line time...A few months later--but it won't go through the months like it has been so far...Hmm...*shrugs* I can't really say exactly when...It might not be the prettiest end for our dear Lily... I'm not sure what chapter-- but right now I'm estimating 30 or less.

Question by

_To Kill a Mocking Bird_ is an awesome book, and I'm glad so many of you agreed with me! It ended up helping a LOT with this chapter... As it's a trial, but it's quite different from the book, it just gave me ideas on how to do it.

** Flirting With the Enemy**

_ By _

_ Sierra Sitruc _

Chapter 25 Fates Decided

~*~

**S**irius watched with hawk-like eyes for the four most important guests of the trial to arrive. The room was humid despite of all the cooling charms. Everyone was antsy with anticipation of the verdicts, and a few were terrified of them. 

The building was packed with reporters, photographers, sketch artists, the jury, witnesses, an assortment of political figures, random people of importance with a claim to fame, or just ordinary people off the streets called to be there, but there was no sign of the defendants themselves anywhere. 

Sirius found himself wishing he'd picked a different spot. Behind him was Albus Dumbledore and Grogan Stump, their gentle arguing about who had died when beginning to make him sick, and in front of him were Patrick and Isabella's family, huddling together in shame. Patrick's fiancé, Pandora, was leaning teary eyed against Patrick's father. Sirius felt wave after wave of nausea run through him. 

He'd chosen this spot, with the intention of hiding from the press and being in a place where he could see those on trial, without them seeing him, as if anyone could find someone they knew in_ this_ crowd.

There was a loud bang, as the doors to his left opened and revealed a determined faced Forneli Wilkes, chained up to a Dementor he was unwilling to enter the room. Whispers erupted around the room, excitedly discussing him.

The next to enter was Isabella, her face pale and tired, and she followed close beside the ugly Dementor who was escorting her. Her brother followed, his shoulders squared and looking brave like the Gryffindor he was.

When Lily entered, the whispering voices became louder and arguments rose up between the audiences. The most famous Death Eater and the most controversial. They'd been reading about her for weeks in the Daily Prophet, her picture was branded in all of their minds. Now they finally saw her in the flesh and every soul in the room felt pity for the young woman.

A fresh cut was on her head, and she looked only half conscious. She was being practically carried in by the Dementor whose skeletal hands trembled around her hungering to have a taste of her soul. She and Isabella's robes were identical, as they were covered in black sand remnants and it only added to the look of helplessness she harnessed with expertise. 

Sirius stayed quiet, ignoring the old hag beside him who kept mumbling nonsense to him every few minutes. Her voice made his skin crawl and he had it in his mind to give her a good kick.

The trial started rather boringly, and everyone fidgeted in their seats as they waited for the good part to start. 

Isabella was called to the stand first; she gave her brother and best-friend an encouraging smile, which looked more like she was holding in a scream. 

"Miss Patil, you are aware that you have been charged with deviation to the Ministry of Magic of England, correct?" 

"Yes sir," Isabella answered the man questioning her, looking him straight in the eye.

"You are also aware that this charge is related to the death of a muggle family--the Prices." 

Isabella cocked her head to the side, "No, I was not aware of that."

"Then let me explain to you..." His eyes glittered spitefully, "Annette and Serge Price, along with their nine year old son, were murdered violently, the same night your house--exploded. Thus incriminating you to the crime." 

"Oh."

"Do you agree to these charges?"

"No." Isabella said firmly, "No, I haven't killed anyone. I don't even know who the Prices are!"

"Do you admit to being a Death Eater?" The man asked.

Isabella bit her lip for a moment, before looking down at her feet and answering, "Yes."

The room immediately broke up into a fuss; the noise grew so loud that several appointed officials had to use silencing charms on the unwilling ones or escorted them out. 

"But--first, let me explain myself," Isabella pleaded, shifting tensely in her seat. 

The man studied her a moment, before agreeing to her request with a brisk nod.

"I only did it, to save the life of my brother." Isabella gestured to Patrick, and the man interrupted.

"Is he not a Death Eater himself?" 

"I didn't say that! I did it to save him! You-Know-Who would have killed him had I not joined!" Sirius heard people around him make noises of curiosity, Sirius studied the woman on the stand--and felt his curiosity aroused as well.

"You-Know-Who wanted me to join--I didn't want to--but...What would a sister do to save her brother?" Isabella looked the interrogator up and down before asking him, "Do you have a brother or sister, sir?" 

The man humored her question, "A younger sister, actually."

"Then you know that you would do anything to save her, don't you?" Isabella's genuine words echoed across the room, "Anything...Even join with the ranks of the greatest terror this world has ever faced." 

The room was deadly silent; it seemed that every person in the room had stopped breathing. "Would you, sir?" Isabella's voice broke the silence, her voice full of tears.

"I see what you mean--who wouldn't do anything for a sibling? That is all for now, you may be seated, Miss Patil." Isabella rose shakily and went to sit beside Forneli. 

Forneli's inquiry was after Isabella's, and it was less interesting, but much more violent. Forneli and the man argued until they were blue in the face, and finally the man called the Dementors to take him away until the verdict.

"Patrick Patil to the stand, please." The man said wearily. Patrick swept up to the stand, and took his seat.

He spoke words to the crowd of the innocence of a child--joining with the ranks of Voldemort had not been his wisest decision, and when he wanted to get out--there was no way. He went through the story of asking Isabella to take his place, after much feuding with himself. A childish mistake of his youth almost costing him the lives of all of who he loved.

He finished his short interrogation with. "I know I've made a great mistake, but I'd be willing to do anything to have myself forgiven, and to make it up to the Ministry." Pandora whimpered in front of Sirius, who was beginning to sweat, the spring weather was beginning to get to him or so he told himself. 

Then it was Lily's turn...She didn't even look coherent enough to answer questions. The man questioning her was so kind as to help her to her seat, and there she sat warily and stared at the man with glazed green eyes; no longer sparkling with curiosity and life, but with a dullness of a blind man.

"Miss Evans you are aware that you have been charged with deviation to the Ministry of Magic of England, correct?"

Lily gave a throaty, "Yes."

"Is there anything you would like to say in your defense?"

Lily took a deep breath before speaking. "No, I know what I did was wrong. I killed a man--and I know I must be punished for it, no matter how evil he was. I helped torture those of my own kind, and innocent muggles. No matter how inadvertent it was, I still did it." She swallowed loudly, and Sirius was alerted to her face once more, and it was at that moment their eyes locked across the room. Lily was staring at him, with those dull eyes and for some reason it made him hang his head in shame.

Not for the first time, Sirius felt a pang of regret for turning them in...And a new thought came to him. He was getting promoted for this, when at that moment he felt no better then the Death Eaters on trial themselves. He felt like a coward and a monster, for no human being could do this to another human.

"All I can offer is my deepest apologies, but I won't lie or try and get myself out of this. I cannot live a life with this guilt on my shoulders. I have no life left after what I've done. I'm an outcast in this society and the only thing I can ask of you is to send me from this wretched hell I'm in." Another loud swallow, and it seemed they could all hear her pounding heart around the court room, beating in time with theirs as they heard her words. The words of a young woman begging for mercy. 

"You'll be fulfilling the duty to your people by sending me to Azkaban- where my death awaits me with the only open arms I'll ever see again," she said weakly, but powerfully all at the same time finishing with a deep sigh as she searched for strength to stay conscious.

Sirius analyzed what she said. He could tell, in the way she spoke and what she said--that she meant every word. That she was not meant to be a Death Eater, a Death Eater wouldn't be the sickened by what they'd done, he suddenly sided with Isabella. Lily was innocent, in that she was remorseful, if you are remorseful for what you have done, then the punishment should not be death in Azkaban.

It was then that Sirius came to a horrifying revelation...This must be what James saw in Lily. James must've have seen what Sirius had been too blind to, what he hadn't wanted to see. And in realizing this, and knowing that it was too late to undo what he'd already committed...He knew James was going to kill him.

"You may be seated," The man said. "Now, I shall read all evidence against and for these defendants and then the jury shall make there decision."

It was then that Sirius turned to the man beside him--he hadn't paid him much attention to him, his cloak hood was up and he hadn't recognized him. Until now.

"Snape?!" Sirius hissed, more astonished then anything.

"Ah. You finally notice my existence," Severus said sarcastically, and the plump woman beside them shushed him.

The air between them became very uncomfortable as they listened to the man give evidence of guilty and not guilty of each individual on trial. Sirius had a feeling Isabella and Patrick could get off--Lily too if there was enough pity from the jury.

Sirius studied the jury closely. It was made up of twelve witches and wizards, all of which were randomly picked. Seven of them he recognized from the Ministry, it was quite apparent which way _they _would vote. The other five looked like they would rather be elsewhere and would vote whichever way they felt would get them out of here the quickest. Lily looked the same.

One of the things about juries is that they were all made up of people. People with opinions, and prejudices--each had their own histories. Some were stubborn and close-minded and others were their opposites, compliant and open-minded. One of the things that worried Sirius was that the people on this jury had been affected by Voldemort's terrors. 

He'd seen it frequently among his fellow Aurors. Filled to the brim with a ruthless attitude to avenge a passed loved one, murdered by a mad man's rage. They killed viciously and brutally, such to the point that Sirius believed them to be no better the Death Eaters, but the only difference was that the Aurors were on the side of the Law. 

If the jury was filled with people with these prejudices, then the Death Eaters before them were doomed to exile. 

~*~

** M**organa Mulciber sat with her hands neatly folded in her lap; her ash brown hair fell around her face in a natural part down the middle, and gave her face a symmetrical and cold look. This would be the perfect conception, for Morgana was a frozen soul. 

Ever since her brother's death just a short while ago, courtesy of Lily Evans, she'd been aloof to everything around her. The only thing on her mind was murder--revenge on the one who took her brother away from her. 

She squirmed in her seat among the eleven other jury members. She knew which way she would vote for Lily Evans. Guilty. The others she could care less about.

Morgana didn't even listen to the evidence--who cared if Lily had cooperated well with an Auror for days on end. It didn't matter--she had killed her brother and for that...she must pay.

She waited impatiently for Norman Collardly to finish reading the evidence. He'd always read slowly in their school days, and it seemed he hadn't changed. 

Half an hour later, he finished and proceeded to take votes.

"On the trial of Isabella Patil, what is your vote?" Norman asked the jury, "For those of you, who vote innocent, please raise your hand."

Morgana looked around her and saw most of the hands going up, and decided to go with it and raised her left arm.

"Isabella," Norman said with a small, but friendly smirk, "You are free to go." 

Isabella's face took on a shocked face, as if she couldn't believe what the man had said. She stood up on weak legs and walked away from her seat to join her family's awaiting hugs and kisses. 

"On the trial of Forneli Wilkes, what is your vote?" Norman repeated, "Who votes innocent?" 

No hands went up. "Forneli Wilkes is here by sentenced to Azkaban, for life, for his degrading behavior to the Wizarding World." His powerful voice echoed through the room and cheers rose up in agreement, unlike before with just the polite clapping for Isabella.

The air around the room began to shift, as they awaited what came next, "On the trial of Patrick Patil, what is your vote?" He addressed the jury once more. "For those of you, who vote innocent, please raise your hand." 

Eight hands reluctantly raised themselves, Morgana not among them. 

Norman turned to Patrick and the Isabella's scene was repeated, teary family reunion included. 

As Norman went to Lily's trial, Morgana felt her lips curve into a wicked smirk. Witches and Wizards alike leaned forward in anticipation, some of them with their hands clasped together in silent pleas others sent hateful glares at the witch in question.

"On the trial of Lily Evans, what is your vote? For those of you, who vote innocent, please raise your hands." 

A few hands went up, the owners seeming unsure of themselves. Then a few more, until it a six to six vote. Morgana cringed, and looked at the bald headed man in front of her and willed him to put his hand down. 

Her black eyes could almost pierce inside his skull she stared so harshly. His hand wavered, going up and down up and down and those around him groaned impatiently. 

Then his chubby, not to mention hairy, hand went down and stayed down. 

Norman's voice rang out across the room for all to hear and for some it made the Earth shatter around their heads, but to Morgana the shattering was music to her ears, "Lily Evans, you are here by sentenced to Azkaban, for life."

~*~

A/N I went a bit faster this time--typing wise. I'm not very happy with it, but at least you have the verdict.

Remember also, that Mulciber was the man Lily killed in a duel a LONG time ago...Err--our time.

THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!!!!

*~Sierra~*


	26. Chapter 26 Quiet Conspiracies

**Disclaimer: **Well, I once claimed I had two sisters, now I don't...I also don't claim to own the Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling does and I just play around with them...

**_A/N _**Don't kill me...Please...? LOL, I got quite a few death threats in the last reviews, so I decided to sit my but down and type! 

Well, did I shock you? I love shocking people...Nothing does it *quite* like yelling out profanity out of nowhere in the middle of your Geography class, but that's another story...

IMPORTANT NOTE: I've made a day of the story--I've had it in my mind that the story began at the end of April...So I estimated and put the date in this story...So, I you can kind of work things out from there, for those of you who were curious. Since I've also estimated that it took a bout two or three weeks since the story began (there time) and decided that it is now the beginning of May--in the *story*. So, this chapter begins on May 3, 1978. Ignore any other dates I may have mentioned in past chapters for those of you who read very closely. 

And I also picked out a continent for where The Sands of Death Desert is...And one of my friends (or two or three...) is going to kill me for it. Australia. Heh, heh... For all you...Aussies (sp?) you have cool accents!

Questions

Since so MANY questions will be answered with this one chapter, I'm only answering questions that won't be--or that I feel like answering. That and I'm feeling lazy. :-P

Question by **Summer**

By the way, if Snape liked Lily so much and even joined the Death Eaters to be with her, why did he tell Dumbledore about her?

_Answer: _Because, Snape had to do his duty--he knew Dumbledore wouldn't arrest Lily...He just thought it was something Dumbledore should be worried about. After all, Dumbledore isn't stupid enough to believe Lily Evans had gone eViL. BTW, your comment "for all that is holy and Harry Potter-like!" really amused me!

Question by** Sweevy**

what is an Unspeakable ? what they do and why if James become one he is not going to be able to talk to Lily?

_Answer: _An Unspeakable...Well, they are talked about in the books--we don't really know much about them because they are--quite frankly--unspeakable about! What I always got from it, was that they did jobs that know one could speak of--spies or undercover workers, I suppose. So, if James and Sirius become them, they'll have to live a low profile as to not be caught. Get it?

Question by** Blakie**

if James is 2 years bigger than Lily , why does he know that she was head girl?

_Answer:_ Because, it is in my opinion that you would know who the new head boy and girls were for the next few years, even after you left Hogwarts. That, and Lily was well known.

Question by **jOsIeCaT**

Oh...my...god...you can do that to her?

_Answer: _Heh heh, that made me laugh! Yes, apparently so--as I just did! :-D

ACK! I'm tired of answering all these questions! I'm trying to post fast--so---------I hope this satisfies you! 

~*~

** Flirting With the Enemy**

_by_

_ Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 26 Quiet Conspiracies

**T**he court room was full of frowns as everyone filed out through the doors. Lily Evans was gone and the thought made Morgana smile, the only smile about the room. 

She noticed the Patils' leaving in a large mob of family members. Morgana studied Isabella; she would have made a good Death Eater--as good as her brother, at any rate. Now they were both traitors in her mind, and would pay the price for deserting the master. 

Her smile widened as a thought occurred to her. It seemed that people entered Voldemort's service in pairs...and those who didn't, were either dead or in Azkaban and most commonly siblings joined together. Isabella and Patrick, she and her brother, Lestrange and his sister... It was a tight group. 

Voldemort probably planned it that way, so no one would trade off their own flesh and blood to swap to Dumbledore's side, or to keep closer watch on each other.

In a way Morgana was proud of Isabella, she hadn't made a sound when her friend had been dragged off--though she had let out a shriek of outrage when the verdict was read. 

Even now she could hear Isabella grumbling to her father, "What's so different about Lily and me? What?! What?!" The sound of tears evident in the way she spoke. 

"Lily wanted to go, Hun, she wanted to go." Mr. Patil said soothingly, and let his daughter lean on him and sob. 

Morgana rolled her eyes impatiently, and walked out to meet her soon to be great-great-grandfather-in-law, the Minister of Magic. She put on her 'happy face' and found him talking to the press and Sirius Black. 

"Hullo, Morgana! Come over here, you doll!" Grogan Stump yelled at her, and she caught up to the Minister and noted he looked pleased with the verdicts, while Sirius less so. 

Grogan had apparently noticed as well, for she heard him grunt to Sirius, "Cheer up boy, you can't put 'em all in Azkaban at once!" He said, and gave Sirius a manly thump on the back.

"Right, right," Sirius said half-heartedly. "I hope you don't mind if I get on back to St. Mungo's, to check up on James."

"No, not at all." Grogan excused Sirius and he apparated. Grogan shooed the press away and began chatting with Morgana, "Did you enjoy the trial?"

"Yes, it was highly enlightening. Thanks for allowing me to be on the jury--I know you had to pull quite a few strings," Morgana said in a sweet, honey dripped voice.

"Ach, no problem, my dear. Now, shall we be going?"

"Good idea," Morgana said with a broad grin, and they apparated. 

~*~

"**M**ore waffles, Darcy! Moooooore waffles!" A loud seven-year-old yelled as she eyed Remus Lupin's plate emptying. It was breakfast time, and Millie was fully and completely awake, despite the early hour.

The Darcy in question rolled his eyes and stepped one foot away from his sister. The nine-year-old made a face and turned to go into the kitchen. 

"I'm fine, actually, I couldn't eat another bite if my life depended on it," Remus said, with a shy smile as he picked up his plate to take to the kitchen, but Millie ran up and took it for him and pranced off to do it for him.

"Sisters," Darcy muttered, taking a seat in the wooden chair at the table where Remus was sat. 

The Tate family had taken Remus in when the father, Samuel Tate, found him passed out a few miles from the old fort after he'd had an accident apparating. The heavens must have been looking down on him or had wanted to play a good joke on him. 

The Tates were a good family of six with one more on the way. The Australians were quite nice and hospitable, but the heat was beginning to kill Remus--and now that he'd been fed and slept for a while and rested up his strength, he felt the need to get to the Ministry.

Samuel had taken the liberty of informing the Ministry back home that Remus was safe and sound--for the most part. The Tates were known to be a rather rambunctious type, and held true to their word. So far the only girl Mrs. Tate had born was Millie, and all prayed that the next one was a boy for Millie was a handful enough on her own without a little sister to teach to the ways of being a girl....

"When do you leave, Mr. Lupin?" Darcy asked, he'd been the first to actually speak to Remus when he'd awoken after being transported to the Tate home and was the most attached to Remus. After that Remus had become somewhat of a pet dog--or dingo as they liked to joke. Even if dingoes did not make the best of pets...

They all coddled over Remus, bringing him anything he wished for and often he was surrounded by eight pairs of tiny hands willing to go to and fro as he pleased. 

"I'm hoping to leave before lunch, my friends and I need speak to each other as soon as possible." 

"Is it really that urgent that you have to leave?" Darcy asked, trying to keep the whine from his voice.

Remus noted that the nine-year-old boy was attempting to sound mature, to prove himself in his own company. Well, good for him, he thought, smiling slightly as he replied. "Yes, yes--I've told you that we'd all been in great danger and now they need me to help clean up the mess that has been made." 

"Oh," Darcy said, looking down at his breakfast plate.

"I'm sure a young man like you can understand what it's like to help clean," Remus said proficiently.

"Yeah," the boy pouted, unconsciously dropping his false demeanor. Confidantly, as if they were old friends, he leaned forward and whispered, "My mom makes me clean up all the time, but afterwards she always gives me a treat."

"In so respects, I'll get a treat too, for cleaning up this mess." 

"What kind of treat? Candy?"

"No... More like the knowledge of having helped out." Remus explained slowly as he put his thoughts together. 

"Hmm...that makes sense." Darcy said, "Good deeds always feel good, which is why they call them good deeds! You can't feel good doing a bad deed unless you are bad..." 

The boys logic befuddled Remus and things were quiet after that.

"Oy! Remus, I got the floo working to get you to England. First, you'll go to Sydney--the capital--then you'll take the floo there at our Ministry where they have a portkey set up for you to take you straight to_ your_ Ministry," Samuel Tate said from his place at the table, an envelope with a broken- yet recognizable- Ministry seal in his hand.

"Thanks Samuel, how can I ever repay you--"

"Think nothing of it! Anyone in need of aid is welcome here." Samuel said waving Remus off and leading him to the fireplace. 

~*~

**T**he room was quiet, and the walls looked at him as if they knew of what he'd done to his friends. But Peter ignored it, and awaited his turn to visit James, who had woken up just an hour ago. Sirius was talking with him now, and Peter had been nodding off every now and then. The late afternoon bringing drowsiness.

All drowsiness left Peter as the quiet was disrupted by an angry voice. "Out Black! I can't--I can't talk to you right now!" James' voice raged, and a second later a shamed face Sirius entered the room and with a loud, miserable sigh fell back in the chair next to Peter.

Peter was staring at Sirius expectantly with a look of pure confusion. Finally, when Sirius didn't seem to be up to explain on his own, Peter spoke, "What the hell did you do?"

"I...I told James about Evans--and he of course figured it out in an instant that it was me who turned her position in. He's furious--you know he hadn't wanted her to go to Azkaban," Sirius said heavily, keeping his eyes closed and rubbing the sides of his head.

"Oh--what're you going to do?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"I told him about the promotion, he seemed pleased about it...Which means basically, that he'll be talking to me after he sorts things out in that confused mind of his. Poor chap, didn't know what day of the week it was. I had to drop quite a bit of shit on his head all at once too..." Sirius looked at his feet, shuffling them about every which way.

"Did you tell him about Remus, too?" 

"Yes, and I wish I hadn't--but he asked how Moony was--and I of course couldn't lie to him straight in the fact..." 

"What'd he say about that?" Peter said, unconsciously leaning closer to listen better.

Sirius was took a breath before answering, "He said that I need to go and tell the Ministry that he's in the Sands of Death Desert--but Isabella has already told them that--and they can't find him--which made James even_ more _worried... Basically, Remus is lost somewhere in Australia--and of course muggles won't find him, because that damn desert is charmed to not be seen by 'em!" Sirius let out a groan, followed by a laugh of irony. His eyes flitting up to meet Peter's face, he said shortly, "Which I'm not sure is a blessing or a curse. At any rate, there'll be hell to pay if he is seen by anyone at all; what kind of cracked up story can he make up to explain? Or, he could always tell the truth... and face the consequences. Who knows, maybe the Ministry'll be so glad he hasn't turned dark on them he'll be promoted!" The derisive laugh he gave at the end of this proved him not to believe the latter scenario.

Peter leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes tightly. "Maybe things will work out..." he said hopefully. "Between what Isabella and Patrick know, they have quite a bit of information! We're just going to have to hope for the best and see if Remus turns up." Peter showed that he was ready to go see James, by stretching his legs. "I'll go and talk to James--try and calm him down before he blows a blood vessel."

"Have fun," Sirius muttered darkly, before standing up and apparating.

Peter walked into the brightly lit hospital room, with a feeling of unease. James Potter was in bed staring angrily at the ceiling, his face turning red with suppressed wrath.

"Uh, James?" Peter began nervously.

"What?" James snapped.

"Sirius really pissed you off didn't he?"

"Yes." The Auror hissed, clenching and unclenching his teeth.

"Ah. You know...You could go and visit Lily." Peter continued, careful not to step on broken egg shells.

"I know."

"Do you want to?" Peter said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know."

"You need some closure Prongs, go see her, before it's too late." Peter said quietly, and left the room soundlessly.

~*~

Sorry this chapter is short, and sorry I sent Lily to Azkaban and you didn't see her this chapter...But I just needed to post!! 

Just a little note, for those of you who want to read my original fics...I posted a new 'essay'-ish thing that I wrote for my English class, and later entered into a creative writing contest and recently won first with in the nonfiction division!! I was so happy I could have cried...but I settled for being completely embarrassed as I walked up to the stage to collect my book-ish thing that we got. They call it being published here...But *shrug*, I'm just excited I won something for the first time! It was out of my whole county too! (not that I'm bragging) I'm just REALLY excited! I thought I would never win anything!!

You reviewers are SO cool!! All those reviews really makes my day(s)! Keep it up!

And thank you to my beta-reader! Y. Kuang! Who made this all possible! She makes my stories pretty...Some of you think the grammar isn't so lovely now...you should see it before_ she_ gets it... 

*~Sierra~*


	27. Chapter 27 Plague of Demons

**Disclaimer: **If I said I owned everything, no one would believe me anyway.

_**A/N **_If anybody else asks--Sydney is the capital of Australia in the Wizarding World...Heh...Sorry 'bout that folks! Sierra's blonde roots were showing there! *Blushes*...*shrugs*...This happens to frequently to me to start caring now! Sorry for all those who...were offended...

NOTE: On the location of Azkaban, I actually believe that it is more South to England, but I've heard otherwise, so I just picked North, because I like that direction best.

And thanks to: Stef! You are so nice! She read through a part of it early--before the chapter was even finished and helped me out quite a bit. She keeps me in check with what's typical and what's not.

Questions:

Question by** Many, many people**:

Why/How did you send Lily to Azkaban?

_Answer_: Because I can and it's going to be a very, very different ending. Does this satisfy everyone?

Question by jandl

Could you please make you next few chapters longer?

_Answer: _I'm trying to do that! This chapter is longer then the last two, and I'm *hoping* the next few will be longer too. 

Question by** MerlinHalliwell**

when did Lilly recover from being poisoned (by the knife)?

_Answer: _She didn't, and it gets mentioned in this chapter--so read closely all lines said by James. This was a very good question, I was sure people had forgotten about it...

About this point, I got tired of looking for questions and stopped so I could post this chapter! I think this is the quickest update I've had in MONTHS! *cheers* Enjoy yourselves you wonderful readers!

~*~

**Flirting With the Enemy**

By

Sierra Sitruc 

Chapter 27 Plague of Demons

It was cold, James thought as he leaned over the edge of the boat, staring at the dark murky waters below. They slapped against the sides of the fishing boat. Its paint was chipped in places where erosion and strain had beaten it from one trip too many to Azkaban Island, as it was unofficially named.

His cheeks and nose were reddened from the icy wind that tore through his cloak. Despite of the warm season, up North where the Prison of Azkaban lay, it was always cold. Some people said the cause of the cold was from the tormented spirits that roamed the region of their last and final home, unable to stray too far, even in death.

He would have apparated to the designated area where visitors of the Prison were allowed, but his Promotion to Unspeakable in the Ministry had prohibited him from apparating any where from now on. So, he'd hitched a ride with the _Dead Man's Boat, _as it was dubbed. For it was the boat that went to Azkaban once or twice a week to retrieve the mangled bodies of the recently departed of the great confinement building and even lesser it would bring new inmates there. Strangely, James found himself thinking of Charon, and the passage through to Hades.

Imagining that Lily had been on this exact same boat made his stomach churn. 

Before his first job as an Unspeakable James had decided to go on this last visit to tie up loose ends of his last job. Besides, there was one thing Lily had never told him that he needed to ask.

Captain Ahab, a ghost, was the only creature who would dare stomach going to Azkaban more then everyone but the Dementors. He was a quiet ghost, and reminded James of the Bloody Baron back at Hogwarts. Ahab was famous in his dreadful duty, and a rumor was about that he had once been a prisoner of Azkaban himself and thought that by driving the boat down to the island every day, that he might eventually free his tortured soul.

But everyone knows that no ghosts come out of Azkaban.

James assumed that old Ahab was just a bored and lifeless fisherman with nothing to do but carry dead bodies to and fro.

Besides Ahab and James, there were two others on the boat; a tough looking man with a scar across his face and an even meaner looking man with more scars then Remus, which was quite an accomplishment, Ahab's crew no doubt. Probably hired to help contain any vicious new prisoners. 

Thinking of Remus, James recalled their short reunion. It had been unpleasant, to say the least, and harsh words had been exchanged--though neither were aimed at the other. 

The both of them were infuriated at the world for sending Lily to Azkaban and Remus had been even angrier that his being a werewolf disallowed him from joining James on the trip to Azkaban, since no werewolf could enter the premises under the law, free.

There had been a moment when James became upset at Remus for not telling James about what happened to him and Lily in the desert... And that had been the deciding factor in James' indecision to talk to Lily this final time. 

The boat began swaying fiercely, as the rocky island came into view. Rocks. It was the rocks- great, looming boulders and small, jagged rocks- that had forged the walls of the castle as well, packed with sweat, blood, death, and dread. It was, in fact, built like a cave, a giant hollow rock with a few barred windows here and there, and a great arch opening as the entry way. There were no guards but the Dementors, and that was all that was needed. No one would be sane enough to find their way out after a day in this place.

Besides, the only way off the island without a wand was this very boat. For the prisoners, this boat was a sign that life still carried on from outside of the castle walls, that time had not trapped them in a never-ending purgatory. That it took life in and took old life out, and that was as much significance as it had.

A bit later the boat pulled up to the side of a jagged rock where a wooden dock had been built onto it. It looked like it had been there for centuries. It seemed to be a miracle it was still intact--magic must be at work here. Looking off into the distance, James imagined what the island had once been, full of life and hope. The castle had been a majestic one, and the people there had lived in a magical country for centuries in peace. Now, though, there was nothing left but this barren wasteland, the original castle torn down and another erected in its place. 

The windows of it never shed a thread of light within, but, rather, were kept open daily for an escape of the stench of death that seemed to surround the island. It was the one consideration the architects had for the prisoners of Azkaban. Looking into the water, James noticed that a thick, wispy, fog rested eternally upon the waters surrounding the island, nature's own addition to the lifeless Azkaban. Cold waves sloshed heavily against the island as they all unloaded themselves and began the quick journey along the narrow path that led them to the main entrance of the fortress.

They were all hit by an on-slough of noises. James' three guides seemed immune to it, but James himself nearly bellowed in fright at the sound.

Torment. That was the only word to come close to what surrounded them. _No mortal name or mind could describe this plague of demons appropriately. _James thought, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The only light was a tiny candle, melted down to the stub that floated in mid-air above a their heads, lighting up these words painted in what James presumed to be blood: _Ignorantia juris neminem excusat__. _ Ignorance of the law excuses no one. James didn't even have time to contemplate the meaning as his ears caught up to his eyes.

Screams upon screams echoed on the stone walls, and the Dementors basked in the delightful sound. One Dementor stood out from the rest, and James assumed it to be the leader, of sorts, for the evil creatures.

The hairs on the back of James' neck stood on end, and his heart pounded heavily in his chest. For a moment he thought he was screaming as well.

It was a deafening sound, but as the Chief Dementor came closer to the group of new arrivals, all the shrieks and bawling stopped. A skeletal, decaying, hand crept out from the cloak and pointed at Captain Ahab, and then at James who gulped involuntarily.

"No, not him--we're just visiting today," Ahab spoke to the Dementor as if they were old buddies who met up for coffee every day. "He's here to see someone, a newbie." The tall Dementor nodded, its towering presence making James feel sick- at the stench of rotting decay, which grew stronger the closer they were to the castle, he almost retched. 

Without a word, the man with the scar across his face pulled out a list and studied it a moment. "Number 122587, I believe. Take him to them," he said gruffly.

Lily's prisoner number. So that was what has become of her identity. She was just another number, seemingly as worthless as any other being in the tiny cells. 

The Dementor gave another nod before gesturing for them to follow him...it, making the tiny candle move with him as he went through the darkened tunnel. "We'll wait outside for you," Captain Ahab sneered, before floating off with his scarred henchmen behind him. 

James forced himself to not look any of the inmates in the eye, and just focused on the tips of the Dementor's robes. It seemed like they'd walked for hours, when it had only been a few moments that the Dementor halted and raised his arm to point at a cell.

Hung on one of the bars was a faded piece of drift wood with the numbers '122587' scratched roughly on it, the deep gouges sharp, as if hurriedly done. 

James's eyes glided slowly to the red haired woman in the cell. The red curls drooped and splayed about the cot around her head, with the shine of something that had once had a brilliant luster. She still had on the ratted robes from a week ago at the desert. She lay face down, a blanket covered in blood - whether hers, another prisoner's, or a sick combination of both, he did not know- and heaving stains on it rested at the end of the bed, kicked off in an uneasy sleep. Obviously, the Dementors weren't ones for cleanliness.

He dared not let his eyes stray anywhere else in the cell, as the Dementor pulled the heavy door open with ease--no lock had been used. 

"Lily." James breathed softly, surprised that he'd even spoken.

The Dementor distanced itself from the cell and James walked in and sat on the end of the bed. James hesitantly reached out to stroke her hair, dirty it was, but he couldn't find it in his heart to care. She looked so fragile to him, as if she would break at any moment- yet in reality he knew that she was anything but. Was this really what Azkaban could do to someone so strong and full of life? Drain them of every emotion but dread and depression, driving them on the brink of insanity- leaving them just sane enough to realize their torturous surroundings? Letting a finger trail down from her hair, tucking her hair securely behind her ear. James exhaled a sharp breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, chancing another look at Lily.

Somehow, even within these dreary walls, her beauty still astonished him. Tracing her lower lip, which was mouthing silent words with slight, still, breaths, he slumped wearily against the walls, as if simply being there had already taken his strength. But then, this was what she had to face everyday now.

"God, Lily. What'd you do to deserve this? To die here in this hell," he whispered, as he watched her soft breathing. "I hate this, I hate watching you lie here vulnerable to these monsters, weak and sick. I can almost feel the poison seeping through your veins. Mulciber's poisonous knife wound will kill you first if the Dementor's don't," James said bitterly.

"It's not fair, I remember when I first met you...You were like a fallen angel. You had unique humor unlike anything I'd ever seen. I'd never felt so at ease with anyone." James had no idea where the words came from, they just spilled from his lips unbidden, and they were the truth...Thoughts he'd wanted to speak for so long, but hadn't found the time to.

"If things hadn't been this way, I genuinely believe you and I could have had something no fairy-tale could ever top. There is something about you...That fiery spirit you had that very first night we fell into this mess when I tackled you in that forest. I love that about you. You're so strong, you don't see it--but very few people in this world could survive what you have." James's throat began to ache with suppressed tears. 

"You're amazing Lily Evans, you're beautiful and smart. You kick ass, and are more powerful and courageous then I could ever hope to be." James blinked a few times and swallowed hard before continuing. "It scares the shit out of me sometimes, too. I don't know what to think about how I feel for you."

"At first it was fun, like a game, flirting with the enemy, hitting on the enemy, making jokes with the enemy...Then the real world smacked us in the face. This is a war and we were on different sides. Then I found out you weren't so much of an enemy as I thought and I couldn't keep my feelings down as much. I became protective of you, concerned...I got involved." 

He took in a harsh breath, "Hell, you're sitting in a cell in Azkaban and I'm about to become an Unspeakable and I take a fishing boat (full of lunatics) just to visit you... I'm afraid of what I'd do for you; to save you...I risked my life for you. If I hadn't been unconscious during the trial, I would have done something stupid." 

"I hate what the bastards did to you." James spat, "Voldemort, the Ministry, these Dementors...You have no place to belong in our society, but I want you to know, you'll always have a place to belong with me. If you were awake, I'm sure you'd be lecturing me about how horrible you are, but you're wrong. You're perfect, if you could only see what I see--you wouldn't have let them drag you down."

James rubbed her hand with his chilled ones, "I wish I could take this pain from you." He angrily whispered, as his eyes flashed to the Dementor across from her cell, watching them.

He was silent for a moment, and the dulled screams reached his ears. So he continued talking, "Remus won't tell me what happened in the Ceremony. Why everyone was dead but you and him. I wanted to ask you, but I don't have the heart to wake you now. He said he needed to talk to Dumbledore first, but I've already been assigned a mission and I couldn't stick around to see what our old Professor had to say."

James suddenly felt very tired, and he crawled in the tiny cot beside Lily, "If this isn't familiar." James mumbled to himself as he wrapped his arms around her. "You know that binding spell? I hope you know that I had ulterior motives about that, though I'm sure you guessed it already. Glad you didn't complain though."

Perhaps an hour passed and James had nodded off once or twice, when Lily finally stirred. She stared at James trying to recognize him, but she seemed to stare right through him.

"There was no other way to escape, and I had to do it! I'm sorry Professor! I'm so sorry! If only I'd gotten here quicker! None of this would have happened!" She began muttering, while tugging at her hair. 

"Lily? Lily!" James said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "What are you talking about?! Snap out of it!" James stared into her green eyes that darted around the room wildly, like a deer in the headlights, "It's me, James! Don't you know who I am?" James cried helplessly, shaking her shoulders as she sat up.

She pushed him away, "Go away! Please! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She yelled at him, sobbing hysterically. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Go away! Leave me! Leave me! Leave me alone!" 

James felt his heart freeze and then crack into a thousand pieces. She was already gone.

His mind began searching for ways to help her, maybe to help prevent her from going insane. That's when he remembered, his wand was in his pocket. 

His hand dove in and pulled out the wand, thinking of a good spell to cast, but before he could even open his mouth, a raging Dementor was in the cell pulling him up by his collar.

It pulled down his hood, and James immediately knew his mistake...he shouldn't have pulled out his wand. This was the end, he thought as he stared at the gruesome lips in front of him.

His whole life flashed before his eyes, his childhood, his family, friends, the Marauders, and Lily...a lot of memories of Lily. It was just then that he finally knew he'd loved her, that he would die for her without a second thought, and that life with out Lily Evans in it would be no life at all.

The fear left him completely as the lips began to descend upon him.

A loud shriek broke James from the trance he was about to enter, and he found himself being pushed aside and falling on the ground. Disoriented, James looked up just in time to see the Dementor grab a hold of Lily and bestow upon_ her_ the Dementor's Kiss.

Her body crumpled to the ground in that instant and James' body stopped working, all he could do was gawk at Lily.

~*~ 

A/N Is it just me...or did that Dementor scene seem like a make-out scene? *shrugs* I don't know what you are going to do to me after this chapter, but hey, look on the bright side, there's still another chapter...I think. Though I sure as hell wouldn't mind leaving it off here...

I have to give her credit--because I'm afraid it was terribly obvious how much better a writer she is than I. She has a lot more knowledge of history then I in literature (she very smart, that Y. Kuang!) because my school has stupid losers who don't let us get to the good stuff! *sigh* Better education would be nice.

It was Y. Kuang's doing in some of the very highly descriptive parts, she's my beta-reader. She helped make this chapter a LOT better then it was before.

The Latin saying, "Ignorantia juris neminem excusat" (Ignorance of the law excuses no one), was found here ; a very good website to check out! I don't know if the saying really fit, but I liked it well enough...

I have a new short story as well! And of all people for it to be about--Harry is the main star! I've never done a fic like this before, and I'm real worried about what people think about it. Don't be afraid of the beginning, it has a real twister at the end of it. My friend Stef said it should be listed under the genre 'psychological' while she helped me decide what genre and rating and such and such to use. I ran it through her AND my beta-reader. Beta-reader first, then Stef after I made some changes to it. I wrote it months ago (December to be exact) and am now just posting it. PLEASE review it if your bored or feel like being nice to me or something...:-) 

It's called _Once Upon a Memory_

****

Reviews of any sort are welcome! I'm off to go get ready for a b-day party thing for my friend, be happy I found time to post this before going! I feel so busy I could cry! I work 9-4 both Saturday and Sundays. The max hours us fifteen year-olds can get! Later--

*Sierra*


	28. Chapter 28 Downturn

**Disclaimer:** Some days I think I own them, but then I remember that I'm not British.

**_A/N_** Thanks for all the support (*cough*cough*) on my decision to give Lily the Dementor's Kiss...Heh. Some of you didn't seem to believe it actually happened. Sorry if I upset some of you!

And I would like to add that I'm surprised how many of you actually read my ten commandments on my profile. *laughs* Hey just because they're *my* ten commandments doesn't mean I can't break them, in fact that should give me a great right to break one or two or three...Because, it would make me a Goddess of sorts...So to speak. Err. Yes. 

**Questions:**

Well, I WOULD have done the Q/A thing, but I keep having troubles accessing my reviews, errors keep coming up. *grumbles* stupid internet. I've also been very busy--I work 14 hours on the weekend and go to school during the week. However, school for me gets over June 6th and_** then**_ I take on a 35 hour work week at my job (McDonald's) but since work doesn't give me homework I'll have free time in the evenings and such and more time to fix my social-life.

So since I normally do the Q/A right before I post, I can't do it this time--I did see some of your reviews--just not enough to get good info on what was confusing you. 

I hope you like this chapter, I was VERY unsatisfied with it--I rushed through it and it was done in about an hour's worth of time--but I did edit some...Normally, I spend more time on a chapter--I'll do it in sections not all at once, because then the end will be splurged.

~*~

**Flirting With the Enemy**

_By _

_Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 28 Downturn

If there was ever a death so peculiar as that of Lily Evans, the Daily Prophet had obviously skipped that report. 

Not to mention every other newspaper in Europe. For the news of her death swept the continent like fire. How could a woman, sentenced to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, save the Auror's life that captured her? 

Questions went unanswered, as James Potter had refused interviews and had dove even deeper into his work. Gossip was spun out by all the journalists around; speculation ran wild by every supposed expert. Terror was sucked into countries like air.

A person does not die immediately after given the Dementor's Kiss; it takes a few days or more to break them down. A person also, does not bring a Dementor down with them. And that was exactly what Lily had done.

How though? That was the main question that went through all the minds that read the story. Only two people had any idea how it happened: Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. 

Of course, no one knew this and the two men used their own intellectualism together to crack the mystery at hand. 

It was late in the night, but as attacks from the Death Eaters increased, all against the evil were forced to push themselves to prevent more casualties. Thus, Remus and Dumbledore found themselves awake past midnight, with mugs of coffee steaming in their hands.

"What really pricks my curiosity the most," Remus began as he sat across from Dumbledore, with the Professor's large desk between them, "is why the Dementor attacked Lily in the first place. James's silence on the matter isn't helping any._ He_ would know."

"Grief can strike a man down harder then the hardest blow of any sword or curse, sometimes, Remus," Dumbledore said quietly, while he stroked his beard and sucked on a lemon drop in seeming contemplation. Despite his composure, Dumbledore's eyes gave him away, there were no twinkling stars-- only a cloudy overcast. He was afraid, afraid of what was coming. Remus' senses caught onto it immediately, thus his own fear.

"I miss Lily too, but_ I'm_ not going mute," Remus grumbled. Almost immediately after, he then felt a deep stab of shame for being so cruel to James. He never had heard the entire story of Lily and James' friendship...

"But," Dumbledore pointed out, "Don't you and Isabella cope together in this time of sorrow?" 

Remus thought back to reuniting with Isabella at Lily's funeral, and how they had come together to support each other, Isabella had sobbed hysterically on his shoulder, and Remus had held her up and released some pain of his own. Ever since, they'd been together most every day, and began to learn about one another; their likes and dislikes, their views on guacamole, their mutual friends and enemies; but Remus had yet to tell her of his knowledge of Lily's connection with Voldemort. 

"I guess you're right, but we reached out to each other--James withdrew into himself," Remus said-- more defensively then he would have liked. 

"That is true; I think he may just be befuddled about his feelings and is doing some inner-thinking to sort it out before coming out publicly," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Possibly, still...two months and not a word," Remus semi agreed with his elder. 

"Now, changing the subject--I did a bit of research on the curse you told me Voldemort had put on Lily," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a towering stack of backs beside his desk.

"A bit?" Remus questioned with a smirk.

"Yes, and I found out very little more then we already knew," Dumbledore said, a stitch of disappointment in his voice. 

"Anything interesting?"

"Hmm...Well, for one I think I'd like for you to repeat what you told about what happened to you and Lily when you were in the Limbo between life and death." 

"When you put it like that, it makes it seem ridiculous." Remus sighed heavily, weariness from all the excitement of the last few months still evident.

"Be as detailed as you can this time, if you please." Dumbledore folded his arms, reminding Remus very much of their many meetings during his school days, regarding... Well, compared to this, his problems seemed petty to him now.

"Very well." Remus began, "After Lily and I had found each other and had been talking for a while, we saw this small light--at first we thought it was another person but it turned out that they were no person at all..."

~*~

"Remus! Who the hell_ is_ that?!" Lily asked, the tone expressing her horrified shock.

"I think..." Remus breathed heavily, "that you mean, _what _the hell is that." 

The stunned werewolf and witch continued to ogle at the beast in front of them. It glowed eerily, casting a grey-white light upon them that shone from its bottomless eyes. A pitchfork tail flashed about behind its Goliath-sized body. It stood on four legs as thick as trees, a fire trailed after its footsteps and its skin was the color of glowing coal.

Its head reminded Remus of a werewolf, except for the bull-like horns that stood up tall atop it. For a brief moment, Remus thought unnecessarily of how the... thing could see them from its view point.

Remus was also sure it would eat them alive--solid or not.

The demon let out a great snort from its hairy nostrils, and nodded towards them. "Which of you be the werewolf?" he asked, his voice shrill like nails on a chalkboard, but deep and hollow like a sorrowful ghost. 

The hairs on the back of their necks rose at the question, but Remus answered with a steady voice, "I am."

"Ah, fellow brethren. We have a place for you amongst this darkness." The beast bobbed its head at Lily, "But she cannot come; she bore human blood in her worldly life."

"Where I go, she goes," Remus answered firmly. 

The beast managed to look surprised, in all its unfeeling existence. "Bring her then, but I can make no promises about what the others will think." 

"Others?" Lily spoke up for the first time, feeling miniscule against the creature. 

"Never mind about that, just follow me." The beast turned around and began following its fiery trail back the way he had come. It appeared to work as a path back from where he had come, and Lily found herself thinking of the bread crumbs from Hansel and Gretel.

Remus and Lily nervously followed him after, walking directly through the fire without feeling a thing--it seemed all was a facade in this place. No burns or pains...The only thing it needed now was to have no emotions. No feelings. That would suit the two of them fine.

They arrived at their destination quite quickly, and both were amazed at what they saw. 

It was as if Midas had come along with his golden touch and bathed everything in sight with gold. Magical pillars glittered, and a golden sky appeared seemingly from nowhere. Golden rivers and streams appearing from thin air ran towards a massive palace, soaking it with the sparkling money, all running on with no apparent end.

It was a rich man's dream. All they could do was dumbly follow the beast that led them there.

"Now, I will explain." The creature beside them began, "I am Motavius, Lord of the Werewolves. I am the Alpha of Alphas, your creator, youngling," he said with a nod at Remus. "Almost a thousand years ago, my people were shunned from Heaven and Hell. Heaven didn't want our supposed,_ tainted_ souls, and Hell didn't want to be so kind as to give us a home."

Motavius grinned strangely, and changed his form into a young man, no more then sixteen. His amber eyes gave him away for what he was, and his dirty blonde hair and long cheekbones gave him an intelligent and wise face. 

"This is who I was, before Salazar Slytherin transformed me." 

"The servant..." Lily gasped, her eyebrows raising high enough that she was sure they had raised half way up her forehead. "_You're_ the servant of Slytherin's that Voldemort was speaking about." Her revelation changing the mood around them, the boy in front of them sighed regretfully.

"Correct."

"I thought you were...dead." Lily asked confused, but not as much as Remus was. "Or...more dead then you are now."

"I should have been. That much I figured out. However, what Salazar hadn't known back then all those years ago, was this," Motavius paused a moment, "I hadn't completely melded souls with him. At first, yes, it seemed I had lost my soul to that evil bastard, but--on the night of the full moon...My soul was able to escape from him, and the first living creature I came across that had a soul, was a wolf."

"A wolf in Australia?" Remus blurted out impulsively.

"I wonder about it myself at times. It was destiny for me to find this wolf. A powerful wolf, strong and healthy and it had just been murdered by a poor farmer protecting his children. The time had come for me to reclaim myself, and I did." He looked almost ashamed of this, as he looked at Remus and Lily.

"You decided to share souls with the wolf." Lily breathed, shock taking over.

"Exactly. For the most part, I had and still have most of the power over the wolf, but every full moon...He takes back what was his. He transforms into his original body." 

"So, you were the one who began all this werewolf business." Lily stated, the wheels churning in her head, putting together the pieces of a puzzle she'd never wanted to solve.

"I suppose so, but let me further explain." Motavius said with sincerity in his voice, his hands fisted so tightly their place of existence seemed like a reality. "I hadn't known what I was doing... Months later in the mortal world, another full moon came and by then I'd begun to suspect what had been going on between me and the wolf that kept my soul from deteriorating completely. I'd made a small home here in this place of nothing, and had gotten used to the wolf taking over for a night."

Motavius paused, and willed himself to continue. That was when Lily began to suspect, that while he'd aged a thousand years here, there were still parts of him that were youthful and incapable of handling emotional strain. 

"It was a full moon, and the wolf was in control. When the wolf used to romp about before, the desert had been empty. This time however, when the wolf decided to take a visit down to the world...It found humans- lots of humans." Motavius scrunched his face up, "It attacked, and with each bite his teeth left the mark of the wolf...The werewolf. From then on, a magical force bound the cursed people to _my_ wolf. He would take over their bodies to run free one night a month, to gain freedom and expand his terrors to as many as he could." 

"I have one question though, how did the wolf become able to actually_ touch_ mortals?" Lily asked.

"Hm, good question; I often wondered it myself, before the werewolves created began dying. They were trapped, here. Unable to continue forward into their next life." 

"So you built this place for them." Remus said, with bitterness in his tone; no matter where his kind was, they were prejudiced against. 

"Err...Yes, more like made with my mind. This place never looks the same for long." Motavius said lightly, "We needed a place to gather together. It's more or less heaven to us... Just that our friends and family--are elsewhere and are _troubled_ once a month."

"Does the transformation hurt here?" Remus inquired.

"No, you just saw me in my other form--that was my transformation. Here, if you need intimidation, you can let your wolf take over slightly...Doesn't hurt a bit and you keep your mind."

"I see," Remus said with a nod. "Is there anyway to escape this place--and go back to our old bodies?"

"Excuse me?" Motavius seemed confused.

"We need to get back to the mortal world, its urgent."

Motavius thought a moment, "Maybe the girl--"

"My name is Lily, and he's Remus." Lily quickly filled him in, finally remembering that they hadn't told him.

"Pardon, Lily, I think I can send her back because she's not a werewolf and should have moved forward into Heaven--or the off chance of hell." 

"You can't send Remus too?" Lily interrupted.

"I don't think so... How did you two get here?" The lord of the werewolves asked.

"We thought you knew; the Ceremony of course." Remus and Lily began to explain how they arrived here, step by step to Motavius, who listened intently.

At the end of their speech, he gave a crooked grin and said, "Now, there's something I could work with."

~*~

Note: Chapter 21 talks about the servant, that is Motavius. It's when Lily is conversing with Voldemort...

Review!! I love hearing from you guys, it gives me more confidence then any of you know! 

*~Sierra~*


	29. Chapter 29 So It Happens

**Disclaimer:** These are such a pain in the butt.

_**A/N **_Ah, I didn't seem to make it to the deadline...but...the story must go on I suppose. *sigh* I'm going to try and continue this story, even though I'm terribly depressed about a spoiler I found before finishing Ootp, I'm still in the middle of chapter 10 and I can't make myself go on. 

As you know, this story has turned AU from what I've heard...So, here you go anyway.

~*~  


**Flirting With the Enemy**

_By_

_Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 29 So It Happens

_A day in the life of a dead person_, Lily thought as she sat at a table in one of the luxuriously decorated homes of a young werewolf that lived in this limbo city. In truth, all the werewolves were fairly young, for none lived long as a werewolf. 

It had taken Lily a short time to notice, that the reason the city of the werewolves was golden was because it was an as-close-as-possible color imitation of their eyes, amber gilded with a fine sheen of silver, slivers of the moon, it seemed. It had a meaning to them all. 

Remus sat across from her- he was fitting right in among everyone. Lily, however, with her emerald eyes and awkward attitude, was feeling misplaced. This was not for her. 

There was a new werewolf among them, and Motavius sitting around the table in conversation. The new one, was a young looking woman, by the name of Gwyneth, she had a sweet smile and sparkling eyes. She'd listened to the situation closely and had been pensive for hours, it was only now that she was beginning to speak what was on her mind. 

"There could be ways of getting them both back...However, I'm sure neither of them are up to it," Gwyneth said solemnly, a hint of hesitance in her voice.

"I trust you, I wouldn't have brought them here if I didn't. Your extensive knowledge in magic and lycanthropy are your greatest assets. Now is the time to put them to good use," Motavius said wisely. "Let's hear what you have to say."

With a nod of agreement from Remus and Lily, Gwyneth began, "Long ago in my studies in the country of Romania, where we all know was the place of banishment for Vampires and Werewolves until the 18th century, I found a library that claimed to have the most broad amount of information in the world. I was young and quickly entered out of curiosity without a thought...Well, I went to the oldest section of books they had." She paused and a flickering smile crossed her face, "It smelled like old fish and rotten eggs. "Somehow, I managed to find a book. I was appalled at what I found." 

The room seemed filled with thick air, swallowing up all sounds but Gwyneth's voice. They all stared intently as the woman continued to speak.

"There were all sorts of forbidden curses that I'd never learned about in school, enchantments, things legends came from and of course the trick between life and death." She quirked an eyebrow, "You didn't think that just because your heart stops beating, that you're all stiff and dead now did you?" 

Remus, Lily and Motavius gaped in awe at the brilliant woman in front of them, she reminded Remus of a female Dumbledore. 

"How many of you have heard about the potion that can make you sleep so deeply that it is as if you are dead?" They all nodded, Motavius a little less confident as the only non-wizard. "So, you can understand that death can be there in appearance, but not in truth, yes?" They all nodded again.

Gwyneth made a show of preparing herself for her finale before going on. "The trick is, that no one is _all _dead for the first twenty-four hours. For those hours our bodies are shutting down and our souls are finding their ways to heaven or the off chance of hell." She pushed a wisp of hair off her forehead, "Now, as your bodies aren't yet a day old, I believe we can wake them up."

"Wake them up?" Remus questioned, uncertainty in his voice.

"That's right, you and Lily, with the way you came here--can still return to your bodies."

"What's so horrible about that? When you first began speaking, you sounded like it was going to be...gruesome," Lily said uncomfortably. The certain yet vague feeling of mystique in Gwyneth's air sparked like electric currents in their midst, everyone rapt with attention.

"Ah, it is." Gwyneth continued, "You see, waking up your bodies is...quite unpleasant. See returning you to Earth will be the easy part as it's still a full moon down there--even if it isn't here in the 'limbo'. Your souls can travel down and then you'll automatically be swept to the spot where you died. The difficult part is getting your souls molded back with your bodies. It's a very complicated matter. You'll just kind of force your way back in, but then you have to wait for your body to come back to life. It may or may not work...The things I read in that library--weren't specific--but that's what I assumed." Gwyneth finished.

"So...We'd have to enter our dead bodies?" Lily's face wrinkled in disgust. 

"There's no other way and I'm not sure exactly how it works...You could just use the converse of leaving them and go from there," Gwyneth suggested. Lily made a noise of dissent, and Remus frowned, as if questioning the sincerity of her words.

"Oh hell, you can't be serious," Remus said in disbelief, even as he accepted it as what they had to do. 

"I am indeed...Motavius will escort you back to your place of entry, and send you on your way. You'll know what to do, won't you Motavius?" Gwyneth asked.

"Of course, come along now, we have no time to waste here. The moon is passing by the minute and it could take us awhile to get you back into your bodies."

"This sounds unbelievably impossible, but I'll do what I have to," Lily said determinedly, as she and Remus rose and followed Motavius out. 

As they went through the golden streets, werewolves gave her glares or encouraging looks of sympathy. Lily stayed close to Remus' and Motavius' sides, afraid of what might happen should she be left alone here. 

The way here, they'd been careful not to be seen; this time Motavius used his authority to force the crowds aside. Never before had a non-werewolf been seen with the citizens of Motavius' kingdom, it was like a zoo with Lily as the main attraction.

Passing through the gates of the city, they hurried on faster after Motavius. Lily didn't know how Motavius knew the way, but he led them straight to part of the limbo and stopped. 

"Follow me, don't stray away or you'll never find your way back." Motavius ordered and a bright tunnel was formed and they found themselves being sucked in. Remus and Lily stuck close to the elder werewolf and soon they found themselves free-falling back to Earth. 

It was only by the will of Gods that they managed to make it back to the same direct spot as their bodies. 

Motavius landed perfectly, the other two wobbled around. They were capable of floating, without skin to hold them down and then proceeded to figure out how to get back in their bodies.

Remus had a terrible time, for the first time in his life he was staring the wolf in the face. Motavius swiftly took his side and they began to try and connect the two parts of Remus together.

Lily studied herself, and shook her head in disgust. She looked awful. A shower seemed necessary very soon she noted before turning to Remus to give a last minute thought. "In case one of us doesn't make it back, either way we get to Dumbledore. He's the only one I can think of that could help. We can't have an immortal Voldemort running around like a madman now can we?" Lily said, as lightly as she could.

Remus nodded solemnly, "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too, be careful." Lily answered.

Lily turned and began to calculate how to go about this. The most obvious and ridiculously way, would be to just simply fall into it. 

"Might as well try." She mumbled to herself, and gracefully let herself fall, arms stretched outwards as if to catch herself.

Immediately everything went dark. She was still aware of everything going around her, but she was more or less one with her body again. Lily found that she was incredibly stiff, and that she could hear the quiet beats of her heart as it started pumping blood through her veins again.

It was indeed, gruesome, as Gwyneth had predicted. Lily wanted to scream in agony as organs began working again. The magic flowed through her body and an immense burn attacked every nerve, like the feeling you get when your foot's fallen asleep. Almost as if she was being born again... But then, she countered grimly, she hadn't much of a memory for it. Bracing herself against the fiery warmth spreading through her, she heard herself grimace through ears that seemed to be out of practice.

Then, she was unconscious...

~*~

"So, that was how it went." Dumbledore stated, removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yes," Remus answered, leaning back in his chair with a deep sigh. "Did it help any?"

"Well, it did give me an idea." The older man answered, "But nothing helpful enough as to stop Voldemort's immortality from occurring. We're just going to have to find a way to disarm him instead..."

"God help us, am I right Professor?" Remus said sardonically, as he ran a hand through his sandy-brown hair. 

"Indeed, Remus, indeed. Unless by chance you know of anyway to get a hold of either of your Unspeakable friends?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I don't have a clue..." Remus said hopelessly.

"Then find a way. I really need you to do this Remus, there'll even be a payment for it." 

"You don't have--" The young werewolf began to protest.

"Yes I do. This is could be dangerous, and I put my full trust in you." Remus nodded, already beginning to plan the best way to go about finding them. "Look for James first, and if nothing comes up...Contact me, and then we'll see about Sirius' whereabouts." 

"Alright, I'll be careful...but what about Isabella?" Remus asked, worrying about his beautiful new acquaintance... girlfriend, he tested in his mind.

"She'll be going into hiding with her brother very soon; I'll inform her that I've sent you on a very important mission. But you cannot tell a soul of where you are going. It will be just between us two." Dumbledore directed, "Take the muggle train to Wales, that's where James was last spotted and more then likely he'll be in disguise. You'll have to use your wits to find him, what you know about him from your friendship." 

"I know, I've done this before." Remus said, "You recall last year's job in Transylvania? With all those werewolves and me trying to find the vampire among them..." 

"Ah yes! Dracula's great-great niece. Lucky you did that, we needed a werewolf expert on that one." Dumbledore said, nodding his head as he stood up. 

"I hope this will be as successful as the last little 'mission'," Remus said grimly. 

"Me too," Dumbledore agreed, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder and leading him to the door. "Lie low, my young friend. Don't bring attention to yourself, and if the change comes..."

"I'll find some place to go, I always do." Remus said, with a determined air about him. "I'll find James, there's some quirks about him that will give him away in an instant when you know him as well as I do."

"Happy hunting." 

Remus hurried down the steps, and down to the Hogwarts grounds, his robes making him sweat with exertion. He needed to get to James before somebody else did, and something deep inside him, told Remus he wasn't the only one searching for the Unspeakable. He was right.

~*~

_**A/N**_ I'm going to finish this! I will! I promise! Don't worry! Fifth book or not...I'm going to finish this story! No one ruin the fifth book for me either, or I *will* kill you. Even though it's already been mostly ruined, I haven't managed to read it...I can't believe who they kill. I really, really can't. I cried for about a half hour, which is pathetic, but true.

Things are starting to wind down for _this _story...And I'm hoping you will actually like how this ends.

*Sierra*


	30. Chapter 30 Enter Kevin

**Disclaimer:** Ah, my thirtieth disclaimer for this story...Damn, but I feel old. I don't own the characters, and if I did--do you think I would kill of such a lovable character?!?!!? No!! *steams* We won't mention the evil woman's name here...But we know who she is. -_-

_**A/N **_So, I'm actually excited to write this chapter. Took me awhile to get myself ready to...But I think I can do it. 

**_Recap:_** Last chapter we learned how Lily and Remus were able to survive the ceremony, Remus talked to Dumbledore and was sent after to James to find him and talk to him. To see if maybe he knew something about Voldemort's curse on Lily to see if they could stop Voldemort from becoming immortal. Anyhow, Remus isn't the only one looking for James...Who we finally see this chapter! Also making a reappearance: Snape!

~*~

**Flirting With the Enemy**

_By_

_Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 30 Enter Kevin

Professor Dumbledore looked at sixteen year-old Harry Potter tiredly, "I'm really getting sleepy, Harry. Should we continue this another time?"

"No bloody way!" Harry yelped, "I want to know what happens next!"

"You're father went insane and turned a boggart into your '_mum_' and lived in his happy little world until the day he died. So, what I've been meaning to tell you for years is...You're only_ half_ human." 

Harry's jaw dropped, "Ah, well...I suppose it explains my overly hairy bum." 

"Indeed it would." Dumbledore agreed, "Lemon drop?"

**_Well, while this was what I really felt like doing, I decided it was best not to. That was just a little segment my brain made up while really bored and listening to a psycho song instead of her usual choice of Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter soundtrack. Other songs tend to throw the mood of the story from angst to freak show. _**

**_Now! On with the _real _story!_**

~*~

"So, Smith, is it?" A frosty voice questioned, piercing the air like a winter's ice. 

"Yes, Kevin Smith." Came the lazy American accent in reply. The two men were huddled in a dark corner of a Welsh pub. Cloaked, despite the warm weather, they seemed lumpy and overdressed. Odd glances were sent their way, trying to get a peak at the hidden faces. 

"And you've searched me out, to join with Tom's Company? Correct?" The taller man asked. 

"Yes, a few sources told me I could contact you for further information on entering," Kevin explained, his voice hushed, but gave no hint to what hidden meaning his words meant. 

"First, I think I need to ask you...a few standard questions." The recruiter said, and leaned back in his chair, his eyes still shadowed in the dark. 

"Fine, go on ahead," Kevin urged, his nervousness still disguised carefully, stealing quick glances around the room.

"You're from America?" Kevin nodded. "Where did you attend school?" 

"Salem's Academy for Young Wizards and Witches." The younger man replied immediately. He shifted uncomfortably in his wooden chair. The hard bars pushed into his back, forming a painful knot form in his lower back. 

"I see, and what do you do for a living?" It seemed the other man had known what questions he'd been planning to ask, because his answers were immediate and calculated, no stumbling over words or recalling information. 

This went on for half an hour, when finally it seemed the taller man was satisfied. "I think, Kevin, that Tom will be very pleased to have you as a member of his Company. I'll meet you back here tomorrow night at eleven O'clock. I will have further instructions for you to follow. Goodnight." With that, he left and Kevin waited a few moments before taking his leave as well. 

Kevin ambled his way through the miniscule village, not making eye-contact with anyone. Once he made it to the countryside, he walked along for about a mile, before pulling off his cloak and revealing a head of short, red, curly hair and dark forest-green eyes, a pair of silver-rimmed glasses settled on his nose.

He changed direction and stalked seemingly erratically into a nearby wooded area. The young man continued until he was hidden deeply in the trees, there he transformed into a wild stag and trotted off.

Also veiled in the woodland, a man watched the stag and with a crooked smirk whispered to himself, "Gotcha." 

_(**A/N** At this seen I had the humorous image of a crazy eyed hunter after poor 'Kevin' and I giggled like a duck. Think Elmer Fudd or whatever his name is. Just thought you'd like to know!)_

~*~

Albus Dumbledore--

_How is your friend James doing? I heard he has been ill. I have been busy with work. I caught the attention of my boss and have been given more duties. Send word of James for me at Llangollen, Wales. I'll help him with any work around the house if he is too under the weather to do it himself. I will quickly end this letter before my constant babbling annoys you. _

_Sincerely,_

Remus J. Lupin 

Dumbledore studied the ridiculous letter in front of him, and with a quick swish of his wand the important words of the true messaged were revealed.

Albus Dumbledore--

_How is your friend ** James** doing? I heard he **has **been ill. I have **been** busy with work. I **caught** the attention of my boss and have been given more duties.** Send** word of James for me at Llangollen, Wales. I'll **help** him with any work around the house if he is too under the weather to do it himself. I will **quickly** end this letter before my constant babbling annoys you. _

_Sincerely,_

Remus J. Lupin 

"So you see, Severus, why I called upon you so late in the night. I know you find James and Remus on the _ unlikable_ side," Severus snorted at the headmaster at that, "But it is up to you to give Remus instructions to James. I trust you to find out what exactly they are planning to do to him."

"Of course." Severus nodded, his dark eyes gaunt looking from being overworked with little sleep the past months. Losing one of his only friends had made it all the more difficult to cope with. He looked half-dead, and while the Headmaster would quickly have chosen someone else for the job to give the young man some time to heal...There_ was_ no one else.

"I've heard rumors in the Ministry that James was sent after a rather nasty recruiter for Voldemort; he was supposed to kill him...But I'm afraid James may be the one killed instead." Dumbledore said wearily.

"Good riddance." Severus mumbled inaudibly, and Dumbledore looked at him disapprovingly.

"This is not the first time, nor the last that I will have to ask you to put aside your youthful rivalries and to simply work together. We all know these are dark times and the only way we're going to survive this is to stand together, to not let petty things stop us from conquering the true evil." 

Severus sighed, when was Dumbledore not lecturing him about '_these dark times_' and '_standing together_'? It was all well and good, but...Couldn't the headmaster think of something a bit more original? Frighten up the Hogwarts students for once, stir them up into action. These lazy, pathetic children need to open their glazed-over eyes and see the real world, unshielded from the rose-colored views the papers and staff fed them.

These dark times are perilous, one wrong step and you're blasted to pieces. Dumbledore sheltered his little_ children _to all the true horrors, things that drove Lily Evans to give up on life. Hadn't they all once been just like those students? In their school days, Voldemort was just a scary man their parents were overreacting about, a few deaths were nothing. 

_That won't happen to me_, they'd thought. Tell that to Frank Longbottom, who'd seen more tortured bodies then he could put together. Tell that to Lucius Malfoy, who'd learned enough Dark Arts curses to write a book, when he'd only passed that class in school with Severus' cheat slips. Tell that to Lily Evans, dead and buried at eighteen, guilty of nothing but misfortune.

None of them had dreamed their lives could take such a drastic turn. None imagined the amount of fear they would grow to have each and every time they simply went out to the market. 

Would things have been better for his generation had Dumbledore given them the darkened truth, instead of the twisted, lighter one? Would Lily have been more careful, would she and Isabella have known to put all trust or none in each other, instead of letting their friendship muddle up their lives?

Severus would never know, but now all he could do was try and help his old classmates' rotten luck, undo the damage done by naivety and innocence. 

Dumbledore looked patiently at his Potions Master who finally resigned himself to his duty, "Fine. I'll help Lupin and Potter; but remember I wasn't volunteering." With that, the two teachers put their heads together to plan what best to do to save what was left of James Potter.

~*~

_Much Later..._

Severus quickly strode into Dumbledore's office with ease, his eyes hid his emotions from passers by, but Dumbledore read the urgency in them easily.

"Is it--?"

"Perfectly safe," Dumbledore answered before the question was asked.

"They're still in Wales, it must be important or else _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_," Severus spat irritably, "wouldn't show up. I couldn't get much out of the idiot I was talking to or I might have found out what precisely was happening." The angry spy nearly growled with rage.

"Continue." The bearded elder urged.

"All I learned was that it was a big banger of an ordeal. Many will die, unquestionably." 

"Wizards?"

"Probably, and muggles...More of the latter then the former no doubt. Potter is known to still be alive...but not by much, I think he's been tortured and there's word of others with him. We'll have to check the missing notices for Ministry Workers, I'm sure they'll be there."

"But, did you find out where 'there' was?" Dumbledore inquired, his eyes set firmly on his former student. 

"Yes, but at the same time it was very vague, and then there's the day they are actually doing this..." Severus explained, "It's in a small village in Wales, on the outskirts of Llangollen, the place where Lupin is now so he can find it easily..." Severus paused once more, "It's just a matter of him arriving in time. It's happening tonight, just before midnight."

"That leaves just a few hours for Remus to get there, and we'll need backup of course." 

"Aurors?" Severus questioned.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, not safe...Too many spies in the Ministry these days. No, no...I'll be sending a few members of the Order after Remus; one can never be too cautious."

"You know best..." Severus drifted off, "I'll be going then, I have last minute young Slytherins running about trying to find socks before holidays begin." With that, he left in a big swish of dark robes and bitterness. 

Dumbledore watched him shut the door, and then took out a piece of parchment and began writing a letter to Remus about what information he'd just learned. He looked at Fawkes, who flittered over to his side and waited for him to finish before taking the letter in his beak and zipping off to deliver the message.

~*~

  
A shrill, glass-shattering shriek echoed through the forest. 

"What was that?" The first words spoken in hours, they came from a woman, no more then forty years old. She struggled against the bonds that wrapped around her. 

Six heads twisted around to see who had broken the silence. "Don't bother fighting; it's useless without a wand." An Irish accented man told her warningly. The man spoke of the wooden branches, transfigured to hold its captives tightly to the trunks of the trees. 

"I know it, but--" The woman stopped, giving up hope. A feeling of dread had fallen upon the men and women there in the forest, not long after they'd arrived here.

Another, kinder sounding woman, finished for her, "But you hate feeling helpless to save yourself as that beast comes closer." A quiet sob answered the woman. 

"We all feel like that, but there's nothing we can do." A young man gasped out, a light American accent recognizable through his clenched teeth. 

"What's your name anyway?" A kind sounding woman asked.

"Who?" Came several voices. 

"You with the American accent." She answered.

"Which would you like? The name I've been using for the past few months, or my birth name? Either way, I doubt you'll like them." The man in question asked. By the gaps in his words, the other caught on that he was in a lot of pain. The darkness hid the blood that ran down his face, mixed with sweat from the exertion of managing the pain.

"I'm Azalee Wood, and I'd like your real name if you'd like to tell me it." She said softly to him. 

"James Potter, up until two days ago, I'd been Kevin Smith the American." He muttered, ignoring the gasps of recognition. "I've been trying to catch this bastard of a recruiter for Voldemort," Shudders ran around the group, along with another sob from the first woman to speak, "Failed, and got caught myself instead." He laughed humorlessly. "I just can't seem to do anything right these days."

"James Potter? The Auror?" A gruff voice came from nearby James.

"I was an Auror once." James answered uneasily.

"Then you should be able to help us get out of this mess!" A hysterical voice came from somewhere near James' right. 

"I can't! There's nothing I can do! I don't work miracles! I do my job." James growled in reply. 

"Please, James...I know there's_ something_ you can do. Please." Azalee begged, "I have a young son, Oliver, just barely turned eight-months old. I don't want him to grow up without a mother. I don't want my husband to have to raise him alone." James flinched as he heard the tears in her voice.

"I can't help you. I can't even help myself." James said, defeated. His head rested against the branch wrapped around his neck. The blood beginning to dry against his skin and making him itch. 

Another screech rang through the forest, startling the group and heightening their terror. "It's getting closer." The man with the gruff voice noted. 

"What are we going to do, just wait for that_ thing_ to come and get us?" A youthful sounding boy asked, all heads turned to where the voice had come from; his shadowed figure could almost be made out amongst the tree branches tangling with the boy's own limbs.

"Where are you from, son?" Azalee asked him, curiously, ignoring his question. She seemed to have overcome her own panic rather quickly.

"Australia. I'm Darcy, by the way, Darcy Tate." The boy seemed calm, if not a bit irritated about the situation. _He sounds young_, James thought,_ too young to be here_. 

"Why are you so far away from home? Perhaps if we pull together why all of us have come here, we can figure out a way to save ourselves." Azalee explained.

"I'd...Well, I guess I'm going to die anyway." The boy mumbled, his Australian accent almost inaudible. "I'm a werewolf, in fact, so's my entire family. We've got a thick generation of werewolves, tracing back near a thousand years ago. We've stayed alive by living out in the Outback where not many people come much; the Ministry hasn't figured us out yet." Darcy sounded proud of himself, and they could tell he was trying to sound mature. 

"How'd you end up here though, in Wales?" James grunted out painfully. 

"Ah, well, my family had been helping this man my dad'd found stranded in this desert, turns out he was a werewolf too. So of course we took him in and helped him out, he was real sick like. Anyway, it seems his staying with us alerted some Death Eaters up here, and they came snooping around our lot back home." The young werewolf took a deep breath, "They wanted us to join with _You-Know-Who_." He whispered.

The others, seemed to be listening intently to his story, and so, thus encouraged, he barreled on full speed.

"My dad said no, we weren't into that rubbish, but then they threatened to tip us off to the Ministry 'bout us being werewolves."

"Imagine the fun they'd have with a pack of werewolves loose..." Azalee said to herself. 

"Yeah, head-hunting season for sure." The gruff voiced man agreed.

"So we was left with no good options, right? My dad was furious! If he didn't agree to join up, the Ministry would kill us, if he did, he'd be doing something he hated." Darcy shook with his own anger, "My dad and mum discussed the chances of living if the Ministry found out 'bout us and decided they liked those consequences better."

"I bet those Death Eaters didn't like your dad's decision then?"

"No way they didn't! I reckon they looked at all my dad's kids and thought if they could just grab one it'd be easy to con my dad into agreeing to join up with these dunder heads. They didn't take long in acting, nope, they went straight for who seemed to be the easiest target, my little kid sister. Those idiots just didn't know they'd have to mess with me first to get to her." Darcy sounded even more proud of himself as he said this, and a far more angered.

"They came in the night, and I share a room with my sis, so I woke up when I heard her cries. They were covering her mouth, but she's always been real obnoxious, so I woke up right fast and tackled those widgets quicker then you can say hunky-dory!"

"And they decided to take you instead," Azalee mumbled.

"Yeah, I haven't really known what's been going on now though...I just have a feeling it sure isn't good." Darcy sighed, "I sure hope I can give one of them a real good kick before I die though."

"You won't have to worry about dying Darcy, I'll make sure of it," James told him determinedly. "No one's going to die today or tomorrow. Not as long as sticks and stones don't hurt you and names do." 

~*~

**_A/N _**Llangollen is a real place in Wales, there's some information on it and a few pictures.

So...Is James a total crack head? 

Am I just going to kill everyone?

Is Sierra's patience with this story wearing down?

Of course.

  
  
  


***Sierra Sitruc*** 


	31. Chapter 31 Yours, Mine, His

**Disclaimer:** Away with the suing! 

**_A/N _**A **REMINDER**: _I got some funny reviews, telling me things didn't go with the fifth book. Not trying to sound rude, but this ISN'T an AU story for nothing. This was written mostly before OOTP even came out. As of now nearly every single thing in this fic goes against that book...Just ignore it, for my sake. Please?_

_I did read some reviews, just now--and one practically told me every big detail that was in OOTP, I laughed really hard, because I already knew all that stuff, without reading the fifth book...Don't ask. Sierra's on strike against reading that book...Maybe she'll read it after she finishes this story._

_School started the 20th of August for me, and I'd been in England for 3 weeks before that. It all totally through me about, and I work every weekend all day long and only have evenings free these days...but I'm on Christmas break now, and I've finally gotten past this wretched Writer's Block.._

_I redid this chapter, and took it from a different approach. Since my beta-reader said well--"that it wasn't up to my usual standards" so, I decided that while I knew it sucked in the first place, that it must really, really suck now. Thus, I decided to start the chapter somewhere else, and hope for the best._

_There's a lot of stress on my head right now, so I'm not really with it. I'm near ready to say "I quit" and drop everything, but I promised myself and you all that I would finish this. I don't even know if anyone remembers anything about this story--hell, I hardly do! I had to skim the chapter titles so I could get stuff in order and entirely read the last chapter._

_So, I'm sitting my ass down, and I won't get up--well, maybe for a Diet Coke--I will listen to LOTR music to get me in the mood, and I will write until this is done. I will reread it for mechanical errors, to hell with sense and post it. _

_And trust me, I've just gone through Creative Writing I, and I'm aware that--my style may have changed a bit..._

_**Dedicated** _ To the fans who have stayed with me over this long, long wait, they are very patient fellows. And to my last second beta--thank you__ _**A**__** Rose by Any Other Name. **_Read her _Worthy Friends _and _Worthy Adversaries_ stories! I love them to pieces!! 

~*~

**Flirting With the Enemy**

_by_

_Sierra Sitruc_

Chapter 31 Yours, Mine, His

_"Yeah, I haven't really known what's been going on now though...I just have a feeling it sure isn't good." Darcy sighed, "I sure hope I can give one of them a real good kick before I die though."_

_"You won't have to worry about dying Darcy, I'll make sure of it," James told him determinedly. "No one's going to die today or tomorrow. Not as long as sticks and stones don't hurt you and names do." _

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means that if you can overcome the physical pain of torture, and withstand the mental--you can survive. I've lived through every one of my encounters with Voldemort, because he didn't try and mess with me head, he just beat up on me. But--" _Lily_ "A woman I know, she was strong--the strongest person I'd ever met...She could handle any pain that man through at her, mental and physical... He tinkers in her head, tortured her God knows how much-- and she never cracked. She didn't die under his hands...She's the example we need to follow."

"You're talking about Lily Evans aren't you? That...ex-Death Eater?" Azalee asked, curious.

"Ex?" The gruff voiced man questioned.

"Well, after what she did for James--I haven't heard many calling her a Death Eater anymore, not if--not if she would go to save an Auror." Azalee defended.

"Yeh, but hadn't she been in Azkaban? She was ruddy mad, no doubt. She might've just been looking for a fast way out," The man argued.

"Shut up!" James hissed, "I don't want to talk about that--Just--Azalee," He addressed the woman, "How'd you get here?"

Azalee's voice had an almost offended tone to it, "I was doing some work for Dumbledore...My neighbor was a Death Eater, I'd been watching him for weeks--I got enough proof so we could turn him in. A house-wife was hardly something _You-Know-Who_ had thought to be worried about, and I suppose it really infuriated him that I'd gotten one of his Death Eaters arrested."

James laughed, almost humorously, "I can imagine that really bruised his ego."

It was quiet for a brief moment, and then another shriek echoed, this time vibrating through the trees. The creature, beast, whatever it was, had nearly arrived upon their little huddle in the forest.

"What do you think it is?" One of the more quiet persons there spoke; this one had more of an Irish accent. The man seemed eerily calm in the face of impending doom.

"A Vampire." A man said, he had been silent the entire time they'd spent there, and his accent was thick--foreign.

"A vampire, of course." The two voices sounded exactly alike, but they came from two different directions to James. They had to be related, he decided, and they had to be French.

"Who are you two?" James demanded, he had a feeling in his gut exactly what they were, but saying '_What_ are you two?_'_ just didn't seem polite. 

"I'm Jacques Meunier, and that is my brother, Sérge." 

"The Meunier Brothers...I've heard of you." The Irish accent man, said. "Vampire slayers, I'd heard they'd been helping Dumbledore, but I'd dismissed it as a rumor."

"Dumbledore is a good man," Jacques said, his English strained, "We promised to fight to the death for him." 

"What is a vampire doing out _here_?" The Hysterical Woman spoke up, the first to voice the question on everyone's mind.

Darcy was the first to spot the dark creature, with his sharp canine-like eyes. Red, frantic eyes locked with the boy's own amber ones.

"Werewolf." The vampire hissed, "What brings you to my forest? I can smell your stench a mile away." 

"Voldemort brings this werewolf here." James answered, sliding the Vampire's attention from the young boy. The Vampire's eyes cringed at the name of the Dark Lord.

"You-Know-Who is conversing with werewolves as well? And here I thought Vampires were the only ones being bothered by that reeking thing."

"Would you be willing to help us?" James inquired further. The Vampire studied the seven prisoners, and licked his lips, his fangs revealed.

"For a price." 

"No blood will be touching your vile mouth, Vampire." The gruff voiced man told the creature. 

"Oh, no, not _that_ kind of price, I have already eaten tonight. I was speaking of an exchange. For your release, you rid my forest of the hooded Death Men that have been leaving non-wizards bound to the trees."

"What? Non-Wizards--bound to the trees?" It was Azalee who spoke.

"Yes, for all of this past week, I've found more and more of those muggles; you call them, bound to the trees just as you are. The Death Men have been doing it, it's quite an easy dinner for me--but I doubt that the plan of those Men was to feed me...Well, I doubt it now that I see you, werewolf. Everyone knows Vampire's don't touch the likes of you." The Vampire explained.

"We'll do that for you, but you must release us." James urged, quickly.

"Fine." The Vampire waved his hand at each of the prisoners, and the trees binding branches whipped up and away, until the tall Oaks looked normal once more. 

James immediately collapsed to the ground, and he could hear the Vampire sniffing his blood. "Sweet, fresh blood, Wizard. Why do you tempt me so?" The long, white fangs lengthened as the Vampire prepared to feast.

"I'd watch your back, Vampire." James growled, causing the dark creature in question to turn around, only to be caught in the chest by a wooden stake, courtesy of Sérge. 

"Thanks mate." James said, struggling to stand, while watching the Vampire die on the ground.

"Je déteste ces bêtes." Sérge said, shaking his head in disgust. Jacques thumped his brother on the back proudly.

"We need to get out of here; Voldemort will no doubt be showing up very soon." Azalee whispered, her eyes darting around the dark wood. 

"Anyone know how to get out of here?" Darcy asked, his high tenor setting him apart from the mutterings of the others in the crowd. 

No one knew, they had all been taken here while unconscious and had no memory to use to recollect the way to leave. James could only remember being put under the Cruciatus Curse, and then waking up here. It served him no good.

"I think we need to separate." James instructed. "Pair up-- Jacques and Sérge, You--" He pointed to the gruff voiced man, "Would you take Azalee as your partner?" The man nodded, as did Azalee. "And you--" he gestured to the Irish man, "Take Darcy."

"What about you?" Darcy asked in concern, "Don't tell me you're going alone?"

James hesitated before speaking, "I have to--we have an odd number--and three is just too bulky a group." He paused before adding, "Besides, I'm injured and would only slow you down." 

"I don't believe that, not for a minute Potter!" The gruff voiced man said, "My name is Xavier Shelton--I've been working in the Ministry for five years, and for the past few months, you've been a great topic of conversation--'ah that James Potter wants to do _You-Know-Who_ in if it's the last thing he does. He's quite the Hero Type, that James Potter. Always running head into danger. The only way he'll let himself go down, is by the wand of Lord _Voldemort_, himself.'" Xavier looked James right in the eyes, "You're not going to even _attempt_ to leave this forest. You're going to wait for the Dark Lord, and make sure it's him that kills you."

"So what if I am?" James asked, "Is it wrong to want to be put out of your misery? My World has been hell since I graduated from Hogwarts and I'm _sick of it._"

"We're all tired of this James, but if everyone gives up then He wins." Azalee said softly, "There would be no future for our children, for anyone..."

"What difference do I make in this War? None. It seems to me I've only fucked it up--making the situation worse." James sneered.

"You guys need to get out of here before He shows up." James muttered, settling down on the ground; even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't walk away from this forest. He was too weak to walk.

"Fine, stay here and _die_. I don't care." Xavier told the young man, "Come on Azalee, _we_ have to survive this hell--and send some help."

James watched as the three pairs left in opposite directions, and while watching their silhouettes disappear into the darkness, he finally allowed himself to lean his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. 

~*~

"Are you sure the trees held them, sir?" Crabbe asked of his leader Lucius Malfoy. 

"Those woods are empty; none were armed with a wand--I do expect they are just as we left them. Now, get ready to Apparate; it is nearly one o'clock and the Master will not want to wait for us."

~*~

"To the right I'm supposed to see a forest that is settled behind a little cottage." Remus mumbled to himself as he took in his surroundings, "But there is no cottage, and no forest. Dumbledore must've had faulty sources."

He reread the letter's directions, and searched from his place on a fern covered hill. Feeling lost and helpless, and very much alone.

A soft popping sound made him duck under the brush in a vain attempt to cover himself.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice called out, and a wand was brandished in the other man's hand. Remus felt a cautious relief flow through him. 

"It's me, Remus." He called out tentatively.

"What are_ you _doing here?" The darker haired man asked.

"I'm afraid it should be_ me _who asks _you_ that." Remus retorted, "I haven't seen you in months and suddenly you show up at quite an inopportune time." 

"I'm an Unspeakable, Moony, what did you expect?" 

"Maybe a goodbye, at the very least, Sirius." Remus huffed, before making his way down the large hill.

"Be reasonable, did you really think I would stick around--after that deal with Evans?" Sirius questioned, haring after the other man.

"Don't speak ill of the dead Sirius, it's bad luck." Remus said nonchalantly. 

"Ah, and that's another reason I didn't stick around to say goodbye--I don't think Evans is really dead." Sirius whispered, catching up to the werewolf.

"What?" Lupin asked, setting his glowing amber eyes on Sirius' pale ones. 

"I said, I don't think she's dead."

"Sirius--I _saw_ the body. She's buried in the dirt near Surrey; she's as dead as her parents now." 

"That's where you're wrong. You of all people should believe me when I say that. You've come back to life yourself haven't you Lupin?"

"Yes, but that had to be within twenty-four hours, and it's been over two months since she died." Remus explained, exasperated. 

"Listen to my other reasons, Remus --_please_." The Unspeakable begged.

"Fine, go on ahead. I'm listening." Remus said stiffly. 

"Voldemort isn't completely immortal yet...Evans had to die for the process to be complete, didn't she?" Remus nodded, "In addition to my Unspeakable duties, I've been researching this...Looking at every detail revolving around her death. And it should have worked--for everything Voldemort did, he should have complete immortality. But I've heard whispers--whispers about him _bleeding_. I looked at the ritual he did, I spoke to Dumbledore about it...and it all makes perfect sense. Lily can still be saved--somehow..."

"That doesn't make any sense, Sirius!" Remus cried, looking about the hill, and deciding to go back up and try the other side.

"I read books Moony, complex books, Dark books, ancient books--looking for some way that made it so Lily was still living--partially or not. Her body may be dead, but her soul--her soul that Voldemort should have complete control of...is somehow in someone else's power too." 

"Whose, though?" Remus asked, looking up at the nearly full moon; he'd stopped walking by then and was just standing and listening to Sirius. The wind blew through his hair and sent a chill down his spine. And he caught a scent.

"I'm not sure on that yet, at first I thought it might be _you_--it had been the two of you together who had nearly died and been brought back after all. But then--all the theories I had on that were thrown out. None could work."

Remus nodded in agreement on this, his head turning towards that familiar scent he'd found.

"I thought about Isabella, Patrick--Snape even--but _they_ didn't work either. I kept circling around one man, and one particular night...And I thought back to the very, very first time we'd encountered Evans since Hogwarts. The night she'd been captured during a Death Eater meeting."

"You mean James, don't you?" Remus asked, the question nearly rhetorical.

"Yes, James...It makes perfect sense! I remember him telling me about how he'd fared with her through it all, keeping her under control--and he mentioned a Binding Charm...I'd thought nothing of it then, but now..." Sirius excitedly grabbed his friend by the shoulder. 

"Binding Charm...?"

"Binding Charms are discouraged of use with enemies, but James--as we all know--had a certain amount of trust in Lily. So he'd thought it safe to put one on her...Why, Remus, why do they discourage the use of Binding Charms on enemies?"

Remus looked at Sirius' panicked eyes; wide with excitement, and Remus closed his own eyes so he could think. He'd always been a bookworm as a child, and during Hogwarts he had always researched Charms they were doing in class--sometimes heavily so. 

In fourth year, they'd learned the binding charm--he'd found a book in the library with a complete chapter about the charm. It had a history of the charm, a list of its uses, and most importantly--its dangers.

Remus' eyes widened in realization, "Oh Merlin!"

"Yes! I don't think James meant to--but he had been under a lot of pressure, and he must have forgotten to take it off. He probably left that Charm on between them for more than a day--the limit is _three hours_!" 

"Lily's--James'--their souls--" Remus couldn't manage to get the thought out, it was so absurd.

"Not only does our little friend Voldie have a piece of Evans' soul--but James as well." The two men stared at the waxing moon, as if it held all the answers, in silence for a few minutes. 

Remus' thoughts were racing wildly through his head, the possibilities with this--were endless. Lily's soul wasn't completely gone--it had merged with James'...Her soul could be saved, unless--.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, interrupting the quiet.

"What happens if James dies?" 

Sirius' eyes were overcome with despair, "We don't let that happen. Or else Voldemort has not only Lily's soul giving him Immortality, but James' as well...We'd be damned."

~*~

**_A/N_**_ Yes! I'm done! I hope that was worth the overly long wait._

_Did that make any sense whatsoever?_

_Review if you believe this story can LIVE!!!!_

_--Sierra_


	32. Chapter 32 Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** Erm...I haven't claimed any ownership of anything except myself and Gordo on Lizzie McGuire, because I lurve him.

_**A/N**_ After a six month **hiatus**...I am **back**. Who's really still reading this story, I don't know...

I'm trying to keep the story moving along - not moving too slow...Please forgive me if this sucks. But, thank me, if you are a non R/S ship. I had a hell of a time not slashing those boys. ;-)

**Flirting With the Enemy**

By

_Sierra Sitruc_

**Chapter 32 Confrontations**

"I smell something Sirius." Remus said quietly, the silence that had reigned over them broken.

"Smell what?" The raven headed man had always understood that if Remus said he smelled something, it meant something other than bodily odors.

"Another werewolf, in the areathis way." Remus turned, quickening his pace. The scent grew stronger now, no longer just a tingle in his nose like it had been on top of the hill, but a full blown odor. The closer he got the more familiar it was as well.

His lycanthropy allowed him to remember scents of humans, werewolves...He had a complete catalogue of everyone he'd met in his life that was connected to his sense of smell. He knew that Dumbledore smelled like lemon drops, and Sirius smelled like recklessness with hot peppers and James smelled like courage and fear all at once.

This werewolf...smelt of fur and an earnest craving for attention. He could smell youth on him, for it was most definitely a younger boy... But what young boy did he know in this area that carried this curse upon himself?

"Move faster, Sirius." Remus told the other man, as the werewolf began to run.

"What is it?" Sirius panted, struggling to keep up with his quicker friend.

"I smell others now...James is one of them." Remus whispered, "They're deep in that forest and by the smell of things, they're not alone."

"Are we too late?" Sirius asked, looking anxiously at his friend.

"Not yet we aren't." Remus said and with that, there was no more speaking, only running, running, running.

"Bring them here! Drag those dirty vermin right where I can see them..." James' eyes shot open as he heard the familiar drawling voice. He scrambled about, remembering where he was. "I never thought I'd have the chance to kill the infamous Marauders all in one night."

James was suddenly alert.

"Apparating is so convenient, isn't it Lupin?" Malfoy asked, smugness in his tone, "The only way you _can _surprise attack a werewolf."

The only answer Malfoy got was a muffled angry insult.

Malfoy continued to speak, "I can't express in words how delighted I was to find you two in front of me the moment I apparated, maybe I'll just - show you. _Crucio_!"

James struggled weakly to get on his feet, using the tree for support. He stumbled towards the screaming of his friend, and the cackling of his enemy.

"Let him go!" Another familiar voice shouted. _Sirius_, James thought with a shiver of terror. "Stop it! _Stop!_" But if anything, Remus' screaming got louder.

"Leave him alone." James said hoarsely, finally coming into his childhood friends' view. He saw Lupin on the forest floor, struggling against the curse, wrenching himself about on the ground, and Sirius beside him, face as white as a sheet. James went unnoticed by all present.

"Leave him ALONE!" James repeated, louder, forcefully.

Lucius turned, James could not see his expression under the Death Eater's hood, but he could imagine the confusion.

"Potter! You've escaped." Lucius ended the Cruciatus Curse on Remus, and pointed his wand at James, casting a body binding spell on him, not that James would have been able to put up much of a fight anyway, in his condition.

"Oh God." Sirius moaned, examining the winded, but unconscious Lupin. He glared up at the Death Eater, barely keeping his mouth shut.

"The Dark Lord shall be here soon, and you will all be dead." He paused, putting his hand on the shoulder of a silent Death Eater who had been quietly observing the scene, "Watch them while I see to the others. We can't have them ruining our little _party_."

"Wake up Remus, Moony..." Sirius called, shaking his friend's shoulder, but the werewolf was completely unconscious.

------

"Don't harm him - " The Irish accented man yelled, stepping protectively in front of young Darcy, "He's just a child - "

"A child who stands between me, and a pack of werewolves as allies." The Death Eater hissed.

"My family would never join you. They'd sooner die by a thousand silver bullets - "

"SHUT up, my dear boy. I see your creature of a mother, did not teach you _manners_." He instructed threateningly.

Behind the Irish Man, Darcy fought to get at the Death Eater, amber eyes widened as he looked at something behind the Death Eater who followed the boy's gaze, turning around just in time to find himself being slammed against a tree. Strong arms and a lot of French caught him in the face.

"Monsieur - ?" Jacques asked, while giving the enemy a heavy hit in the stomach.

"Call me Milo." The Irish Man interrupted, "We have to get this kid out of here." A rustling in the bushes made him turn around.

Azalee and Xavier appeared, trampling through the nettles. "We heard loud voices." Xavier said, eyeing the Death Eater against the tree, "Sounded like trouble, looks like trouble - I think it _is_ trouble."

The Death Eater fought off the Frenchmen and promptly apparated, knowing he was outnumbered, armed or not, he was no match for four grown men, a woman and a child werewolf.

"He'll be back - with others." Azalee said, looking at the space the Death Eater had just occupied.

"We'd better get moving then." Milo said, "This time, I think we should stay together. We're stronger together than we are apart."

"I agree, with no one with a wand..." Xavier stated, looking at those who were around, "We can't really do much as two, but as more - then we have something to go from."

"Shh!" Darcy hissed suddenly, holding up his hand. "I hear something."

"What?"

"There it is again, do you hear that? Those screams." Darcy said, and the others let their ears perk up to listen to the night.

"Sounds like someone was caught."

Darcy's eyes lit up with recognition, "Mr. Lupin?! It's - Remus Lupin! I _know_ him!" The boy said excitedly.

"Only a werewolf would recognize their friend's screams and get excited about it..." Xavier muttered almost disdainfully. Darcy paid him no attention. "Remus Lupin? Are we even sure he's on our side? He's always been a private character - "

"Ah! Yes, of course! He's stayed at my home before - "

"Why the bloody hell would Lupin be in Australia?" Xavier argued with the boy.

"I don't know, but it had something to do with his friends..."

"Black and Potter no doubt, always got him in trouble as a boy." Azalee had spoken up finally, "They were a few years below me at Hogwarts." She explained to questioning stares.

"We have to help him! Please - no doubt those rotten Death Eaters are torturing him! He's my friend; I want to save him..." The little boy, who was not really a little boy, looked up into the eyes of the adults around him, "We owe it, to James if anyone."

The others sighed, knowing that their decisions had already been made. "Let's go."

-----

The flock of six flew through the forest, even after the sounds resulting in the Cruciatus had stopped. "This way, this way." Darcy kept whispering, his ears perked up to the maximum limit. They crept upon a clearing, past the bushes and nettles and trees that grew thick around it.

In the clearing they found Remus Lupin, sprawled out on the damp dirt and leaves, quite obviously unconscious and Sirius Black angrily hexing an unarmed Death Eater. Nearly unseen was James Potter, the jinx he'd been under wearing off slowly.

"Never," Sirius could be heard growling, "Fucking mess," A wild fist at the face of the Death Eater, "With my friends again!" His opponent crumbled to the ground, so that it was only Sirius left standing.

Without a thought to tact, Darcy darted out, "Excuse me sir - but - "

Sirius whirled around, a wand pointed at the boy, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Darcy, of Australia, I'm a friend of Remus'." He explained, the adults rushed out behind him, eager to sort the confusion out.

"Death Eaters are crawling the place Black; we need to get your friends out of here fast." Xavier said, recognizing Sirius.

"I know that, but - do they seem fit to be apparating at the moment to you?" Sirius said scathingly, "What brings you lot to this neck of the woods?"

"Who else? _You-Know-Who_." Milo told him, "We're all in some elaborate plot of his, and I think it will only end with someone - or all of us - dead."

"None of you have any wands?" Sirius asked, getting shaking heads in reply. "No help there...And we're sure to be swarmed soon."

"If we're going to do anything, let's leave, we're sitting ducks just standing here." Xavier grumbled, fidgeting where he stood.

"I need help, Remus and James...aren't exactly mobile, you know?" Sirius said, looking worriedly towards his friends. A resounding crack and a Death Eater appeared, soon followed by a dozen others. "Oh. _Damn_."

"That's what I love about these do-gooders," A female voice giggled, "They always try to make sure everyone gets out safe."

The group of said do-gooders, huddled together for protection, back to back somehow Darcy ended up shoved into the center of their cluster.

The battle was over, before it begun, hexes flew, and soon all seven of the rebels were tied against one another or to convenient trees. One of the two female Death Eaters, strolled up to Remus, and kicked at his shoe, "This one's still alive - kill him?"

Sirius' breath hitched. "No." One of them drawled and Sirius relaxed slightly, "Just wait until the Dark Lord gets here, he'll set it up how he wants."

"I call dibs on this one; I've always _despised_ werewolves..." The female petted Lupin's head with delicate hands, she spoke with a tone that implied she didn't despise this werewolf particularly, at all.

"Enough, away from him." It was definitely Malfoy, Sirius concluded.

It was as if they were all waiting for something, not so different from being in the delivery room of a hospital when a loved one has been fatally injured and awaiting the conclusion on their future. The Death Eaters stood around, some paced, their prisoners hung their heads in defeat, occasionally struggling against their ties.

A dark silence enveloped them, seeming to swallow every sound.

It was broken with a sharp crackle, and Voldemort himself appeared, the verdict had arrived.

"Starting without me, Lucius?" He asked, his eyes surveying the scene.

"No, my lord, the prisoners...simply got a bit out of hand, but all is under control, it's ready for you." Lucius said, falling to the ground with his fellow Death Eaters.

"Good, good, I finished my preparations, and it is time now to finish what we began." Voldemort grinned ruthlessly, "It is time to kill." He eyed his minions, "Lucius and Morgana, you stay here with me - the rest of you - " He waved his hand carelessly, "Round up the filth about the forest and bring them here, dead, preferably."

"Yes my lord." They each muttered, wandering off, or apparating away to do his bidding.

"Lucius, my vampire?"

"Slain sir, just as you'd wanted."

"By the Meuniers, no doubt?"

"The brothers? I believe so - I brought you this." Lucius held up a vial of black liquid, "His blood."

"Wonderful." Voldemort instantly grabbed up the vial and gulped it down. Lucius bowed his head, and stepped away, Morgana, the woman beside him, watched with unhidden interest.

"What does it do, Master?" She asked, curiously.

Voldemort smirked, "It quenches my thirst, since I'm _hardly_ human now...any human food does nothing for me, I want blood."

"Is that why we're collecting blood tonight - as well?" Morgana asked tentatively.

"Indeed."

Sirius felt a turning in his stomach, a grotesque ball of disgust about to explode inside him. These were a demented people that should not be touched, surely such vile creatures should not be allowed to walk the face of the earth.

"Where are the werewolves?" Voldemort asked suddenly, immediately looking for Lupin and Darcy.

"There, my Lord." Lucius says, pointing each of the dark creatures out. Remus is still unconscious, but Darcy was a feisty little boy, and had been fighting at the magical cords around him the whole time. Lupin was laid out right beside Darcy, who was looking fearfully to his hero.

Voldemort seemed to glide up to them, he raised his wand slowly, but deliberately. Sirius began to shout out, "No! Don't - "

With a moment's indecision, he struck."_Oppetoitum1_!" Voldemort commanded, a whoosh of pale green leaving his wand and entering Remus' chest. Where there had been erratic breaths of post-Cruciatus, was only a dull silence.

Voldemort than grasped Darcy's wrist, shoved it to Lupin's body and held it there. He mumbled a spell and it appeared that the small, boyish hand of his, was now fastened to the dead form on the ground.

Darcy looked on in horror, "What are you doing?" His high voice was terrified.

"Watch, boy, watch." Voldemort said, in a teaching manner. A burning sensation began at Darcy's fingertips and tingled its way up his arm. The burning increased, and he began to scream in pain.

"Stop, please...please stop!" The young boy whimpered, curling in on himself in agony.

"Not yet...It's nearly finished." Voldemort said, grinning maliciously. The others at the scene were in similar states of shock, Sirius was red with rage, kicking out at anything and everything at once.

For several more minutes, Darcy continued to yell and writhe on the forest floor, attached to Lupin's dead body. Then it went quiet as Darcy froze altogether, Sirius stilled his movements too. Voldemort and his Death Eaters watched Darcy carefully.

"What do you want, _Riddle_?" An eerie voice growled, it took Sirius a moment to realize it was coming from Darcy, but it was no little boy's voice, but a man's voice. Not one he knew.

"Motavius, we speak at last." Voldemort greeted, his persuasive tone soaking his words. "You know what it is I want, don't you?"

"Of course, and you should know I won't give it."

"What, over your dead body?" The Dark Lord chuckled humorlessly. "I'm sure you know the consequences if you defy me..."

"I'm well aware of that, but you should know, we will not go down without a fight." Motavius spoke through Darcy's mouth.

"I was counting on it."

-----

_At Motavius' Kingdom... _

"Motavius, what will he do?" Gwyneth asked, looking to her leader.

Motavius made a very werewolf like sound, "I don't know..." He looked to his other friend, who was sitting beside him, "Remus, are you sure you're alright? You look like you've been paralyzed."

Remus looked at Motavius and Gwyneth, shaking himself from the trance he'd been in. "When the connection between Darcy and I was up, and you used it to speak to Voldemort...I saw something. Something really strange." The young man didn't seem to believe he'd seen it himself.

"What, Remus?" Gwyneth questioned, looking interested.

"I saw Lily." He whispered, the other two looked confused, "I know she's dead! I know she's gone for good, but...I saw her, she was here...on one of the planes of emptiness..."

There was silence in the room, "Motavius, should we look for her?"

"We don't have time, Voldemort's planning an attack on us as we speak. He's found a way to get to us, he's contacted me to get us frightened..." The man looked lost in thought, "I don't know what he's planning _precisely_, but he wants to use us against the Wizarding World."

"Merlin..." Gwyneth gasped, "And he's immortal..."

The three were each lost in their own thoughts, what would happen to Motavius' kingdom? What would Voldemort do?

_Lily...Lily should be gone, but if she's not._..Remus thought, _There may be hope yet_, "He's not."

"Pardon?" Motavius asked, snapping out of this thoughts. "What do you mean? Of course Voldemort's immortal..."

"I don't think he is...not completely. Very, very close...I think it all began with one little Animagus surviving a werewolf attack." Remus was suddenly inspired, ideas came raining down on him. "Voldemort thought I'd killed James, but James was an Animagus and we all know werewolves don't attack regular animals...I think, a requirement for the werewolf in the spell, was for it have had blood on its hands. And I didn't. The Ceremony was not complete, very close...But not. It was why I lived when I should have died with the other dark creatures."

"So...There's still a way to defeat Voldemort?" Gwyneth asked hopefully.

"It will be hard, but I think there is." Remus said, "And maybe...that same mistake can save Lily's soul...I'm going to look for her."

"Don't be an idiot, I'm the only one who can get around the planes." Motavius scolded, "I'll go...besides, if she's intact...When Voldemort sees her." Remus and Gwyneth smiled. "While I'm gone, I want you two to work on a way to give us the upper hand on that dark lord, alright? Your two brains together will be something." He exited, transforming into his wolf form and racing out of the kingdom.

--------

Back in the forest in Wales, James Potter was finally conscious and very confused. The others were still alive, he noted, except...for Remus. He felt tears stinging his eyes, but blinked them away furiously. He looked to see Sirius, fighting his bindings angrily.

The Death Eaters were in a huddle, listening to Voldemort. James couldn't hear what was being said, but he doubted it would be any good to him. They were probably discussing the muggles.

Muggles...there were so many, most of them unconscious...all scared out of their wits. They'd been hidden in the forest, held prisoner like James and the others had been earlier, brought back by the Death Eaters to this area.

James watched through his crooked glasses, as the Death Eaters broke away from the group and descended on the muggles, slashing a few throats before catching the blood in many vials they were conjuring. It felt surreal, but James knew that Voldemort was capable of this...this and more.

_Was that growling?_ James thought, almost incoherently. He looked lazily around and saw Padfoot where Sirius had been. _Maybe Sirius has the right idea_, he thought, while watching Padfoot escape from his tree. James instantly transformed into a stag, it broke off the binds he'd had. He watched Padfoot take off running at top speed into the forest, and followed hurriedly after.

The Death Eaters were too stunned to react.

The dog and stag ran. Ran on and on at a perilous speed. Prongs willed himself to go as far as he could, but he was weak from injuries and they'd only just got out of the forest before he collapsed, transforming back into James.

He was surprised at the comfort the ground brought him. _Nice, hard ground_...He thought tiredly.

His sleep was interrupted by Sirius in his face, "Gah! Sirius...just let me sleep."

"We've got to get out of here and tell Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled, "We can still save the others - we just have to move!"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, has already been informed." James looked up half-consciously to see his old Headmaster standing above him.

"I think I'm going to be ill." James gasped, clutching his head in pain.

------

**End Author's Note**_**: **_Amazing what wonders the Lord of the Rings soundtrack can do for one's writers block. It was what I normally used to write this story, but...I guess I forgot, when I opened the old trusty LOTR music files on my computer...well, it was like BAM, I remembered where the bloody hell I was going with this story, and here we are. Finally. Six months later....

1. Oppetoitum [to encounter death, to die] Latin, by Sierra's standards, the translator may have been a bit shaky though.

Who informed Dumbledore? Snape.

And does this chapter particularly suck? Yes, but hey - six month break will do that to you. You're lucky I managed to get this up. And with more than 2,000 words too! I think I hit 3,000 something for this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33 Many Returns

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't ask for autographs.

_**Author's Note:**_ I've been working on this chapter off and on for - well, almost a year. coughs I keep looking back through old chapters and cursing my stupidity - I really sucked at writing (still do). Back then, writing these chapters was easy, I just did it and didn't think about the goodness of it. Now, I do. Makes it very difficult to continue the story at all. Every time I sat down to finish it, I ended up **deleting** what I'd already written until finally I just stuck with this. I got new ideas for other stories on my LJ and such, which would distract me for months at a time, but today March 15, 2005, I got home from school and was looking through my livejournal when I found a comment from not so long that had been about this story. I decided it was high time I finished this monster. I promised myself if there was one story I finished, it would be this one. I would not get bored with this chapter anymore, I would FINISH it - **TODAY**!

**What happened Last Chapter? **

I don't know. I had to go back and read it myself. I suggest _you_ do the same. Good luck to you all.

**Flirting With the Enemy**

_by_

_Sierra Sitruc_

**Chapter 33 Many Returns **

_"We've got to get out of here and tell Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled, "We can still save the others - we just have to move!"_

_"Headmaster Dumbledore, has already been informed." James looked up half-consciously to see his old Headmaster standing above him._

_"I think I'm going to be ill." James gasped, clutching his head in pain._

Dumbledore kneeled beside the young man, and began muttering spells beneath his breath. When he was finished, James was able to stand. Sirius stood nervously beside him anyway.

"How'd you find us, sir?" Sirius asked, look at his old Headmaster.

"I knew you would be here, and my spy had figured out more information. He learned of Voldemort's plan for this evening. He somehow had found out that Remus would be here, this very night. Voldemort plotted around this, using Remus for his advantage - "

"The spell!" Sirius growled angrily.

"I see it has gone into effect. Did he use Remus to contact Motavius?"

"There was...a Motavius, yes." Sirius replied, stepping away from James to pace around the edge of the forest. "But what's that going to do? Contacting some dead guy?"

"Voldemort intends to use the werewolves in exile as his immortal army. They would be - in a word - indestructable."

"Dear Merlin." James gasped, clutching his chest.

"I acted as quickly as I could. I have members of the Order on there where here as we speak." Dumbledore said swiftly, "But we're not going to wait to act. Lives are at stake. Sirius, you will lead me back to where they are settled in the forest, James will wait here for the rest of the Order and then lead them in after."

"Do you think James is up for that? He looks a bit peaky." Sirius said, studying James' posture.

"M'fine." James insisted.

"I thought so." Dumbledore said, smiling slightly at James, he looked then to Sirius. "Let's go my boy, we don't have much time! The sooner we get there, the sooner we stop Voldemort."

James had been alone only a few moments when he stumbled backwards, hit by a strangely clear vision of emerald green fading into the darkness and a wild beast coming towards him. He gasped for air, blinking in the night, he searched for the beast, but saw nothing but the ground and trees around him.

He stared a few moments more, when suddenly the Order began to slowly apparate around him. Soon they were all accounted for, and he led them into the forest after Dumbledore and Sirius.

Some distance away, Voldemort howled in frustration. "This cannot be!"

Motavius transformed back into his human form when he spotted the emerald green form. The girl was but a cloud of color in the blackness, but he was able to grab at her. He smiled to himself, the Lord knows how long she'd been lost in the plains of the limbo. He was filled with hope as he headed back to his Kingdom of Werewolves.

She would be their savior yet.

Sirius and Dumbledore walked with a purpose towards Voldemort's settlement in the forest. Dumbledore was humming gently and Sirius was staring at his feet, conflicted.

It went like that for a few long moments before Sirius said, "They killed Remus."

"Did they?" Dumbledore asked, too off-handedly for Sirius' liking. "Are you sure?"

"How can anyone contact the dead like that...without actually being dead?" Sirius questioned.

"Magic, Sirius. Magic. Remus has been brought back to life before, I don't see why you don't have faith that it can't happen a second time."

"Evans didn't come back."

"Lily isn't a werewolf, her ties are with all the other humans...and the Dementor kissed her. That, changed everything." Sirius had a feeling Dumbledore was keeping something from him.

Not long after that, Death Eaters began swarming the area, Dumbledore took care of all of them with ease, leaving Sirius with little to do. They hurried on faster towards where the prisoners and Voldemort were, members of the Order, including James, had caught up to them, and had their wands at ready.

Azalee, Darcy and a few muggles were the only survivors. Voldemort was there, leaning against a tree when Sirius spotted him.

Darcy was hyperventilating, still attached to Remus's corpse. James rushed to his side as Dumbledore approached Voldemort. Voldemort watched him warily, and that made the old man smile. A few other Order members went to aid Azalee, rushing her away from the scene for medical help to her injuries.

"Darcy? Lad, can you hear me?" James asked, gently shaking him.

"They're coming," Darcy whispered, "They're coming - "

"Who is?" He asked softly, watching the boy's wild eyes dart back and forth.

"The werewolves."

"What -?"

"Aroooo!" Everyone went silence as they heard the eerie howl. Then another, and another. And soon the entire area was full of howling.

Remus's body was abruptly shaking, Darcy was flown to the side by a burst of powerful magic.

"Merlin!" James shouted, jumping back.

The werewolf's amber eyes flashed open and he let out a cry to his mother moon, before a hoard of werewolves began zapping into the air with small flashes of amber. They began quickly filling the area, all glaring viciously at the Dark Lord.

Remus took the lead, striding up to Voldemort and staring him down, his eyes piercing into Voldemort's red ones.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," Remus hissed, his words resonating through the forest.

Voldemort, though a small surprised wrinkle was in his mouth, did not lose his calm, "What is it that I have, creature?"

"A piece of Lily Evans' soul."

"A piece? Why, don't you mean - all of it?"

"No, I mean one piece. There are three pieces, you aren't immortal, Voldemort," He told the evil dark lord with a smirk.

The reaction was immediate. Fear.

Albus Dumbledore, a pack of werewolves and various Order members were surrounding him. There was only one thing he could do.

Disappear.

There was an emptiness when he left, leaving confused mortals to gather their wits, and werewolves to congratulate themselves with complimentary howls.

"Where's Motavius?" Dumbledore asked, putting himself beside Remus, who was coming down from his power trip.

"He's getting Lily, he's bringing her here."

"I thought so, good thinking, using all the lycanthropes to bring you back. I always knew you were bright."

Remus smiled at that, "We'll need James, I suppose...and the Dementor that kissed her."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Who's to be the carrier?"

"Me - it might have bad effects on anyone else."

Just then, Sirius and James came up to them, both of them tackled Remus in a hug, "We thought we lost you, mate!"

It was at that moment, that everything from the confusion of the past months - the pain, the disagreements - evaporated. The old friends just hung tight to one another for the longest time, until a long, low howl made Remus start.

He leapt away, to meet the man, they grasped hands. As everyone watched, they observed an emerald light shift from Motavius to the other werewolf.

"Take care of her," Was all Motavius said, before gesturing to the werewolves around him and they left the forest with farewell howls.

"It's time for us to be leaving, too. Let's go home," Dumbledore told them. He addressed Kingsley Shacklebolt who was holding Darcy in his arms, specifically, "You need to take him home first - you know where to go. Be sure to fill the Tate family in on what has happened to him," Kingsley nodded before disapparating with the small boy.

"What home are we going to?" James asked wearily, tiredness seeping through his bones.

"The only place we can all call home," Dumbledore said, a thoughtful smile on his face, "Hogwarts."

**Author's Note**: Okay, I cut it short - probably the shortest of all the chapters - but I hope it satisfies you guys until I can get the next chapter up. Err...I know, this was an AWFUL, CHOPPY, BADLY WRITTEN chapter, but - I just - I am tired of this story, honestly. I just got it done, that was the goal.

I'm sorry it's been - what? - 9 months since I updated, but there you go. I hope I can finish this story before the SIXTH book comes out, I know I said that about the fifth, but that's how things go...Dude, I've been writing this story for almost three years. I feel old - and GEEKY.


	34. Chapter 34 The End

ENDS AT LAST.

**Author's Note**: Nearly _seven_ years in the making, I give you the end of Flirting With the Enemy. I was looking at my stats on ff-net today, reliving the glory days when I could write and write nonsense without a care in the world and I thought: I should finish it. There are still people freaking READING it. Plus, it _was_ my most successful story. I owe it to my fourteen-year-old self who began writing this story on a plot bunny whim. I imagined my fourteen-year-old self and I having an amusing conversation of how insane this story got. She told me to write this chapter and never give up until it was over.

I wonder if any other people who were fourteen back then, now twenty-one, are going to find this story and also wonder why the heck it was so popular. I still don't get it.

The story was so complicated I had to reread back several chapters to make sure I had a good grip on what I remembered of my own plot. Sad, huh?

**TO MY LOVELY AND FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS** – to save time, and what I did to figure out this mess, was: read chapter 1, then skipped to chapter 20 and read until the end. Chapter 20 is where most of the important parts of the plot began. I think the first 20 chapters were just my young self having fun.

NOW…the moment you've all been waiting for…*drum roll*

*

**Chapter 34 – The End**

"Alright, so we need to somehow…bring the three pieces of her soul together," Sirius Black repeated for confirmation. He had barely arrived back to Hogwarts with cargo of the utmost importance under his care.

A group was gathered in Dumbledore's office. A very tired gathering indeed. A healing James Potter was slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room, asleep and still recovering for the many injuries he had sustained at being Voldemort's prisoner for what felt like the hundredth time, he was doped up on more potions than were usually legal.

In front of Dumbledore's desk was a winded Remus Lupin, anxious to be rid of the soul he was carrying on top of his own; carrying, in the sense that the piece of soul was using his body as a host.

A waif-like creature lay in a wooden box on Dumbledore's desk. The professor eyed the box with apprehension at what they were about to attempt. It was the remains of the Dementor that had given Lily Evans the Kiss. Even more eerily was the sealed coffin in the center of the office, it was covered in earth from being raised from the ground. In that coffin, lay the corpse of Lily Evans. A young woman whose life could still yet be saved.

Sirius stared at the coffin warily. Between the coffin and the remains of the Dementor, the office was coated in death. It gave Sirius urges to transform into Padfoot and escape. The only thing keeping him from doing it, was to support his two best friends in what they were about to endure.

"That is exactly correct, Sirius," Dumbledore answered him. "When Voldemort tried to take her soul as his own power, there were too many variables he was unaware of. First, that James and Lily's binding spell had lasted longer than three hours. They were forever connected. Their souls melded together in an easy, non-dangerous cohabitation. James's co-ownership of Lily's soul kept Voldemort from gaining immortality. Her soul is not bound to his body anymore." He paused, scratching his nose. "Those same connections are what kept Lily's soul tethered to this world when the Dementor Kissed her."

Remus sighed heavily. "And we can only hope that putting the part of her soul I am carrying back into her body, will cause the Dementor to regurgitate the part of her soul it sucked out. The fact that the Dementor was actually killed…It says a lot about the state of her soul. It was not whole. A Dementor needs the entire soul when it performs the Kiss, to be stopped in mid-Kiss actually caused its destruction."

Sirius still looked uncertain. "How are we going to…do that?"

"The same way Lily and I came back to life when we were back in the desert, partially."

"Which was?"

Remus wearily looked into his friend's eyes. "We reawakened our bodies. Why do you think Wizards and Witches live longer than Muggles? It's because we can use our magic to maintain our bodies…If the body is whole, the soul can reenter it and reawaken it. It's….rather painful, to say the least. But it can be done."

Sirius was nodding, his intellectual side working over time. "I see."

"However, that theory only works when the body has been dead for less than 24 hours," Dumbledore added, further confusing Sirius.

"Then how are we going to bring her back to life?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"We…aren't. We never said that was in the plan, Sirius. You just assumed that when we said we were going to put Lily back together…that it meant back to life as well. We just want her soul to be able to move on out of the limbo. It's trapped, currently, without its whole self." Remus's voice was tainted with utter sadness as he spoke.

Sirius reflected on the past week. They had all merged together at Hogwarts, the only safe place left in the world for those that stood up against Voldemort. Getting permission to excavate Lily's body had been difficult. Getting permission for the remains of the Dementor, even more difficult. As an Unspeakable, Sirius had connections, and thus that was why he was still clueless as to what the remains were for. He'd been off the past week, trying to get the necessary tools, instead of being filled in on why they were necessary.

"What's her body for, then?" Sirius inquired. It made little sense to him that her body would be needed at all.

Dumbledore took over the explaining. "It was her soul's original host. It will be the natural place they can rejoin together…At peace at last, we hope."

For all that she had been through, Sirius prayed that this would work, for Lily's sake.

"Lily! Lily!" James muttered.

"He dozed off," Remus noted, wishing for the same sleep himself. "He always calls for her in his sleep."

"We need to wake him, he needs to be conscious while this is done," Dumbledore instructed. As if knowing they were talking about him, James jerked awake.

He rubbed his tired eyes. "Is it time?"

"Yes. Sirius arrived while you were napping…he brought the remains," Remus said, filling James in on what he had missed. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when he set that down on the ground." Remus nodded at the coffin as he said this.

James's eyes widened as he took in the coffin. "Lily," he breathed.

"James, we are about to begin. I don't believe you will notice anything happen to you, but you never know. The part of her soul that lives in you will move on into the next life, just as it would have if she had died naturally," Dumbledore said gently.

James shrugged. He was numb to any talk of Lily's death now. She'd been gone for two months. The pain was still there, deep down, he simply repressed it into the numbness that was taking over his life.

"Remus," Dumbledore gestured for Remus to do his part.

Remus was hesitant as he stood up. "Does the…coffin need to be opened?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "The wood won't be a hindrance to her soul."

Remus walked slowly, until he was in front of the coffin. He was aware of the eyes staring at him as he carefully reached within himself to let go of the soul he was carrying. It was like a switch was clicked off. The soul released. A greenish smoky light, the partial bit of Lily's soul, crept out of his chest. It hovered over the coffin for a few moments before disappearing into its confines.

"Lily," James gasped, wanting to reach out for her. Could a man still love a dead woman? James did, more surely than he knew his own name. He loved her. He would do many a dark thing to bring her back if he could. Watching her soul make its escape, taking his beloved to a place he could not see her until his own death, was a nearly unbearable event.

With baited breath, the four men watched the remains of the Dementor. Hoping for another green light to burst forth from it and enter the coffin. Instead, a jolt of emerald shot in from the window. It was strong, healthy, and buried itself within the coffin.

"That must be the part from Voldemort," Sirius whispered in awe. "It must be working."

Next, a soft, slow, green smoke lifted up from the remains of the Dementor. Its substance was weak, barely held together. It snaked its way sloth-like into the coffin, before it joined the other parts of her soul.

"Technically, wasn't that four parts?" Sirius asked dumbly, unable to help himself.

"In truth, there is still only one soul. Her soul is not broken, merely stretched to fill many places," Dumbledore answered wisely. "To break a soul…the Lily Evans we had known those last few days of her life, would have been nothing like the woman we knew. No, these parts of the soul were meant to have been taken away by the Ceremony held back in the desert. Voldemort successfully stole some from her, trapping her in limbo. When the Dementor Kissed her, it managed to obtain only a small part, before her soul's incompleteness destroyed the creature. The rest of her soul went off into the next world, confused on whether it was dead or alive. Therefore, Motavius had to return that part to us back in the forest."

It was at that moment, James felt a sudden pull towards the coffin. It was unexplainable except that it was magic. He stumbled toward the dirty coffin, his heart pounding in his chest. He was compelled to open the lid. Logically, he knew inside her body had already started to decay. Her soul had probably already moved on by now, but he couldn't stop himself.

James pulled out his wand and muttered the spell that opened the coffin. Everyone in the room protested, decidedly alarmed by his actions. James could only stared at the love of his life in wonder.

She looked…healthy. He would say he looked unchanged, except the last time he had seen her, rotting away in Azkaban, healthy would have been the last word he would have used to describe her. The scars she had earned those last days of her life were gone. He suspected that if he looked for the poisoned knife wound from Mulciber, that its scar would be gone as well. Even the smell of decay was absent.

Her cheeks looked warm and rosy.

James's hand moved on its own accord to brush her cheek. It was warm.

"Lily?" he found himself asking. "Lily, please come back to me," he whispered, leaned down in her ear. "I love you, I love you, please come back." Unthinkingly, he kissed her.

A strained breath inflated her chest.

"Oh my god, she's breathing!" Remus cried out in disbelief. He knew his sharp ears hadn't mistaken the sound.

"She's breathing?" Sirius sputtered.

"She's breathing," Dumbledore affirmed.

The unconscious woman took several more strained breaths before her eyes fluttered open. Her green eyes were more vibrant than ever as she looked up at James.

"Is this heaven?" she asked, her hand reaching to touch his cheek.

"It very well could be," James laughed. Suddenly, he was unable to control himself. He was kissing her everywhere and chanting, "I love you, thank you, I love you, thank you, thank you, thank, I love you."

Lily beamed up at him. "I love you, too, James."

James had yet to gain control of his exuberance. "Marry me, Lily Evans! I can't live without you another day. If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up. I want to marry you and love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. If I'm dreaming, please don't pinch me."

Sirius couldn't stop himself. "Do you usually dream of being proposed to in a coffin?"

"Shut up, Sirius. I didn't come back from the dead to hear your terrible jokes," Lily laughed. Who knew coming back to life would make you so happy? It was like every worry she'd ever had was erased. Lily was only a little unsure of how she came to be in Dumbledore's office in a coffin, being kissed awake by James Potter, but she didn't care about that. She was blissfully happy.

James pulled her out of the coffin, gathering her in his arms. "I don't think I can let go of you. You might disappear if I do."

"I could say the same about you," she replied, breathing in his scent.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you want to know how you ended up in here."

"Nope."

"Nope?" James asked, surprised. "You don't want to know?"

"I already know," she said.

"You do?"

"I saw everything through your eyes. That binding spell…it kept me tied to you, even after the Dementor Kissed me. I never truly died, because you bound me here so strongly I couldn't break away. Your love for me…it kept me here," Lily explained, pressing her lips to his once more.

James held her tighter in his arms. "Why did you give up on me then? Why didn't you beg for the trial to say you were innocent? Why did you jump in front of the Dementor when it went after me?"

"I didn't know you loved me then. I only knew that I loved you. I thought there was no chance we could be together after all the horrible things I had done." Lily leaned back to look into his eyes. "Being dead put a lot of things in perspective for me. I forgave myself for what Voldemort made me do. I now have hope that…with help from our friends, you and I can be together."

Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus, each stepped forward. "Of course, we can help," Remus offered. "Isabella, Patrick, even Severus - they will all come forward to help you two. They will want you to be happy, Lily."

"You deserve it," Sirius said sincerely.

"We really do," Lily agreed, turning her head to face her friends, but without removing her head from James's chest.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "I think, lying low might be a good idea for now until you two have settled yourselves. I think everyone deserves a nice, long rest. That should be just the thing to rejuvenate us to continue the battle against Voldemort."

"I'll do whatever I can to help. If you need an expert in Death Eaters, I am _there_," Lily said with a determined expression in her eyes. "To say I'm qualified for the position would be an understatement."

*

**Author's Note**: I know I clarify the whole soul situation like twice, but I wanted to be as clear as possible. It was difficult for me to explain with my four year hiatus from the story. I also know you'll complain that the ending was rushed or whatever, but you know what? It's done!! I FEEL FREE!!

Yeah, I started writing this before the fifth book came out. JK Rowling rights a hell of a lot faster than I do. That's all I can say. I mean, she's a professional! I'm just a kid playing house.

If you want an **epilogue**, put in some suggestions in a review. It might take another four years, but I think I could shake an epilogue out of me.

Thanks for reading,

Sierra


End file.
